


La Loba

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +18, 4 años, Alternativa, Futuro, La Loba, M/M, Recuerdos, explicit - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 118,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Dónde está La Loba? Eso es lo que todos se preguntaban.<br/>Tras lo acontecido en México, la pelea de la manada de Beacon Hills contra Kate Argent y Peter Hale, Derek Hale desaparece junto con el clan de Las Calaveras para averiguar dónde está la tan importante Loba. Tras una larga estancia con dicho clan de cazadores, Derek regresa a Beacon Hills para llevar a cabo una de las misiones más importantes: Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>...4 años en el futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallazgos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia está basada en la trama general de Teen Wolf y en los personajes de dicha serie. Todos los derechos están reservados a MTV.  
> Historia sin ánimo de lucro; escrita por fans, para los fans.

 

 

**Hallazgos. El regreso de Derek Hale.**

Derek estaba observando la casa de los Stilinski desde la calle, pensando cómo abordar el tema, debido a su gravedad. Llevaba allí un buen rato sin encontrar ninguna manera de decirlo de una manera lo más suave posible, por lo que tras un gruñido bajo lleno de desesperación, saltó para engancharse en el alféizar de la ventana para abrirla y entrar.

─¡Dios! ─escuchó la voz alarmada del muchacho de ojos avellana, que lo miraba con una mano en el corazón sentado en su silla de escritorio. ─¡Derek! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ─logró decir tras recuperarse del susto.

Derek lo miró ceñudo ya desde el medio de la habitación y olfateó el ambiente con una mueca confundida.

─No huele a Malía.

─Ya. ─dijo tranquilamente Stiles.

─¿No se suponía que vivía contigo? ─preguntó aún más confuso Derek por la indiferencia del muchacho, que se giró por completo para mirarle.

─Ya, bueno... de eso ya hace casi cuatro años. ─sonrió de medio lado. ─Estás demasiado desconectado, ¿eh? ─se burló el humano. ─Me dejó poco después de la pelea en México y ahora se queda en casa de Lydia, en Nueva York. Pero seguimos siendo amigos, tranquilo. La manada ante todo. ─se apresuró a decir, ante lo que Derek alzó una ceja.

─No he venido a hablar de tu vida sentimental con tu ex. ─dijo tal vez demasiado seco el moreno.

─Ya me lo imagino... ─dijo levantándose Stiles. ─¿Entonces para qué has vuelto? Me refiero... ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Vas a volver a la manada?

─He descubierto algo. ─dijo Derek simplemente.

Stiles lo miró intrigado, sentándose de nuevo a la espera de que Derek comenzara a hablar, pero el lobo parecía demasiado intrigado olisqueando y mirando el cuarto de Stiles, que había sido bastante modificado y ya no parecía el cuarto de un niño pequeño.

─¿Y me lo vas a contar o vas a seguir analizando mi cuarto? ─interrumpió el silencio Stiles con una media sonrisa.

─He encontrado a La Loba. ─dijo mirando a los ojos avellanas que se abrieron de sorpresa y emoción. ─Bueno... he averiguado quién era.

─¿Era? ─preguntó con un bufido desinflado Stiles. ─O sea que está muerta y no podemos hablar con ella.

─No del todo. ─dijo frunciendo.

─¿No del todo? ¡Dios, Derek! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan ambiguo y decirme quién cojones era esa Loba y por qué es tan importante para Las Calaveras y para todo el puto mundo?

─Es que... es un poco confuso todo.

─¿Un poco confuso? Pues voy a por café. ─dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina y volver al rato con dos tazas.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Derek de pie frente a una de sus estanterías con una foto de Stiles con su madre, poco antes de que muriera. Stiles se acercó a él y le acercó una de las tazas que había traído ya caliente.

─¿Empiezas a contar o quieres una copia de la foto? ─rió el humano. ─Ya sé que salgo muy guapo, pero...

─¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ─murmuró el lobo más para sí.

─¿De lo guapo que soy? ─bromeó el muchacho, pero la mirada seria que le dirigió el lobo, le dijo que el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaba. ─Vale, ya dejo las bromas... Mi padre está en la comisaría, así que aunque sea largo de contar... no nos interrumpirá.

Stiles se sentó en su cama, dejándole a Derek su silla de escritorio para que comenzara a contar todo. Derek le dio un trago al café y se quedó mirando el negro líquido que contenía por un tiempo. Cuando escuchó a Stiles llenar sus pulmones de aire para volver a hablar, Derek alzó la mirada y la clavó en él, haciéndole que volviera a cerrar la boca.

─Yo conocí a tu madre. ─comenzó a contar Derek. ─Mi madre me borró los recuerdos y por eso no lo recuerdo nítidamente, pero... he ido recordando poco a poco desde que me convertí en lobo completo. ─siguió para entonces parar para observar la expresión vacilante del muchacho. ─Tu madre no era humana.

─¿Qué dices? ─rió Stiles. ─¿Dices que mi madre era un lobo? Eso es imposible, Derek. ─dijo tranquilamente y algo apesadumbrado. ─Mi madre murió por una enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? En el caso en el que fuera una loba, ella simplemente se hubiera curado.

─Tu madre era La Loba.

─Derek...

─Estoy seguro de ello, Stiles. ─le cortó el lobo. ─Si no lo estuviera, no estaría diciéndote esto. He tenido que hacer muchas comprobaciones, indagar en los archivos de Las Calaveras y hasta no estar seguro no he venido. ─dijo haciendo un parón para clavar su mirada en los ojos del humano. ─Tu madre era La Loba.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Derek decidió dejar a Stiles pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Derek. No era ni la mitad de la información, pero sí que era algo demasiado fuerte y quería dejar que el muchacho asociara las ideas poco a poco.

─Entonces... ¿yo? ¿Qué soy yo? ─preguntó por fin, aturdido.

─Ahí está el asunto y por eso lo he ocultado a los cazadores. ─dijo sereno el lobo. ─No todos los hijos de lobos nacen lobos... pueden nacer humanos. Sin embargo... por lo que he logrado averiguar, a tu madre la apodaron como La Loba por ser distinta. No era como todos los lobos, tenía... ciertas particularidades que a los cazadores les venía de perlas y que querían sin importar qué les costara.

─Vale... te sigo. ─asintió tragando saliva el muchacho. ─¿Qué particularidades?

─Supongo que la curación no era una de ellas... ya que, bueno, como tú mismo has dicho, si la tuviera, no hubiera enfermado. ─dijo con cautela Derek. Sabía que el tema de la muerte de la madre era para Stiles un tema demasiado delicado pues, a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo, el chico aún no lo había superado del todo. El lobo no comenzó a hablar hasta que Stiles asintió con la cabeza, dándole pie a seguir. ─Sin embargo, la razón por la que los cazadores tenían tanto interés en ella era simple: su mordedura, no solo convertía a cualquiera en lobo, sin importar si fuera alfa, beta o incluso omega, sino que podía matar a cualquier otro lobo.

─¿Como un mordisco mata-lobos? ─preguntó Stiles dando de pleno en el clavo.

─Así es. ─asintió Derek. ─Las Calaveras la buscaban para hacerse con ella, convencerla para que los siguiera en su causa y así usar a una Loba de su poder en contra de otros lobos... o incluso investigar y experimentar para averiguar cómo y por qué tenía ese efecto su mordisco para así poder usarlo ellos.

─Ya... no hay mejor arma que la propia, ¿no?

─Sí, pero no contaban con que ella se negara y huyera, escondiéndose de por vida y negándose a usar sus particularidades. Y ahí es donde entra mi madre, Talía. ─comenzó el moreno. ─Tu madre le pidió ayuda a la mía y le hizo de coartada y también de tapadera. Con la presencia de una manada respetable como era la mía, el clan de Las Calaveras no se acercarían aquí a buscar problemas y de ese modo, tu madre podría instalarse tranquilamente en un solo sitio, sin tener que huir jamás. Conoció a tu padre, te tuvieron a ti y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

─Entonces... nuestras madres eran... ¿amigas?

─Sí... y no. ─esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. ─Por lo que he logrado averiguar restaurando todos los recuerdos que voy recuperando, tenían muy buena relación y tu madre se llegó a sentir parte de la manada, pero para mantenerla lo más segura posible, las visitas y los encuentros entre ellas, se redujeron al mínimo posible.

─No entiendo... ─rió frustrado Stiles, pasándose las manos por la cara. ─¿Como que " _lo recuerdas_ **"**? Si ellas se escondían...

─De pequeño solía divertirme escaqueándome del cuidado de mi hermana y me empeñaba en cotillear y enredar alrededor de mi madre, así que al parecer, yo logré espiarla en algunas quedadas entre Claudia y Talía. Después, mi madre, cuando me localizaba, me borraba el recuerdo porque podría ser peligroso que yo tuviera tanta información.

─O sea que tu madre te borró los recuerdos como hizo con Peter de que tenía una hija, Malía que... ─Stiles se quedó de piedra de repente. ─Un momento, esto no es posible... ─dijo mirando aterrado a Derek, que bufó irónico.

─Tranquilo. ─negó con la cabeza Derek. ─Mi madre era demasiado lista.

─Explícate o te juro que me va a dar un infarto... ¿Mi madre tuvo una hija con Peter? Que es de mi edad, así que no estaba con mi padre... o puede que estuviera con ambos... ¿Qué? ¡Explícate de una vez!

─Tranquilo. ─repitió, levantándose esta vez y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del chico humano. ─Malía es hija de Peter, sí. Pero no de La Loba. ─dijo mientras veía cómo Stiles se iba tranquilizando, pero no desfruncía el ceño, intentando pensar. ─Fue Peter quien averiguó por medio de las garras de mi madre que tenía una hija y que ella le había borrado el recuerdo... cuando se descubrió que era Malía, que es una coyote a pesar de que Peter es un lobo, todos supusimos que la madre de Malía y por ende la pareja de Peter era La Loba que todos buscaban. Pero no.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Tengo un recuerdo, uno de los más claros que he logrado recuperar, en los que he visto a la pareja de Peter y, créeme si te digo que no es Claudia.

Stiles respiró hondo por fin, destensando los hombros que aún estaban agarrados por las manos del lobo, que lo miraban atento. Las manos del lobo se dejaron resbalar de los hombros del humano y las guardó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

─Pero tenemos un problema gordo ahora. ─dijo Derek llamando de nuevo la atención de Stiles, que ya estaba pensando en ello.

─Que ahora me buscan a mí. ─dijo mirando el asentimiento del lobo beta.

─No les importará que no seas un lobo de nacimiento, intentarán probar si al menos tienes algunas de las cualidades de tu madre. ─suspiró Derek. ─Pero tenemos algo a tu favor. ─dijo con un tono algo más positivo.

─Todo apunta a que La Loba es la madre de Malía.

─Exacto.

─Pero entonces irán a por ella. ─dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

─No. ─negó con una sonrisa. ─Malía es una coyote. Es imposible... es más, por lo que les he escuchado a Araya y sus súbditos, ya piensan que Malía es la hija de La Loba y el hecho de que sea una coyote, ha hecho que pierdan todo el interés en ella.

─¿Y el hecho de que yo sea humano... no?

Derek bufó entonces, dejándose caer al lado de Stiles, sentado en la cama, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

─A un humano se le puede transformar en lobo, a un coyote no.

Stiles asintió y recopiló toda la información que Derek le había dicho y entonces pensó en su padre. ¿Sabría él que su mujer y amor de su vida era una Loba legendaria buscada por infinidad de personas y amiga de la manada local?

─¿Mi padre lo sabía?

─Y tú también. ─dijo mirándole, sereno.

─¿En serio? Pero...

─Tú eras demasiado pequeño cuando mi madre te borró los recuerdos. Con doce años, pudo borrar fácilmente los recuerdos, pero también puede suceder que te queden algunos residuos... por eso aceptaste con tanta facilidad el asunto de la mordedura de Scott... y por eso no te pareció tan descabellada la idea de que los hombres lobo existieran. ─comenzó Derek. ─El trabajo mental con tu padre, seguramente tuviera que ser demasiado intensivo y por eso él no hubiera pensado jamás en la existencia de lobos o cosas sobrenaturales a pesar de haberlo sabido y vivido durante años.

─Tío... ─dijo dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón. ─Esto es demasiado raro. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

─Por lo pronto, quedarnos quietos. También se lo contaré todo a Scott, pero cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

─¿Y mi padre? ─se incorporó un poco para mirar a Derek. ─No le voy a ocultar nada, él tiene que saberlo.

─Stiles... Puede ser peligroso también para él.

─Pero... ¡Joder! No quiero tener que ocultarle nada... ¡Y es su mujer!

─Stiles, si mi madre pensó que sería mejor que ninguno de nosotros lo recordara... debería seguir así.

─Derek, no te ofendas... pero el ir borrando la mente a le gente no es buena solución para los putos problemas. Tu madre lo haría con la mejor de las intenciones, pero los recuerdos son importantes para la gente.

─No estoy defendiendo la postura de mi madre... ─comenzó Derek. ─Pero ese escudo mental que nos puso, esas barreras... pueden sernos útiles para protegerte ahora mismo. Cuanta más gente lo sepa, más peligro corres.

Stiles gruñó y volvió a dejarse caer a la larga en su cama, mientras que Derek seguía a su lado, sentado. La mano de Stiles, se posó entonces sobre la espalda del lobo, que se giró sorprendido para mirarlo.

─Háblame, tengo demasiada información en la cabeza y creo que me va a estallar...

─Te he estado hablando todo este rato.

─Ya, sí, bueno... ─bufó Stiles con una sonrisa. ─Pero me refería a que me contaras qué ha sido de tu vida estos años... ¿qué has hecho? ¿Braeden? ¿Has pasado mucho rato correteando en forma de lobo animal? Lo único que sé es que has estado investigando y que has aprendido a hablar del tirón. Y estoy muy orgulloso ─dijo dando dos palmadas en el hombro al moreno, que alzó una ceja─ pero necesito que me distraigas y me cuentes cosas que no tengan que ver con mi madre, La Loba, tu madre, mis recuerdos olvidados... Ya sabes.

─Este año he investigado. ─dijo simplemente, recibiendo una mirada irónica de Stiles.

─¿En serio? Te digo que me hables de otra cosa y me hablas precisamente de eso... ─dijo bufando después.

─No sé qué quieres que te diga.

─¿Braeden? Cuando os fuisteis estabais muy acarameladitos. ─rió Stiles.

─No duró ni una semana después de lo de Méjico.

─¿Cómo es posible? ¡Hasta yo hubiera durado más! Después de verte completamente desnudo, creo que enamoraste incluso a los Berserkers. ─se mofó Stiles, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos.

─Hazte a un lado. ─ordenó Derek, aunque él ya estaba empujando el cuerpo del muchacho, haciéndole rodar un tanto para poder recostarse él también.

─Menos mal que he puesto cama matrimonial... sino aquí no te coge tu enorme culo peludo. ─protestó Stiles, que había terminado boca abajo.

─Llevo más de dos semanas de camino volviendo a Beacon Hills. ─dijo el lobo cerrando los ojos. ─Estoy molido.

─¿Has venido andando?

─Corriendo. ─dijo simplemente.

─¿Qué? ¿En serio?

─¿Eres idiota? ─dijo abriendo un ojo para mirar al muchacho, que lo miraba boquiabierto y pronto frunció el ceño. ─Tengo coche, ¿recuerdas?

─¿Entonces por qué has tardado tanto?

─Estaba lejos y decidí venir dando vueltas para despistar a quien me pudiera seguir, aunque pronto averiguarán que he vuelto a Beacon Hills, con mi manada.

─"Manada"... eso es curioso. ─rió Stiles. ─Aquí solo estamos Liam y yo.

─Que, a la vista de los cazadores, sois los miembros más débiles, así que es normal que haya vuelto para protegeros.

─¿Y no te vas a ir? ─preguntó algo sorprendido Stiles.

─¿Quieres que me vaya? ─preguntó de nuevo Derek.

─¿Qué? No, no... es sólo que... no sé, supuse que te irías de nuevo... ya sabes... la manada ya no es lo que era. ─rió Stiles.

─¿Ha pasado algo? ─frunció el ceño el lobo.

─Sí. ─asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado. ─La universidad. ─dijo haciendo bufar a Derek.

─¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí?

─Porque estudio aquí. ─rió el muchacho. ─Scott y Kira se fueron a Michigan y Lydia entró en Columbia. Malia fue con ella, pero está trabajando, no entró en la universidad.

─¿Malia y Lydia juntas? ─bufó Derek.

─Parece difícil de creer, pero han hecho muy buenas migas.

─Entonces solo Liam y tú seguís en Beacon Hills. ─murmuró Derek.

─Sí, aunque en un par de semanas se va también a Nueva York para empezar la universidad. Le echaré de menos. El muy capullo, se hace querer. ─rió aunque con algo de tristeza.

─¿Y qué estudias aquí? ─preguntó Derek, para distraer aún más al muchacho.

─Veterinaria. ─dijo riendo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

─Veterinaria... Siempre te puede ayudar Alan. ─comentó mirándolo extrañado por ver a Stiles esconderse bajo la almohada.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─preguntó anonadado Stiles, saliendo de su escondite. ─¡Todos se rieron de mí cuando dije que quería estudiar veterinaria! Decían que era demasiado.

El muchacho lo miró al principio con los ojos como platos y la boca un tanto abierta, pero pronto volvió a enrollarse con una de sus peroratas, dando el tiempo suficiente a Derek para fijarse en todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Stiles. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que lo había visto Derek y mucho más despeinado ahora mismo. Sus pecas seguían siendo tal y como eran, su cara de niño seguía intacta... aunque una leve barbita de unos días le daba un toque más mayor... además, sus rasgos faciales eran más marcados aún, habiendo dejado unos magníficos pómulos y mandíbula que cualquiera envidiaría.

                Y sus labios. Sus labios, ahora torcidos en una mueca de sorpresa... ¿Por qué le apetecían tanto, desde hacía tanto tiempo? Esos labios, incapaces de estarse quietos, porque siempre estaban en movimiento, bien fuera hablando, o riendo o incluso comiendo. ¿Por qué no se podían estar quietos? ¡Así era imposible no prestarles atención!

─¿Derek? ─llamó el muchacho. Cuando Derek pareció volver a la realidad, el chico rió bajo . ─Pues sí que debes estar cansado... hace un momento, te has quedado completamente ido.

─Sí... debería irme a descansar... ─aceptó Derek intentando incorporarse, pero Stiles se lo impidió con una mano en su pecho.

─Quédate si quieres. La cama es grande y... después de tanto tiempo... me da a mí que tu loft va a dar bastante asco.

─No quiero molestar.

─No molestas. ─rió Stiles. ─Se te echaba de menos, por cierto.

─Está bien volver a casa. ─admitió el lobo mirando extrañamente a Stiles, que se levantó de golpe.

─Pues supongo que no querrás dormir en vaqueros... ─dijo lanzándole unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta ancha. ─Y es un poco guarrada dormir con ropa que mañana llevarás puesta así que cámbiate mejor...

Derek cogió las prendas al vuelo y miró con las cejas alzadas cómo Stiles se daba la vuelta y se cambiaba la camiseta del equipo de fútbol, para ponerse una camiseta ya más vieja a la que le había cortado las mangas y que dejaba entrever parte de sus pectorales. Sí. Sin duda Stiles había crecido. Los ojos avellana del muchacho se clavaron en él con una mueca de confusión y entonces Derek volvió a darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando para el chico.

─¿Estás bien? ─rió Stiles incorporándose un tanto.

─Sí, sí. ─dijo quitándose la camiseta y los vaqueros ahí mismo para ponerse el "pijama" que le había dado Stiles, quien se dio la vuelta para darle intimidad. ─Me valen. ─comentó sorprendido, mirando a Stiles.

─He crecido. ─asintió Stiles riendo. ─¿Sabes? Después de cuatro años, el cuerpo de un adolescente... cambia. ─dijo con sorna el castaño, haciendo que Derek bufara. ─Sí, sí... tú bufa lo que quieras, pero te he visto como un adolescente y tú también tuviste un cambio importante... ─rió señalando al lobo, que frunció el ceño y, tras encogerse de hombros en signo de dar por válido el argumento, abrió las mantas para meterse dentro.

─Tengo que avisarte... ─dijo una vez dentro el lobo.

─¿Roncas? ─preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el muchacho.

─No. ─dijo el lobo alzando las cejas. ─Suelo agarrar cualquier cosa o persona que esté en mi misma cama.

─¿Vamos a dormir abrazaditos?

─Puede. ─comentó el lobo mirando el techo del cuarto.

Derek se quedó tumbado mirando al techo de la habitación de Stiles, escuchando el pulso cada vez más tranquilo del muchacho. Sin embargo, aunque el pulso iba relajándose, había ciertos picos de vez en cuando y Derek sabía qué era lo que le sucedía al humano, que suspiró súbitamente.

El lobo, aún sin demasiada convicción, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Stiles, que estaba tumbado sobre un hombro dándole la espalda pero que, al notar el tacto del lobo, se giró para mirarle.

─Duerme. ─dijo solemnemente Derek.

─No puedo. ─bufó Stiles, emitiendo un leve gruñido desesperado.

─Relájate, Stiles. Nada malo te va a pasar. ─dijo tranquilo, sabiendo el motivo de la preocupación del humano.

─¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Joder, Derek... Todo esto es muy raro.

─Inesperado, más bien. ─bufó el lobo. ─Pero tienes que descansar. Mañana tienes clase, ¿me equivoco?

─Te equivocas. ─rió Stiles. ─Estamos en vacaciones de verano, Derek. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Ah, sí! En un mundo en el que no estudias ni trabajas.

─Yo ya he estudiado. ─se defendió el lobo frunciendo el ceño.

─Pero no trabajas.

─Nunca lo he necesitado. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Estás intentando cambiar de tema para que me logre dormir?

─Para nada. ─negó el lobo, sintiendo que su coartada se resquebrajaba.

─Y una mierda. ─rió de nuevo el muchacho. ─Esa estrategia la inventé yo. ─dijo haciendo que el lobo bufara una vez más y tras una leve pausa, Stiles escupió lo que llevaba dándole vueltas mientras intentaba dormir. ─Entonces... Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos. ─afirmó más que preguntó.

─¿De dónde sacas eso?

─Pues... no sé. Es una intuición... además, si yo conocía el secreto de tu familia...

─Yo nunca he dicho eso. Dije que probablemente supieras el secreto de Claudia. ─Derek, por algún motivo, no quería usar el término "madre"... probablemente porque sabía lo muy afectado que seguía Stiles por la muerte de la mujer. ─Aunque es cierto, también conocías el secreto de los Hale.

─Ya, pero... Nos conocíamos. ─cortó Stiles. ─¿Y nos llevábamos bien?

─¿En serio, Stiles? ─rió bajito el lobo.

─Tengo curiosidad.

─La curiosidad mató al gato. ─recitó el refrán tranquilamente el lobo.

─Suerte que soy humano... Y sabes que me encanta meterme en la boca del lobo.

Derek se giró para mirarle seriamente, con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después, el ceño se relajó y, con una sonrisa a medias admitió.

─Esa ha sido buena.

─Lo sé. ─repuso con orgullo el muchacho. ─Pero no me cambies de tema.

─Sí, Stiles. Nos llevábamos bien. Tú eras un niño insoportablemente hiperactivo, por cierto. ¿Te acuerdas de hacer acampadas al lado del lago?

─No. ¿Por qué? ¿Solíamos ir allí? ─preguntó intrigado, a lo que el lobo asintió.

─O eso es lo que empiezo a recordar. ─dijo suavemente. ─Y tú estabas colado por Cora.

─¿Por Cora? ─rió el muchacho sinceramente, a lo que el lobo volvió a fruncir el ceño. ─No me malinterpretes, tu hermana es muy guapa y eso... pero no creo que sea "mi tipo".

─Es decir, que no es pelirroja y con ojos verdes. ─atajó cómicamente Derek.

─¡Oh, Derek! ─rió Stiles con una carcajada. ─Sí que te has perdido muchas cosas... ─dijo aun entre risas, viendo entre la penumbra el rostro confundido del lobo. ─Recientemente me he dado cuenta de que "mi tipo" no es nadie del género femenino. Claro que, es una novedad... podría ser que de enano estuviera pillado por tu hermana. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Las últimas palabras de Stiles no fueron escuchadas por el lobo, ya que este tuvo uno de los flashbacks que desde hacía un tiempo le asaltaban, haciéndole recordar cosas que tan intencionadamente, su madre había intentado borrar.

 

 

_*flashback_

_Derek estaba sentado bajo un árbol, a la sombra, terminando unos deberes de matemáticas del instituto. Estaba en cuarto de secundaria, tenía dieciséis años y acababa de discutir con su madre porque no le dejaba ir a la fiesta de un amigo del instituto... Era luna llena._

_De vez en cuando levantaba la vista, viendo a su hermana Cora y a un Stiles de unos diez años, corretear alrededor del lago, jugando con bombas de agua y pistolas coloridas que disparaban también agua helada. Laura aparecía y se llevaba a Cora._

_─Échale un ojo a Stiles y que no se meta en el agua sin compañía. Recuerda que no sabe nadar demasiado bien._

_─Tranquila._

_─No, tranquila no. La última vez casi se ahoga. ─le recriminó la mayor. Derek abrió los labios para decir que eso no había sido su culpa, que Peter le había entretenido, pero la muchacha volvió a hablar, dejando a Derek con la palabra en la boca y un ceño pronunciado. ─Voy a llevar a Cora con papá para que la ayude con los deberes de español... y vuelvo enseguida._

_─Vale. ─gruñó el muchacho, que miró como Stiles le sonreía desde la orilla del lago._

_Derek no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta. Ese niño hacía imposible ser serio con él, siempre metiéndose en líos... habilidad que había aprendido de Derek y Peter, que le arrastraban a él y a Cora a todas sus misiones de espionaje. Misiones de espionaje a sus madres, preferiblemente, y en las que la mayoría de las veces acababan siendo castigados porque les pillaban._

_─¿Qué haces? ─dijo el niño sentándose a su lado._

_─Matemáticas._

_─¡Qué aburrido! ─se quejó Stiles. ─Vayamos a jugar al lago._

_─No puedo, Stiles... tengo que terminarlos o sino..._

_─Venga, Der, porfiiiiii... ─suplicó el niño con ojos enormes y brillantes._

_─Vale. ─bufó el lobo adolescente. ─Pero solo un poco y luego hago los deberes._

_─Y yo te ayudo. ─dijo sonriente el niño, al saberse vencedor._

_─Lo llevo claro... ─rió Derek yendo hacia la orilla con Stiles._

_Juntos jugaron y chapotearon en el lago durante un buen rato, hasta que Laura apareció de nuevo, llevando consigo a Peter y una cesta enorme de comida. Era ya la hora de la merienda. Humano y lobo comenzaron a salir del agua, pero cuando estaban prácticamente fuera, Stiles le cogió de la muñeca, frenándole._

_─Oye, Der. ─dijo sonriendo y enseñando uno de los colmillos que le faltaban por crecer de nuevo después de la visita del Ratoncito Pérez*._

_─¿Hmmm?_

_─¿Sabes? Si fuera una chica, querría ser tu novia. ─dijo con plena felicidad e inocencia el niño, que se adelantó en una carrera para ir a por su bocadillo._

_Derek lo miró boquiabierto y le siguió con la mirada cuando comenzó su huida, coincidiendo por el camino con la sonrisa socarrona de su tío, Peter Hale, así como una sonrisa tierna de parte de su hermana. Sin duda, esa confesión inocente, había sido oída por ambos lobos, cosa de la que no era consciente Stiles (o puede que él no le diera la importancia que podría llegar a tener) a pesar de saber su impresionante habilidad para escuchar en la lejanía._

_*fin de flashback_

 

 

─¿Me estás escuchando?

─¿Eh?

─Ya veo que no... ─rió el mismo muchacho que en su recuerdo, pero con diez años más. ─¿Te molesta dormir conmigo ahora que sabes...?

─¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no... ─negó rotundo el lobo, notando que el humano se relajaba.

─Vale, vale... ─rió Stiles. ─Pensaba que... no sé, de repente pusiste cara rara y dejaste de gruñir, así que...

─No pasa nada, Stiles.

─Guay. ─sonrió el humano. ─Vaya, creo que me empiezo a quedar sopa...

─Durmamos.

─Sí... será lo mejor. ─dijo el muchacho volviendo a acurrucarse de espaldas al lobo.

─Duerme bien, Stiles.

─Tú también. ─dijo ya con voz somnolienta el humano.

 

 

* * *

 

* _Ratoncito Pérez_ : no sé si en latinoamérica será conocido así o tendrá otro nombre... pero es el equivalente al Hada de los Dientes. Cuando se les cae un diente, los niños lo guardan bajo la almohada y por la noche, el Ratoncito Pérez lo cambia por una moneda o un regalo.


	2. Frambuesa y pistacho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, siento haberme retrasado un día en el capítulo. He hecho un viaje de fin de semana y el retraso del tren justifica el retraso del capítulo. Aún así, el lunes que viene tendréis el capítulo 3 a vuestra entera disposición. :D  
> Muchas gracias por la espera y... espero que os guste el capítulo 2, "Frambuesa y Pistacho", y que la espera haya merecido la pena. También muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y Kudos ^^
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

**2\. Frambuesa y pistacho**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despertó acostado sobre un solo hombro, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Stiles, que dormía aún plácidamente. Intentó moverse, pues uno de sus brazos estaba completamente dormido, pero Stiles gruñó ante el movimiento y el inminente cambio de postura, así que decidió aguantarse el dolor del brazo hasta que el chico se despertara.

Escuchó atentamente el pulso del muchacho: relajado, tranquilo... seguro. Y súbitamente se fijó en tres lunares alineados que tenía en la nuca. Lunares... Si tuviera que describir a Stiles en una sola palabra, sería esa: lunares.

Poco a poco, comenzó a escuchar cómo despertaba el muchacho, pues sus latidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Unos minutos después, Stiles se revolvió en la cama y se quedó frente a frente a un Derek, que aprovechó para quitar el brazo de debajo de la almohada.

─No sé cómo me las apaño... pero siempre termino siendo la cuchara pequeña. ─murmuró el muchacho aún sin abrir los ojos.

Derek expulsó aire por la nariz, intentando contener la risa pero imposible de contenerse, a lo que Stiles abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo consciente por primera vez de la cercanía en la que estaban, quedándose sin aliento.

─Tu padre llegó hace unas horas. ─dijo el lobo sacando del shock al muchacho, que se alejó un poco, disimuladamente.

─¿Te vio?

─No. Tan solo abrió un poco la puerta para ver si estabas... si me hubiera visto, su pulso habría variado un poco, ¿no crees?

─Cierto. ─dijo bostezando. ─¿Y qué hora es?

─Once de la mañana.

─Ajám... ─murmuró el muchacho, conteniendo un nuevo bostezo, girándose para quedar frente al techo. ─¿Te apetece desayunar? ¿Tostadas?

Los dos bajaron en silencio hasta la cocina para no despertar al sheriff, ya que había llegado, por lo que dijo Derek, hacía un par de horas nada más y no lo querían despertar. Stiles se dirigió a uno de los armaritos y comenzó a sacar rebanadas de pan que metía ágilmente en la tostadora mientras el lobo lo miraba desde uno de los extremos de la cocina. Cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta para preguntarle de qué quería su mermelada, el lobo estaba mirando para él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

─Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás planificando mi muerte. ─bufó Stiles enseñando dos botes distintos de mermelada.

─Fresa. ─escogió Derek sin hacer alusión al comentario del humano.

─Fresa, pues. ─dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta, posando el bote rosa sobre la encimera y agachándose para coger un par de platos.

─No tienes novio. ─dijo sin previo aviso el lobo, que ahora estaba justo a su espalda.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó levantándose Stiles con una risa. Derek abrió los labios para repetirlo, pero el muchacho lo interrumpió. ─Sí, sí... te he oído. Pero me ha hecho gracia. ─dijo observando cómo el lobo asentía. Se volvió a girar y sacó el pan ya tostado para empezar a untar mantequilla. ─Y no, no tengo novio. ─terminó con un bufido gracioso.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó el lobo, haciendo que Stiles lo mirara, por un segundo, con una ceja alzada, para volverse y seguir preparando el desayuno.

─Pues... No sé, no me llama la atención nadie. Y en la carrera solo hay imbéciles. ─terminó diciendo con una risa, Stiles. ─En la cafetera hay café, coge una taza y sírvete tú mismo. ─indicó señalando con la mirada la cafetera que había en una esquina de la encimera.

─¿Las tazas?

─En ese armario. ─señaló con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. El lobo fue a donde Stiles le había indicado y cogió dos tazas para llenarlas de café.

─¿Con leche?

─Negro, negro... como mi alma... ─dijo con voz gutural, pretendiendo sonar a endemoniado.

El lobo bufó y metió ambas tazas en el microondas para después acercarse a Stiles para guardar él mismo la mantequilla y la mermelada.

─¿Por qué preguntas? ─preguntó con una sonrisa, Stiles, que llevaba ya las tostadas a la isleta del desayuno.

─Intentaba entenderlo.

─¿Entender? ─preguntó riendo bajito Stiles. ─¿Qué intentabas entender?

─Por qué hueles así.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó aún más confundido Stiles. ─En serio, Derek, como no te expliques...

El pitido del microondas y Derek se acercó a recoger las tazas mientras que Stiles iba a por el azucar y unas pastillitas blancas con un vaso de agua.

─Hueles raro, no sé. ¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó cogiendo la cajita de pastillas que Stiles ya se estaba tomando.

─Adderall. ─respondió tragando las pastillas con un trago de agua. ─Hiperactividad... ¿recuerdas?

─No deberías tomar esto. ─bufó el lobo tras leer los ingredientes y efectos secundarios. ─De todos modos no te hace efecto...

─No me lo tomo todos los días, si es lo que te preocupa. ─rió Stiles cogiendo una tostada. ─Pero si no lo tomara, hoy mi padre acabaría pegándome un tiro por no quedarme quieto.

─Sigues con lo que te dije ayer rondando por la cabeza. ─dijo Derek apartando la mano de Stiles de la taza, que lo miró extrañado. ─Está muy caliente.

─Nah... ─rió Stiles llevándose el café a los labios, para después ahogar un gritito y abanicarse la lengua.

─Te lo dije. ─repuso el lobo con el ceño fruncido.

─Esto no está "muy caliente"... ¡Es puta lava candente! ─dijo tras dar un trago al vaso de agua que aun no se había acabado. ─Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí: sigo con lo de mi madre rondando por la cabeza. O bueno, no exactamente eso... el asunto de que mi madre fuera la dichosa loba que todos quieren encontrar, me desconcierta, pero... lo que más me revuelve por dentro es que odio no acordarme de las cosas... y lo siento si te ofende, pero el que tu madre hurgara en mi cerebro para hacerme olvidar cosas de mi infancia, no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

─Lo hizo pensando en nuestro bien.

─Y no digo lo contrario, pero ¿qué derecho tenía? Quiero decir... ¡yo quiero saber! Me encanta saber acerca de todo y lo más importante: me gusta saber lo que tiene que ver conmigo. ─dijo con voz entusiasta, pero tranquila. ─Al menos tú vas recordando poco a poco... yo, ni eso.

─Lo entiendo. ─dijo dándole un mordisco a una tostada. ─Pero tampoco es plato de buen gusto recordar ciertas cosas.

Stiles se quedó callado, posó su tostada y miró serio a Derek. ¿Qué tipo de cosas habría recordado que hubiera preferido no hacerlo? Él no se podía imaginar nada malo... los recuerdos siempre eran buenos, ¿no? Porque hasta los malos recuerdos te enseñan una lección de vida que, en caso de olvidarlos, queda obsoleta e inútil.

─¿Qué...? ¿Qué recordaste?

El lobo alzó la mirada y la clavó en esos ojos redondos, avellanas, brillantes... y no pudo evitar rememorar al niño con el que jugó en el lago hacía tantos años. Bufó con una media sonrisa y contestó tranquilo.

─No es "un recuerdo" por sí solo... pero empezar a recordar estas cosas... ─dijo sereno, pero necesitó respirar hondo para seguir, él no era demasiado ducho en palabras. ─Ya me había hecho a la idea de estar solo, no tener familia... y ahora, poco a poco, voy recordando cosas que, aunque en ocasiones no son buenos recuerdos, tiene que ver con los años más felices de mi vida; cuando sólo era una adolescente que tenía que terminar mis deberes e intentar echarme novia o yo qué sé... cosas de críos. Y cuando recuerdo, es como si volviera a ese momento, no soy un simple observador, sino que soy el protagonista y... vuelvo a vivirlo, vuelvo a sentir estar despreocupado y ser simplemente un crío. ─dijo de un tirón antes de dar un trago y terminar. ─Y acto seguido, vuelvo a la realidad.

─Derek... somos lo que vivimos, lo que aprendemos con nuestros errores y aciertos... los recuerdos son importantes. ─dijo con una media sonrisa al lobo. ─Así que siéntete afortunado por poder recuperarlos. ─dijo haciendo un silencio para añadir riendo. ─Además, así has podido librarte de Las Calaveras, darles esquinazo y venir a decírmelo.

El lobo frunció el ceño y miró serio al humano, que por un momento se planteó haber dicho algo malo o equivocado. Derek era un tío extraño... cuando parecía estar medianamente enfadado, estaba feliz y en ocasiones, sus risas querían decir a voces que tu muerte sería inminente. Aún así, Stiles sabía con certeza que era una de las pocas personas vivas que sabía cómo leer entre líneas y entender a Derek y todas sus versiones.

Puede que... fuera una habilidad adquirida en esos años de infancia de los que él no recordaba pero que, al parecer, era una habilidad que no había perdido junto con sus recuerdos. No era tan descabellado... ¿no?

─No he venido a decírtelo, Stiles. ─dijo por fin el lobo. ─He venido a protegerte.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de darle el bocado final a la tostada, sin palabras y sin reacción posible. Derek, en cambio, lo miró sereno y seguro por unos momentos y se terminó su tostada, se sacudió las migas de las manos y le dio un largo sorbo a su café.

─Te vas a quedar. ─dijo simplemente Stiles, viendo cómo el lobo asentía. ─Pues tendré que hablar con mi padre.

─Ya te he dicho que es mejor que no sepa nada, Stiles.

─No me refería a eso. ─bufó Stiles. ─Pero si te vas a quedar en Beacon Hills, tendrás que quedarte en un lugar, al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar para vivir... o arreglemos el loft. ─dijo el humano viendo la reacción sorprendida de Derek

─No te preocupes por eso.

─Venga, Derek... ambos sabemos que no sería la primera vez que te quedaras en mi casa... bueno, en realidad la vez anterior estabas ocultándote de la policía porque te buscaban por asesinato.

─Gracias a cierta persona.

─¡Eh! En realidad, todo fue por culpa de Scott. ─se defendió el castaño. ─Y no hay discusión posible: en cuanto despierte, se lo diré. Pero mientras tanto... Necesitarás ropa y esas cosas, supongo.

─Tengo todo lo necesario en el coche. ─repuso el lobo encogiéndose de hombros al saber que la discusión acerca de donde se quedaría alojado hasta arreglar su loft o encontrar una casa nueva no llegaría a ningún lado.

─Pues vamos a por ello. ─repuso el muchacho levantándose. ─¿Dónde has aparcado?

Stiles fue a ducharse mientras Derek se volvía a poner los pantalones vaqueros de la noche anterior para ir a por su coche, el cual lo dejó aparcado al lado del coche patrulla y, tras coger su maleta, volvió a entrar en la casa. Stiles bajó las escaleras al mismo tiempo en el que miraba sorprendido a Derek.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Me sorprende que tengas la habilidad de usar puertas. ─dijo serio Stiles. ─Empezaba a pensar que los lobos solo tenían puertas por decoración. ─siguió diciendo, escuchando un bufido del lobo. ─Por cierto... ¿Qué es esto? ─dijo cogiendo la maleta del moreno.

Stiles la posó en el suelo, se arrodilló frente a ella bajo la atenta mirada atónita del lobo y la abrió. En su interior no había más que un pequeño neceser en el que se supuso que habría lo necesario para el aseo diario, un par de pantalones y cuatro o cinco camisetas. También había un cable que seguramente fuera del teléfono móvil, así como algo de ropa interior y calcetines. El muchacho levantó la mirada para mirar boquiabierto a Derek, que seguía con las cejas alzadas.

─¿A esto le llamas "lo necesario"? ─preguntó, viendo cómo el lobo se encogía de hombros.

─Es todo lo que necesito si ando de un lado para otro.

─Ya, pero... ─comenzó el chico, pero terminó negando con la cabeza. ─Necesitas ir de compras, chaval. ─terminó Stiles, cerrando de nuevo la maleta y subiéndola hasta su cuarto, seguido por el lobo.

─Me daré una ducha rápida.

─Sí, sí. ─dijo señalando una puerta del pasillo. ─Es esa puerta.

Derek cogió la maleta y fue hacia el baño. Stiles se quedó pasmado mirando cómo la enorme espalda de armario ropero desaparecía por la puerta y, tras encogerse de brazos, entró en su cuarto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama que acababa de hacer y respiró hondo, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba pensando en el día en el que Derek regresara a Beacon Hills.

                Derek había sido la razón por la que se empezó a preguntar si realmente le gustaban las chicas. Y le gustaban las chicas: tan delicadas y bonitas... Mientras estaba con Malia comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo que le gustara de ella era que no era tan delicada como podía aparenta y, sin duda era bonita, pero... Pero había "algo" muy dentro de él que despertó cuando creyó que Derek había muerto en esa batalla de México.

                En esa batalla se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el "lobo amargado" significaba para él, descubrió lo que realmente eran los celos al verle marchar con Braeden y descubrió también lo doloroso que era darse cuenta de que tu pareja, en realidad, que en ese caso era Malía, no significaba ni la décima parte de lo que significaba Derek para él. También sintió el dolor que se sufre cuando haces daño a alguien que quieres porque Stiles **quiso** a Malía. De verdad que la quiso... pero era un querer distinto, un querer de hermano.

Y ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Y normal. ¡Habían pasado cuatro años! Sin embargo... aunque él había crecido, había aceptado finalmente su condición sexual, al lado de Derek se seguía sintiendo un niño desprotegido. Pero no pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien... El lobo había vuelto para protegerle de todos los temores internos que habían surgido tras las nuevas noticias que había traído consigo.

                Le mataba la envidia de saber que Derek recordaba cosas que habían vivido juntos y que él ni sospechaba... le reconcomía la intriga de saber qué tantas cosas estaría redescubriendo el lobo acerca de su pasado que, por lo visto, también era de él. ¿Por qué él no tenía derecho a saberlo? Aunque esa idea, esa pregunta, se esfumó al instante, pues sabía que, si preguntaba a Derek en el momento adecuado y del modo adecuado, éste terminaría contestándole.

─¿Estás cansado aún? ─sonó la voz de Derek en la puerta, mirándole tumbado sobre la cama como estaba, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

─No, no... sólo pensaba. ─dijo el muchacho incorporándose con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Derek le miró durante un instante y, tras un asentimiento, caminó dentro de la habitación para dejar su macuto en una esquina. Stiles se levantó repentinamente y la recogió del suelo bajo la atenta mirada del lobo.

─Te he hecho hueco en el armario. ─rió Stiles señalando varias baldas vacías. ─¿Ves?

El lobo miró al muchacho, quien tenía su eterna sonrisa infantil dibujada en el rostro y de seguido clavó su mirada en el hueco que, en efecto, había hecho en su armario. Pero... ¿Cuándo? Tal vez mientras él se duchaba.

─Gracias.

─Liam va a venir a casa para ir al centro comercial, si quieres puedes venirte. ─dijo entonces sentándose sobre la cama, mirando para el lobo. ─Ya habíamos quedado ayer de tarde y me lo acaba de recordar. ─dio explicaciones enseñando su móvil.

─Claro, claro.

─Vendrá en nada, así que si quieres, podemos colocar tus cosas cuando volvamos.

─Bien. ─asintió el lobo, volviendo de nuevo a su estado más natural: el callado.

─Bien. ─confirmó el muchacho, levantándose súbitamente cuando escuchó el timbre. ─Mira que le dije que no picara... ─bajó murmurando.

El lobo se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, recogiendo su teléfono móvil ya cargado, el de Stiles, que se lo había dejado sobre la cama, su cartera y las llaves de su Camaro. Mientras bajaba, escuchó la conversación.

─¿Derek está aquí? ─comentó algo emocionado el muchacho.

─Sí, pero habla bajo, ya te he dicho que mi padre está durmiendo, copón. ─susurraba Stiles dándole una colleja al menor, que sonrió hacia el lobo que bajaba por las escaleras.

─¡Derek! ─exclamó yendo para abrazarle. El lobo puso un gesto extrañado, pero devolvió el abrazo, mientras veía a Stiles rodar los ojos, murmurando maldiciones por el tono alto de Liam.

─Y ya nos vamos porque si no, te acabo cortando la garganta, chucho escandaloso. ─dijo cogiendo las llaves del Jeep.

Sin embargo, aunque Stiles había cogido sus llaves, los tres se montaron en el Camaro de Derek, que argumentó que su coche era más rápido y Liam afirmó preferir ir en el deportivo del lobo beta mayor.

Así que los tres iban en dirección al centro comercial en el coche negro de Derek. Derek conducía, Liam iba de copiloto sin dejar de hablar con el otro lobo mientras que Stiles miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué parecía que Liam buscaba la aprobación de Derek en todo y para todo? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué a él le molestaba tanto?

Stiles salió de sus divagaciones cuando notó una mirada verde sobre él a través del retrovisor. En cuanto notó los ojos esmeralda del lobo sobre él, no pudo más que destensar el ceño a pesar de seguir escuchando la irritablemente emocionada voz de Liam, que le contaba con pelos y señales cómo habían ganado la última copa de Lacrosse.

─Ya hemos llegado. ─sonó por primera vez la voz del lobo mayor.

─¡Wow! ─exclamó emocionado Liam. ─Ni me había dado cuenta... si es que ir en un deportivo lo cambia todo. De verdad, Derek, este coche es una pasada.

La mirada de Derek se clavó en el gesto de Stiles, que rodó los ojos y salió del coche el primero, deseoso de respirar aire y poder alejarse un tanto del incesante cotorreo del más joven de los tres ahí presentes. Derek salió del coche y rápidamente se puso a un costado de Stiles, un tanto cerca, mientras Liam comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de ambos, parloteando y gesticulando cual poseso.

Afortunadamente, llegaron a la tienda de deportes a la que quería ir el lobo más joven y Stiles pudo suspirar, notando cómo sus oídos se relajaban.

─Es molesto. ─dijo el lobo simplemente. Stiles rodó los ojos y le miró con una media sonrisa.

─Es un buen chico. ─bufó el humano. ─Aunque por alguna razón que no llego a entender, se está comportando como si necesitara impresionarte... no lo entiendo.

─Me refería al incesante parloteo hiperactivo. ─explicó el lobo con una media sonrisa. ─Me quiere recordar a alguien...

─Ja, Ja... y ¡JÁ! ─se rió falsamente acercando la cara a la del lobo, que no borró la media sonrisa de sus labios. ─Yo no soy así.

─No siempre... pero en ocasiones sí que te comportas así. ─dijo señalando a Liam, que correteaba entre los estantes repletos de calzado deportivo.

Stiles lo miró con una ceja alzada y analizó la situación, girando la cabeza cual perrillo que intenta entender algo. Finalmente, cogió aire, recolocó y cabeza y se volvió para mirar al lobo, que lo miraba con cierta superioridad.

─Lo mío es algo _clínico_. ─dijo señalándose a sí mismo. ─Lo suyo no sé por qué narices es... Es la primera vez que le pasa.

─Quiere impresionarme. ─dijo tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Creído. ─dijo rodando los ojos de nuevo, escuchando el bufido del lobo.

─Su lobo lleva demasiado tiempo sin estar en contacto con otros lobos... y es por eso que intenta agradar a otro como él, buscando su aprobación. No es un omega porque pertenece a la manada de Scott, pero su lobo se siente... apartado. Por eso, encontrarse un miembro de su misma manada le hace estar... ─dijo mirando a Liam ─insoportable.

─¿En serio? ¿Es eso? ─preguntó mirando el también para el muchacho.

─Sí. Y menos mal que tú también eres de la manada... si no, esto sería incluso peor. ─bufó el lobo.

─¿Peor? ─gimoteó Stiles. ─¡Pero si ya me apetece estrangularlo!

─¿Comprendes ya lo que siento? ─dramatizó el lobo, que se llevó un codazo en las costillas por parte de Stiles.

─Yo no soy tan insufrible. ─declaró Stiles justo cuando Liam volvía a aparecer.

─Stiles, tú eres genial. ─sonrió el muchacho, a lo que Stiles le despeinó con cariño.

─Lo soy. ─aceptó Stiles con una risa orgullosa que terminó en mueca con la lengua fuera hacia el lobo Hale, que rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

─Me preguntó cómo llegué a esta situación... ─dijo dándosela vuelta y saliendo de la tienda con el humano y el lobo extrañamente hiperactivo detrás.

Se sentaron en la fuente del centro comercial mientras discutían (más bien Stiles y Liam discutían mientras que Derek rodaba los ojos y suspiraba) a qué tienda ir primero, cuando el móvil de Liam sonó con el tono de su madre.

Se alejó para responder a la llamada y Stiles miró a Derek para que se la retransmitiera.

─Está feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas. ─dijo Derek alzando una ceja.

─Ya, bueno, pero tengo curiosidad. ¡Dime qué hablan! -apresuró Stiles.

─Su madre le dice que vuelva a casa, que tienen que hacer los últimos preparativos para la mudanza a Nueva York y él se niega pero finalmente acepta ir.

Liam se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de disculpa a Stiles, que sonrió sabiendo lo que le iba a decir el chico.

─Lo siento, mi madre...

─Lo sé, lo sé. No pasa nada. ─dijo levantándose para darle un abrazo. ─De todos modos aún te quedan unos días aquí antes de ir a las lejanas tierras de Nueva York.

─Deberías venirte. ─dijo Liam seriamente. ─En serio, toda la manada estará allí...

─Y mando a mi padre a clases para que coja mis apuntes, ¿no?

─Ya...

─En dos semestres acabo la carrera. ─sonrió el muchacho. ─Ya lo pensaré entonces.

─Bueno... vale. ─respondió dándole una palmada a Stiles en el hombro. ─Derek, me alegro de haberte visto.

El coche de la madre de Liam paró justo delante del centro comercial y el lobo menor, tras darle un abrazo rápido a Derek, que se quedó algo sorprendido pero llegó a responderle, subió corriendo en el coche que segundos después desapareció de la vista de ambos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando por donde se habían ido, hasta que el lobo despegó los labios.

─¿Como que "ya te lo pensarás"? ─preguntó el lobo mirándolo de reojo. ─¿No quieres estar con la manada?

─Vaya, lo has notado... ─rió el muchacho, a lo que Derek frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente. ─No me mires así, ¿vale? Das miedo... ─dijo dando la vuelta y volviendo al interior del edificio.

─Stiles, ¿qué...? ─preguntó Derek siguiéndole, pero un suspiro del muchacho y el pulso acelerado le hizo frenar su respuesta.

─Nada, ¿vale? Es solo que... bueno, aún no sé lo que haré con mi vida... no voy a decir "claro, claro, iré a Nueva York" cuando ni siquiera sé lo que haré. ¡Y deja de mirarme así! En serio, si no paras de fruncir el ceño, te depilaré las cejas. ¡Con cera!

Derek dejó de fruncir el ceño para alzarlas por lo absurdo de la amenaza del muchacho, que siguió caminando, cada vez más rápido.

─Ven. ─dijo el lobo cogiéndole de un brazo y arrastrándole dentro de una tienda.

Stiles lo miró confundido, pero Derek estaba seguro de algo: por alguna estúpida razón, Stiles parecía convencido a no hacer planes a largo plazo y el plantearle dicho problema, había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco. Derek quería distraerlo y tenía la mejor solución posible.

─¿Qué hacemos aquí? ─preguntó Stiles mirando alrededor con una ceja alzada. ─Yo quería un helado.

─Después vamos a por un helado. ─gruñó Derek, concentrado, al lado de un estante lleno de pantalones vaqueros, mirando tallas y modelos.

Stiles miraba con las cejas alzadas al lobo, que por fin cogió varios modelos distintos y se los lanzó sin miramientos. El muchacho logró coger las prendas, al mismo tiempo que miraba al lobo ahora revolver entre las camisetas. Poco después, cogió unas cuantas, le arrebató los pantalones y se metió en los probadores.

─¿Vienes o qué? ─escuchó desde detrás de la cortinilla.

─Ehm... sí, claro. ─contestó el humano yendo hacia los probadores.

Stiles se quedó tras la cortina, aún sin entender realmente lo que hacía el lobo, que comenzó a gruñir desde dentro. El humano se sintió tentado de abrir la cortina para entender qué le pasaba, pero la cortina se abrió desde dentro.

─Me quedan grandes. ─dijo un ceñudo moreno.

─¿Qué? ─dijo confundido el humano asomándose para ver a Derek sin camiseta, con unos vaqueros puestos y, aunque le quedaban bien, sí le estaban un tanto holgados. Aunque... para qué mentir: si "eso" era que le quedaba mal... ─¿Te voy a por más talla? ─carraspeó el humano, comenzando a sentir que se sonrojaba.

─Sí... ─volvió a gruñir el lobo, comenzando a quitarse los pantalones delante del muchacho, quien reaccionó rápido y se escondió tras la cortina.

─Bien, bien... ve probándote los otros. ─dijo apresuradamente, yendo hacia fuera, para buscar una talla menor, del mismo modelo.

Mientras Stiles rebuscaba entre las tallas, Derek sonrió de medio lado. Nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo utilizando "su cuerpo" para poder influir en el resto de la gente, pero... por alguna razón, le estaba encantando notar el pulso acelerado de Stiles mientras le veía prácticamente desnudo. Vale, sí... había pensado en esa idea tan sólo para distraerle de sus preocupaciones, para hacer que Stiles calmara su ansiedad y alejara sus pensamientos de la idea de alejarse de Beacon Hills que, al parecer, era lo que más le preocupaba... ¿Pero por qué estaba disfrutando tanto?

─¿Estás visible? ─interrumpió la voz del castaño desde el otro lado de la cortina.

─Sí. ─dijo el lobo, a sabiendas de que abriría.

─¡Dios! ¡DEREK! ─exclamó alarmado Stiles, con los ojos firmemente anclados en el techo del ropero.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó inocentemente el lobo, cogiendo los pantalones que llevaba el chico en la mano.

─¿Que qué pasa? ... Dios... ─dijo saliendo de nuevo, ahora sí sonrojado por completo tras ver a un Derek completamente desnudo... ¡sin ropa interior!

Media hora después, Derek pagaba sus compras y Stiles aún no había recuperado su color normal. El lobo lo miraba algo divertido mientras le daba la tarjeta de crédito al dependiente, que miraba a la pareja sin entender. Cuando salieron, Derek guió a un aún conmocionado Stiles hasta la heladería. Se sentaron en la mesa de la terraza de la heladería y mientras esperaban a que les vinieran a atender, Stiles aún estaba ido completamente.

─Despierta, Stiles. ─dijo Derek lanzándole un avioncito de papel que había hecho con una propaganda de depilación láser que les habían dado hacía unos minutos.

─¿Cómo se te ocurre ir sin ropa interior? ¡Cochino! ¡Guarro! Además... es antihigiénico. ¿Y cómo se te ocurre decirme que "Sí" estás visible cuando estaba claro que "no"?

─¿Aún sigues con eso, Stiles? ─bufó el lobo rodando los ojos, aunque sí, sabía que seguía así por haberle visto desnudo. ─¿Es que acaso soy el primer hombre que ves desnudo? ¡No es para tanto!

─Lobos asilvestrados... ─gruñó el muchacho.

─¿Ya han elegido lo que quieren en nuestra amplia oferta de sabores? ─recitó una mujer alta y rechoncha.

─Yo quiero una de... Errr... frambuesa y pistacho. ─pidió Stiles volviendo a la realidad, por fin. Ante su petición, la mujer lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Derek puso una mueca extraña.

─Stracciatella para mí. ─repuso Derek viendo cómo la mujer ponía una mirada de alivio ante su elección.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, Stiles siguió mirándole con el ceño fruncido y Derek supo que volvería a la carga con el asunto de su no-ropa-interior.

─En serio. ¿Vas por ahí sin ropa interior?

─¿Por qué no lo dices más alto? ─dijo Derek acercándose un tanto al muchacho─ Los de la mesa del fondo aún no lo saben. ¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas?

─Es que no lo entiendo. ─dijo Stiles mirando a su alrededor. ─Es muy incómodo.

─Lo que es incómodo es llevar ropa interior.

─¿Pero qué dices?

─Oprime demasiado.

─¿Me quieres decir que esos vaqueros apretados que usas no?

─Estoy más cómodo así, ¿vale? ─dijo rodando los ojos Derek. ─Y de todos modos, no es como para estar aún en shock por ello, ¿no? Has jugado a Lacrosse, te has duchado con más tíos... no es la primera vez que ves a alguien desnudo. Ni siquiera a mí.

─Vale, vale, dejemos el tema... ─repuso Stiles con un suspiro al ver que la camarera se acercaba con su helado bizarro.

─Aquí tienen. ─dijo la mujer entregando ambos helados. ─Serán 6 dólares.

Derek pagó y miró a Stiles, quien tenía los ojos brillantes, mirando a la bola de helado medio verde y medio rosa. Si hubiera sido un dibujo manga, tendría una gota de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de la boca.

─Ni siquiera comes helados normales... ─murmuró el lobo sacando la lengua y lamiendo con los ojos algo cerrados su helado.

─No ofendas este suculento invento. ─repuso ofendido el humano.

─Tiene que estar asqueroso.

─¡Pero si jamás lo has probado! ─siguió el muchacho, acercándole el helado. ─Chupa, ya verás qué rico está.

─Ni loco. ─rió Derek.

─Yo te he visto en bolas, así que chupas. ─recalcó el humano.

─¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

─Chupa.

El lobo rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de Stiles y lamió tímidamente el helado, pero simplemente le supo a pistacho. El humano chasqueó la lengua, molesto y ofendido a la par.

─Joder, Derek... eres lentito eh... Lame de ambos lados, si no no notarás el sabor.

─Stiles...

─Tú hazlo.

Derek frunció el ceño ante el imperativo de Stiles. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes... era algo que iba dentro de su naturaleza de lobo, pero respiró hondo y comenzó a hacer tal y como Stiles le había indicado.

Sorprendentemente, cuando se separó, frunció el ceño analizando el sabor y se impresionó al darse cuenta de que esa extraña mezcla estaba bastante buena... en realidad deliciosa. Sin embargo, no le iba a dar una victoria tan fácilmente.

─No está mal. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Esas tres palabras parecieron un insulto a oídos de Stiles, que empezó a murmurar acerca de lobos que carecían de ropa interior y también de papilas gustativas y Derek, con una media sonrisa, siguió comiendo su helado, sin poder evitar ver con anhelo algunas de las muecas que ponía Stiles mientras lamía el helado.

                ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo era "comer un helado" algo tan excitante? Apartaba la mirada de vez en cuando, pues su entrepierna parecía dar leves tirones de atención. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Era Stiles! ¡Maldito segundo cereblo! Pero... Stiles era tan... perfecto. Siempre había tenido un toque de infantil inocencia encantadora, pero... con los años, esa "inocencia" había dado paso a una picardía, un tono rebelde en un fondo dulce y aniñado que llamaba demasiado la atención de Derek.

                No era algo nuevo que el lobo pensara en Stiles demasiado a menudo. De echo eso pasaba desde muchísimo atrás, sin embargo... el conocer el nuevo "status" de Stiles como homosexual, su ahora más que nunca debilidad y peligro frente a sucesos futuros, su inestabilidad emocional respecto a un tema tan importante a la par que urgente y, sobre todo, su manejo de lengua al lamer un helado, llevaría al lobo al mismísimo infierno en cuestión de segundos.

─Admítelo. ─dijo súbitamente Stiles.

─¿Que admita qué? ─respondió tragando saliva fuerte.

─Que está bueno. ─dijo Stiles con una media sonrisa, mostrando su helado.

─Ese helado es tan raro como tú, Stiles... ─gruñó por fin entendiendo al muchacho.

─Y está bueno. ─insistió el muchacho, dándole otra lamida al helado, sin despegar los ojos de Derek, que en un impulso, no pudo controlar el azul sobrenatural de sus ojos, dejando a Stiles con la lengua pegada al helado. Cuando reaccionó, miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera visto y acercó su cara a la de Derek. ─¿Estás loco? Pueden ver...

Tarde. Todos les estaban mirando. Pero no por el color extraño de los ojos de un hombre lobo. No. Todos miraban al hijo del jefe, que estaba siendo devorado por el mal afamado joven Hale.

Derek besaba a un sorprendido Stiles que, a pesar de su completo estado de shock, permitió la entrada de la famélica lengua del lobo, que comenzó a degustar el helado que, aunque no lo iba a admitir, le había hipnotizado.

                Porque si la mezcla de pistacho y frambuesa no era nada ortodoxa, le pareció el mejor símil posible a las propias rarezas del muchacho. La mejor combinación de sabores en un helado en perfecta mezcla, semejante al estrambótico encanto de tal inesperadamente adictivo muchacho.

Stiles pronto reaccionó al beso, al juego de la lengua de Derek en su boca, contestando con semejantes movimientos, degustando él también el sabor del lobo. Ambos hipnotizados por el otro, por sus movimientos... y completamente ajenos a la mirada sorprendida de todos los ahí presentes... y de una persona en particular que, tras superar el shock, se acercó y les obligó a cesar el repentino beso con un carraspeo.

Los dos se separaron, incitados por el carraspeo... y tras un momento mirándose a los ojos, leyendo la confusión en los orbes ajenos, ambos levantaron la mirada para quedarse frente a frente con el sheriff.

─¡Papá! ─exclamó Stiles levantándose de golpe, empujando la silla demasiado fuerte, de modo que cayó al suelo con un estrépito.

El muchacho se quedó parado, de pie, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua retorciéndose por poder respirar. El sheriff lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, pero sin decir nada. En su rostro se leía la sorpresa, pero terminó reaccionando con una sonrisa y, tras otro carraspeo, reaccionó, aunque fue incapaz de hablar y terminó con la misma apariencia de su hijo.

Fue otra persona ahí presente, la encargada de reaccionar y romper el silencio que se había adueñado de la escena.

─¿Helado de café? ─optó por decir el agente Parrish, al lado del sheriff, que lo miró y asintió.

─Enorme.

─Vale... Bien. ─asintió con una sonrisa el agente. ─¡Qué bueno verte por aquí, Hale! ─saludó el rubio yendo a la barra.

─Derek se va a quedar en nuestra casa. ─dijo de repente Stiles, que volvió a ser escudriñado por su padre. ─Ha vuelto y... hasta que encuentre casa...

─Si le parece bien, señor. ─añadió algo cohibido el lobo.

─Sí, sí. Claro. ─concedió el muchacho. ─Vaya, si te parece bien, papá.

─¿Eh? Sí, sí... Claro. ─asintió el padre. ─Por... ¿Por qué me iba a parecer mal? ─siguió el padre, sintiéndose absurdo segundos después de pronunciar su pregunta. ─Vaya, que me refiero... no me molesta que os estuvierais besando hace unos segundos... De hecho me parece algo natural, ¿no? Sois libres de... ─siguió el padre, sintiéndose aún más incómodo y haciendo que los dos involucrados estuvieran también cada vez más incómodos. ─Eso, que... nuestro hogar es tu hogar y...

─Aquí tienes, John. ─apareció salvando la escena, de nuevo, Parrish.

─Gracias. ─asintió el sheriff. ─Bueno... nosotros nos vamos ya. ¿Nos vemos en la cena entonces? ─preguntó el mayor allí presente, a lo que Stiles asintió rápidamente. ─Bien, bien. Genial. Sí... fantástico. ─siguió diciendo el sheriff.

─John, tenemos que volver al trabajo.

─Cierto. Sí. Nos vamos.

─Bien. ─asintió Stiles.

─Bien. ─pronunció el padre, aún quedándose inmóvil. ─Es bueno verte, Derek. ─dijo reaccionando por fin el sheriff, siendo levemente empujado por su ayudante.

Cuando los dos agentes de policía se hubieran ido, Stiles volvió a sentarse en su sitio, aún en silencio, esquivando la mirada del lobo que, tras tomar aire, por fin habló.

─Lo siento.

─Pues... ─rió el muchacho, pasándose las manos por la cara. ─Pues yo no lo siento, la verdad. ─rió aún más, pareciendo incluso a parecer un maniaco. ─Solo siento que tú lo sientas. ─siguió riendo el muchacho.

─No lo siento.

─Acabas de decir lo contrario. ─comentó el chico mirándole por fin, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa irónica.

─He dicho que "lo siento" porque...

─Cállate. ─espetó el muchacho negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. ─No te gusto, vale... pero no pongas esa cara de lástima.

─No pongo cara de lástima. ─dijo el lobo frunciendo el ceño.

─Ya. Cierto. No, tu cara de lástima es más... ─dijo acercando las manos al rostro de Derek, obligándole a desfruncir el deño con una de sus manos mientras la otra tiraba levemente de las comisuras hacia abajo. ─Tu cara de lástima es algo así. No es exactamente así, pero porque me tiemblan las manos, pero... mira, es algo así. ─dijo sacando su movil y poniendo la aplicación de dibujar. ─Sí, definitivamente es algo así. ─declaró enseñándole a Derek el monigote que acababa de hacer.

Derek cogió el móvil y analizó el dibujo feo y horrible que había hecho torpemente Stiles. Lo que era la cara, era un círculo absurdamente rechoncho, con unos ojos achinados nada parecido a los suyos, con las cejas en un ángulo imposible y una boca triste hecha con una curva. El lobo borró el dibujo tras un chasquido de lengua y toqueteó la pantalla antes de entregarle el móvil a Stiles que, rompió en carcajadas al ver el corte de manga que acababa de dibujar hábilmente. Derek bufó y se quedó mirando para su helado, completamente derretido en la tarrina. Cogió uno de los barquillos que aún no se había reblandecido, y se lo llevó a la boca, masticando con sonoros "crash crash".

─¿Por qué...? ─comenzó Stiles, pero sacudió la cabeza y se quedó callado con la pregunta retumbando en su cerebro. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿POR QUÉ DEREK LE HABÍA BESADO?

La conversación entre los dos se convirtió en un intercambio de temas absurdos y completamente banales hasta que finalmente decidieron ir a por el coche y volver a casa de los Stilinski.

Ya en el coche, Stiles, curioso por naturaleza, no pudo soportar la pregunta que gritaba mentalmente y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la voz que sonó no fue la suya, sino la de Derek y la pregunta... la pregunta fue aún más desconcertante.

─¿Tienes novio? ─preguntó Derek tras la comodidad del sonido del motor del Camaro.

─¿Eh? ─musitó confuso Stiles. ─¿Yo? No... No, no tengo.

Derek asintió como toda respuesta, llevando el coche hacia la calle principal. Condujo a traves de las calles de Beacon Hills aún en un completo silencio. Aparcó frente a la casa del humano y los dos salieron hacia la casa, Stiles sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta mientras que el lobo recogía las bolsas de ropa nueva y seguía al muchacho y, cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, el humano empujó al lobo contra la puerta ya cerrada para abalanzarse contra los labios del lobo, sin siquiera reparar en que la ropa del moreno quedaba desperdigada por el Hall de la casa.


	3. Pasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasión:  
> (Del lat. passĭo, -ōnis, y este calco del gr. πάθος).  
> 1\. f. Acción de padecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Azariel por su encantador e indiscutible acoso en twitter :D  
> Espero no defraudar ;)
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:   
> +18 · Capítulo no apto para corazones débiles · Explicit
> 
> No os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**Pasión**

 

Había crecido. Stiles había crecido lo suficiente para no tener que ponerse de puntillas para besarle... aunque no por ello llegaba a la misma altura del armario de tres puertas, que afincó sus manos en la cintura del más pequeño, dejándose devorar por la boca ansiosa de Stiles, quien poco a poco encontró el sitio idóneo para sus manos: el cuello de Derek.

                Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto. Alargaban los besos al máximo posible, con dificultad para respirar, por miedo a que el otro decidiera que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura... Y es que era una locura, pero les encantaba estar así de locos.

                Las manos del lobo adquirieron voluntad propia, comenzando a jugar con el borde de la camiseta de Stiles que, de repente, se separó para mirar a los ojos del lobo. Derek lo miraba tranquilo y famélico, nervioso y temeroso... ¿Cuántos sentimientos podía tener alguien en su mirada? Stiles perdió la cuenta antes de sonreír de medio lado y, tras quitarse su propia camiseta, volver a devorar los labios del lobo, que gruñó encantado por la actitud del muchacho.

Poco a poco, Stiles fue perdiendo también la habilidad de controlar sus manos, que tomaron conciencia propia y terminaron internándose bajo la camiseta del lobo, intentando memorizar cada uno de los recovecos que sus perfectos músculos formaban. Derek se separó súbitamente cuando uno de sus pezones fue acariciado y levemente pellizcado por los dedos del muchacho. Alzó la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que de su pecho salía un gruñido intenso, placentero. Stiles, en cambio, lo miró con una sonrisa pícara que intentaba fingir infantil inocencia... antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia delante y deleitarse de los leves gemidos que salían de los labios del lobo mientras él mordisqueaba y succionaba su cuello.

─Stiles... ─llamó el lobo. El muchacho se negó a parar para contestar y fue entonces cuando mordió con fiereza, haciendo que un gruñido fiero saliera del lobo.

Derek cambió las tornas con la facilidad propia de un ser sobrenatural. Stiles quedó empotrado contra la puerta de la entrada, con una leve risita al ver al lobo con los ojos azules brillando en la suave penumbra que inundaba la entrada. La pelea de besos y caricias cesaron, siendo entonces el turno de una batalla de miradas entre dos ojos avellana y otros de color azul eléctrico.

Pero poco duró el encuentro bélico, ya que el lobo decidió alzar con sus fuertes manos al muchacho por sus caderas. Las largas piernas de Stiles se anudaron en la cintura del mayor, que afincó sus manos en los glúteos del castaño para asegurarse de que no cayera mientras decidió volver al encuentro de esos hipnóticos labios, ahora hinchados y rojos.

Sus miembros, ya completamente duros desde que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de los Stilinski, se rozaban con facilidad debido a la nueva postura y, cuando Derek decidió devorar también la nívea piel del cuello del humano, este comenzó a reír. El moreno se separó con el ceño fruncido para mirar a los ojos del chico, que se encogió de hombros con una indescriptible sonrisa.

─Tengo cosquillas. ─rió de nuevo el humano antes de escuchar el bufido del lobo, que volvió a enterrar sus labios en su cuello, ignorando por completo sus risitas.

¿Para qué molestarse en parar? El pulso de Stiles le decía más de lo que pudieran decir sus palabras... ese pulso arrítmico, desenfrenado y caótico le decía que no parara, le incitaba a seguir. Seguir besando, seguir mordisqueando, seguir degustando esa piel blanca surcada por incontables puntitos color canela que le volvían loco y le incitaban a borrarlos con su lengua una y otra vez.

Stiles movió sus caderas buscando más contacto con el lobo, que notó un tirón un tanto doloroso en su entrepierna. Nunca jamás había estado tan excitado; nunca antes había deseado tantísimo a una persona, sin importar el sexo...

Ágilmente y sin esfuerzo movimiento, aseguró a Stiles en sus caderas para llevarlo en esa misma posición al piso de arriba para dejarlo caer sobre su cama. El cuerpo del humano rebotó contra el colchón de muelles y el lobo se separó para asegurarse de que el chico quería lo que gritaba su pulso, su olor lleno de hormonas (ya no tan alocadas como en la adolescencia)... y esa esencia extraña y desconocida... y la respuesta fue simple:

                Un travieso y juguetón Stiles se incorporó un tanto para arrebatarle la camiseta de un tirón y atacar con sus ávidos ojos el pecho perfectamente formado del lobo, que se quedó quieto, con las manos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, hipnotizado por el increíble brillo de los ojos avellana.

Stiles alzó la mirada hacia arriba, al encuentro de los ojos verdes del moreno, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaron en la cadera del lobo y acercó su rostro al pecho ya escrutado. Comenzó con pequeños besos que hicieron estremecer a Derek y siguió con leves y aparentemente tímidas lamidas, para terminar con apasionados mordiscos. Todo comenzó en su pecho, su clavícula y su hombro... para terminar, inexplicablemente, con un lobo tumbado boca arriba sobre el colchón y un humano mordisqueando a su antojo cualquier centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance.

                Derek abrió los ojos con un leve gruñido al notar los caninos de Stiles rozar su línea V, sus oblicuos, al mismo tiempo en el que sus manos comenzaban a masajear su entrepierna aun con los pantalones puestos. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el muchacho, que tenía su vista clavada en él... ¿Desde cuándo Stiles, el inocente Stiles, era capaz de mirar de ese modo? ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de actuar de ese modo?

                Pero toda pregunta fue borrada de su mente al percibir un nuevo movimiento, y es que el _pequeño e inocente_ Stiles, había comenzado a desabrocharle los pantalones con su rostro demasiado cerca de su miembro, a sabiendas de que no llevaba ropa interior.

                Miró de nuevo al humano, siendo interceptado por su mirada avellana y una sonrisa de medio lado formada en sus labios, labios que se abrieron para dejar salir una lengua rosada que comenzó a lamer la punta de su ya completamente erecta extensión.

Derek echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un gruñido animal como no había resonado aún desde su pecho, para volver inmediatamente a mirar al chico, que esperaba su aprobación para seguir en la tarea. El lobo asintió con los ojos de nuevo azul eléctrico, y de nuevo, la lengua rosada y caliente del humano, volvió a lamer el glande como si del helado de pistacho y frambuesa se tratara.

                Las manos de Derek comenzaron a acariciarle la cabeza a Stiles, que siguió con sus lamidas, esta vez menos tanteantes y más seguras, para después introducirse la totalidad del lobo en su boca, arrancándole un gemido que sonó a música divina a oídos del humano. Comenzó con embestidas suaves pero hábiles, para ir aumentando el ritmo, animado por las caderas del lobo, que salían a su encuentro, cegado por la pasión.

Poco a poco, Stiles volvió a aminorar la marcha, pues los gemidos y gruñidos del lobo denotaban la proximidad del clímax. El ritmo se convirtió en insufriblemente lento y el lobo miró contrariado y aún más excitado ante la perspectiva de no poder terminar con su placer.

                Cuando tuvo de nuevo la mirada del lobo sobre él, Stiles volvió a sonreír de medio lado, con la lascivia brillando en sus ojos avellana, mientras comenzó a acariciar con una mano la longitud de Derek a un ritmo que sabía que sería insufriblemente lento. Con la otra mano, comenzó a masajearle los testículos y, sin apartar la lasciva mirada de los anhelantes y excitados ojos azules, dio unas cortas lamidas al glande de Derek.

─Dios, Stiles... ─gruñó con voz rasposa el lobo.

─Dime. ─susurró aspirando el aire sobre el hinchado pene del lobo.

─Déjame...

─Te dejaré. ─sonrió maliciosamente Stiles apretando la base del pene del lobo, que se mordió el labio al saber lo que pretendía el menor. ─Pero cuando yo te diga.

─Te vas a arrepentir. ─gruñó al sentir de nuevo la cálida boca de Stiles rodeándole.

Una leve risa retumbó contra la entrepierna del lobo, que agarró con demasiada fuerza las sábanas, rasgándolas levemente, haciendo que la risa aumentara.

─Lo disfrutarás, Derek... Y me debes unas sábanas. ─dijo el muchacho cómicamente antes de embestir de nuevo con la boca alrededor del miembro del moreno, pero sin soltar el agarre en su base, impidiéndole así llegar a correrse.

Derek siguió retorciéndose un rato más bajo las atenciones del muchacho, que seguía decidido a no dejar que se desfogara. Sin embargo, tal y como había predicho Stiles, cuando soltó su base, todo el sufrimiento mereció la pena.

                Stiles siguió embistiendo con lujuria y hambre el pene del lobo, que acariciaba con fiereza el pelo algo largo del muchacho justo al tiempo que se lograba deshacer en su boca con un gruñido escalofriante. El chico tragó todo lo que pudo, pero parte del semen se escurrió, manchándole la mejilla y la barbilla.

                Derek quedó súbitamente relajado, pero aún con el pulso acelerado, alzó a Stiles para que quedara a su misma altura y, cuando vio que había manchado el perfecto rostro del muchacho, frunció el ceño, alzó su rostro por la barbilla y comenzó a lamer su propio semen de su mejilla y barbilla para terminar con un profundo beso. Nada que no fueran esos lunares perfectos tendrían el derecho de perturbar la piel del chico.

─Stiles... ─murmuró el lobo antes de volver a besar al chico.

El aludido respondió al beso, volviendo de nuevo a enzarzarse en una envidiable batalla de besos en la que iba ganando el más joven debido a su mayor descanso, hasta que el lobo cambió de posiciones y descubrió que había estado preparando su propia entrada durante todo el rato.

Derek se deshizo de toda la ropa del castaño y de sus propios pantalones y, tal y como este había hecho anteriormente, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuerpo: comenzando desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

                Stiles se retorcía de placer, sintiendo las manos del moreno acariciando sus costillas, bajando por los lados de su cuerpo hasta envolver por completo su erección. Miró con sus ojos avellanas al lobo, y su visión hizo que se le escapara un gemido de entre sus labios, sin poder evitarlo. Y es que el mayor de los dos se lamió los labios antes de comenzar a lamer, hambriento, el miembro del humano, que reclamaba de sus atenciones.

                Mientras Derek embestía con cada vez más ansias, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor, pero al estar ya lo suficientemente dilatado, introdujo otro más, sintiendo cómo se arqueaba su espalda y una de sus manos se aferraba al pelo del moreno, invitándole a más.

Cuando ya hubo espacio suficiente y el orgasmo del muchacho era inminente, el lobo reptó hasta sus labios, comenzándolos a besar apasionadamente, pero sin dejar de preparar al chico, esta vez con tres dedos. Stiles agarró el rostro del lobo, devolviéndole los besos con infinita devoción, entre gemidos y jadeos que enloquecían al moreno y en sus oídos sonaban como la mejor de las melodías.

Los besos cesaron y Derek sacó sus dedos de Stiles. Ya estaba suficientemente preparado. El muchacho abrió más las piernas para una mejor postura y Derek, tras colocarse entre ellas, le alzó las caderas. Cometió el error de mirar y se encontró con un completamente dispuesto Stiles, que se mostraba sólo para él, preparado, listo y ansioso de tener el pene del lobo rebotando contra su interior... El lobo tragó saliva, se lamió los labios y, poco a poco, fue entrando en un apretado Stiles que cerró los ojos, arqueó la espalda, y gimió al comenzarse a sentir completamente lleno.

                Derek se mordió el labio inferior, teniendo ante sí una de las escenas más eróticas y provocadoras que jamás hubiera visto. Sin poderse contener, en tres estocadas estaba ya en un ritmo frenético que sacaba jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de los dos.

                En el cuarto cada vez aumentaba más la temperatura y Stiles estaba ya cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que el lobo no dudó en degustar, para comenzar a subir, una vez más, hasta los labios del muchacho, quien le apresó entre sus brazos y le devolvió todos y cada uno de los besos que el mayor le entregaba.

Derek sabía perfectamente en qué punto de excitación estaba Stiles, pues aunque sus sentidos estaban descontrolados por el frenesí, su oído estaba bien fijado en el pulso del humano, en todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que desprendía, en la totalidad de la banda sonora que hacía con sus gemidos y jadeos... y por eso supo que Stiles estaba en el límite, rozando el clímax, perdiendo todo el control que le quedaba.

                No aminoró la velocidad, al contrario. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sabiendo que era el momento idóneo, el momento perfecto para dejarse llevar él también... pero el momento clave no llegó hasta que, roto en pleno orgasmo, Stiles clavó sus uñas en la espalda del lobo, que gruñó y se deshizo en el interior del muchacho, que comenzaba a intentar recuperar la respiración.

 

Tras el orgasmo, ninguno de los dos se movió. Mantuvieron la postura, recuperando el aliento, con leves caricias atontadas por el agotamiento post-orgasmo. Mientras Derek acariciaba suavemente las facciones del muchacho, que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y cansados, aunque igualmente brillantes; Stiles dibujaba círculos y senderos en la espalda del mayor.

─Lo siento. ─logró murmurar Stiles, recibiendo un beso que más pareció una caricia.

─¿Por qué lo sientes? ─contestó con un intento de sonrisa burlona el lobo.

─Por arañarte. ─respondió el muchacho, parpadeando cada vez más lento.

─Duerme. ─dijo el lobo tras negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, antes de volver a besar al chico, que se quedó completamente dormido.

Cuando el lobo notó que el pulso de Stiles estaba completamente relajado y durmiente, se movió para salir de él. Aunque dormido, Stiles se quejó con un leve gemido al sentirse completamente vacío, pero no despertó. Derek sonrió de medio lado le besó en la frente para sentarse sobre la cama y aclarar su mente.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Desde cuándo sentía eso por Stiles? Y aunque también le llamaba la curiosidad el saber desde cuándo Stiles sentía esa atracción por él, no pudo más que reflexionar en qué terminaría toda esa situación.

                Vale, sí. Se habían acostado.

                Vale, sí. Él mismo había sido quien le había besado en primer lugar, en la heladería, pero... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué eran? O sea... ¿como iba a enfrentar ahora toda esa situación? ¿Es que acaso ahora eran "algo"? ¿O sólo había sido sexo por el sexo?

Pero lo que más le desesperó fue sentir que para él, para Derek, eso no había sido sexo sin sentimiento... Puede que nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba completamente perdido sin ese muchacho alocado y repleto de lunares sin patrón... Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba cerca. No sabía nada más excepto eso, pero... ¿Y Stiles? ¿Qué pensaría Stiles? Gruñó con desesperación, pasándose las manos por la cara y girándose para mirarle en busca de respuestas.

                Stiles estaba completamente dormido, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y respirando tranquilamente, pero... ¿Qué demonios se le pasaría por la cabeza en cuanto despertara?

El lobo se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al chico y, tras taparle con las mantas, salió hacia la ducha donde hacía unas horas había estado para lavarse y aclarar sus ideas. Sin embargo, la ducha no sirvió para nada.

Cuando salió, esta vez completamente limpio y oliendo a gel neutro, tenía las mismas dudas, las mismas preguntas golpeándole con fuerza. Caminó sólo cubierto de cintura para abajo con una toalla, armado con un ceño fruncido por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Stiles, a quien se lo encontró en calzoncillos, sentado en la silla del ordenador, golpeando rápidamente el teclado con sus largos dedos. En cuanto le sintió en el cuarto, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

─¿Ya está libre la ducha? ─preguntó con voz tranquila. El lobo asintió y entonces Stiles golpeteó unas pocas veces más el teclado y se levantó animadamente de la silla, yendo hacia el armario para coger algo de ropa limpia. ─Mi padre me acaba de llamar. Viene Parrish a cenar también. ─dijo girándose para mirar al lobo.

Derek estaba estático, sin moverse más que para respirar y seguir al muchacho con la mirada. Stiles frunció el ceño desprendiendo un olor a confusión entre los restos de pasión y lascivia que había aún en su cuerpo y se incorporó, acercándose al lobo. Cuando estuvieron prácticamente a la misma altura, Stiles torció la cabeza, con los ojos avellana clavados en el lobo.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó con la duda en su voz. El lobo asintió, seguido de Stiles, que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y salió del cuarto en dirección a la ducha.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, Stiles se sorprendió al ver que el termostato del agua estaba en 15ᵒ y no pudo evitar un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¿Qué tipo de persona se duchaba con agua fría? Sacudió la cabeza y puso el agua a 40ᵒ, su temperatura ideal y comenzó a enjabonarse con rápidas ideas, a cada cual más confusa y también dolorosa, cruzándole la mente.

Normalmente, estaría un buen rato bajo el agua, disfrutando del cálido chorro resbalando sobre su piel... pero Derek estaba esperándole en su cuarto y eso le ponía nervioso. ¿Nervioso? No... le ponía cardiaco. Sí, sin duda esa era la mejor definición de su estado actual... y es que su corazón le iba demasiado acelerado y se odió a sí mismo por ser incapaz de controlarlo; sin duda Derek estaría escuchando su latido incesante y acelerado.

                Pero aunque había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, y aunque le temblaban las piernas cada vez que pensaba que había sido el propio Derek el que primero le había besado en un sitio público y rodeados de gente (entre los que se encontraba su padre)... a pesar de todo ello... ¿Por qué demonios actuaba ahora así? ¿Es que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado?

Frustrado, Stiles cerró el agua de un golpetazo tras haber terminado de aclararse el jabón pero no sus dudas... y tras envolverse de cintura para abajo con otra toalla limpia, salió del cuarto de baño en dirección a su cuarto... completamente desierto.

─¿Derek? ─llamó, sabiendo que el lobo no estaba allí.

Un "crack" retumbó en su cabeza, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello: Derek se arrepentía y se había ido sin siquiera despedirse... Miró hacia el armario y el hueco vacío del estante en el que antes estaba la mochila del lobo no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, muerto por dentro, se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún con las sábanas revueltas. Estuvo ahí durante unos minutos, mirándose los dedos de los pies.

                Por primera vez en su vida desde que recordara, no tenía una avalancha de pensamientos a ideas cruzándole la mente. No. La única idea que rebotaba una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho de su mente era: "La has cagado".

 

***

 

─Tu padre está llegando. ─dijo una voz a la puerta de su cuarto.

Stiles giró la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que Derek hubiera jurado escuchar cómo se rompía el cuello, y saltó de la cama para ir corriendo hasta el lobo, que lo miró con las cejas alzadas justo antes de que el humano le rodeara con sus brazos.

─¿Stiles...?

─Creí que te habías largado. ─dijo con el rostro aún enterrado entre el hombro y cuello del mayor. ─Creí que te arrepentías y te habías ido, y para colmo tu mochila no estaba en su sitio y entonces pues... Porque mira, Derek, yo no sé lo que quieres o lo que realmente ha pasado o bueno, ni siquiera por qué me besaste en la heladería... bueno, el caso es que yo sí sé lo que quiero pero no quiero decírtelo por si te acojonas y huyes o yo qué sé, pero...

La puerta principal sonó al abrirse y Stiles se quedó súbitamente mudo. Derek, aún aprisionado entre los brazos del castaño, miró en dirección al pasillo, pero cerró con suavidad la puerta antes de apartar con suavidad a Stiles.

─He ido a recoger el estropicio de la planta baja. ─dijo bajo, señalando las bolsas de ropa que recién habían comprado y dejado desperdigadas por la entrada. ─Y la maleta no está porque lo he echado todo a lavar.

─Entonces no te has ido. ─dijo como tonto Stiles.

─¿No estoy aquí?

─Sep.

─Pues vístete, tu padre se está planteando venir a buscarte. ─dijo yendo a por una camiseta de las nuevas y poniéndosela tras arrancar la etiqueta con los dientes.

Mientras Stiles cogía unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta cualquiera, Derek se deshizo de las sábanas usadas y ajadas (por su culpa y sus garras) y abrió la ventana para que respirara el cuarto. Cuando ya los dos estuvieron listos, salieron del cuarto, encontrándose al sheriff al otro lado de la puerta, a punto de llamar.

─Creía que no te habías enterado de que habíamos llegado. ─dijo el sheriff a su hijo, que ideó una excusa práctica y sencilla... pero con algún que otro cabo suelto.

─Estaba al ordenador. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Y Derek y su súper oído? ─preguntó burlón mirando al moreno.

─Él acaba de llegar de perseguir ardillas. ─dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. ─¿Sabes que no sabe lo que es una puerta? Años de entrenamiento para no destripar gente, y siguen sin saber utilizar el pomo de una puerta... ─siguió murmurando Stiles mientras bajaba a la cocina en busca de Parrish.

Derek y el sheriff se quedaron mirando la nuca de Stiles desaparecer por las escaleras y tras un breve vistazo entre ellos, el sheriff señaló al lobo con una mirada amenazante.

─Tú ten cuidado con él o te coseré a balas. ¿Entendido?

─Sí, señor.

Ante la respuesta sincera del hombre lobo, el sheriff se dio la vuelta para encaminarse también a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar siguiera un escalón, se giró de nuevo para mirar al moreno.

─Y si te vas a quedar en esta casa, llámame John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado, leído, comentado... Y como siempre, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad. Por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario diciendo lo que más os ha gustado, lo que menos, vuestras impresiones... lo que pensais que va a suceder en capítulos próximos...  
> Y como siempre, os recuerdo que estaréis al tanto de nuevas actualizaciones en @BukyBuh.


	4. Tóxico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recupera uno de sus recuerdos y, con él, un nuevo enirma. Pero... ¿a quién le importa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más cortito... peor espero que os guste igualmente y que, sobre todo, os anime el lunes :D

4\. Toxico

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre Jordan Parrish, John, Stiles y Derek; incluso Derek habló algo más de lo que se hubiera considerado normal en él. Cuando terminaron la cena, recogieron los platos y mientras que los dos más adultos se fueron al salón a ver un partido de béisbol, Stiles y Derek se escabulleron hasta el cuarto que, tal y como John había dicho, compartirían por el momento.

─Estoy muerto... ─murmuró Stiles dejándose caer sobre la cama.

─Si te quieres acostar iré fuera a llamar por teléfono. ─dijo Derek con el móvil en la mano.

─Qué va, si me acuesto ahora, a las cinco estaré revoloteando por la casa. ─gruñó incorporándose un tanto en la cama. ─¿Y a quién tienes que llamar?

─Cora me ha estado mandando mensajes toda la tarde... no sé qué de un chico de su carrera... ─gruñó nada emocionado el lobo, haciendo que el muchacho riera.

─Y al gran hermano mayor no le gusta la idea de que se eche novio. ─resumió con una risa el humano.

─Si no fuera un cerdo, lo podría soportar.

─¿Es un cerdo? ─preguntó interesado Stiles.

─Cualquiera que esté con mi hermana pequeña es un cerdo. ─dijo con una mirada cómplice el lobo, haciendo que Stiles riera de nuevo.

─Vale, vale... lo entiendo. ─dijo levantándose para sentarse al ordenador. ─Pues por mí no te cortes... y mándale recuerdos.

Derek se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama mientras llamaba a su hermana. La llamada duró aproximadamente una media hora y Stiles se reía cada vez que escuchaba gruñidos de parte del lobo.

Durante esa media hora, Stiles miró sus redes sociales, contestó a un par de mensajes de Scott, a quien había informado de que Derek estaba en su casa por un tiempo pero, siguiendo el consejo del moreno, no le contó nada acerca de La Loba y tampoco le mencionó lo sucedido hacía unas horas. Como aún le quedaba tiempo, visitó varias páginas de lo sobrenatural que solía leer para informarse de posibles acontecimientos "extraños" que pudieran pasar en un futuro y, como siempre, terminó merodeando por páginas aleatorias de la wikipedia.

─¿Por qué estás leyendo eso? ─preguntó demasiado cerca el lobo, mirando con las cejas alzadas el artículo que leía en esos momentos.

─Llegué por casualidad... y parece interesante. ¿Tú sabías que, generalmente, las mujeres tienen una visión nocturna superior, pueden ver con menor dificultad el extremo rojo del espectro de luz y tienen una mejor memoria visual? -preguntó emocionado mirando al lobo. Sin embargo, la expresión del muchacho cambió a una más pensativa mientras añadía. ─Aunque siendo lobo tal vez no te importe porque ves mejor que cualquier mujer humana, pero... No sé, es interesante. ─terminó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek miró al humano, que parecía realmente extasiado por dicha información y preguntándose qué demonios sería "el extremo rojo del espectro de luz" que veían mejor las mujeres y viendo cómo Stiles comenzaba a buscar aún más información acerca de conos y bastones oculares según sexo, edad.. ¡e incluso raza!... se sentó en el borde de la cama, en dirección a Stiles. El lobo rodó los ojos al ver aún ensimismado en su búsqueda al muchacho e hizo girar la silla de Stiles, dejándole de espaldas a la pantalla del ordenador y de frente a él. Quería aclarar las pautas de lo sucedido y tener claras las consecuencias, tanto si fueran buenas como malas.

Stiles, en cambio, se quedó sentado aún con las manos en posición de teclado (pero sin teclado) alzadas hacia delante. Cuando reaccionó, alzó una ceja y giró la cabeza, mirándole sin entender demasiado.

─Sé que tu tradición es ignorar el problema hasta que desaparezca, pero yo prefiero ir directo al grano. ─comenzó el moreno, algo dudoso pero decidido al mismo tiempo.

─Y generalmente lo haces con garras y fauces. ─rió Stiles. ─Vale, me callo. ─dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada del lobo.

─Quiero aclarar lo que pasó antes.

─Ah... eso. ─asintió levemente sonrojado. ─Me parece bien, sí.

Derek respiró hondo, preparándose para afrontar lo que iba a decir a continuación... Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta en que no tenía ni idea de qué decir ni cómo. Él sabía lo que sentía... ¿no? Sí, sí lo sabía. Pero... lo que no sabía era cómo decirlo sin quedar como un papanatas cursi... ¿Y si Stiles no quisiera lo mismo? Vale, parecía que el muchacho sentía lo mismo pero... ¡¡Hablar era tan difícil!!

Abrió de nuevo los labios para hablar, pero entonces, volvió a sentir ese pequeño escozor que le aparecía en la nuca cada vez que comenzaba a recordar algo, y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para retroceder un par de pasos y sentarse al borde de la cama. Entonces el recuerdo le asaltó.

_*flashback_

_Un Stiles de diez años descansaba sobre el sofá de la misma casa en la que se encontraba. Parecía enfermo: estaba sonrojado, sudoroso y tiritaba bajo una gruesa manta de lana y el ambiente... sí, el ambiente olía a enfermedad._

_A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de dos mujeres, Talía y Claudia, mientras hacían algún tipo de remedio casero y dejaban a Derek al cuidado del más pequeño, que lo miraba en un vano intento de parecer sano._

_─No estoy enfermo, Derek... podemos ir al parque acuático. ─dijo intentando levantarse, pero el moreno lo retuvo con sus manos._

_─Iremos, Stiles... pero cuando te encuentres mejor. ─dijo con un tono tranquilizador._

_─Pero los demás días los tienes ocupados con los entrenamientos y deberes... ─murmuró con un puchero Stiles. Realmente se encontraba mal._

_─No te preocupes por eso. ─sonrió Derek acariciando el pelo de Stiles. ─Te puede llevar Laura._

_─¡No! Yo quiero ir contigo, Derek. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño Stiles._

_─¿Conmigo? ¡Pero si con Laura te llevas también muy bien! Y lo pasarás genial._

_─No, no... Laura no es tan divertida. ─dijo con ojos brillosos. ─Tú me gustas más, Der. Juegas conmigo y no eres tan gruñón._

_Derek lo miró enternecido y le dio un beso en la frente, notándola demasiado caliente. Sin duda tenía fiebre, demasiada fiebre para ser un simple catarro._

_─¡Mamá! ─llamó a su madre, que apareció acompañada de la madre de Stiles. ─Está demasiado caliente. Tiene mucha fiebre._

_Las dos mujeres se acercaron apresuradas y, tras comprobar que Derek estaba en lo correcto, Talía se apresuró a llamar a la ambulancia. En cuestión de minutos, fue llevado al hospital junto con Claudia. Talía y Derek iban en el coche tras la ambulancia._

_─Se pondrá bien, Derek. ─dijo la madre poniendo la mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo._

_─¿Por qué no le curas? ─preguntó Derek profundamente preocupado. Recordaba la infinidad de veces que su madre había cruzado las fiebres y enfermedades de los miembros humanos de la manada Hale. Sin embargo, la madre le miró horrorizada y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar con seriedad._

_─No, Derek. Jamás intentes curar a Stiles, ¿me oyes?_

_─Pero..._

_─No hay peros, Derek. Júrame que nunca lo harás, por muy mal que esté..._

_─¡Mamá!_

_─¡Derek! ─dijo apartando el coche hasta el arcén para mirar con ojos de alfa a su hijo. ─Stiles no puede ser curado por lobos. Es distinto a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?_

_─¿Distinto en qué? Solo es un niño, mamá, y está muy enfermo... ─siguió hablando Derek, que fue súbitamente callado por un bofetón de Talía._

_─Jamás. ─dijo con los lobos rojos como sangre. ─Jamás cures a Stiles. Júramelo._

_Derek miró horrorizado a su madre y, en lugar de hacer lo que ella le ordenaba, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del coche, huyendo a través del bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Escuchó a su madre llamándole, pero tras varias llamadas sin contestar el coche volvió a la carretera, retomando el camino hacia el hospital._

_Derek siguió corriendo a través del bosque hasta llegar a su casa, donde su padre lo recibió alarmado. Al parecer, Talía le había llamado al llegar al hospital, así que estaba al tanto de todo, pero aun así escuchó las explicaciones que le dio el afectado Derek._

_─¿Cómo puede decir algo tan horrible? ¿Es que va a dejar sufrir a Stiles? ¡Es solo un crío! ¿Qué mal le puede hacer?_

_─Derek... tu madre sabe cosas que tú no._

_─¡Y se pone en modo alfa! Como si así tuviera más corazón el dejar sufrir a un crío de diez años..._

_─No, Derek. ─dijo su padre humano. ─Tu madre no es un monstruo y si pudiera, ayudaría al pequeño Stilinski. Pero hay humanos que... bueno, que son "tóxicos" para los lobos. Humanos que no pueden ser curados por lobos sin crear algún tipo de distorsión a nivel global... Eres muy joven, Derek, aún no lo entiendes, pero hay ciertas normas de la naturaleza, que son inmutables._

_─Stiles no es tóxico. ─dijo simplemente Derek, soltándose de su padre para subir a su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de Laura y Peter._

_*_

_Pasó un tiempo en el que Derek no volvió a hablar con su madre, provocando así cierta incomodidad a nivel de manada; el ambiente estaba distorsionada por la leve rebelión contra la alfa (y madre) de uno de los betas (e hijo). Fue tras una semana que Derek se escapó en plena noche, recorriendo los kilómetros que separaban su casa del hospital para colarse por la ventana del cuarto en el que sabía que estaba ingresado Stiles._

_Al escuchar la ventana abrirse, el niño abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente a la fuente del ruido. Cuando reconoció a Derek, sonrió feliz. Parecía estar mucho mejor gracias al medicamento que le estaban dando por vía intravenosa._

_─¿Qué haces aquí? ─sonrió el niño._

_─He venido a verte. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─¿Estás solo? ─preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pues su oído había localizado el pulso de Claudia al otro lado de la puerta._

_─No. ─contestó inocentemente Stiles. ─Mi mamá se queda todas las noches... y finjo dormirme para que así pueda ir a descansar a la sala de estar. No se despega de mi lado nunca, a no ser que esté dormido, así que... ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─No me gusta mentirle, pero si no, no descansa._

_─Ya... ─sonrió el lobo sabiendo que la madre de Stiles lo escuchaba todo en ese momento. ─¿Y qué tal te encuentras? ─preguntó acercándose a la cama._

_─Bien. ─sonrió Stiles. ─¿Vamos mañana al parque acuático? ─dijo emocionado el chico, haciendo que Derek riera ante la insistencia._

_─No, mañana no. ─negó el lobo. ─Pero cuando salgas del hospital, te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré al parque acuático._

_─Pero tendrás entrenamiento o..._

_─No. ─aseguró el Derek adolescente. ─Te juro que me saltaré el entrenamiento o dejaré de hacer lo que tenga que hacer y nos vamos al parque acuático._

_─¿Prometido? ─dijo con voz emocionado._

_─Te lo juro. ─asintió seriamente el lobo._

_─¿Y después me preguntas por qué me gustas más tú que Laura? ─rió el chico, achinando los ojos. Como toda respuesta, Derek le revolvió el pelo aun más._

_─Yo... voy a tenerme que ir ya. ─dijo mirando el reloj. ─Tú concéntrate en ponerte bien._

_─Así iremos al parque acuático. ─asintió sonriente el muchacho al ver que el mayor también sonreía._

_─Descansa. ─dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la frente y notar, con alivio, que ya no tenía fiebre._

_─¿Y nos tiraremos desde el tobogán gigante?_

_─Por supuesto._

_─Buenas noches, Der._

_─Buenas noches._

_─Te quiero. ─dijo sinceramente el humano, haciendo que el lobo lo mirara sorprendido pero contestara tocándole en la nariz respingona, antes de salir tan ágilmente como había entrado, por la ventana._

_*fin de flashback_

Cuando Derek volvió en sí, la mirada preocupada de Stiles estaba a escasos centímetros y le sostenía de los hombros con sus manos. Sus labios se movían, pero no tenían sonido... hasta que Derek comenzó a recuperar su oído poco a poco.

─¿Derek? Eh, eh... ¿estás bien?

─Sí, sí... ─murmuró el lobo parpadeando varias veces seguidas, sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse.

─Joder, que susto me has dado. ─dijo el humano agachándose frente al lobo, que seguía sentado sobre el borde de la cama. ─¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

─Un poco de silencio... ─dijo el lobo sin sonar arisco, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Stiles entonces mantuvo silencio. Se quedó arrodillado y en silencio, con los ojos clavados en Derek hasta que este pudiera hablar o diera señales de encontrarse mejor. Realmente le había preocupado, pues su rostro pálido le recordó a esos momentos en los que Derek había estado a punto de perder un brazo, vomitando sangre, o incluso muerto.

─He recordado. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño, Derek. Stiles, en cambio, puso una mirada ansiosa, seguida por sus palabras aún más hambrientas de saber.

─¿Recuerdo? ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasaba?

─Estabas tú. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose las sienes.

─¿Yo? ─preguntó señalándose el muchacho.

─Sí... ¿Qué sabes de toxicidad?

─¿Toxicidad? ─rió Stiles sin entender la pregunta. ─¿Te refieres a lagos y ríos contaminados?

─No. ─negó el lobo. ─De personas tóxicas.

─¿Malas compañías? ─se aventuró Stiles, sospechando que no era precisamente eso.

─Más bien... Personas tóxicas para hombres lobo. O puede que seres sobrenaturales en general. ─dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras olfateaba en dirección a Stiles, que lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

─Pues... voy a investigarlo. ─dijo dándose la vuelta al momento, comenzando a teclear en su ordenador.

Stiles se giró y se topó con Derek demasiado cerca de él, con su mirada clavada en su cuello, concentrado como pocas veces lo había visto.

─¿Estás bien? ─volvió a preguntar Stiles.

─Hueles raro. ─dijo el lobo simplemente, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos.

─Eso ya me lo has dicho varias veces... ─gruñó entre dientes. ─Pero en fin, dime, cuéntame detalles de la visión para ver qué demonios tengo que buscar.

─Pues... ─dijo Derek sin estar seguro de querer contar la historia al completo. Era referente a Stiles y sí, el muchacho tenía derecho a saber, pero... ¿Y si era algo que era mejor que no supiera?

─Si no me das más información, no podré encontrar gran cosa.

─No sé si debería...

─Es sobre mí. ─dijo simplemente Stiles. La mirada del lobo se lo confirmó y rodó los ojos con un suspiro. ─¿Qué pasa con tu familia que me queréis ocultar cosas de mí a mí mismo? ¿Sabes que eso es injusto? Y sobre todo: es absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que soy yo el que va a buscar dicha información. ─dijo soltando el ordenador para encarar al lobo. ─Así que, puesto que sabes lo mucho que me jode no saber cosas (y sobre todo si tienen que ver conmigo o la gente a la que importo), vas a decirme y contarme qué narices has visto y a qué viene eso de "persona tóxica".

Derek lo miró y asintió. La mirada de Stiles era segura y firme. Ni rastro de duda o inseguridad, centrada puramente en sus palabras. Derek suspiró y se explicó lo mejor que pudo, contando todo lo que había visto en su recuerdo... tan solo omitiendo la despedida del pequeño Stiles, omitiendo el primer (y muy en su interior deseaba que no fuera el último) te quiero que le había dicho como despedida.

─Vale... ─asintió Stiles mordiéndose uno de sus dedos, pensativo. ─¿Y al final me llevaste al parque acuático? ─preguntó repentinamente.

Derek lo miró boquiabierto y con las cejas alzadas, que se fruncieron en un ceño automáticamente después y su mano voló en forma de colleja.

─¡Eh! ¿Y eso a qué viene? ─protesto el más joven.

─¿Solo te has quedado con eso? ¿De toda la historia? ─bufó incrédulo el lobo.

─Mi mente funciona así, ¿vale? Primero tengo que despejar dudas aleatorias y luego, si hay suerte, se centra en lo verdaderamente importante. ─dijo el humano frotándose la nuca. ─Así que contesta. ─apresuró al lobo, que bufó y se puso a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

─No lo sé. ─respondió sinceramente. ─Voy recordando trozos, días... y no necesariamente siguen un orden cronológico. Pero tranquilo, si lo averiguo, te lo diré.

─Vale. ─asintió Stiles girándose de nuevo hacia el portátil. ─Ahora, al menos, ya sé por donde empezar...

Dos horas estuvo Stiles aporreando el ordenador en busca de información mientras que Derek intentaba analizar su recuerdo, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando los abría para toparse con una mirada de reojo y disimulada de Stiles. Sin embargo, tras esas dos horas, Stiles cerró el portátil desesperado y se tiró del pelo un poco. Derek se incorporó y lo miró.

─No tengo ni idea. ─declaró el muchacho dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla. ─Lo único que encuentro son cosas que ya sabemos: acónito, plata... pero nada de "personas" tóxicas como tal. Bueno, sí... pero es de blogs sentimentaloides que dicen que las personas tóxicas son aquellas que hacen de tu día a día más difícil y blablabla... Que vale, que sé que puedo ser frustrante, pero no creo que tu madre se refiriera a eso... ¿no?

Derek se sentó con las piernas colgando de la cama y lo miró pensativo. Pudiera ser que el olor tuviera algo que ver... No. ¿O sí? Derek también gruñó y se dejó caer contra la cama. Si tan siquiera pudiera oler a la madre de Stiles, Claudia, para saber si eso era algo que le venía en la genética...

─Oye, Derek... ─dijo yendo hacia la cama y tumbándose a la larga, próximo al lobo, que lo miró intrigado. ─¿Crees que...? No, nada, olvídalo.

El lobo frunció el ceño y le golpeó suave en la pierna para que siguiera hablando. Como no lo hizo, le instó con palabras.

─No. Di lo que se te ha ocurrido.

─Es absurdo, déjalo.

─Dilo. ─insistió el lobo, a lo que el humano se incorporó un tanto, apoyándose en sus codos y clavando su mirada en la de Derek, que ya había dejado de fruncir el ceño. ─Tus teorías suelen acertar. ─le animó el lobo.

─Es que... bueno, en tus recuerdos siempre aparece Peter. ¿Crees que él podría saber algo?

─Excepto esta. ─bufó el lobo dejándose caer el lado del muchacho.

─¿Piensas que tu madre le pudo borrar a él también los recuerdos?

─Seguro. ─dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro. ─Y si no hubiera sido así, no creo que nos fuera a ayudar tan fácilmente. Además, ni siquiera sabemos donde está.

─Yo sí lo se. ─dijo haciendo que el lobo lo mirara sorprendido. ─Deaton lo dejó encerrado en Echo House. Al parecer hay una sección privada o algo así, para retener criaturas demasiado peligrosas ─se explicó Stiles bajo la mirada de Derek.

─¿Lleva allí todo este tiempo?

─Sí.

─¿Lo has visto?

─No. ─contestó Stiles extrañado por la actitud del lobo. ─Lo que sé es por lo poco que me ha dicho Deaton... que... ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? ¡¡Podemos preguntarle a él!!

─¿Preguntarle? ¿A quién? ─preguntó confuso el moreno.

-¡A Deaton! ─dijo Stiles incorporándose y yendo a por su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre el escritorio.

─¿El qué?

─Dios, Derek... ¡qué lento eres! ─rió Stiles toqueteando ávidamente la pantalla de su móvil. ─Lo de la toxicidad de... ─pero dejó de hablar y de escribir en su móvil, pues el lobo le había arrebatado el aparatito.

─Nadie puede saber que tu madre era la loba. ─recordó Derek.

─Pero...

─Pero nada, Stiles. ─espetó el lobo. ─Además, Deaton... ─dijo callando súbitamente.

─¿Deaton... ?

Derek se maldijo internamente. Stiles era demasiado listo al notar que algo había en su tono... y él era demasiado estúpido al abrir demasiado la boca. La insistente mirada del muchacho hizo que rodara los ojos y siguiera hablando.

─No termino de fiarme de él. ─dijo sin más.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó riendo atónito el muchacho. ─¿Estás de coña? Nos ha ayudado un montón de veces y...

─Stiles ─cortó el lobo. ─ él era el druida de mi familia y desapareció de golpe. No sé por qué, pero nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermana. Él sabía que estábamos vivos y, en lugar de ayudar a Laura con su nuevo status de alfa, o incluso en vez de cuidar a Peter cuando estaba en coma... él simplemente desapareció.

─Puede que tu madre le borrara la memoria.

─Puede. ─aceptó el lobo. ─O puede que, simplemente, desapareciera porque sí.

─Él tiene mucha más información, tiene manuscritos que me podrían servir para averiguar lo que pasa conmigo. ─dijo bajo Stiles, con cara apenada, a lo que Derek contestó con un gruñido impotente.

─Vale. ─concedió el lobo. ─Pídele libros o manuscritos... pero no le digas para qué.

─Deaton no es idiota... ─rió Stiles. ─Sabrá que investigo algo.

─O simplemente puedes decir que te quieres informar para serle más útil a la manada.

─No colará. ─negó el muchacho, y Derek supo que tenía razón.

Stiles se volvió a sentar sobre la cama, esta vez sentado a lo indio, mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía un dedo, pensativo. En un segudo, la cara se le iluminó y sonriente, expuso su mejor excusa.

─Podría decirle que es por averiguar la razón del "extraño" comportamiento de Liam contigo esta tarde. Sí, ya sé que me diste tú mismo la razón... pero puede ser un motivo viable para que me de acceso a todo su arsenal de información.

─Podría servir.

─¿Podría servir? ¿Te olvidas de que hablas con el gran Dios de las excusas? ─se mofó Stiles, a lo que el lobo bufó y rodó los ojos.

─Claro, porque lo de decir que "Derek ha estado persiguiendo ardillas y por eso no te escuchó llegar" a tu padre...

─Bueno, me pilló de golpe, ¿vale? ─se defendió Stiles.

─Vale, vale...

─Deberíamos dormir. ─dijo bostezando el muchacho, que miró la hora y abrió los ojos como platos. ─¿Tú has visto la hora?

Derek asintió y abrió las mantas de la cama, a través de las cuales Stiles comenzó a reptar, para ir después hacia el armario y ponerse el "pijama" que el humano le había prestado para pasar la noche anterior. Tras vestirse, se metió el también en la cama y dejó que Stiles se acurrucara contra él, haciéndole que dibujara una sonrisa.

─¿Derek? ─Llamó Stiles desde su hombro.

─¿Hmm?

─¿Me prometes una cosa?

─Me temo que no. ─bufó el lobo, que recibió un pinchazo en las costillas. ─Vale, me lo pensaré. ¿El qué?

─Si vuelves a recordar algo... ¿me lo dirás?

El lobo miró hacia donde sabía que estaban los brillantes ojos de Stiles y sopesó la idea. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en asentir con suavidad.

El cuerpo entero de Stiles se relajó y Derek supo entonces que no se había equivocado en su respuesta. La clave estaba en sus ojos... todo estaba en los ojos de Stiles. Descifrar al resto de las personas era ridículamente fácil, bien fuera por su pulso, por su esencia o por su aroma... Stiles era, sin duda, distinto. Su pulso siempre iba en desacuerdo con la situación, su esencia tan alocada como su mente y su aroma, aunque cambiante y extraño, era el mejor olor que jamás hubiera captado. ¿Tóxico? ¡Al cuerno! Stiles era _adictivo._

Derek se giró con suavidad, quedando frente a frente con Stiles, que volvió a abrir los ojos para escrutar en la oscuridad donde sabía que estaría la mirada verde, completamente humana, del moreno, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto sintió unos labios contra los suyos.

En cuanto se separaron, se quedaron en la misma posición, escuchando cada uno la respiración del otro, sin ningún ruido más en la casa. Seguramente, su padre ya se había ido a la cama hacía tiempo.

─Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ─susurró Stiles.

─¿Es necesario tenerla? ─preguntó el lobo, acariciando con su nariz la nariz del humano, que emitió una leve risita.

─No, realmente.

─Bien. ─dijo besando la punta de la respingona nariz del humano, que volvió a reír. Derek emitió un bufido terminado en una sonrisa. ─¿También tienes cosquillas ahí?

Aunque completamente a oscuras, Derek sintió el asentimiento del humano y no pudo reprimir una risa grave.

Sí.

Sin duda, Stiles era adictivo; la mejor droga, la más dulce miel... Y no le avergonzaba declararse, oficialmente, _adicto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? :D ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¿Tal vez?  
> ^^
> 
> Este capítulo es algo más corto porque he estado trabajando muuuucho mucho y tengo otra idea ya casi finiquitada, pero queda dar algún que otro detalle para mejorarlo... Si alguno está interesado, comenzaré a publicar alguna que otra pistilla en mi twitter... así como las novedades o posibles actualizaciones sorpresa de #LaLoba.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar!


	5. El límite de la in·moralidad (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo 6 y 7, descubriremos datos y detalles que engloban a muchos de nuestros personajes menos conocidos de la saga y del fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tal vez se haga demasiado corto, pero es que lo estoy subiendo rápido y corriendo para no incumplir mi norma de "lunes con actualización".   
> De todos modos, no empecéis una batalla campal contra mí... el jueves muy probablemente subiré la segunda parte de "El límite de la in·moralidad", que en realidad tendrá mucho más mensaje y sentido que la parte primera... y espero que os guste.  
> Repito: este capítulo es cortito, pero os compensaré pronto en la semana :D
> 
> Ya no os entretengo más... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**El límite de la in·moralidad**

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despertó por el olor a tortitas y café. Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, movió cómicamente la nariz, olfateando cual perrillo entusiasmado por un nuevo rastro. Y supo que había sido cómico al escuchar una risa cantarina a su lado. Derek abrió los ojos, localizando al instante a Stiles (epicentro de las risitas) que estaba despierto, aun tumbado a su lado en la cama, con los ojos clavados en sus gestos.

─Parrish está haciendo el desayuno. ─dijo con una sonrisita.

─Huele bien. ─dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

─¿Derek?

─¿Hmmm...? ─murmuró el lobo.

─A veces dudo entre si eres un lobo o un pastor belga. ─rompió en carcajadas Stiles al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Derek.

─No soy un perro. ─dijo tajante, pero Stiles no aminoró sus risas.

─Bueno... en realidad no te he comparado con un Yorkshire... eso sí que sería para enfadarse. Un pastor belga es... en realidad se parece bastante a tu forma como lobo completo.

─No me he enfadado. ─dijo incorporándose lentamente antes de restallar la espalda y los hombros, a lo que Stiles hizo una mueca desagradable.

─No hagas eso... ¡Dios, que grima! ─protestó Stiles tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

Derek se levantó de la cama con un bufido y fue hacia el armario para coger algo de ropa. Stiles salió entonces de su escondite improvisado y lo miró fijamente. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero... ¿Estaba Derek decidiendo qué camiseta ponerse? O sea, vale. Eso era algo normal, ¿no? Todo el mundo intenta tener una buena apariencia, gustar a la gente, estar "guapo"... pero por muy absurdo que sonara, Stiles jamás se hubiera podido imaginar el encontrarse a Derek, con el ceño fruncido, decidiendo si llevar una camiseta verde o una azul.

─Azul. ─dijo Stiles mirando a Derek, que se giró para mirarle con las cejas alzadas.

El lobo volvió a mirar las camisetas aún dudoso, pero se encogió de hombros y cogió la que Stiles había escogido, junto con unos vaqueros.

─Hay toallas limpias en el baño, en el armario de la izquierda... bueno, espera, que te llevo y así cojo el cepillo de dientes. ─dijo levantándose para guiar a Derek al baño.

Por el camino, se encontraron al sheriff, que salía de su cuarto con una sonrisa absurda dibujada en los labios. Cuando los vio, intentó disimular con una fallida cara de póker, saludó y bajó las escaleras. Derek miró a Stiles, que bufó, negó con la cabeza, y entró primero al baño para enseñarle donde había toallas limpias y todo lo necesario (aunque Derek ya se hubiera duchado el día anterior).

─Y yo cojo mi cepillo de dientes... y dejo ya que te duches. ─dijo Stiles mojando su cepillo, echándole pasta de dientes sabor a menta y girándose para salir del baño.

Sin embargo, se quedó ahí mismo, pasmado y con el cepillo de dientes ya en la boca, mirando a Derek, que estaba ya completamente desnudo, empezando a entrar en la ducha.

─Edes un guardo. ─dijo Stiles con el cepillo en la boca, sin apartar la mirada del trasero de Derek.

─Eres tú el que se ha quedado ahí mirando. ─dijo Derek con una risa suave mientras ponía el termostato a 15ᵒ y abría el agua. ─Por mí puedes lavarte los dientes aquí. ─añadió girándose con una sonrisa burlona para mirar a Stiles, que seguía mirándole sin siquiera parpadear.

─Sé lo que hases, lobo depavado. ─dijo achinando la mirada, reaccionando por fin. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola y se comenzó a lavar los dientes.

Mientras que Stiles frotaba cada uno de sus dientes con el cepillo y escupía dentífrico de vez en cuando, Derek se enjabonaba y ya aclaraba para salir de la ducha. Fue cuando Derek salía completamente desnudo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente y un acelerado Parrish apareció en escena, abalanzándose contra el grifo para mojarse la mano, emitiendo un gemido placentero.

Cuando el agente reaccionó, miró a los dos allí presentes: desde a Stiles con la boca aún algo manchada con una sustancia blanca y a Derek completamente desnudo a su lado.

                La cara de Jordan fue un poema. Los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abierta de la sorpresa y todo el color de su cara se evaporó para volver súbitamente, convirtiendose en algo así como una fresa de temporada.

Stiles miró a Derek con una ceja alzada, que se encogió de hombros. Stiles volvió a mirar al agente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jordan alzó las manos en señal de inocencia y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás pidiendo disculpas aceleradamente.

─Lo siento, lo siento... yo... me quemé con la sartén y bueno, el agua de la cocina tarda más en enfriar y... Vaya, debería haber llamado. Lo siento. ─terminó diciendo antes de salir y cerrar completamente la puerta del baño.

─¿Jordan? ─llamó Stiles extrañado, con la puerta entreabierta.

Sin embargo, el rubio ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño para terminar de asearse y ser él ahora el que se duchara.

─¿Tu lo entiendes? Porque yo no... ¡Y tápate, cochino! ─dijo lanzándole una toalla a Derek, que bufó, cogiendo la toalla sin problemas.

─Creo que yo sí sé qué le pasa... ─dijo cogiendo a Stiles por los hombros y girándole para que viera su reflejo.

Stiles miró extrañado hacia el espejo, sin entender qué era lo que Derek había entendido... y entonces lo vio. Se pegó al espejo con los ojos como platos y se aclaró los restos de pasta de dientes al tiempo que Derek soltaba una carcajada mientras se comenzaba a secar.

Pocos minutos después, los dos salían del cuarto del baño completamente limpios y aseados para bajar a la cocina, donde un muy apabullado Jordan seguía encargándose de las tortitas con una venda improvisada en la mano.

─¿Qué le habéis hecho arriba? ─preguntó el sheriff en cuanto cruzaron el humbral de la puerta. ─Desde que ha bajado, está nervioso, acelerado y colorado. ¡Y por dios, Stiles! ¡Arréglale ese vendaje!

De nuevo la risa de Derek inundó la cocina, Parrish lo miró sorprendido, pero el sheriff incluso llevó la mano a su pistola. Entonces fue el turno de Stiles para reír, que fue hacia el botiquín.

─Tranquilo, papá... Derek también se ríe. ─dijo desde el armarito donde tenían las medicinas. ─Y Jordan... bueno, dejémoslo en que malinterpretó una escena. ─terminó redoblando las risas al girarse y ver de nuevo al agente, rojo como un tomate.

El sheriff miró a Jordan, que volvió a alzar las manos y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. John negó con la cabeza y entonces miró a su hijo para que se explicara en un idioma que entendiera. Stiles levantó la mirada de la horriblemente improvisada venda del agente rubio y con una sonrisa tranquila, contestó.

─Jordan cree que nos pilló en un momento... comprometido ─comenzó mientras desvendaba la mano del rubio. ─Pero en realidad Derek intentaba que me sonrojara por verle desnudo y yo acababa de lavarme los dientes. ─dijo empezando a untar una pomada para las quemaduras.

─Ah. ─musitó el sheriff mirando a su hijo y a Jordan, cuyo rostro se puso aún más colorado. ─Si es así... ─pero el sheriff sacó el arma, apuntó a Derek y sin titubear, apretó el gatillo.

Derek se tambaleó por el disparo y puso una mueca de dolor mientras miraba el agujero en su hombro, del que comenzaba a salir sangre abundante. El agente Parrish miró atónito al sheriff y Stiles miraba boquiabierto la escena.

─¡Papá! ─gritó Stiles acercándose a su padre para quitarle el arma. ─¡Que esa camiseta era nueva! ─dijo señalando la camiseta azul del lobo.

Derek alzó las cejas y miró a Stiles aún más sorprendido por preocuparse antes de la camiseta que por él, que al padre del susodicho por haberle disparado sin motivo.

─Entonces... ¿desayunamos? ─dijo el sheriff frotándose las manos. ─¿Quieres tortitas, Derek?

El lobo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita irónica de medio lado y miró de nuevo su hombro, con plena intención de sacarse la bala con sus garras. Derek subió al baño para empezar la tarea, cuando Stiles apareció y le apartó la garra de un manotazo.

─No seas burro. ─dijo sacando unas pinzas para sacarle la bala. Cuando la tuvo fuera, miró que estuviera completa y tras un asentimiento, se la ofreció al lobo. ─¿Un souvenir?

─No, gracias... ¿quieres tú la camiseta? ─dijo el lobo, viendo una sonrisa culpable en los labios de Stiles.

─Ya, ya... lo siento. ─rió Stiles. ─Es que tengo tan asumido que curarás pronto, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que aunque curéis, os duele. ─dijo entonces limpiando la sangre con una gasa y poniéndole un vendaje ligero. ─Ala, ya estás... en un ratito estarás como nuevo. ─terminó el humano dando un suave beso sobre el hombro herido que, aunque no sirvió para acelerar la curación, sí que tuvo efecto en el carácter del lobo, que se enterneció.

─¿Puedo bajar o tu padre me volverá a disparar?

─Nah... bajemos. ─sonrió Stiles, haciendo un ovillo con la tela de la camiseta. ─Vete bajando, yo te llevo otra camiseta.

Derek le miró no muy convencido, pero hizo tal y como Stiles le había indicado. En cuanto bajó, Parrish y el sheriff le miraran como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que decidió hacer él también como que nada había sucedido. De echo, John lo miró y con una sonrisa de medio lado siguió en su conversación con Parrish. Poco después, hizo su aparición Stiles con su camiseta (también nueva) en las manos.

─Gracias. ─dijo al coger la prenda. De nuevo, arrancó la etiqueta con sus dientes y se la puso bajo la atenta mirada de los tres presentes.

─Te queda bien. ─argumentó Jordan. ─Destaca el verde de tus ojos. ─terminó inocentemente el agente. Derek se quedó sin habla, mirando para el rubio, que sonrió amablemente y siguió hablando. ─¿Qué tal tu herida?

─Pendiente de una disculpa... ¿verdad, papá? ─intervino Stiles poniendo las tortitas ya hechas sobre la mesa.

─Pues no sé por qué. ─se hizo el loco el sheriff.

Stiles bufó con una sonrisa y miró a Derek, que negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado contagiada por la actitud de los dos Stilinski, y se sentó junto con Jordan y los demás a desayunar.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, sin armas de por medio, y cuando terminaron, Stiles y Derek salieron subieron de nuevo al cuarto para que el humano cogiera sus cosas y juntos ir a ver a Liam, que los había llamado por algo "urgente".

Cuando llegaron a la casa del lobo menor de la manada, de nuevo Derek fue acosado por un increíblemente hiperactivo Liam que no dejó de dar tumbos alrededor del moreno y de sacar de quicio a Stiles, que acabó ordenándole sentarse y le amenazó con atarle a la silla. A pesar de que Liam objetó que se liberaría fácilmente de las ataduras gracias a sus garras, obedeció la orden de Stiles y gracias a eso, pasaron una mañana tranquila en la que los tres empaquetaron las cosas que se llevaría a Nueva York.

─¿En serio? ─rió Stiles mirando un portarretratos que Liam quería llevarse a Nueva York.

El portarretratos era completamente de cristal y alargado. Enmarcaba un set de 4 fotos de fotomatón en la que solo aparecían Stiles y Liam. Al verse descubierto, Liam le arrebató el marco de las manos y lo metió a toda prisa en la caja, algo sonrojado y parecía terriblemente avergonzado bajo la mirada de Derek, que había visto las fotos y le miraba con una ceja alzada.

─Deberías quemar esas fotos... ─rió de nuevo Stiles recuperando el portarretratos de la caja de embalaje. ─¡Si ni siquiera se te ve la cara con esos focos de luz que tienes por ojos! ─dijo mirando de nuevo las fotos.

Derek puso una excusa para irse de la habitación, algo de tener que hacer una llamada o algo semejante... y Liam entonces abrazó sin pudor al humano que, aunque algo sorprendido, devolvió el abrazo.

─Te voy a echar de menos, Stiles... ─dijo enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del humano, que era tan alto como él.

─Yo a tí también, retaco. ─dijo sincero Stiles.

─¿De verdad que no quieres venirte a Nueva York? ─preguntó el lobo con ojos de cachorrito, separándose un tanto del abrazo. Stiles, ante la pregunta, chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza, terminando por completo el abrazo.

─No es que no quiera, Liam... es que realmente... no sé ni lo que haré mañana. Además, aún me queda un año de estudios y sería absurdo a la par que inutil hacer planes de ir o no a Nueva York a estas alturas...

─Ya... ─aceptó apenado Liam.

─Además, ─dijo con un tono más animado, Stiles. ─allí no estarás solo. Estarás con Scott y los demás y ya verás que ni te acordarás de mí.

Liam lo miró intensamente a los ojos y negó sinceramente. Stiles incluso se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tan seria y distinta a la que le tenía acostumbrado cuando habló.

─Tú eres con quien más tiempo he estado. Eres... eres realmente importante para mí. Mucho más que cualquier otro. ─dijo algo avergonzado Liam.

Stiles sonrió enternecido y fue entonces él quien abrazó al miembro más reciente de su manada y, por ende, de su familia.

─Yo también te extrañaré... aunque estos días estés insoportable. ─añadió con una risa.

─Lo siento... ─se disculpó entre risas el lobo, pues hacía un rato que Stiles, loco de desesperación por su hiperactividad lupina, se lo había explicado todo.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió y, cuando los dos se giraron, Derek estaba en frente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando la escena con las cejas alzadas. Liam se separó entre risas y fue hacia la estantería para seguir guardando cajas.

Aunque Stiles le interrogó con la mirada, Derek no dijo absolutamente nada, así que los tres juntos terminaron de llenar las cajas al tiempo en que llegaba la madre de Liam a la casa. De nuevo, Liam se abrazó a Stiles y también a Derek antes de que se fueran. Esa misma tarde iría a formalizar unos papeles y de noche tenía el vuelo a Nueva York, así que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

Cuando se montaron en el Camaro, Stiles estaba lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados y Derek los sufría por su olfato, pues las emociones del humano invadían cada recoveco del coche. Stiles se mantuvo distante durante todo el trayecto al loft, el cual iban a comprobar el estado y considerar si el lobo se instalaría allí o volvería a la casa de los Stilinski. Stiles no había dicho nada, tan solo miraba por la ventana y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Derek respetó su silencio y ni siquiera puso la radio... pero al llegar al loft y verlo completamente abandonado, no pudo más que girarse y romper el silencio.

─Quieres a Liam. ─dijo simplemente. Stiles lo miró atontado y abrió la boca al entender por fin lo que Derek había **afirmado**.

─¿Qué? ─fue lo único que pudo decir.

─¿Le quieres?

─¡No! ─negó rotundamente. ─Bueno, sí. Claro que le quiero, Derek. Es mi amigo y ha sido mi único amigo durante estos años... ¡Pero no le quiero de ese modo! ─dijo atónito el humano. ─¿Pero tú estás tonto, Derek?

─¿Habéis estado juntos en este tiempo? ─quiso saber el lobo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo gracias al eco del loft vacío.

─Estás celoso. ─sentenció Stiles atónito, entendiendo por fin la actitud del lobo.

El lobo murmuró algo y se adentró dentro del loft para comprobar la cocina y ver que, en efecto, estaba inhabitable. Sin embargo, no pudo huir de Stiles, que le siguió rápidamente y le giró con una mano en el hombro.

─Estas celoso. ─repitió.

─No es que... no es eso. ─negó el lobo nada convincente.

─Estás celoso. ─dijo una vez más Stiles con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─No estoy celoso, Stiles... estoy...

─Lo estás. ─dijo Stiles alzando las cejas.

El lobo gruñó a la defensiva, pues no tenía vocabulario suficiente en esos precisos instantes, y se cruzó de brazos.

─Pues no tienes por qué estarlo. ─dijo entonces el humano inclinándose un poco para rozar sus labios con los del moreno, que se relajó instantáneamente. Cuando se separó, Stiles miró alrededor y, extendiendo los brazos para exponer más convincentemente su siguiente argumento, siguió hablando. ─Y creo que queda bastante claro que aquí ni tú en tu forma de lobo completo podrías vivir. Está hecho un asco.

─Sí. ─dijo simplemente el lobo, antes de atraer por el cinturón a Stiles para devolverle el beso.

Al separarse, los dos se miraban profundamente a los ojos y Stiles sonrió como un tonto. Derek volvió a acercarse y, esta vez, profundizó el beso y, como hubiera hecho horas antes, afincó sus manos en la cintura de su humano preferido para acercarle más a él. Stiles respondió al beso al momento, siguiendo con rapidez y agilidad cada uno de los movimientos del moreno, cada una de las caricias... hasta que se separó jadeando.

─Creo que mi nuevo color favorito es el verde. ─musitó de nuevo hipnotizado por los orbes del moreno, que sonrió ligeramente.

─Si prefieres el azul... ─dijo cambiando sus ojos a los ojos de lobo.

─Ahora tengo un dilema. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño, Stiles, pero con una risita que denotaba que, a partir de ese día, el verde y el azul compartirían el altar como mejores colores.

Se quedaron un rato más en el loft, disfrutando de la plena soledad y completa intimidad que un lugar tan abandonado podía ofrecer. Aún así, Stiles comenzó a estornudar debido a la gran cantidad de polvo allí presente y decidieron ir a la clínica veterinaria para recoger la gran cantidad de libros manuscritos que Deaton le podría entregar.

 

 


	6. 6. El lçimite de la in·moralidad (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek visitan a Deaton con intención de encontrar respuestas de una manera disimulada, pues el lobo insiste en su desconfianza hacia el veterinario. Aunque ellos tardarán en encontrar la verdad, nosotros seremos conocedores de importantes detalles del pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda: por segunda vez esta semana, subo capítulo en compensación al anterior, que fue demasiado cortito.  
> No habrá gran cantidad de Sterek, pero sin duda es un capítulo que creo decisivo para enfocar la trama.   
> Espero que os guste casi tanto como me ha gustado a mí salirme un poco de mi estilo habitual.  
> No me entretengo más...
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**6\. Limite de la in·moralidad (parte 2)**

 

Cuando aparecieron por la puerta, el sonriente veterinario les dio la bienvenida y abrió la barrera de madera sagrada para que Derek también pudiera entrar a las oficinas de la parte trasera de la clínica. Allí, Stiles le comentó acerca de su interés en ampliar sus conocimientos de elementos sobrenaturales y, como habían previsto, el veterinario le surtió con una gran cantidad de material.

─¿Y tienes algo acerca de armas contra los lobos? ─preguntó interesado Stiles, mientras Derek fingía ojear un bestiario que solo tenía Alan Deaton.

─¿Como el acónito? ─preguntó el veterinario.

─Sí. En plan... ya sabes, hechizos o algo así.

─¿Pretendes expulsar a Derek? ─bromeó el veterinario, que sabía de muy buena tinta que, en esos momentos, Derek era el único lobo en la ciudad.

─No. ─rió Stiles. ─De momento se porta bien... ─dijo, notando la mirada indignada del aludido. ─Pero si intentaran atacar Beacon Hills... bueno, ahora sería uno de los momentos en los que seríamos más vulnerables. Derek por el momento se va a quedar, pero si se marchara... ya sabes, esto no es algo que se aprenda en dos días y quiero estar preparado para protegerme a mí y a mi padre.

Derek intentó ocultar su sorpresa y admiración hacia las grandes dotes de creación de excusas que tenía el muchacho enterrando su mirada de nuevo en el bestiario único del veterinario, quien asentía frente al interés de Stiles y le dio un manuscrito más.

─Me temo que vas a tener demasiado material para investigar... ─bromeó el veterinario mientras se despedía de ambos, a la puerta de la clínica.

─Ya sabes que paso demasiado tiempo despierto y quiero matar horas libres. ─rió Stiles.

─Un placer volver a verte, Derek.

─Igualmente, Alan. ─asintió Derek, dándole la mano al veterinario, para después subir al coche, en el que Stiles ya estaba metiendo parte del material de investigación.

El motor rugió, alejando a los muchachos de la clínica veterinaria de Alan Deaton, que observó cómo el Camaro negro del único superviviente (a excepción de Peter) de la manada Hale.

─Ya ha comenzado a recordar... ─murmuró bajito el veterinario.

_*flashback_

_Alan Deaton estaba sentado en el salón de la sede de la manada a la que protegía y pertenecía frente a la gran alfa de la misma, Talía Hale, y una loba de territorios lejanos que había sido acogida en el seno de la manada a pesar de mantenerlo en secreto. Entre los tres se mantenía una conversación tan particular que, debido a que siempre solían tener varios ojos y oídos sobrenaturales sobre ellos, el propio Alan Deaton había tenido que poner varias barreras que impidieran a extraños enterarse de la conversación._

_Las dos lobas frente a él le exponían temerosas ciertas informaciones delicadas, así como dudas razonablemente inquietantes. Él, gracias a su amplio conocimiento y a su oficio heredado de varias generaciones anteriores, contaba con la respuesta a muchas de las preocupaciones de las lobas._

_Él mismo había logrado desvelar la incógnita acerca de la extraña y única naturaleza de la loba en acogida, Claudia, y había expuesto todos y cada uno de los detalles acerca del interés en sus habilidades extrañas e incomparables, pero el problema que ahora le presentaban era uno mucho mayor y sobre todo, mucho más complejo de solucionar._

_─Estoy segura de que Derek siente algo por Stiles. ─dijo preocupada la alfa de la manada. Claudia, a su lado, asintió antes de hablar._

_─Y desde siempre Stiles ha venerado al muchacho, pero su veneración se ha convertido en... no hay duda en sus sentimientos, Alan. ─completó la castaña._

_─Y os preocupa que se hagan daño entre sí. ─resumió el druida, recibiendo dos asentimientos como respuesta. ─Ciertamente tienen un comportamiento simbiótico que jamás he llegado a ver... aunque sí que hay casos documentados._

_─No tienen sentimiento de manada. ─acotó la alfa. ─Y no me preocupa en absoluto su diferencia de edad, pero... son demasiado jóvenes. Si ya tienen esta conexión, si ya sienten de este modo cuando el pequeño Stiles no supera ni los once años..._

_─Ciertamente sería peligroso. ─asintió el veterinario._

_─Por favor, Alan... ayúdanos._

_─Me temo que yo no puedo hacer mucho más a parte de buscar información, pero... todos los aquí presentes sabemos lo que esta actitud entre ellos supone._

_─No me preocupa que sean compañeros. ─atajó Claudia con ojos ansiosos. ─Y a Talía tampoco. ─añadió._

_─Lo hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, si hicieramos comprender a los muchachos que hay ciertos límites que no pueden cruzar, no habría ningún problema en su unión. ─siguió la loba morena._

_─Con "límites que no se pueden cruzar" te refieres a... ─intentó aclararse el veterinario y druida._

_─A la curación. ─asintió Talía._

_─Pero ya le has dicho a Derek que eso no lo puede hacer, ¿cierto? ─comentó preocupado el hombre._

_─Sí, pero es un cabezota inconsciente. ─negó desesperada Talía. ─A veces pienso que sería mucho mejor contárselo todo y que comprenda..._

_─No, Talía. ─dijo seriamente el druida. ─Derek es muy joven. No lo entendería y tendría un efecto rebote... al decirle las consecuencias que sufriría al intentar curar a Stiles, éste iría corriendo para hacer eso mismo y comprobar si es cierto._

_─Lo sé, lo sé... pero por lo visto no hay manera de parar el emparejamiento una vez se establece una conexión..._

_─Es imposible pararlo. ─concedió Alan. ─Pero podría... ─añadió pensativo, haciendo que las dos lobas lo miraran expectante. ─Pero podría haber una solución._

_─¿Cuál, Deaton? ¿Cuál? ─rogó Claudia Stilinski._

_─Será difícil. Realmente difícil, pero... pero retrasaría la unión lo suficiente. ─murmuró pensativo._

_Talía no pudo evitar emitir un leve gruñido embriagada por el alivio y Alan se acomodó en la butaca para comenzar a explicar su idea. Las dos lobas cruzaron la mirada y, de nuevo, miraron expectantes al druida._

_─Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de salvarlos. ─rogó Claudia con lágrimas nerviosas en sus grandes ojos._

_─La única solución que podría haber... sería retrasarlo. Y podríamos retrasarlo de una manera efectiva, pero dolorosa tanto para vosotras, como para los muchachos. ─comenzó el druida viendo cómo entrelazaban sus miradas. ─La clave está en borrarles los recuerdos._

_─¿Qué? ─exclamó airada Talía, que se incorporó al instante, haciendo que Claudia, la única loba cercana, se encogiera por la presión de alfa. ─Jamás. Jamás le haría eso a un miembro de la manada._

_─Talía, comprendo que te parezca algo deleznable..._

_─¿Deleznable? ¡Es terriblemente peligroso! ¡No expondré ni a Derek ni a Stiles a algo semejante! ¡Son solo unos cachorros! ─siguió exaltada la alfa._

_─También es peligroso que se enlacen a esta edad tan temprana... y por lo que he visto y me habéis contado, es cuestión de semanas o meses que ocurra. Stiles aún no ha cumplido los once años... ¿acaso quieres que Derek se una a un niño? ¿O preferirías retardarlo hasta que, por lo menos, Stiles llegue a la pre-madurez?_

_─Pero lo que me estás proponiendo es torturar a mi hijo y también a Stiles, que es como hijo mío, para postergar la unión. ─dijo la loba algo más relajada._

_─Talía... ─musitó la otra loba con lágrimas encerradas en los ojos. ─Yo tampoco quiero inmiscuirme en sus mentes pero... son solo críos._

_─No. ─declaró tajante Talía. ─Tendrás que buscar otro modo, Alan._

_─Talía... ─volvió a llamar Claudia._

_─Claudia, aún tenemos tiempo para encontrar otro método... ¿quien sabe? Tal vez hemos exagerado... y en el caso en el que veamos que van a más, tomaremos una decisión por instinto._

_─Tienes razón. ─asintió la loba, convencida por su amiga y alfa. ─Aún tenemos tiempo._

_Pero no tenían demasiado. Tras esa charla, Deaton fue convocado de urgencia tan solo dos semanas tras la última reunión. De nuevo, las dos lobas estaban completamente desesperadas, pero en esta ocasión, con ellas se encontraban sus dos maridos humanos._

_Alan de nuevo explicó el procedimiento de cómo postergar la unión entre los dos muchachos hasta una edad adulta y añadió que a pesar de sus esfuerzos en buscar otra solución, no había encontrado nada. Cuando terminó de hablar, los cuatro adultos cruzaron miradas llenas de significado y dolor._

_─¿Les dolerá? ─se aventuró John Stilinski. La mirada de su mujer le confirmó sus temores y suspiró agotado y superado por la situación que se le presentaba. ─Yo... no entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Agradezco que tengáis en cuenta mi opinión, pero en realidad solo puedo hacer eso, opinar._

_─Tu opinión es tan importante como la de cualquiera de nosotros. ─dijo solemnemente la alfa._

_─Mi opinión es que no quiero que sufran. Ninguno de los dos. Ni Stiles, ni Derek. Pero por lo que he escuchado... sufrirán de ambos modos. ─dijo para hacer un parón. ─Pero... creo que si sufrieran ahora, siendo tan solo unos chiquillos... sería mucho más duro que postergarlo hasta que sean adultos y puedan entender lo que hemos hecho._

_La sinceridad del aún agente de la ley, así como la manera en la que había hablado, hizo que el señor Hale asintiera y dijera en pocas palabras que él también compartía el punto de vista del otro humano. Claudia asintió quedamente, rompiendo en llanto y Talía entonces tomó la decisión._

_─Lo haremos por su bien._

_─También tendremos que romper nuestro contacto. ─murmuró acertadamente la joven Claudia Stilinski._

_─Nos reuniremos cuando nuestros chicos estén listos. ─afirmó seguro el marido de Talía, que asintió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_─Les haré pasar. ─dictaminó el druida, levantándose para ir a buscar a los dos muchachos._

_Stiles estaba jugando con Cora a intentar cazar un ratón de campo. Mientras la niña no tenía problema, Stiles tropezaba bastante a menudo y, además, no contaba con los sentidos y agilidad de su compañera de juegos. Desde lejos, como siempre, Derek leía sentado contra un árbol y mantenía siempre un ojo sobre su hermana y ese niño que, por alguna razón, sentía tan cercano._

_─Stiles, Derek. ─llamó el druida. Los dos aludidos miraron hacia él al momento. ─Vuestros padres os llaman._

_─¡Yo también quiero ir! ─dijo Cora con un puchero._

_─Tú vendrás después... quédate con Peter y Laura un momento, y pronto vendré a buscarte._

_Stiles fue hacia Deaton y Derek se les unió tras marcar la página rápidamente y unirse al pequeño, que miraba con extrañeza pero, al sentir la proximidad, su aroma cambió automáticamente, como también lo hizo su ánimo. Los tres juntos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa y bajaron las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde la familia Hale había habilitado el espacio de manera que fuera un espacio agradable en el que reunirse._

_─¿Crees que será para escribir la carta a Santa Claus? ─preguntó tímidamente el muchacho, haciendo que Derek riera y le revolviera el pelo._

_─Aún es pronto para las Navidades, ¿no crees?_

_─Sí. ─asintió el niño con una sonrisa._

_En cuanto entraron en la sala, Derek cambió el gesto, pues había una atmósfera triste y temerosa. Miró insistentemente a su madre y después a su padre. En cambio, Stiles miraba aún contento a sus padres, a quienes fue a abrazar._

_─No sabía que estabais aquí. ─dijo abrazado a su madre, que le acarició el pelo y, tras un beso en la coronilla hizo que se sentara en su regazo._

_─Te quiero. ─dijo con ojos brillosos, y asintió mirando hacia Talía que, tras un suspiro, se acercó al muchacho por su espalda y clavó sus garras en su nuca._

_Hubo un grito ensordecedor. Un grito de puro dolor y angustia que puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes e incluso a los que aún seguían completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía. Pero el grito no era de Stiles, que estaba completamente inconsciente, con los ojos en blanco. El grito había desgarrado la garganta del mismo Derek, que se esforzaba por soltarse del agarre de su padre que, a pesar de su condición de humano, tenía una fuerza encomiable._

_Los gritos de Derek no fue lo único que inundó de angustia la sala. Junto con sus gritos desesperados, una gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

_─¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ─gritaba el moreno, desesperado. ─¿Qué le haces? ¡¡MAMÁ!!_

_El joven Derek logró deshacerse de su padre y corrió contra su madre, pero un John Stilinski joven y con los ojos encharcados, le apuntaba directamente al corazón. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo. No fue hasta que el agente disparó tres veces, quebrándole al lobo las dos rodillas y atravesándole el abdomen, cuando el joven lobo quedó sobre el suelo, sollozando y rogándole a su madre que parara._

_Un minuto después, Talía salió delicadamente de Stiles y miró a su hijo, que la miraba con plena desazón y angustia desde el suelo, jadeando por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre por su herida en el vientre. Dolían... las heridas dolían mucho... pero el pensar que su madre acababa de herir a Stiles... a_ **_su_ ** _Stiles... eso dolía mucho más. Y Talía lo pudo ver en sus ojos._

_─Se pondrá bien, Derek... ─susurró su madre intentando en vano contener sus lágrimas. ─No tengas miedo... ─dijo agachándose al lado de su hijo para hacer lo mismo con su propio hijo._

_─No... No, mamá... ─lloró el joven Derek al sentir las garras de su madre acercarse a su nuca. ─Por favor... sea lo que sea que haya hecho... no lo volveré a..._

_─Te quiero más que a mi vida. ─dijo Talía mientras abrazaba a su hijo y hundía sus garras también en la nuca de Derek._

_No hubo más gritos. Derek se quedó completamente paralizado mientras su madre hurgaba en su cerebro, eliminando recuerdos y sustituyéndolos... borrando temporalmente todas y cada una de las vivencias junto a los Stilinski... sacando a la fuerza todos esos años de felicidad junto al muchacho... suprimiendo todos y cada uno de los sentimientos por el muchacho que ahora yacía inconsciente sobre los brazos de Claudia._

_Cuando el proceso terminó, Alan vio cómo Talía abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo y le pedía disculpas entre sollozos. Todos los presentes, todos los que estaban conscientes en ese momento, sabían que era por el bien de los dos... pero dolía igualmente._

_─Me van a odiar ─lloro la alfa. ─Cuando lo recuerden... me odiarán por lo que les acabo de hacer._

_─Nos perdonarán. ─dijo quedamente Claudia. ─Sabrán que lo hicimos por su bien._

_─Talía. ─llamó John con la voz rota. ─Yo tampoco debería recordar... y lo sabes. ─dijo dando un paso hacia la loba alfa, que asintió._

_─Te dolerá al principio. ─dijo antes de ver cómo su marido llevaba a Derek escaleras arriba._

_─No te vengues por disparar a tu hijo... ─intentó bromear el agente._

_─Cuida bien de Stiles... ─musitó antes de borrar también la memoria de John, mientras que Claudia acariciaba su mano y el rostro plácidamente dormido de su hijo._

_Para sufrimiento de Talía, tras los dos muchachos y John, que para ella era ya uno más de la manada, tuvo que borrar también y adulterar los recuerdos de sus dos hijas, Laura y Cora, y de su propio hermano, Peter._

_A partir de ese momento, los recuerdos de todos estarían apartados a un recóndito lugar que solo se iluminaría cuando ambos muchachos, Derek y Stiles, estuvieran listos. Talía y Claudia sólo esperaban que, cuando recuperaran la memoria, fueran capaces de perdonarlas._

_Con el paso del tiempo, Alan pasó de mero espectador a elemento importante para el futuro de ambos muchachos. La muerte de Claudia hizo que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre Talía; responsabilidad de explicar el motivo, de explicar la razón por la que les habían estado engañando durante tanto tiempo... pero tras la masacre de la familia Hale... tras ese momento, Alan Deaton fue el único responsable, el único capaz de explicar y enfrentar las reacciones de ambos._

_Derek se fue de Beacon Hills tras la tragedia, lo cual alivió profundamente al veterinario que decidió desaparecer, dejar de ejercer como druida... pero siempre cerca de Stiles, comprobando su avance. Logró convencer a su viejo amigo, el doctor Morton, de que se le recetaran unas pastillas en contra de "la hiperactividad" pero que, en realidad, eran unas pastillas que ralentizarían la recuperación de recuerdos, así como la recuperación de los sentimientos por su más pura y compenetrada pareja. De todos modos... si Derek se mantenía lejos, el recuperar los recuerdos no le hubiera sido de ayuda al humano._

_Sin embargo, cuando supo que Derek Hale había regresado al pueblo, no pudo más que temer que se acercara demasiado al muchacho... y cómo no, el destino tenía que terminar lo que había empezado y reunió a ambos destinados de una de las maneras más grotescas, poniendo en serio peligro, en varias ocasiones, la vida de Stiles._

_Y ahora estaba él, frente a frente con ambos destinados... sabiendo que esta vez, sí sería la definitiva. Sabiendo que en esta ocasión... la unión sería inminente._

_Tan solo confiaba en que ambos le perdonaran, en que ambos entendieran los motivos por los que cinco adultos decidieron manejarlos en un límite tan próximo a la inmoralidad._

_Después de todo... lo habían hecho pensando en ellos, en su bienestar._

_*fin de flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya sabeis los que me conoceis, sabeis que me encanta leer y contestar vuestros comentarios. Me encanta aún más saber vuestras intuiciones y ver quién se acerca al tema candente y quien tiene una manera de intuir cosas por caminos muy distintos a los míos. ¡¡Así que no seais tímidos!!  
> Ante todo, gracias por leer.


	7. Al límite del control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He logrado sacar un ratitititito para subir este capítulo y contestar a algunos de vuestros comentarios. Como ya he informado en mis respuestas a comentarios y en twitter, ando muy escasa de tiempo y, aunque me gustaría poder actualizar más a menudo, me es sinceramente imposible... aunque lo intentaré :D
> 
> No os entretengo más...  
> Disfrutad de este lunes ^^ y...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**7\. Al límite del control**

 

Stiles llevaba horas enterrado entre los manuscritos que Deaton le había entregado buscando signos o información acerca de la supuesta "toxicidad" de la que Derek había recuperado en su recuerdo. Si bien es cierto que Derek también había estado buscando información, su escasa paciencia y continuos bufidos malhumorados, habían hecho que Stiles le echara a patadas de la casa para que fuera a desfogarse golpeando árboles y persiguiendo cualquier animal salvaje.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que el lobo se hubiera ido y Stiles aún no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando realmente, frustrado de no encontrar nada útil. Bueno, todo era útil, pero no para la situación en la que se encontraban en ese instante.

─He vuelto. ─anunció Derek. ─Estoy más tranquilo, puedo ayudarte.

─No, no... ─dijo levantándose Stiles de la mesa de la cocina. ─Estoy hasta el cuerno de leer porquerías sin sentido. ¿Jugamos a algo? Tengo todo tipo de juegos violentos y sangrientos para la Play. El lobo chasqueó la lengua y bajo la atenta mirada del humano, añadió:

─¿Y si vamos a tomar algo?

Pocos minutos después, ambos se subían en el deportivo del lobo para terminar en una taberna de mala muerte que estaba a las afueras de Beacon Hills. Comenzaron a parlotear de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Stiles se quedó callado, dándole vueltas al tema que tenía rondando por su cabeza junto con algo de la información residual que había quedado en su mente tras haber leído algunos de los manuscritos de Deaton.

─Te oigo pensar. ─farfulló Derek pasando distraídamente el dedo por el borde del vaso en el que tenía su bebida.

─Es que... no sé, me intento distraer... pero no dejo de dar vueltas a distintas teorías...

─Dispara. ─añadió el lobo con un asentimiento mirando hacia el humano. ─Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a desvelar teorías.

Stiles sonrió agradecido mirando al lobo. Vale, sí. Sabía de sobra que a Derek también le interesaba desengranar todos los detalles del problema del borrado de mente y también del enigma de La Loba.

─Pues... he pensado que... básicamente he pensado en qué sería tan gordo para que nos borraran los recuerdos... ¿Qué vimos en el pasado que obligó a tu madre para que nos lo tuviera que hacer olvidar? Y sobre todo... Estoy seguro de que, si estás recuperando esos recuerdos, es porque ella lo quiso así... así que... ¿por qué?

─Así que básicamente, en lo que piensas es en otros enigmas.

─Sí... y no. ─sonrió. ─Para obtener respuestas, a veces es fundamental hacerse las preguntas correctas.

─Vale... sigue.

─Pues el caso es que... la teoría que, desde mi punto de vista, tiene más sentido... es que hubo algo, que por el momento no recordamos, puso en peligro... ¿la manada? No sé, no sé... puede ser cualquier cosa. Y tu madre lo borró... vale... ¿pero por qué? ─dijo el humano antes de hacer una parada para mirar significativamente a su acompañante. ─¿Estás seguro de que tu madre no tenía nada oscuro que ocultar? Quiero decir... ¿estás seguro de que Talía era trigo limpio?

─Sí. ─afirmó Derek sin dudar, sin pestañear. ─Mi madre era una gran loba.

─Vale. ─asintió Stiles, quien ya sospechaba la pregunta de Derek. ─Pues entonces solo nos cabe una opción: Lo hizo por nuestro bien. Tanto el borrarnos la mente, como el que vayamos recuperando los recuerdos que eliminó... bueno, en realidad, **tú** vas recuperando la memoria.

─Todo estaba en su plan.

─Plan lo suficientemente bien hecho como para que siga en pie a pesar de ya no estar ella.

Se hizo el silencio y Derek suspiró apretándose las sienes. Stiles frunció el ceño y se quedó embobado mirando las manos del lobo. Algo dentro de él, quien estaba completamente hipnotizado, le empujó a tocar y acariciar la piel de su mano. Derek abrió los ojos y miró con cierta suavidad al muchacho frente a él, respondiendo tímidamente a las caricias del humano.

─¿Cómo me las apaño? ─murmuró una voz tras los dos tortolitos que se miraban atontados, mientras se cogían de la mano.

Stiles giró la el cuello tan bruscamente que todos los presentes en el bar escucharon el "crack" de su cuello. Sin embargo, aunque miró ojiplático a su padre, quien les acababa de interrumpir en su atontamiento crónico, no separó la mano de la del lobo, que miraba en dirección al cuello de Stiles un tanto preocupado.

─Hola papá. ─saludó el hijo con una risita nerviosa.

─Hola, Stiles. ─contestó con un suspiro el sheriff. ─¿Me puedes explicar por qué siempre os encuentro tan... "tiernos"? ¿O es que estáis el día paseándoos por Beacon Hills haciéndoos carantoñas? ─bufó con buen humor el sheriff, que miró al camarero y pidió una cerveza.

─¿Qué? No... no nos hacemos carantoñas... ─dijo no muy convencido Stiles, que miró a Derek. El lobo lo miraba con las cejas alzadas de un modo cómico y con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado. Movió los dedos de sus manos y entonces Stiles se fijó de que tenían los dedos entrelazados. ─Puede... puede que sí hagamos carantoñas. ─rió finalmente el muchacho.

─Ya me parecía a mí. ─asintió el sheriff. ─¿Habéis ido a ver el loft, Derek? ─intentó cambiar de tema el sheriff.

─Sí. ─contestó resignado el lobo. ─Da asco.

─Mucho asco. ─corroboró Stiles.

─Bueno, sabes que te puedes quedar en nuestra casa el tiempo que necesites. Tanto si quieres buscar otro piso como si lo quieres reformar, te llevará tiempo. ─dijo dando un trago a su cerveza el mayor de los Stilinski.

─De verdad no quiero molestar...

─No molestas, Derek. ─cortó el adulto. ─Además, ahora que... bueno, ahora que Stiles y tú parecéis... ¿Sois novios? ─soltó de repente, tras una pausa, el padre del humano.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la pregunta tan directa del sheriff, pero tras una risita, Stiles miró a Derek, que estaba algo... ¿nervioso? y eso aún lo divirtió más. En cambio, el jefe de la policía miraba a uno y a otro continuamente.

─Digamos que... ─comenzó Stiles. ─Digamos que somos "algo".

─¡Ah! ─exclamó algo perdido el hombre, pero pronto asintió con gesto de entendimiento y siguió hablando, más para sí que para nadie más. ─Cierto, cierto... ahora los jóvenes os negáis a poner etiquetas... Sí, sí... pues... ─dijo mirando de lleno a Derek. ─Me parece bien, pero te advierto, Derek: si le haces daño, si le metes en líos o si intercedes en sus estudios, te coseré a balazos.

─Lo entiendo.

─Bien. ─dijo dando otro trago a su cerveza y levantándose de su taburete de barra. ─Dicho esto... estoy demasiado cansado para estar con dos jovencitos acaramelados al lado... así que me voy a casa.

─Hasta la noche, papá. ─se despidió Stiles de su padre, quien apretó los hombros de ambos muchachos y se fue tras pagar su cuenta y la de ellos.

Stiles y Derek se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Derek dio un apretón en la mano del muchacho para devolverle a la tierra. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que se habría perdido en su propia mente... y probablemente estuviera pensando en el cortejo de los caracoles australianos.

Cuando Stiles volvió en sí, miró a Derek y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa estúpida que hizo que el lobo rodara los ojos en sus cuencas pero no pudiera evitar sonreír también.

─Intentas hacerte el duro, ¿eh? ─se burló Stiles con una risita.

De nuevo, el moreno puso cara de poca paciencia pero tras un bufido cómico, se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los labios de Stiles con los suyos.

Derek estaba en la luna. El hecho de poder acercarse con tanta seguridad a Stiles, el mostrarse tal y como era con él... a pesar de sus muchos intentos de mantener su máscara de chico malo, arisco e insensible... Stiles lo desnudaba. Siempre había sido capaz de entrever, de leer entre líneas, de desencriptar sus estados de ánimo con tan solo una mirada. ¿Por qué le entendía tan bien? ¿Por qué nunca se intentó alejar de él si ni siquiera Derek le había tratado especialmente bien? ¿Por qué demonios Stiles era... Stiles?

                ¿Acaso era un masoquista? ¿Un adicto a la mala adrenalina?

─¿Stiles? ─llamó Derek a un de nuevo distraído Stiles, que esta vez miraba absorto su cerveza.

─¿Hmmm? ─murmuró mirando de nuevo al moreno.

─Tú... cuando nos conocimos... ¿realmente me odiabas?

─¿Qué? ─preguntó confuso el muchacho, con una sonrisa en los labios.

─Al principio. ─repitió Derek. ─Cuando volví a Beacon Hills en busca de Laura.

─¿Te refieres a cuando re-apareciste junto con un montón de muertes extrañas y la conversión de mi mejor amigo en hombre lobo? ─simplificó Stiles con una sonrisa irónica. Tras ver el asentimiento de Derek, prosiguió. ─Creo que nunca te odié... no de odiar. Más bien... era como una sospecha de que tú no eras quien decías ser, que tenías algo oculto... pero a la vez, algo me empujaba a no creerte culpable... aunque las pruebas eran más que evidentes... y todas apuntaban hacia ti. ─terminó con una risa.

─Cuando ya sabíais que la víctima erami hermana y yo estaba exculpado... seguías empeñado en alejar a Scott de mí.

─Cierto. ─asintió Stiles. ─Supongo que... siempre he querido cuidar de él. Ya sabes que Scott no es el más espabilado del mundo y, sinceramente... el hecho de que tú le quisieras entrenar a base de rabia e ira... así como alejarle de Alisson que era la única que lograba calmarle... No eras el mejor Obi Wan, la verdad...

─Y tu eras un Yoda excelente... ─rió Derek. ─Moliendo a palos a tu amigo para hacer que aprendiera a controlar su transformación...

Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar cuando robó el pulsómetro del entrenador Finnstock y puso en peligro el estado físico de su mejor amigo en varias ocasiones.

─Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... ─rió Stiles mirando a los ojos verdes de Derek, que también sonreía. ─... creo que nunca te odié.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa encantada y volvió a besar a Stiles, esta vez tomando su rostro con las manos y dando un beso intenso y lleno de cariño y delicadeza. Stiles sonrió en medio del beso y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del lobo.

Estuvieron en esa postura durante un rato, dándose besos más largos, otros más cortos, pero siempre llenos de cariño infinito. Tuvieron suerte de que la taberna estuviera prácticamente vacía y tan solo hubiera un par de personas en las mesas del fondo y el camarero ocupado en llenar las cámaras de refrescos y cerveza.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como dos idiotas y Stiles estiró el cuello para llegar a la nariz de Derek y darle un suave beso en la puntita.

─¿Vamos a casa? ─preguntó Stiles aún entre los brazos del lobo, que asintió.

Juntos salieron de la taberna, de nuevo con las manos unidas con completa comodidad. Caminaron hacia el coche negro de Derek, pero antes de llegar a él, Derek cogió con impulso a Stiles y lo alzó para que el muchacho rodeara con sus piernas la cintura del lobo. Pareciera que lo tenían ensayado, que lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces... tal pareciera que no era lo que realmente era: un acto improvisado de completa locura el uno por el otro.

                Derek lo acomodó contra el capó del Camaro y comenzaron a devorarse con pasión y amor incondicional... y tras incontables caricias y muestras de afecto y deseo que iban desde los más evidentes como los besos, a los más sutiles, como las miradas que se dedicaban.

Los besos y las caricias cesaron por las risas de Stiles, así como un leve empujoncito por el abdomen de Derek, que miró ansioso al humano sin entender por qué le apartaba.

─No se tú, pero yo... ─dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo, mirando a su entrepierna, que ya estaba ciertamente abultada por la intensidad y pasión que irradiaba el lobo.

Derek, en cambio, se relamió los labios y acercó su cuerpo incluso más al humano. Besó aún más salvajemente al muchacho y terminó entreteniéndose con el cuello y la oreja del humano, que suspiraba y gemía bajito mientras intentaba controlar su erección.

─Derek... ─gimoteó en un ruego Stiles.

─¿Quieres que pare? ─murmuró con voz grave el lobo, clavando su mirada en su presa, pero comenzando a mover sus caderas, de modo que sus miembros se rozaban bajo los pantalones vaqueros.

─No. ─volvió a susurrar Stiles. ─Pero... estamos en la calle.

Derek rió bajito y miró alrededor para después clavar su mirada azul sobrenatural en los ojos avellana del humano. ¿Cómo era posible que brillaban tanto?

─Es un aparcamiento abandonado. ─dijo antes de volver a relamerse los labios, con los ojos clavados en el cuello del humano. ─Nadie nos verá. ─dijo el lobo sintiendo un tirón en su miembro.

─Puede venir cualquiera. ─contraatacó Stiles con su lógica alerta, a pesar de querer hacer, precisamente, lo que parecía desear el lobo.

─Tu olor... ─gimió Derek cerrando los ojos y enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Stiles, comenzando a lamer su hombro. ─Stiles... ─dijo con voz aún más grave, acompañado de un gruñido grave.

Derek enterró sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del muchacho que sintió un par de garras tocando la piel sobre sus costillas... ¿Estaba transformándose? Inevitablemente, su pulso se aceleró y esto pareció excitar incluso más a Derek, quien acababa de rozar su hombro con un colmillo demasiado afilado.

─Derek... ─dijo algo nervioso Stiles, escuchando cada vez más gruñidos. ─¿Derek?

El lobo ignoró por completo al humano y apretó más el cuerpo mortal y débil de Stiles contra el propio, con sus manos afincadas en la suave cintura del muchacho que intentaba separarse un poco del lobo que parecía estar perdiendo el control... pero Derek se las apañaba para deshacerse de sus manos y seguir inspirando su olor, besando su cuello e intentando fundirse con ese cuerpo de pulso alocado y palpitante.

─¡¡Derek!! ─llamó más alto Stiles, cuando sintió las manos del moreno intentando introducirse bajo sus pantalones.

El lobo se separó súbitamente del humano, como si una fuerza invisible acabara de empujarle dos metros hacia atrás.

Derek se quedó aturdido, mirando a Stiles con el pulso acelerado... pero no era pasión, era... ¿miedo? El lobo miró sus manos y vio sus garras. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo se transformaba completamente en humano.

─Lo siento. ─dijo sin siquiera volver a abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, escuchó cómo el pulso de Stiles volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. También escuchó cómo Stiles se bajaba de un salto del capó y caminaba con suavidad hacia el moreno.

─No pasa nada. ─dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho del lobo, que abrió los ojos suavemente y se clavó en sus ojos avellana.

─Yo... perdí el control...

─Lo he visto. ─asintió el muchacho cada vez más tranquilo. ─Pero estoy bien, me has hecho caso, te has controlado... está bien. ─dijo posando la otra mano también en su pecho y acercándose aún más, sintiendo los brazos de Derek rodeando su cintura.

El abrazo fue mucho más largo que cualquier otro abrazo. Los dos estaban unidos a tal nivel del que ninguno de los dos eran conscientes, pero un nivel que iba mucho más allá de una relación mortal normal. Eran únicos... aunque ellos aún no lo supieran.

Finalmente, ambos se subieron en el Camaro en silencio, pues Derek aún tenía que retomar todo su control. Stiles puso la radio a un volumen bajito y abrió un tanto la ventana, pues sabía e intuía que una de las razones para el súbito descontrol de Derek había sido su olor.

─¿Cómo lo has hecho? ─preguntó súbitamente la voz de Derek, llamando la atención de Stiles que miraba lo rápido que pasaban los árboles a sus lados.

─¿Cómo he hecho qué? ─dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─¿Cómo me apartaste? ─rectificó Derek mirando por un instante a su humano. Al ver el gesto de completa incomprensión, siguió explicándose. ─Quiero decir... cuando me empujaste hacia atrás... habrías necesitado mucha fuerza.

─¿Fuerza? ─rió sin entender Stiles. ─Yo no hice nada, Derek. ─dijo sorprendido de ver el gesto de sorpresa del moreno. ─Yo... yo solo te llamé y tú te apartaste solo, Derek...

Derek frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a la carretera mientras le daba vueltas a lo que Stiles le acababa de soltar. Estaba equivocado. Stiles se equivocaba... no sabía en qué exactamente ni por qué había pasado... pero él no se había separado.

                Si Derek no había perdido completamente el control... no fue por su fuerza de voluntad... hubo algo... **algo** que le empujó hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leéis y también a los que sacais un ratito para comentar (bien sea por aquí o por mi twitter).  
> Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad... así da gusto sacar un ratito para escribir.  
> @BukyBuh


	8. El arte de indagar (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arte de indagar (primera parte)  
> Derek y Stiles deciden comenzar a investigar todos y cada uno de los documentos que les ha entregado Deaton. sin embargo, se topan con un problema que les complicará la misión.  
> Porque nunca las cosas van a ser demasiado fáciles... ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no es lunes, pero como ya tengo el capítulo preparado, he decidido sacar un ratito para corregir y revisar el capítulo y adelantároslo un día... y como tampoco puedo ser demasiado buena, he decidido dividir el capítulo en dos (ya que es suficientemente largo para hacerlo).
> 
> Y ya no entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

**El arte de indagar (I)**

Esa misma noche, tras el encontronazo con el sheriff en la taberna y la posterior y extraña situación de descontrol de Derek, el lobo estaba bastante esquivo con Stiles. Por eso, cuando el humano apareció por la puerta del cuarto que compartían y se encontró de frente con Derek observando los libros de veterinaria que tenía sobre el escritorio, el lobo rehuyó disimuladamente del abrazo que le intentó dar Stiles. Pero el humano no era tonto. Al contrario, Stiles poseía una intuición mucho más allá de lo natural y se cruzó de brazos observando al lobo, que intentaba simular estar normal.

─Estás preocupado por lo de antes. -aseguró el humano seriamente.

─Lo que me sorprende es que tu estés así de normal. ─dijo simplemente el lobo yendo a su lugar habitual, el centro de la cama.

─Pues claro que estoy normal. ─aseguró el humano encogiéndose de hombros. ─No me has hecho nada y sé que jamás me harías daño.

─Stiles...

─Deja de darle vueltas. Perdiste el control y luego te controlaste.

─No me controlé. ─negó rotundo el lobo. ─Tú hiciste algo.

─Que ya te he dicho que yo no hice nada. ─rió Stiles. ─No te empujé ni nada por el estilo... Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no tendría la fuerza suficiente. Y lo sabes. ─terminó acertadamente el humano, que vio la seguridad que el lobo tenía en su argumento temblar en sus ojos verdes. ─Así que ya sabes que fuiste tú quien decidió parar.

-Yo no fui. ─repitió el lobo.

─Pues entonces un ente sobrenatural que me quería proteger te empujó hacia atrás y te trajo a la realidad. ─dijo irónico Stiles, con un bufido que ridiculizó aun mas su sarcástico comentario.

─¿Tienes sueño? ─preguntó el moreno intentando cambiar de tema.

─No. Tenía pensado seguir mirando alguno de estos libros polvorientos.

─¿Te refieres a veterinaria o a los documentos de Deaton?

─En parte, ambas son de veterinaria... ─se burló Stiles mirando como Derek rodaba los ojos. ─Pero no, pensaba en mirar los manuscritos. ¿tú tienes sueño?

─Contestaré a unos mails de Cora y me acostaré.

─Si te molesta la luz, avísame.

─No te preocupes. ─negó Derek con la mirada ya posada en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Stiles comenzó a abrir uno de los bestiarios más antiguos de Deaton y miró de reojo a Derek.  
El moreno estaba ahora concentrado en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, toqueteando sin parar la pantalla de cristal líquido para escribir y contestar los correos que le mandaba su única hermana viva. Sin embargo, por un instante recordó lo sucedido aquella misma noche y un escalofrío cruzó su espalda:

                               El rostro completamente fuera de sí de Derek, la fuerza en sus manos, sus garras arañando sin dejar marca en su piel... A cualquiera le hubiera aterrorizado, cualquiera habría sentido terror, pánico... La sensación de impotencia que había tenido... No había mentido cuando dijo que sabía que Derek jamás le haría daño... pero en ese momento si que temió que Derek siguiera adelante.

Era absurdo... ¿No? Ellos ya se habían acostado, él no era virgen en absoluto y el sexo le gustaba y lo disfrutaba como el que más, pero... Sintió que Derek sería capaz de hacerlo sin su consentimiento y...  
De nuevo una oleada de temor, tan semejante a la que sintió en el aparcamiento desierto de la taberna, le sobrecogió, sacudiéndole de dentro afuera, llevándoselo a unas horas antes, haciéndole rememorar y sentir todos y cada uno de los horribles pensamientos que le hubieran recorrido su mente.

Stiles volvió en sí encontrándose los ojos verdes de Derek frente a él, quien tomaba delicadamente su rostro con sus manos. Como impulsado por un acto reflejo, Stiles le cogió de las manos y las miró para comprobar que eran manos. Simplemente manos. Manos sin garras. Las manos de Derek... Y cuando por fin comprobó que no había ningún aspecto sobrenatural en Derek, pudo comenzar a sentir el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

─Lo siento, Stiles. ─dijo con profundo pesar Derek, que comenzaba a ver pequeñas lagrimas formándose en los ojos color avellana de Stiles.

─Estoy bien, estoy bien. ─se obligó a sonreír el humano, justo antes de besar una de las grandes manos que sostenía con las suyas. ─Es solo que... Te he mentido.

─¿Me has mentido? ─preguntó confundido Derek, pero sereno para lograr que Stiles se relajara por completo.

─Te dije que sabía que jamás me harías daño... Esta noche yo... Pensé que me harías daño. Temí que por un momento harías algo... Que me harías daño.

─Lo siento. ─repitió Derek, más dolido y triste que antes.

─No, no. No quiero que lo sientas... O sea, no quiero volver a sentir ese miedo... Pero no importa. Estoy bien.

─Te juro que jamás te haré daño, Stiles. Pero comprendo que sintieras miedo... De hecho si verdaderamente no lo hubieras sentido, si no te hubieras asustado ni un poquito pensaría que estás loco. Completamente loco- ─terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa que hizo bufar a Stiles también mucho más tranquilo. ─¿Quieres que esta noche duerma fuera? ─propuso el lobo un poco más serio, pero igualmente tranquilo.

Stiles miro al moreno intensamente y no pudo evitar sentir el mismo arrepentimiento que sentía Derek en ese mismo instante. De echo... ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo? Si no fuera imposible, Stiles pensaría que estaba sintiendo el sentimiento de Derek... Como si estuviera en ese mismo instante dentro del lobo.

─No. ─dijo tranquilo. ─Me das calorcito durmiendo. ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero completamente sincera.

─¿Seguro? ─insistió Derek, viendo como Stiles asentía rápidamente. ─Vale, pues... ¿Qué te parece si miramos los dos juntos los documentos? Así iras más rápido.

─Me parece bien. ─asintió Stiles sintiendo los labios de Derek en su frente antes de coger uno de los libros más antiguos.

─Cojo este que tiene fragmentos en latín. ─dijo el lobo antes de coger también el diccionario de latín que tenía Stiles al lado de los libros de veterinaria de la universidad. ─Iré más rápido.

─Deja de presumir por saber latín... No es _cool_. -se burló el humano con una sonrisa. ─Eres un _nerd_.

Derek río bajito y, tras encogerse de hombros, abrió el libro para empezar a leer y traducir las cosas que salían en latín. Afortunadamente no era todo el libro, aunque sí había una gran cantidad de fragmentos en el idioma del imperio romano. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia el humano para encontrarle mirando cuidadosamente el libro que se caía a pedazos que tenía entre sus larguiruchos dedos. A ratos, Stiles apuntaba en una libreta de notas y otras veces buscaba algo que no entendía en el ordenador que tenía abierto con algo de música suave.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas y, aunque no encontraban nada que tuviera que ver realmente con lo que estaban buscando, sí que estaban descubriendo gran cantidad de información importante y que podría ser interesante para situaciones futuras.

Se pasaron toda la noche en vela, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que unos tenues rayos de luz se comenzaron a colar por la ventana y el sheriff abrió la puerta suavemente.

─¿Aún estáis despiertos? ─murmuró algo somnoliento, terminando de abrocharse su camisa de uniforme.

Derek levantó la mirada sorprendido y, tras parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva distancia de visión, miró el reloj de la mesilla. Stiles, en cambio, parecía más acostumbrado a pasar las horas en vela y no se sorprendió tanto de no haber sucumbido al sueño.

─Hemos estado trabajando. ─dijo Stiles sonriendo culpable.

─Bueno... No es como que tuvierais que madrugar. ─dijo bostezando el mayor. ─En cambio yo me tengo que ir al trabajo. No tardéis en acostaros. ─aconsejó el hombre antes de salir de nuevo del cuarto.

Una vez los dos se quedaron solos en la casa, Stiles repaso de nuevó sus notas y Derek releyó algunas de sus traducciones.

─¿Tienes sueño? ─preguntó Stiles girándose para mirar al lobo que, con un boli en la boca negó con la cabeza. Stiles suspiro y se estiró la espalda.

─¿Tú?

─Lo cierto es que no. ─sonrió el humano, que se levantó para sentarse al lado de los apuntes del lobo. ─¿Algo interesante?

─Si, pero nada que tenga que ver con tu situación o con una manera de recuperar nuestros recuerdos.

─Pues qué bien... ─murmuró leyendo una de las traducciones. ─Esto del fuego es interesante. ─comentó sorprendido viendo algo de un ritual para espantar enemigos cercanos y posibles intrusos en el territorio. ─Podríamos usarlo con el Nemetón. Ya sabes, para que no se acerquen seres extraños...

─Solo necesitaríamos sabia de roble blanco que, por lo que sé, es tan sencillo como lograr cuerno molido de unicornio. ─bufó el lobo.

─Ya... ─rió Stiles.

─Estos libros son tan antiguos que la mitad de las cosas que dice o son necesarias... o están extintas o son demasiado difíciles de conseguir.

─Pues yo no tengo mucho más. ─dijo Stiles levantándose para coger sus notas y enseñárselas al lobo, que las cogió y empezó a ojearlas, sorprendido por el impresionante orden y detalle de las anotaciones.

                               Todas y cada una de las notas tenían aclaraciones con diferente color e incluso aclaraba en qué página de qué libro había encontrado tal información. Sin embargo, hubo algo que hizo que Derek frunciera el ceño, detalle que no se escapó a Stiles.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó el humano viendo su ceño pronunciado.

─Esto de aquí. ─dijo señalando una de las notas. ─Dice que está en la página 245.

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles tras comprobar que su caligrafía era correcta.

─La anotación anterior es de la página 180. ─dijo señalando, en efecto, la página descrita en la anotación anterior.

─Imposible... ─dijo murmurando mientras rebuscaba en las demás anotaciones. ─Había muchas cosas interesantes...

─Por eso lo digo. Normalmente, tienes las anotaciones de páginas más seguidas.

─¡Qué raro... Me hubiera dado cuenta mientras lo escribía... ─dijo Stiles para coger el libro y ponerse en la página 180 y ojear rápidamente las páginas posteriores.

Derek le miró durante un momento, pero volvió a mirar las anotaciones de Stiles que, sin duda, parecían también casi tan interesantes como las suyas. Pasados unos minutos, levantó la mirada alertado por un olor extraño... Demasiado neutro. Cuando alzo la vista, se encontró con Stiles aun enterrado en las páginas del libro y dándole la espalda.

El lobo se incorporó y fue hacia Stiles con delicadeza y el olor neutro, nada semejante al olor propio de su humano, se intensificaba a cada paso que daba en su dirección. Terminó la distancia de una carrera y giró a Stiles para mirarle a los ojos.

                               Lo que vio dejó a Derek de piedra: Stiles estaba frente a él, mirándole con ojos completamente vacíos, como si estuviera... Con ojos completamente vacíos de vida.

─¡Stiles! ─vociferó completamente fuera de sí el lobo, mientras lo zarandeaba. ─¡STILES!

Gracias a las sacudidas, Stiles volvió en sí. Parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando su brillo y su olor habitual y miró completamente aturdido a Derek.

─¿Qué...? ─pero Stiles no pudo terminar de balbucear su pregunta porque Derek lo enterró entre sus brazos.

Stiles estaba normal, estaba como hacia unos minutos... Sin embargo no entendía el por qué de la reacción de Derek y mucho menos comprendía por qué el lobo estaba tan aterrorizado. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo y su pulso estaba dislocado, rebotando contra el pulso más tranquilo de Stiles.

─Derek, ¿qué te pasa? ─preguntó aun entre los brazos del lobo, que se separó y lo volvió a tomar por el rostro para mirarle a los ojos directamente mientras comprobaba que el olor de Stiles era normal.

─Tu... Estabas... No sé, no eras tú. -dijo frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión. ─¿Que leías? ─dijo tomando el libro que había caído al suelo.

─¿Yo? Ehmmm... Comprobaba lo de las notas. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─Explícate. ¿Cómo que no era yo?

Sin embargo, Derek no contestó y leyó rápidamente las primeras líneas de la primera página. Stiles lo miro confundido y bufó asqueado de no entender nada y de que, para colmo, Derek actuará tan raro.

─Stiles... -dijo súbitamente Derek, quien miró con el rostro iluminado al humano, que lo miró contrariado. ─Lo has encontrado.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó intentando mirar el también, pero el lobo puso el libro lejos de su alcance. ─¡Derek! ─protestó el muchacho. ─¡Déjame leer el dichoso libro!

─No, Stiles... ─negó Derek con suavidad. ─No puedes verlo. Bueno, si puedes, pero no puedes recordar lo que ves. Creo que tiene que ver con algún filtro... No retienes información del tema... Podrías leerlo mil veces y jamás lo recordarías.

─¿Qué? -preguntó atónito Stiles.

─Lo has leído y ni lo has recordado para tomar notas... Y ahora... No sé qué demonios te ha pasado, pero te has quedado completamente ido. Tus ojos se movían, probablemente lo leías... Pero hasta tu aroma cambio porque no eras **TÚ**.

─Pues qué bien. ─bufó Stiles mirando las páginas 181 y 182, pero sin siquiera intentar leer. Derek estaba alterado y eso era porque sin duda era algo importante. ─¿Crees que si me lo cuentas me quedaré con los datos?

─Podría ser. ─murmuró Derek.

─Vale. ─asintió conforme el humano. ─¿Y qué dice?

─Habla de cambios de olor, de sus evoluciones y su significados... Y más adelante habla de cómo retrasar estos efectos... Y menciona el borrado de memoria.

─¡Podría ser eso lo que estamos buscando! ─concluyó alegremente Stiles. ─Aunque es una mierda que yo no pueda ni mirarlo. ─dijo cruzándose de brazos. ─No es por nada, Derek, pero ahora mismo odio a tu madre y a su idea de borrarme la memoria. Aunque lo cierto es que se le daba jodidamente bien. ─concluyó con una risa que se contagió al mismísimo lobo.

─Deberíamos descansar. ─propuso el lobo, acariciando sin darse cuenta la espalda baja del humano.

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─exclamó sorprendiendo al lobo. ─¡No podemos dejarlo ahora que sabemos dónde buscar!

El lobo rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente a Stiles, que lo miro ceñudo por sentirse como un niño siendo convencido por su madre.

─Yo soy el único que puede indagar sobre ello sin que después se le olvide... Y te digo que vayamos a descansar, así que puedes poner todos los pucheros que quieras, pero haremos lo que yo diga a no ser que quieras estar perdiendo el tiempo leyendo algo que ni recordarás. ─dijo empujando al muchacho hacia la cama.

─Pero...

─Durmamos un poco y mañana empezaremos a mirarlo bien. Mi mente no funciona como la tuya y tiene que descansar, niño hiperactivo. ─dijo por fin logrando meter a Stiles en la cama.

─Vale... ─admitió el humano con el ceño fruncido. ─Pero nada más despertar nos ponemos con eso. ─dijo mirando al lobo como se metía en la cama.

─Cuando despertemos, comemos algo y nos ponemos con ello. ─dijo el lobo recibiendo un bufido del humano.

─Mandón.

─Lo sé.

─Gruñón.

─Ya sabes que sí.

─Te odio. -dijo sonriendo Stiles, recostándose contra el pecho del lobo ya adormilado.

─Te quiero. ─replicó el moreno rodeando a su humano, a quien ya le pesaban los párpados, con sus brazos y posando un beso en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí la primera parte. Espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado con ganas de más :D ¿Lo mejor? No tendréis que esperar demasiado, ya que ya estoy revisando la segunda parte para tenerla disponible mañana mismito ^^
> 
> ¿Qué por qué he decidido dividir en dos este capítulo?  
> -Mañana publicaré la segunda parte, ya que me costará mucho más tiempo corregir y revisarla, pues es mucho más liosa y confusa y no quiero liarla parda JAJAJA
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y ánimos.   
> Espero que os haya gustado y que cada vez os entretenga más y más.
> 
> @BukyBuh


	9. El arte de indagar (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Stiles descubrirán muchos de los detalles más importantes de su "problema" aunque no necesariamente serán consciente de ello, a la par que comenzarán a profundizar en su relación. Poco a poco... ¡pero con buena letra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os traigo la segunda parte del capítulo "El arte de indagar".   
> La primera parte ha tenido muy buenas opiniones (tanto por comentarios como por twitter) y me alegro muchísimo de haber estado a la altura porque, junto con el capítulo que estais a punto de leer, ha sido uno de mis mayores retos.  
> Y ya, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.
> 
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

 

 

**El arte de indagar (II)**

Ambos durmieron varias horas seguidas del tirón. Sin lugar a dudas, aunque no hubieran sentido el sueño durante toda la noche de investigación, el agotamiento estaba más que presente. O al menos para el lobo porque, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un Stiles muy despierto con claros signos de llevar despierto un largo rato, y con el libro que para él era indescifrable, en sus manos, mientras observaba al moreno esperando a que este se despertara.

El moreno gruñó ante tal visión y se giró en la cama para darle la espalda, pero Stiles comenzó a botar sobre el colchón como un niño pequeño.

─Sé que ya estas despierto. No te hagas el remolón. ─dijo entre risas mientras apartaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo del lobo.

─Te mataré. ─volvió a gruñir el moreno. Sin embargo, en lugar de amedrentar al humano, logró que Stiles se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y empezara a lamerle la cara. ─¡Stiles! ─gruñó molesto Derek, intentando apartarle (aunque era evidente que, si realmente quisiera, podría apartarle sin esfuerzo) pero terminó suspirando rendido ante la insistencia juguetona del menor. ─Vale, vale... Ya... Ya basta. ─murmuró rascándose sus ojos verdes. ─Eres peor que un grano en el culo.

─Me adoras y lo sabes. ─rió Stiles pasándole el libro que parecía afectar al filtro que Talía Hale había puesto en su mente.

─Sí, si... ─murmuró Derek con un bostezo. ─Pero creo recordar que ayer te dije que antes de ponernos a eso, desayunaríamos.

─Ya he traído las galletas y hay café listo. ─dijo sonriente Stiles, poniendo sobre la cama el paquete de galletas.

Derek lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Stiles saltó fuera de la cama para ir a calentar café para el lobo que, cuando volvió al cuarto, estaba completamente dormido de nuevo.

─¡Derek! ─llamó entre risas el humano, que se volvió a tumbar sobre el lobo.

─Tengo sueño... ─murmuró Derek volviendo a despertar, pero de mejor humor.

─No. No lo tienes. ─dijo Stiles con una sonrisa pintada en la cara por el cambio de actitud del lobo, que lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y entrecerrados. ─Te mueres de ganas por analizar lo que dice aquí. ─sonrió Stiles posándole el libro sobre el pecho.

─No tienes remedio... ─bufó el lobo. ─Pero si no te levantas de encima mío...

Stiles se incorporó y le saco la lengua a Derek, que suspiró resignado y se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Cogió un par de galletas y abrió el libro, bajo la mirada de Stiles y un pulso acelerado por la emoción que comenzó a desquiciar al lobo.

─Si no paras de mirarme te sacaré los ojos. ─gruñó Derek con la boca llena de galletas. Stiles, como toda respuesta, se levantó para coger un libro que si pudiera leer y recordar, y volvió a sentarse al lado de Derek, en la cama.

Aunque Stiles fingió estar atento a su propia lectura, no terminó en intentar fisgonear por encima del hombro del lobo lo que estaba leyendo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo porque tenía algún tipo de filtro en su cabeza que lo incapacitaba, pero aún así su propia e innata curiosidad hizo que, minutos después de haberse sentado al lado de Derek, su mente se volviera a quedar en blanco, su olor cambiara a ese inaguantable olor neutro y sus ojos se quedaran vacíos.

Derek fue alertado, de nuevo, por su olor y tras mirar rápidamente a Stiles, comprobó sus sospechas: el idiota de su humano estaba inmerso en la lectura que no debía y no podía leer... Así que rodó los ojos y con un bufido, le dio un capón suavecito que hizo que el humano cotilla volviera en sí.

─¿Me has dado una colleja? ─preguntó desubicadoel muchacho, que se frotabala nuca, donde Derek le había golpeado.

─Deja de leer esto.

─¡No puedo! ¡Necesito saber!

─Luego te diré lo que pone. ─murmuró Derek clavando sus ojos en las dos avellanas que volvían a relucir tan claras como siempre.

─La espera es horrible. ─dramatizó el muchacho. ─Hazme un resumen.

─Solo he leído la introducción. ─suspiró el lobo.

─Pues hazme un resumen de la introducción.

─Aún no han dicho nada que no sepamos. ─murmuró el moreno.

─¿Y me lo puedes leer en alto? ─insistió el castaño. Derek, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

─¿Te crees que soy un cuenta cuentos? -espetó haciendo que Stiles riera ante la imagen de Derek contándole el cuento de la Caperucita Roja.

─¿Acaso no le has contado nunca un cuento a Cora

─No.

─Que mal hermano mayor.

─El de los cuentos era Peter. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Y no le contarás cuentos a tus hijos? ─insistió una vez más Stiles.

─¿Quieres dejar de intentar que le cuente cuentos a la gente?

─No quiero que cuentes cuentos "a la gente"... Quiero que me leas en alto lo que estás leyendo "a mí". ─aclaro Stiles con una sonrisa. Ante la mirada más que negativa del lobo, apartó su libro y se puso frente a él con ojos suplicantes. ─Porfiiiii... Porfi, porfi, porfiiiiiiiiiii. Esas páginas tienen algo importante... Y algo que se refiere a lo que me pasa. Es justo que yo me entere también... Y cuanto antes mejor.

─¿Cerraras el pico?

─Seré como una tumba. ─dijo Stiles haciendo el signo de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera.

─Vale.

Derek se resignó a hacer lo que le pedía Stiles porque en cierta manera comprendía lo insufrible de la espera, sobre todo porque era algo que tenía que ver directamente con Stiles... Pero aún más porque era Stiles y su paciencia en cuanto al conocer datos curiosos era inexistente cuanto menos. Así que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer desde el principio de la introducción.

_"El tema que trataremos a continuación es realmente desconocido para muchos y por ende, la misión de analizar estos inusuales sucesos ha llevado mucho tiempo en..."_

Derek se detuvo para mirar a Stiles, que se reía a pesar del evidente esfuerzo de no enfadar ni distraer s Derek. Pero era Stiles, y Stiles es Stiles.

─¿Ahora qué pasa? ─bufó Derek.

─Es que me hace gracia... Pareces un profesor pornoerótico de las películas de adolescentes. ─dijo por fin sin acallar sus risas. Derek rodó los ojos por millonésima vez y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Stiles, a quien se le seco la boca. ─Uno muy muy sexy.

─Estás fatal. ─negó con la cabeza Derek, incapaz de contener la media sonrisita. ─Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Sigo?

─Adelante, profesor Hale. ─dijo con voz morbosa el muchacho.

Derek de nuevo se aclaró la voz y tras un rápido vistazo a Stiles, siguió leyendo.

Según iban leyendo, se iban dando cuenta de lo absurdo e innecesario de la introducción. Daba vueltas y más vueltas de un tema que no terminaban por definir. Sin embargo, cuando por fin pasaron al primer capítulo, por fin fueron encontrando detalles importantes e interesantes.

_"Como ya hemos dicho en la introducción, es muy inusual que se dé un suceso semejante, ya que la posibilidad de encontrar a tu doble o a tu media naranja es, cuanto menos, improbable. Sin embargo, se conocen hechos (muy escasos en realidad) que demuestran que, aunque improbable, es posible que un ser conozca a su vulgarmente denominada "media mitad". A partir de ahora, lo denominaremos "emparejamiento". Dicho "emparejamiento" tiene como condición primaria, que ambos miembros serán designados de nacimiento aunque nadie cercano, lejano o ellos mismos, sabrán acerca de este hecho hasta que sus "almas" se vean encontradas y se presenten la sintomatología propia de la que hablaremos más adelante.  
Una vez hemos aclarado este hecho, una vez hemos destacado que esto sí es posible, tenemos que diferenciar en distintos casos de emparejamiento:_

_Puede haber " emparejamiento no sobrenatural" . Esto es, como su propio nombre indica, un emparejamiento entre dos seres no naturales, lo cual no supone dificultad o impedimentos y son estas las parejas más duraderas. Si cabe destacar, que este emparejamiento no hace alusión a un "amor eterno", sino que se trata de un "amor hasta el final". Esto quiere decir que si se diera el caso de la muerte de uno de los emparejados, el otro no tardaría en seguirle en su trágico final._

_También se puede dar el caso de un " emparejamiento mixto". Este tipo de emparejamiento es un tanto mas conflictivo debido a la posibilidad de ser seres no compatibles para la supervivencia y la no unión de los dos emparejados podría suponer la muerte temprana de ambas almas por no ser capaces de encontrarse en su destino o de haber sido impedidas de Unión por una u otra razón". En cuanto a la duración vital de los miembros de este tipo de emparejamiento, cabe destacar que es la única modalidad de este extraño suceso en el que un miembro puede seguir viviendo a pesar del fallecimiento del otro._

Derek paró de leer en ese punto y miró a Stiles, el cual llevaba mordiéndose un dedo desde que el lobo comenzara a leer acerca de ese extraño "emparejamiento" o lo que fuera.

El moreno suspiró y cerró el libro mirando al humano, que lo miraba sorprendido.

─¿Por qué cierras? ─preguntó atónito.

─Ya ha terminado de hablar del emparejamiento mixto o lo que sea que...

─¿Y? ─espetó sin entender el muchacho. ─En realidad no estamos seguros de que sea eso...

─Stiles, esto bloquea tu mente. Creo que está bastante claro que este es nuestro problema.

Dijo tajante el lobo, bajo el escrutinio con ceño fruncido del menor.

─Y una mierda. ─dijo volviendo a abrir el libro donde Derek lo había cerrado. ─En el caso en el que eso sea (que no es seguro al ciento por ciento) podría decir algo aún más interesante. ─añadió hábilmente el chico. ─Y no te olvides de que mi madre era la legendaria loba o lo que sea... Puede que eso me quite el "rango" de humano.

─Eso no lo sabemos. ─negó Derek a sabiendas que tendría que seguir leyendo en alto todas y cada una de las palabras del dichoso libro a Stiles.

─¡¡Precisamente, Derek!! No lo sabemos... Por eso tienes que leerlo todo. ─dijo gesticulando el humano. Derek, que ya sabía que tendría que seguir leyendo, rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo, resignado.  
  
_El "emparejamiento sobrenatural" es, en realidad, el que menos antecedentes tiene (o al menos del que menos constancia disponemos), así como el más conflictivo y el más estudiado. Por esto, será el que más desarrollaremos. Ambos miembros de dicho emparejamiento serán seres sobrenaturales, aunque no tienen que ser de la misma graduación ni del mismo tipo. (Nos referimos a graduación en el caso y baremo que hemos explicado en el capítulo anterior de "peligrosidad de las criaturas"). Los miembros de este tipo de emparejamiento no sobrevivirían a una separación de ningún tipo, bien fuera por oposición de su entorno (por ejemplo: su familia, estirpe o manada), por imposibilidad física o de localización (por ejemplo por un distanciamiento de geolocalización tras haber reconocido al otro miembro como su emparejado), o por defunción de uno de los dos miembros. Aunque, como en toda norma, se pueden encontrar ciertas trampas __*[véase FUIBAN ELBA, Henning] que pudieran evitar y/o retrasar el emparejamiento, que es un proceso permanente. Este es el emparejamiento más radical de todos y el que más dependencia crea entre los miembros._

─¿Hace falta que siga leyendo? ─dijo de repente, frustrado, Derek.

─Pues claro. ─asintió vehemente Stiles.

─Tengo la boca seca. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño el lobo, lo que hizo dibujar una sonrisa a Stiles.

─Será quejica el lobo este... ─bromeó el humano yendo a por algo de beber a la cocina. Cuando volvió, le entregó una botella de refresco y tras un largo trago miró a Stiles que, sin tapujos, le ordenó que siguiera en su función de cuenta cuentos.

_"En cuanto la sintomatología, aunque pudiera variar por la especie de uno o ambos miembros del emparejamiento, suele coincidir en uno o varios factores._

_·La esencia : la esencia de los miembros varían al conocer a su emparejado para facilitar el reconocimiento entre sí y llevar a cabo la Unión. Lo más habitual sería reconocer al emparejado en el primer contacto, aunque también se han dado casos de emparejados que han ido reconociéndose lentamente hasta crear cierta confianza entre ambos miembros y, por ende, la esencia iría variando conforme a la confianza creada entre ambos emparejados. Este cambio gradual es algo más habitual cuando uno o ambos miembros pertenece a una especie agresiva y poderosa, es decir, una especie de grado alto o medio-alto._

_·Actitud : en este rango se eliminan la especie humana, ya que carecen de un alto nivel en sus instintos más primarios. Este síntoma hace referencia a un cambio de actitud radical. Dependiendo de la especie, puede variar el rango de cambio de actitud. Por lo general, esto significa que se podrían suceder series de comportamientos anómalos o contradictorios con la especie a la que pertenece. Por ejemplo, existen registros de criaturas vampíricas que, siendo emparejados con humanos, se vieron empujados a un cambio de dieta drástica, impidiendo así su necesario consumo de sangre._

_·Marcas gemelas y/o complementarias : este es uno de los síntomas más obvios y sencillo de indentificar, ya que ambos miembros del emparejamiento presentarían marcas parecidas en significado y/o consistencia, si no iguales. Estas marcas también son normalmente las primeras en aparecer tras el reconocimiento._

_·Posesividad : factor o síntoma que casi por completo podría incluirse en la especie lupina debido a su carácter posesivo natural. Sin embargo, también es un rango que se presenta en otras especies, también en la humana, y que conlleva una pérdida de consciencia debido a los celos y sentimiento de posesión respecto a su emparejado. Si la **Unión** no se lleva a cabo, este síntoma se agravaría al más alto nivel, poniendo en peligro incluso el entorno de uno o ambos miembros dependiendo del tipo de emparejamiento (como hemos visto anteriormente, el emparejamiento mixto permite la supervivencia de un miembro a pesar del fallecimiento del otro miembro)._

_·Apetitos carnales : uno o ambos miembros podrían presentar claros signos de apetitos sexuales constantes o muy frecuentes. Esto es entendible ya que, incluso inconscientemente, ambos miembros buscarían la **Unión** mas pronta posible y en muchas de las especies, dicha **Unión** es una unión física que conllevaría a la consecuente unión empática._

_·Empatía : muchas veces confundida con la telepatía, ya que hace posible que ambos miembros mantengan una conexión constante e incluso lleguen a ser capaces de comunicarse, aunque esto no es un requisito. Sentirían las mismas emociones de su emparejado. Aún así, hay que especificar que este es un síntoma que podría llevar a confusión dependiendo de qué especie sea la emparejada, ya que, como ya sabemos, hay especies capaces de leer, oler y ver auras de sentimiento sin necesidad de que haya sido emparejado (véase apéndice de criaturas telepáticas y extrasensitivas)."_

  
El lobo de nuevo dejó de leer para mirar a Stiles con una sonrisa burlona. Stiles, en cambio, lo miró concentrado.

─Esto no es lo que nos pasa.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó aturdido Stiles, que estaba concentrado en las palabras de Derek, en su voz leyendo los documentos.

─No estamos emparejados, Stiles. ─dijo señalándose ambos.

─¿Y eso por qué lo dices? ─preguntó ofendido Stiles. Él realmente creía que eso era lo que les pasaba... Y realmente deseaba que así fuera... Así tendría la seguridad de que Derek sentía lo mismo por el que el por el lobo.

─Primero: si así fuera, tendríamos marcas iguales, ¿no? ─comenzó a decir el moreno. ─Además, se supone que es un efecto que no tiene marcha atrás... ¿Pero desde cuando llevamos estando emparejados? Y lo de que...

Pero Derek no pudo seguir hablando porque Stiles le tapó la boca con una mano, frunció el ceño y señaló con la mano libre el manuscrito que mantenía Derek aun en la mano.

─Sigue leyendo. ─dijo Stiles. ─Es nuestra única pista... Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que el hecho de que mi coco tenga un filtro para leer eso que estás leyendo tú, es por algo. ─dijo Stiles sabiendo por la mirada del lobo que había ganado el asalto. ─Sigue leyendo. ─repitió, suavizando levemente su tono de voz.

Derek rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el libro. ¿Por qué se ponía tan a la defensiva con la idea de estar emparejado con Stiles? Al fin y al cabo... La idea de tener la mejor excusa posible para pasar el resto de su vida con ese humano inquieto y mandón le encantaba.

─Siiiiigue. ─interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Stiles.

Derek levantó la mirada y la clavó en Stiles, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Sus mejillas, estiradas por su sonrisa tan encantadora como adictiva, formaban diminutas arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos, enormes ojos... Esos ojos eran el centro de su cara, todo gira a alrededor de ellos... Incluso sus lunares parecían agrupados de tal manera que sus ojos color avellana no perdieran ni un ápice de protagonismo.

─¿Me estas escuchando, lobo estúpido? ─siguió bromeando, lanzándole un bolígrafo que tenía al lado y que, debido a que Derek estaba completamente hipnotizado por sus lunares y sus ojos, golpeó al lobo entre ceja y ceja. ─¡Menuda puntería! ─comenzó a reír el humano ante el gesto completamente aturdido del lobo por haber sido golpeado. ─Soy Batman.

Derek sonrió malévolamente y azotó el libro lejos de ellos para abalanzarse sobre Stiles que, al intentar escapar entre risas y a gatas sobre la cama, quedó de cara al colchón, con un Derek "vengativo" a su espalda.  
Las risas de Stiles se vieron amplificadas cuando Derek comenzó a lamerle el cuello, mientras pinchaba con sus dedos justo en sus costillas, donde sabía que Stiles se retorcería por las cosquillas.

─Para... Pa... ¡Para! ─gritó Stiles con lagrimas en los ojos por las risas.

─¿Donde están tus modales, Stiles?

─Para...

─No, no... -siguió jugando Derek notando el cuerpo de Stiles temblar por las risas debajo de él. ─¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

─¡POR FAVOR! ─gritó entonces Stiles, sintiéndose al límite de las risas, con sus mejillas doliéndole.  
Derek entonces paró de pincharle en las costillas y le dio un beso suave en la nuca para por fin dejarle libre.

Stiles, en cuanto quedó liberado, corrió fuera de la cama y Derek escuchó como iba corriendo al baño y empezaba a sonar un chorrillo apresurado contra la taza del váter. Sin poderlo evitar, Derek cayó de bruces en la cama por la fuerza de su carcajada, hasta que Stiles volvió completamente rojo.

─Por poco haces que me meara, idiota. ─dijo, sin embargo, con una sonrisa en la cara, viendo como el lobo seguía riendo tumbado sobre la cama. ─Idiota. ─repitió el humano.

─¿De nuevo? ─dijo entonces Derek serio, levantándose de la cama y acercándose lentamente al humano, que retrocedió varios pasos con una risita. ─¿Donde están tus modales, Stiles? ─repitió negando con la cabeza y de nuevo dibujando una sonrisa juguetona.

─¿Te refieres a lo de "respetar a los mayores", abuelo? ─siguió la broma Stiles.

Un brillo azul sobrenatural relampagueó en los ojos verdes de Derek ante la provocación del humano y Stiles supo que era momento de correr. Y corrió. Aunque no llego demasiado lejos, ya que al instante, Derek lo alcanzó y lo rodeó con sus brazos para llevarle de nuevo a la cama, donde lo volvió a acorralar entre el colchón y su cuerpo, esta vez, mirándose el uno al otro.

                               Las risas de ambos se fueron evaporando y el humor y jovialidad de sus jugueteos desapareció para dar paso a la mas adulta de las pasiones, devorando con ansias la boca ajena.

                               Como siempre, la ropa comenzó a sobrar y la camiseta de Stiles siguió a la que instantes antes el humano había quitado al lobo, que se abalanzó hacia la nívea piel de Stiles y comenzó a besar y lamer el abdomen de Stiles, que suspiraba y gemía de puro frenesí antes del placer, al que sucumbieron poco después, dejando completamente olvidado el libro, los documentos, la investigación y el bolígrafo que Stiles le había lanzado a Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya he dicho en las notas previas, estos dos últimos capítulos me han sido los más complicados de escribir y, aunque aún no se han desvelado todas las incógnitas... ¿qué os va pareciendo tal y como va el asunto? ¿Alguna teoría que queráis compartir?   
> No seais tímidos y escribidme :3
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar... ¡Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón! Y...como siempre digo: "así es un placer escribir".


	10. Líneas de tinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek comienzan a vivir una especie de simulacro de "vida en pareja" aunque tienen que convivir y compartir espacio con un padre que comienza a tolerar cada vez más la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya he dicho en twitter y en algunos comentarios... ¡Este es un capítulo con una simple intención: haceros reír!  
> También habrá momentos tiernos, momentos subiditos de tono, momentos de humor... y también ciertos "mini avances" en la trama principal.
> 
> He retado a MayMayColt a encontrar otros DOS minifragmentos o alusiones de #Supernatural en los diálogos de este capítulo... ¿Alguno más quiere participar? Si lo encontráis... dejen comentario con sus soluciones y tal vez haya premio ;)
> 
> ¿Preparados? ¿Ansiosos?
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Líneas de tinta.

 

Derek se despertó con uno de los huesudos y larguiruchos dedos de Stiles rozándole el cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos en dirección al muchacho, este sonreía como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura y el lobo no pudo hacer más que sonreír de medio lado.

─¿Qué haces, Stiles?

─Me encanta escuchar mi nombre de tu boca.

Derek no pudo evitar bufar y soltar una risa suave, alargando su mano para acariciar el aniñado rostro del humano. Sabía que Stiles ya no era un niño. No. Imposible. Un niño no haría lo que acababan de hacer... No. Stiles ya era un joven adulto que, aunque pudiera no parecerlo en algunas ocasiones, era realmente maduro.

─Uno, eso ha sido "una cursilada" como tú dices. ─comenzó a decir con voz suave. ─Dos, sigo sin saber que intentabas hacer con ese dedo. ─dijo girando el cuello lo suficiente para besar el dedo al que se refería, que seguía acariciando el cuello del lobo. Stiles rió por lo dicho y alzó las cejas sin parar las caricias en el cuello del lobo.

─¿Por qué parece que te molesta tanto la idea de que estemos emparejados? ─preguntó el humano sorprendiendo al lobo, y esquivando la pregunta de este.

─No me molesta. ─negó rotundo el lobo.

─Pues parece que sí.

─Pues no. No me molesta. ─dijo cerrando los ojos, dejando que Stiles siguiera acariciando su cuello con suavidad. ─Simplemente... No creo que esas cosas que pone el libro sean ni mínimamente lo que nos pasa a nosotros. Yo te quiero sin importar que diga ese estúpido libro de que fuimos creados el uno para el otro por el destino y demás paparruchadas. ─dijo de un tirón haciendo que, de nuevo, volviera a aparecer la inmortal sonrisa del muchacho.

─Me has dicho que me quieres. ─dijo con tono infantil, pero a la vez, encantadoramente sorprendido.

─No es la primera vez que te lo digo, no te sorprendas tanto. ─dijo el lobo abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro sorprendido del muchacho. ─Aunque para ser justos... Es la primera vez que te lo digo completamente despierto. ─añadió con una sonrisa cómplice. ─Pero te querría mas si admitieras que estás intentando buscarme cosquillas.

Stiles rió ante lo ultimo y no pudo evitar asentir para acto seguido acercarse un poco mas y volver a besar los labios de Derek, que había sido coronada como la mejor y más potentes de sus drogas.

─No es justo que tú sepas hacerme cosquillas y yo no sepa donde las tienes tú. ─dijo sin dejar de rozar los labios con los del lobo, que se rió bajito.

─No es demasiado difícil encontrarte las cosquillas. ─dijo moviendo las manos bajo las sabanas para tan solo rozar la piel de las caderas desnudas del muchacho y que este le entretuviera con sus estremecimientos producidos al intentar contener la risa. ─Creo que no hay ni un solo sitio donde no tengas cosquillas. ─murmuró antes de volver a forzar el beso.

─¿Y tú?

─¿Yo? ─repitió el lobo alzando las cejas. ─Yo no tengo cosquillas.

─Claro, porque eres un tío duro que nunca ríes, ni con cosquillas. Eso es para los débiles. ─dramatizo cómicamente Stiles, haciendo que, de nuevo, Derek bufara.

─Sabes de sobra que sí me río.

─Sí. De mí. ─rió Stiles.

─No siempre de ti. ─se burló el lobo. ─Pero... Sí, lo admito...

─No sé cómo te aguanto.

─Soy adorable. ─dijo rápidamente el lobo, haciendo que Stiles no pudiera evitar la carcajada.

─Sí... Como un cachorrillo. ─ironizó Stiles, terminando de tumbarse completamente sobre el lobo, que entonces afincó sus manos en sus nalgas y las apretó levemente. ─Un cachorrillo salido. ─rió Stiles, viendo a Derek encogerse de hombros.

─Si es que me lo pones delante... ¿Qué quieres que haga? Eres tú el provocador.

Stiles rió a mandíbula batiente, sabiendo que era cierto, sabiendo que le encantaba provocar al lobo. Pero no era su culpa... Desde que sabía que no era solo cosa suya, le encantaba sentirse deseado por su debilidad más secreta... Cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes clavados sobre él, sabiendo que era él, el mismísimo Stiles, el centro de ese deseo, no podía evitar sentirse el más afortunado del mundo.

Y fue por eso por lo que terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre el lobo, moviendo obscenamente sus caderas, de modo que provocaba aún más roce y veía cómo poco a poco, Derek se volvía a dejar llevar por el deseo y que... aunque intentará disimularlo mínimamente, la erección cada vez más evidente bajo las caderas de Stiles, le delataba.

─Stiles... ─dijo en un leve gemido Derek, mientras comenzaba también él a moverse con las manos fuertemente afincadas en su cintura.

─Dime, Derek. ─jugueteó Stiles, comenzando a acariciar el pecho del moreno, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

─A mí también me encanta oír mi nombre dicho por tu voz. ─dijo incorporándose poco a poco para besar los labios del humano, que pudo palpar los perfectos abdominales que se habían endurecido y tensado al incorporar el tronco del lobo. ─Pero... ¿Sabes cuándo me gusta más? ─dijo tras el beso, en su oído.

─¿Cuando me burlo de ti? ─se mofó Stiles.

Con un gruñido, Derek invirtió las posiciones, dejando a Stiles contra el colchón, frente a frente, con el lobo apoyado en manos y rodillas sobre él. Stiles rió ante esto y Derek aprovechó para lamer y mordisquear el cuello del humano, que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

─No... ─dijo el lobo con voz grave. ─Cuando más me gusta escucharte decir mi nombre es cuando lo gritas... ─siguió el lobo incorporándose un poco para admirar la completa desnudez del muchacho y acariciar sus muslos. De nuevo clavó sus ojos en las dos avellanas que le devolvían la mirada ahogadas en su mismo deseo. ─Cuando te tiemblan las piernas... ─Derek entonces se comenzó a colocar mejor entre las piernas del muchacho, que las abrió invitándole y mordiéndose el labio, casi sin respirar por la ansiedad de no tenerle aún dentro. ─Cuando se te entrecorta la respiración... ─Siguió el lobo comprobando que Stiles estuviera aún suficientemente dilatado, notando estremecer al muchacho por la anticipación. ─Cuando te muerdes esos dichosos labios... Como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo... Pero son míos. ─añadió el lobo acercándose para, en efecto, morder el labio inferior y succionar el superior bajo la atenta, apasionada y sumisa mirada del humano. ─Y cuando me clavas las uñas en la espalda... ─terminó colocando por fin la punta de su pene contra la entrada ansiosa del humano. ─Así es como me encanta que me llames... ─continuó mientras poco a poco movía las caderas y se hacía camino en el interior de Stiles, que estaba ya a punto de explotar.

Stiles no podía soportarlo mucho más y Derek lo sabía y lo sentía. A pesar de acabar de correrse hacía menos de una hora en el "primer asalto", la voz de Derek, sus actos... Toda esa retahíla de juego verbal reciente... Había sido suficiente para dejar al muchacho al borde del orgasmo.

Y el ritmo. Ese ritmo insufriblemente lento que había cogido el lobo lo estaba enloqueciendo demasiado, jugaba con él y lo sabía. Stiles lo sabía. Sabía que a Derek, debido a su naturaleza dominante, le encantaba que le rogase. En el día a día, su rasgo más dominante permanecía dormido... Pero en algo tan primario  como el sexo, esa parte de él, siempre latente aunque escondida, no podía evitar salir y eso, a Stiles, le encantaba sobre manera. Le encantaba porque le dejaba claro que, cuando en un momento normal, Stiles lo lograba dominar o lograba hacer que el gran lobo feroz llevara a cabo sus órdenes, era porque Derek lo permitía, porque Derek se lo permitía. Porque Stiles era su consentido.

Y por eso mismo rogó. Por eso rogó que fuera más rápido. Y por la confianza que ambos se tenían, no se molestaron en avisarse del clímax. Ambos se corrieron al tiempo; Derek en el interior de Stiles y Stiles contra el abdomen del lobo, que gruñó gustoso al escuchar su nombre, por notar las uñas clavadas en su espalda, por sentir el temblor en las piernas del humano, por dejar de escuchar su respiración momentáneamente, por ver el labio inferior del chico aprisionado contra sus propios dientes.

Derek se recostó a un lado en la cama y dejó que un Stiles tan agotado y sonriente como él mismo, se recostara contra él y se durmiera casi en el mismo instante en el que Derek le beso la frente.

Derek se quedo quieto, gustoso de ser la almohada perfecta para el muchacho que ahora dormía plácidamente con la cabeza contra su pecho.

                Su respiración era calmada, su pulso regular... Y su belleza eterna. Sí. Para Derek, Stiles era lo más valioso que tenía y que jamás había tenido. Y ahora era suyo... Solo suyo.

                Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y pura felicidad, comenzó a acariciar su parte preferida de la espalda de Stiles: justo entre sus omóplatos, donde sabía que tenía una de esas artísticas constelaciones formadas por lunares.

Sus lunares... ¿por qué le obsesionaban tanto esos dichosos puntitos de melanina? ¿Por qué demonios tenía grabadas en su retina todas y cada una de las constelaciones que el muchacho tenía en su cuerpo?

El lobo se pasó la mano por la cara intentando borrar la estúpida sonrisa que se le había dibujado en la cara. Después de todo... Sí que era un ñoño, un cursi empedernido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan asquerosamente moñas? Todo era culpa de Stiles... Y encima ese estúpido estaba plácidamente dormido, completamente ajeno a sus cavilaciones post-coito.

Derek miró alrededor y, reluciente como si de una señal se tratara, localizó el bolígrafo que antes le había lanzado el humano. Con una sonrisa de medio lado más propia del Derek de antaño, el Derek adolescente despreocupado y sin cargos de conciencia, estiró su brazo con cuidado de no despertar al bello durmiente, y cogió el bolígrafo azul.

                Dichoso bolígrafo. Dichoso niño juguetón que respiraba completamente ajeno a las ideas malvadas de Derek...

Conteniéndose una carcajada malévola, el lobo comenzó a unir cada uno de los puntos del cuerpo de Stiles, cada uno de los lunares que serpenteaban la blanca piel del muchacho unidos, dibujando las constelaciones que Derek jamás podría olvidar. Con cuidado, claro. Con cuidado de no despertarle; con cuidado de no hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando justo terminaba de dibujarle las constelaciones que Derek se imaginaba en su rostro, se deshizo del abrazo del muchacho para poder dibujar la de su espalda, su preferida. Stiles gruñó ante la pérdida de su almohada, pero no abrió los ojos definitivamente hasta que Derek estaba prácticamente terminando su más bella y la más perfecta de las constelaciones formadas por los lunares de Stiles.

─¿Derek? ─murmuró con la voz pastosa por haberse despertado atontado.

─Estoy aquí. ─susurró Derek, intentando que volviera a dormirse.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó intentando darse la vuelta para mirarle, pero el lobo se lo impidió con una risita. ─¡Eh!

─Espera, espera... Estoy terminando mi obra de arte.

─Pero... ¿qué...? ─comenzó a musitar hasta que vio las rayas uniendo los lunares de uno de sus brazos. ─No habrás... ¡Me estas pintarrajeando! ─gritó al darse cuenta de que era eso que le rozaba la espalda con la presión suficiente para no hacer daño, pero tampoco hacer cosquillas.

La risa de Derek le confirmó que sí, que Derek le había pintarrajeado completamente. Stiles no pudo más que bufar y resignarse. Por algún extraño motivo, no le parecía que esa fuera la primera vez que alguien jugaba con sus lunares... Él mismo se había dibujado las líneas entre los lunares de su brazo izquierdo cuando se aburría en las clases... ¿Pero en la espalda? Ese estúpido lobo que de repente era un cachorrillo juguetón le iba a quitar con la lengua todas y cada una de las rayitas que le hubiera pintado.

─Ya está. ─dijo un sonriente lobo, dejándose caer al lado del humano, que lo miró entre ceñudo e incrédulo.

─Esto lo cuento, y no me creen. ─dijo con una sonrisa contagiada por el buen humor del lobo.

─¿El qué?

─Que te estás convirtiendo en un cachorrillo juguetón. ─dijo con risas el humano, viendo cómo el lobo rodaba los ojos.

─¿Te molesta? ─preguntó alzando las cejas. ─¿Prefieres que vuelva a amenazarte y gruñirte tras cada esquina?

─Nah. En realidad... Me gustas así, me gustas gruñón... Me gustan todos tus tú.

Derek esbozo de nuevo una sonrisa y se acercó para besar a Stiles, que rodeó su cuello con los brazos y comenzó una batalla de esas que nunca querían cesar: una batalla entre besos y caricias, entre bandos que no quieren la victoria y luchan por perder la guerra... O al menos, luchan por alargarla lo más posible.

Hasta que, como siempre, todas las batallas terminan. Y esta vez fue Derek quien decidió, al menos, pedir una tregua.

─Tu padre se está acercando a la casa.

─Vistámonos.

─Gran plan. ─asintió el lobo levantándose ágilmente para ponerse la ropa y bajar las escaleras para "disimular" delante de su suegro. ─Buenos días. ─saludó el moreno al hombre que acababa de entrar.

El sheriff lo miró sorprendido, pero contestó con el mismo buen humor del lobo los y tras dejar la chaqueta y el cinturón con la pistola en el mueble de la entrada, fue hacia la cocina donde el moreno le estaba sirviendo una cerveza.

El motivo por el que el hombre miraba tan desconcertado a Derek era su extraña actitud alegre y positiva. Bueno, algo más alegre y positiva de lo normal. En realidad... Lo más positivo y alegre que recordaba haber visto al huérfano Hale. Se movía ágilmente y despreocupado por la cocina, y eso era inevitablemente una señal de un buen cambio de actitud en el que había sido un lobo solitario y asqueado con la propia vida.

─Ponte tu también una cerveza, Derek. ─dijo el mayor mirando al moreno.

─¿Le parece bien? ─preguntó Derek mirando algo sorprendido al sheriff, que soltó una carcajada al tiempo que comenzaban a sonar las pisadas de Stiles acercándose.

─Eres mayor de edad... ¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema con que te bebieras una cerveza? Y ya te he dicho que si te vas a quedar en esta casa, me tutees. ─añadió divertido.

─La costumbre. ─sonó la voz de Stiles, que recién llegaba a la cocina.

Stiles besó la nuca de su padre y fue de frente a por un vaso para servirse algo de zumo e instantáneamente se creó el silencio en el cuarto.

Derek y John miraron con los ojos como platos a Stiles, que canturreaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por los dos allí presentes como si le hubiera salido una flor en la cabeza.

─¿Stiles? ─tanteó el padre, dudoso.

─Dime, papá. ─dijo mirando por fin a su padre, que lo miraba atónito. ─¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Papá? ¿Qué le has hecho? ─preguntó burlón mirando al lobo, que no sólo le miraba atónito, si no con una pizca de humor e incluso parecía intentar decirle algo con la mirada. ─¿Qué...?

─Has estado en clases de arte? ─preguntó súbitamente el sheriff, con un evidente tono de humor.

─¡Oh, dios! ─murmuró Stiles tocándose la cara y mirando sus manos para ver que, en efecto, se había olvidado de borrarse las líneas de boli que unían todos sus lunares. ─¿Tú por qué no me avisas, caraculo? ─aulló mirando al lobo, que comenzó a reírse a coro con el sheriff.

─¿ _Caraculo_? ─musitó el padre antes de redoblar sus carcajadas. ─Y supongo que la obra de arte es gracias a Derek...

─No, papá. Me he vuelto contorsionista y ahora soy capaz de dibujarme en la espalda. ─comentó irónico Stiles, comenzando a borrar las marcas de la cara en la fregadera.

─Vaya, Derek... ─comenzó el mayor, aún sin perder su tono humorístico. ─Tienes suerte de que haya dejado la pistola en la entrada... Pero en ese armario está el rifle, ¿me lo acercas? ─bromeó el sheriff, señalando uno de los armarios.

Sin embargo, aunque Derek rió suave ante eso, que hacía patente que poco a poco se había ganado un huequecito en el corazón del sheriff, vio como Stiles iba hacia el armario y le daba el rifle al sheriff bajo la sorprendida mirada del lobo.

─Dale en un sitio que duela. ─dijo Stiles a su padre, que chasqueó la lengua y dejó el rifle a un lado.

─¿Qué le has hecho para que quiera que te dispare, Derek?

El lobo se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su cerveza, mirando divertido como Stiles retomaba su misión de borrarse el bolígrafo de la piel.

                Los dos más mayores comenzaron a hablar de cosas del trabajo y, un rato después, Stiles se acercó a Derek con una esponja dura, se quitó la camiseta y le mostró la espalda.

─Frota. ─ordenó el humano, sintiendo como el lobo comenzaba a acatar la orden, con demasiada fuerza. ─¡Más suave, burro!

De nuevo el sheriff rió levemente observando la química que extrañamente se había formado entre su hijo y ese lobo. Sin embargo, le alegraba. No le hacía demasiada gracia que hicieran las cosas que estaba seguro que hacían cuando estaban a solas... Pero Stiles le había sacado vida al lobo amargado y el lobo amargado... Bueno, Derek simplemente soportaba a Stiles de un modo ejemplar y entrañable.

De repente, el humano mayor suspiró mirando la escena que protagonizaba la pareja y llamó la atención a ambos, que lo miraron extrañados.

─¿Y eso? ─preguntó extrañado su hijo.

─¿El qué? ─dijo confundido el mayor.

─Ese suspiro de quinceañera enamorada. ¡Ah, joder! Más suave, Derek.

─Perdón. ─musitó Derek esforzándose en usar poca fuerza.

─Simplemente... No, nada. ─rió el sheriff.

─No. Ahora lo dices. ─dijo Stiles girándose para mirar a su padre de frente, por lo que Derek quedó con el ceño fruncido y con la esponja en alto, esperando a que Stiles volviera a su lugar para que le quitara el boli.

─Simplemente es que se os ve bien juntos. ─espetó de repente el sheriff, haciendo que los dos presentes se sonrojaran. ─Y tus lunares me han recordado a tu madre. ─añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica. ─Ella y yo nos solíamos pasar el día mirándote los lunares... E incluso te dibujábamos formas mentalmente con ellos, tal y como ha hecho Derek... Pero los de tu espalda... Los uníamos distinto.

─¿Si? ─preguntó intrigado Stiles.

─Dibujábamos... algo así. ─dijo el sheriff haciéndose con un papelote y un boli para dibujar un triskel. ─Uffff... Bueno, dibujo fatal... Pero era algo así. ─añadió divertido.

Stiles cogió el papel y lo miró alzando una ceja y girándolo para encontrarle sentido. Y entonces lo vio. ¡Era un puto triskel! Uno prácticamente igual que el que tenía Derek en su espalda.

Derek no presto atención al dibujo, estaba demasiado ocupado enfurruñándose porque Stiles no le dejaba seguir con su misión de borrar el bolígrafo de su espalda, pero cuando notó un brinco en el pulso del humano, haciéndolo irregular por completo, miró y se quedó incluso sorprendido. Volvió a mirar la espalda de Stiles y sí, sin duda era una de las posibles combinaciones de lunares de su espalda.

─Os habéis quedado mudos. ─rió el sheriff. ─Tampoco dibujo tan mal.

─¿Algo como esto? ─dijo de repente Stiles intentando quitar la camiseta al lobo.

─¡Stiles! ¿Pero qué demonios haces con...? ─comenzó el sheriff viendo cómo su hijo intentaba desnudar al lobo.

Pero su pregunta murió en el aire, pues sus ojos estaban pegados a la perfecta espalda del lobo (de lo cual nunca admitiría y jamás hablaría) y al triskel que le ocupaba gran parte de la espalda.

─Menuda casualidad. ─logró decir el sheriff, que se había quedado sin habla.

─No. ─negó Stiles mirando significativamente al lobo, que permanecía de espaldas, dejando que Stiles mostrara su tatuaje. ─No es casualidad. Yo diría que son "marcas gemelas".

─¡Vaya, Stiles! ─rió su padre. ─Que místico te has puesto.

─No es casualidad y lo sabes. ─siguio Stiles señalando acusadoramente a Derek, ignorando por completo la presencia del sheriff. ─El mismo símbolo, en la misma parte... ¡Y seguramente del mismo tamaño! ¿Necesitas un cartel luminoso que diga que " **te lo dije** "?

─Vamos a investigar. ─dijo simplemente Derek cogiendo su camiseta y yendo hacia la puerta para subir al cuarto de Stiles.

─Caraculo. ─dijo Stiles entre dientes mientras iba tras el lobo, dejando solo a su padre, mucho más confundido que cuando vio al lobo feliz y sonriendo por la casa.

─Cosas sobrenaturales, John... No te metas, John... ─se dijo a sí mismo dando un sorbo a su cerveza. ─Y un carajo. ─bufó finalmente posando la lata sobre la mesa. ─Es mi hijo y lo quiero saber.

El sheriff salió de la cocina disparado pero a mitad de las escaleras volvió a la cocina para coger otra cerveza. Algo le decía que la iba a necesitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os hayáis reído y disfrutado tanto como yo mientras lo escribía.   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis y apoyáis.  
> Como siempre digo...  
> ¡Así da gusto escribir!  
> @BukyBuh


	11. Empatía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los sieeeeento muchisísimo.  
> Llego con mucho retraso.... iba a subir capítulo el miércoles pero no me dio tiempo... y es que aunque no sea excusa, he tenido una semana de locos y tal parece que va a seguir por un tiempo... pero intentaré poder subir un capítulo a la semana.  
> De verdad que lo siento mucho.  
> Mucho mucho mucho.  
> 

 

 

 

**Empatía**

  
El sheriff subió al cuarto de su hijo, armado con una cerveza, dispuesto a sonsacarle lo que demonios estuviera pasando. Vale, sospechaba que era un tema sobrenatural, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que eso **SIEMPRE** repercutía de alguna manera en los demás habitantes que él, como sheriff, debía proteger.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en la silla del escritorio de su hijo, escuchando lo que Stiles le estaba contando a pesar de que el lobo lo miraba con gesto de " _no deberíamos decírselo_ ".

─Entonces a ver, ─interrumpió el sheriff al final. ─me estás diciendo que tu madre es la dichosa loba que busca medio mundo entre los que se encuentran varios clanes de cazadores.

─Sí. ─asintieron ambos, aunque Derek con el ceño fruncido, aún no demasiado convencido de que el sheriff debiera tener toda la información.

─Y la madre de Derek os borro los recuerdos...

─A ti también. ─acotó Stiles, que siguió hablando tras una mirada interrogante de su padre. ─Vaya, eso es algo que yo pienso... No tenemos pruebas de ello, pero supongo que sabrías que mamá no era humana, ¿no?

─Talia Hale nos borró los recuerdos ─rectificó el sheriffe, para seguir aclarando sus ideas ─para... ¿Protegernos? ¿Pero protegernos... de qué? ─terminó exasperado John Stilinski.

─Eso es lo que estamos investigando ahora. ─siguió su hijo mostrando el libro que no podía leer, al menos en parte. ─Las respuestas están aquí, pero yo no puedo leerlo.

─Están en un idioma extraño. -entendió el sheriff.

─No. ─negó el muchacho confundiendo aún mas a su padre. ─Creemos que además de borrarme los recuerdos, Talia me puso algo así como un filtro para que **YO** no pudiera leerlo... Pero Derek sí puede.

─Pues entonces está claro. ─sentenció el sheriff. ─En ese libro está la clave.

─¡Eso es lo que dije yo! ─confirmó emocionado Stiles al saberse comprendido por su padre. ─Pero Derek dice que no.

─Dije que no, pero... Puede que sea así. ─intervino por fin el lobo.

─¿Y por qué ahora sí? ─preguntó el padre, exhausto de pensar y asimilar toda la información.

─Los lunares de Stiles lo cambian todo. ─dijo mirando al humano, que asintió.

─¿Que cambian? Oye, ¿queréis dejar de ser tan crípticos?

─Ahí es lo que no te va a gustar... ─dijo riendo nervioso Stiles. ─Mis lunares forman un triskel en el mismo lugar donde lo tiene Derek... Eso se podría considerar una _marca gemela_... Y eso quiere decir que muy probablemente, según lo que hemos investigado hasta ahora... Derek y yo estemos emparejados. ─terminó nervioso el muchacho. Sin embargo, el gesto del sheriff no podía ser más neutral y, tras un breve silencio, se echo a reír.

─Esto es peor que Crepúsculo. ─dijo al fin.

─Bueno, pues esa no era la reacción que me esperaba... ─dijo Stiles mas para sí mismo que para nadie de los presentes, aunque todos lo escucharon.

─En serio, Stiles... Os llevo viendo estos días y lo cierto es que me da bastante igual si estáis juntos por el destino, por un poder superior o porque Derek es el único que creo que te aguantaría sin matarte en menos de lo que canta un gallo. De verdad, que eso no es lo que me preocupa... Lo que me preocupa es por qué demonios os.... nos... borraron la memoria.

─Creo que yo sé por qué. -dijo entonces el lobo, llamando la atención de los dos presentes. ─El libro decía que no había manera de impedir el emparejamiento, pero que como en todo, había ciertas "trampas" que podrían retrasarlo... Si nuestro emparejamiento empezó cuando éramos aun pequeños, tal vez vieron mejor la opción de retrasarlo borrándonos los recuerdos el uno del otro... Para dar tiempo a que creciéramos.

─Tendría sentido... ¿Pero para qué borrarle los recuerdos a mi padre? Y por qué solo tú estas recuperando los recuerdos?

─Tu padre... No sé, eso no lo sé. ─admitió algo confundido el lobo. ─Pero puede que yo recuperara los recuerdos por ser un lobo.

─Ya, pero aparecieron de golpe.

─Si. ─confirmó Derek, frunciendo el ceño. ─El primero lo tuve la misma noche en que me convertí en lobo completo.

─Desde tu evolución.

─¿Evolución? ─interrumpió el diálogo el sheriff.

─En México, la batalla esa de antes del verano hace unos años... Derek se puso a cuatro patas y peludo. ─explicó Stiles riendo por el gesto algo ceñudo de Derek.

─¿En forma de lobo completo? ─preguntó el sheriff súbitamente interesado, más que antes. Derek asintió como toda respuesta. ─¿Y lo puedes hacer cuando te plazca?

─Si. ─contestó alzando una ceja.

El sheriff parecía un niño ansioso por ver un lobo de verdad y, aunque estaba tentado a pedir que se transformará, se logró controlar. Habilidad que, desde luego, no había sido heredada por su hijo.

─Vale... Bien. Esto es demasiada información. ─dijo finalmente, terminándose su cerveza.

─Ya... ─rió nervioso Stiles.

─¿Estáis seguros de lo de Claudia?

─Derek la recuerda y...

─Ya, pero... ¿La ha visto transformada? Me refiero... No es por poner en duda tus hallazgos, Derek, pero era mi mujer y su madre ─dijo señalando a Stiles. ─y no creo que lograra olvidar algo así, por mucho vudú que hiciera tu madre. ─las palabras del sherif provocó un intercambio de miradas entre los dos jóvenes y cuando el lobo se volvió a centrar en el humano, John prosiguió. ─¿La has recordado transformada?

─No. ─admitió Derek.

─Entonces puede que Claudia no fuera la loba esa, ¿no?

─He recuperado recuerdos en los que Peter y yo escuchábamos a hurtadillas a mi madre y a Claudia acerca de eso... ─dijo Derek seriamente, observando cada ápice del gesto del sheriff, analizando cada latino y grabando en su cerebro su timbre de voz. ─Mira, John, comprendo que sea algo demasiado extraño y que no lo quieras creer, pero estoy seguro al cien por cien que Claudia es la Loba.

─Vale, vale... No es que me niegue a creerlo, pero... todo esto es...

─...raro. ─terminó Stiles con una sonrisa, que provocó un silencio en el cuarto.

─Y vosotros dos estáis imprimados. -terminó el sheriff haciendo que Derek pusiera una mueca de disgusto y Stiles rompiera en carcajadas.

─Eso es de Crepúsculo, papá.

─En fin... Ofrecería mi ayuda, pero puede que Stiles siguiera riéndose de mi desconocimiento... ─dijo levantándose de la silla.

─Ve a descansar... Si eso, después te dejaremos algo de lectura ligera. ─bromeó Stiles señalando los enormes y pesados libros que tenía esparcidos por la mesa, la cama y que cubrían parte del suelo de su cuarto.

─Me voy a echar una siesta... ─dijo el padre con una sonrisa ─Después he quedado con unos agentes para ir a tomarnos unas cervezas... Estaremos en el bar de Shawn. ─dijo ya saliendo del cuarto, para pararse y mirarlos divertido. ─Lo digo por si os apetece ir a hacer manitas delante de todo el cuerpo de policía. ─terminó burlonamente el padre antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

─Se lo ha tomado con humor. ─dijo suspirando más tranquilo el joven Stiles.

─Si... -aceptó el lobo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─Esa mueca... ─intuyó el humano. ─Estás tramando algo.

─No tramo nada.

─Y ahora mientes. ─dijo rápidamente Stiles. El lobo suspiró y, aunque se planteó en mentir a Stiles, había algo en su interior se lo impedía.

─Creo que tu padre sabe algo.

─¡Dios, Derek! ─rió irónico Stiles, a la par que ligeramente molesto, mientras no podía evitar rodar los ojos. ─¿Por qué siempre piensas que los demás saben algo? Deaton sabe algo, mi padre sabe algo...

─Stiles, nadie acepta tan fácilmente que su mujer muerta era una loba y que su hijo esta emparejado con un lobo. Simplemente nadie lo entendería tan fácilmente y... lo siento, pero tu padre menos aún. ─dijo recibiendo una mirada molesta y sorprendida de Stiles. ─¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de cuando se negó a creerte cuando le dijiste acerca de los hombre lobo?

─Si. ─aceptó Stiles frunciendo el ceño, viendo a donde quería parar el lobo pero sin querer realmente creer lo que le decía.

─Esa es una reacción normal. ─siguió el lobo. ─Tu padre es un gran hombre, pero es cuadriculado, lógico... Y lo que le acabamos de soltar es de todo, menos lógico.

─Bueno, ya está al tanto de los seres sobrenaturales... ─defendió Stiles.

─Sí, pero... Stiles... No me puedes negar que tu también piensas que es raro.

─Es mi padre. Si supiera algo más, nos lo diría. ─dijo finalmente, plenamente convencido Stiles.

─¿Seguro? ─replicó Derek con algo de sorna en su voz. ─Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Stiles. -bufó el lobo, siendo víctima de una mirada realmente molesta. SSi tu padre pensara que sin decírtelo estarías más seguro, **jamás** te lo diría. Y lo sabes, así que deja de mirarme así.

─Lo que tú digas. ─dijo lanzándole el libro que tenía las pistas, o eso esperaban, para cerrar el asunto.

─¿Te has enfadado?

─No. ─espetó Stiles claramente enfadado, yendo a por las llaves de su jeep. ─Tú quédate indagando el dichoso libro... Voy a dar un paseo.

─Coge mi coche. ─dijo Derek abriendo ya el libro.

─Me gusta mi coche, ¿sabes? ─comenzó con retintín Stiles. ¿En serio? ¿No solo acusaba a su padre si no que, además, osaba meterse con su adorado jeep? ─Puede que no sea tan "cool" como el tuyo, puede que no tenga tantos caballos, pero...

─Tu jeep no tiene gasolina. -dijo Derek calmado mirando hacia Stiles para ver como este se quedaba sin palabras y comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca sin encontrar palabras.

─Pues cojo el tuyo. Y si dices algo mas, lo estrellaré. ─dijo cogiendo las llaves del Camaro y saliendo de su cuarto dando un portazo.

Derek lo vio marchar con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que Stiles estaba enfadado y comprendía el motivo: su padre. John Stilinski lo era todo para Stiles y, aunque no lo había insultado, el hecho de decir que sospechaba que su padre les ocultaba información, había suficiente para que el humano sintiera que le había atacado.

En cuanto el lobo escuchó cómo el motor de su coche se alejaba, cogió el libro y fue hacia el cuarto del padre de Stiles y entró siquiera sin llamar, asustando al sheriff, que se giró para mirar al lobo que lo observaba desde la puerta con ojos sobrenaturales.

─Stiles se ha ido. ─dijo Derek con voz grave. ─Así que ya estas contándome todo lo que sepas acerca de esto. ─terminó lanzándole el libro.

 

**  


Stiles arrancó el motor del Camaro y comenzó a conducir, admitía que el coche de Derek era mucho más fácil de manejar, pero... Jamás se lo diría a nadie. Su jeep era infinitamente mejor.  
Aunque condujo sin dirección fija, terminó aparcando frente a la lejana clínica de Alan Deaton y entró por la puerta trasera, a sabiendas de que ya habían cerrado. No tardó mucho en aparecer el veterinario y mirarle sorprendido.

─Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Derek. ─bromeó el druida. ─Ya hasta tienes comportamientos como los suyos.

─Ya basta, Deaton. Seamos sinceros. -dijo Stiles cruzándose de brazos al más puro estilo Hale. ─Sabes qué es exactamente lo que buscaba el otro día.

─Creo que no te entiendo, Stiles.

─Si me entiendes. Me entiendes mejor que nadie.

─Stiles...

─¡Quiero que me lo digas! Estoy seguro de que estas metido en el ajo y quiero que me digas por qué alguien decidió borrarme los putos recuerdos y ponerme todos los putos filtros.

─Te repito que no sé de lo que me estás hablando. -replicó el veterinario con la misma sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

Stiles gruñó como si él mismo fuera un lobo y tras una risita que dio más miedo que la sonrisa misma de Derek, cogió una de las sierras para cortar huesos que estaba en la sala. Conocía de sobra esa sierra ya que, además de las prácticas de su carrera de veterinaria, con esa misma sierra mecánica estuvo a punto de cortar un brazo a Derek para impedir que este muriera. Así que tras coger la sierra, miró intimidantemente al veterinario que le devolvió una mirada dudosa.

─No me lo trago. ─encendió durante un segundo la sierra para comprobar que funcionaba y volvió a hablar. ─Empieza a cantar.

─Stiles... De verdad que no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Las palabras del veterinario hicieron que Stiles dudara un poco de lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque lograron que Stiles posara de nuevo la sierra, no amedrentaron su seguridad al asegurar que Deaton sabía mucho más de lo que decía y hacia crecer.

─¿Me estás diciendo que tú, que fuiste el druida y consejero de la manada Hale, no sabes qué nos pasa a Derek y a mí? ¿Me estás diciendo que no conocías a mi madre?

─Claro que conocí a tu madre, Stiles. Nunca negué conocer a tu madre. Era una mujer que destacaba en todo lo que hacía y una gran vecina.

─Déjate de tonterías, Deaton. He discutido con Derek y no tengo un buen día. ─dijo algo más tranquilo, pero aún insistente. ─Me estás agotando la paciencia. ─añadió Stiles apretándose las sienes. ─En serio, Deaton...

─No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

─¡Y una mierda! ─gritó de nuevo alterado Stiles, golpeando la mesa de la consulta con su mano. ─Sabes más... ¡Mucho más!

El veterinario miró tranquilo a Stiles y tras un suspiro, dio un paso hacia el muchacho.

─Vale. ─dijo con voz calmada. ─No te lo voy a negar más: sé más de lo que os he dicho. ─dijo alzando la mano para acallar a Stiles, que abría la boca para hablar. ─Pero eso no quiere decir que el hecho de que yo os lo diga, arregle la situación.

─¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

─No. ─dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ─Lo que estáis viviendo es algo que se creyó anulado por mucho más tiempo, pero que evidentemente, por el cambio de actitud tan drástico que acabas de tener, por el increíble parecido que has tenido con el modus operandi de Derek, es evidente que ya está pasando.

─¿Como dices?

─Se suponía que tardaríais mucho más en notar los síntomas de los que creo que ya sabes. ¿Acaso piensas que tu reacción ahora mismo, lo de coger la sierra, es una actitud propia en ti? No. Es una actitud propia de Derek, no tuya... Y tu enfado... ¿Estás seguro de que lo que sientes ahora es tuyo? ¿O puede que sea de Derek?

─¿Que Derek está enfadado ahora? -bufo Stiles.

─Exactamente.

─Derek ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. Está en mi casa.

─Pues me atrevería a decir que algo le ha enfadado.

─Te he dicho que Derek está en mi casa. Solo. -afirmó Stiles. -Bueno... Está mi padre, pero eso no... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Te estás yendo del tema. Quiero que me digas que nos está pasando.

─Ya te lo he dicho: no te lo voy a decir, pero ya lo sabéis. Y no, no tiene solución... El hecho de que yo os lo diga, ni lo arreglara, ni lo evitará.

─Y no me lo vas a decir.

─No.

─Y admites que lo sabes todo.

─Sí.

─Pues qué bien.

Stiles se dio la vuelta con intención de salir de la clínica veterinaria por donde había entrado, pero una idea le hizo dar la vuelta y, sin previo aviso, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al veterinario en la mandíbula. Después, se dio la vuelta y caminó finalmente hacia donde había aparcado el coche.

Cuando por fin se fue acercando al coche, vio como este se iba sin él y, tras un leve estado de shock, echo a correr tras el auto para comprobar que estaba siendo llevado por la grúa. Corrió unos metros tras el coche y la grúa, pero cuando por fin se dio por vencido, pateó el suelo y miró hacia donde había aparcado para descubrir que estaba en zona prohibida.

─El colmo. ─dijo sacando el teléfono para marcar el número de Derek. ─Me va a matar.

─¿Stiles? ─preguntó en un gruñido Derek.

─Estas enfadado.

─No.

─Sí que lo estás... Lo puedo sentir... Pero tranquilo, sea lo que sea lo que te ha enfadado, te diré que te voy a enfadar mas. ─dijo el humano intentando suavizar el momento con algo de humor. ─Tu coche está en el depósito.

─¿¡QUE!? Pero... ¿Tú estás bien? ─preguntó alterado Derek, pensando que el coche estaba en el depósito por un accidente.

─De momento sí... Pero no te preocupes, si me pasa algo, serás tú el que me dé la paliza porque... He aparcado en zona prohibida... Y la grúa se ha llevado el coche.

Sonó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono y Stiles podría jurar que el lobo estaba apretándose las sienes en busca de paciencia.

─Lo siento, de verdad...

─Está bien... No pasa nada. -dijo tras respirar hondo una vez más. -Voy a por ti ahora y vamos al depósito.

─Yo pagaré la multa, de verdad...

─Que no pasa nada... ¿Donde estas?

─Ehmmm... -dijo Stiles mirando hacia la clínica y sabiendo que eso terminaría enfadando al lobo, decidió mentir... Ya le diría la verdad más adelante. En su lecho de muerte le parecía un buen momento para admitir que había ido a sonsacar información a Deaton. ─No estoy lejos del depósito... Nos vemos allí.

─Vale. ─dijo aún no muy convencido el lobo.

─Pues nos vemos allí. De verdad que lo siento.

─Que no pasa nada, Stiles. ─repitió ahora con un tono de voz más suave.

  
**

Derek cortó la llamada y se giró para mirar al sheriff, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el altillo de la casa, en el que se encontraban "hablando" del pasado.

─Stiles ha mandado mi coche al depósito. ─dijo simplemente.

─¿Entonces dejamos la agradable conversación? ─dijo el sheriff.

─Por el momento, sí. ─dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

─No quiero que Stiles sepa que he estado recuperando recuerdos. No me lo perdonaría.

─Debe saberlo.

─Yo mismo se lo diré... Pero no aún, Derek.

─¿Entonces cuándo? ─gruñó Derek volviéndose a enfadar. ─Vosotros los padres parecéis creeros con el derecho de ocultar cosas e interceder en demasiados asuntos.

─Derek, por favor. ─rogó el sheriff con su voz, sus palabras y su mirada.

Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido pero finalmente, tras un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y contestó con voz algo más suave.

─No le diré nada... Pero si pregunta, no le mentiré. ─terminó de decir antes de salir del altillo y de la casa.


	12. Indecencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek deciden hacer un parón en su investigación, dedicarse algo de tiempo juntos como pareja, y sobre todo disfrutar de él. Sin embargo, como en todas las cosas, no todo puede ser bueno y ¡mucho menos fáciles!  
> Aunque todo se lleva mucho mejor al lado de la persona a la que amas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy lunes, he vuelto a mi costumbre de publicar :D  
> Espero que no me vuelva a suceder un retraso semejante al de la semana pasada, la verdad que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.  
> ADVERTENCIA: contenido homófobo
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más dilación:  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 **Indecencia**

­─­¿Has venido corriendo? ─preguntó Stiles viendo llegar a Derek, que salía de entre unos árboles que estaban en la linde del bosque.

─Desde luego que no he venido en coche. ─comentó irónico mirando a Stiles, que automáticamente puso cara de arrepentimiento.

─Lo siento.

─No pasa nada... ─suspiró Derek dándole un rápido beso en la frente. ─Venga anda, vayamos dentro.

Pasaron las grandes puertas de metal y fueron directamente hacia una cabina que estaba en la entrada. Hablaron con el jefe del depósito, que al reconocer al hijo del sheriff, le entregó el coche sin siquiera necesidad de pagar la multa y los dos muchachos salieron del depósito ya montados en el coche, con Derek al volante.

─Si lo llego a saber ni te lo digo. ─murmuró Stiles con una risita.

─Ya... Que duro es ser el hijo del sheriff. ─contestó con buen humor el lobo, que estiró su mano para acariciar con cariño el volante de su preciado coche.

─¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Invito yo como pago por el susto del coche. ─propuso Stiles con una sonrisa.

─¿No prefieres seguir investigando? ─preguntó sorprendido el lobo, mirando con las cejas en alto hacia Stiles. Y claro que estaba sorprendido, ya que Stiles se había convertido en un obsesionado en cuanto a saber **todo** lo referente al emparejamiento.

─Nah... Por una noche podemos descansar. ─repuso el humano. ─Además, me siento extrañamente cansado...

─Bien, pues...

─¿Pizza?

─Me parece bien. ─dijo Derek dirigiendo el coche hacia la que sabía que era la pizzería preferida del muchacho.

El camino fue en un intenso silencio, aunque no se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Ambos estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos:

                Stiles rememorando su conversación/enfrentamiento con Deaton y Derek repasando todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de los labios del sheriff.

                Por lo que este había dicho, había empezado a recuperar los recuerdos el día que Stiles le había hablado acerca de los hombres lobo y demás asuntos sobrenaturales. Había sido un proceso lento y siempre recordaba trazos de memoria mientras dormía, en sus sueños. Al principio asumió que eran simplemente eso, sueños... Pero con el tiempo fue comprendiendo que no era lo que parecía... Con el tiempo fue asumiendo que era como si realmente hubiera vivido esas situaciones, como si hubiera realmente conocido a esas personas, como si fuera algo que realmente había vivido y también sentido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a creer lo que su hijo le había dicho y, poco a poco, animado por sus recién recuperados recuerdos, decidió colaborar en la lucha a la que voluntariamente se había unido su hijo.

                Al principio le costó entender el destino que le esperaba a Stiles, unido a ese lobo amargado, seco y sin sentido del humor, pero por fin comprendió que ese lobo siempre amargado, sería capaz incluso de dar su vida para mantenerle a salvo, cuando comenzó a ver un cambio en la actitud del lobo no solo respecto a su hijo, si no también con todo su entorno.

                Lo que más le había costado al sheriff comprender, sin duda fue eso: el destino de su hijo. Una vez comprendió que los seres sobrenaturales existían, fue aceptando poco a poco los recuerdos que le dejaban constancia de que su mujer no era del todo humana y... Que él siempre lo había sabido.

                Aun con todo, como el sheriff había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, era consciente de todo lo que iba a acontecer a su hijo de ahora en adelante... Y aunque se le hacía difícil no advertirle de algún u otro modo, la promesa que le había hecho a Claudia de mantener el secreto hasta que Stiles estuviera plenamente preparado, la seguía manteniendo... Hasta esa tarde cuando el lobo lo había asaltado.

                Derek no era tonto y había sospechado desde un principio que el sheriff sabia más de lo que hacía entender y, aprovechando que Stiles no estaba en la casa, fue hacia él para saber toda la verdad... Aunque se quedó con las ganas, pues poca cosa le dijo y, aunque el lobo no quedó demasiado satisfecho, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus palabras. Era el padre de Stiles y jamás le haría daño, a sabiendas de que eso repercutiría en un profundo daño a su emparejado.

-Llegamos. -dijo Stiles parando los pensamientos de Derek, que seguía con la conversación del sheriff dando vueltas en su cabeza.

El lobo asintió y ambos entraron en la mejor pizzería de Beacon Hills según la elaborada lista de pizzerías que Stiles había confeccionando gracias a su amplia experiencia. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo y siguieron sin decir palabra hasta que el camarero se acercó para pedir su comanda. No fue hasta que el mesero volvió a su puesto tras la barra cuando Stiles decidió comenzar a hablar.

─Oye... ¿Te pasa algo, Derek?

─Nada. ─dijo como un autómata el lobo. La mirada que le dirigió Stiles le hizo bufar con una media sonrisa. ─En serio, Stiles, no me pasa nada.

─Haré como que me lo creo, pero... Te tengo que comentar una cosa.

─Dime.

─Creo que... Bueno, creo que ambos pensamos **por fin** que estamos emparejados, ¿no? ─comenzó el humano, a lo que el lobo asintió. ─Bien, pues... Creo que estoy empezando a presentar síntomas más allá de de la marca gemela y eso.

─¿Síntomas? ─preguntó interesado el lobo, echando su cuerpo hacia delante, hacia Stiles, para animarle a seguir hablando.

─Pues... He sentido que estabas enfadado.

─¿En serio? ─comentó el lobo sin poder evitar sonreír, a pesar de que se temía la pregunta siguiente de Stiles.

─Sí, pero... ¿Por qué estabas enfadado?

En efecto: ahí estaba la pregunta. Ahí estaba la perspicaz y curiosa personalidad de Stiles. Sin duda, si esa no hubiera sido la pregunta consecuente, Stiles no hubiera actuado como Stiles y eso hubiera preocupado al lobo.

─Yo... Bueno, nada, un correo de Cora que me sacó un poco de mis casillas... Ya sabes, el tío ese con el que anda. Nada importante. ─mintió ágilmente el moreno, aunque en realidad era la respuesta que tenía preparada para usar como posible coartada.

─Ah, vaya... ─dijo riendo Stiles. ─Sí que le tienes tirria a ese chico.

─Es mi misión como hermano mayor. ─siguió el lobo encogiéndose de hombros. ─¿Y has sentido algo más? ─siguió interesado Derek. Por algún motivo, la pregunta hizo que Stiles soltara una risa entre amarga e irónica, así como divertida que hizo que el lobo alzara las cejas aun más intrigado.

─Sí, bueno... También he tenido una reacción demasiado ajena a mi... Y mucho más propia de ti. ─dijo Stiles. La mirada verde del lobo le hizo seguir, algo temeroso de la posible reacción de su ahora emparejado. ─He ido a ver a Deaton. Más bien le he ido a interrogar.

─Pero si decías que él no sabía nada de...

─He cambiado de opinión. Lo que tu dijiste tiene sentido: es imposible que siendo el druida de tu madre no supiera nada de lo que nos está ocurriendo así que...

Pero Stiles tuvo que parar de hablar ya que el camarero hacía acto de presencia con sus bebidas y sus pizzas. Una vez se fue y atacó sediento su limonada, siguió hablando.

─Así que fui a verle y ante su continua y estúpida retahíla de " _no sé de qué me hablas_ " sentí tu enfado y eso me enfadó más porque yo era el que estaba enfadado contigo y bueno... Total, que acabé perdiendo los estribos y le amenacé con la sierra cortahuesos.

─¿Cómo? ─exclamó entre sorprendido y divertido Derek, mirando atónito a su inocente y dulce Stiles... Que había sido capaz de amenazar de tal modo al veterinario.

Stiles empezó a relatar todo el interrogatorio, explicó cómo le había amenazado con la sierra, cómo la había encendido y se le había acercado.... Que había incluso pegado un puñetazo a la mesa de consultas... Y durante todo el rato, Derek le había estado mirando impresionado y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risotada.

─Definitivamente me estoy convirtiendo en ti. ─concluyó con una risa final el humano, viendo como el lobo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una última risotada.

─No, Stiles... Eres tú.

─Yo no me comporto así. ─rebatió el muchacho.

─Tú tienes tu genio. Y mucho genio, por cierto... Pero pocas veces lo sacas, al igual que tu fuerza... Eso es un rasgo más fuerte en los lobos. No es que te estés convirtiendo en mí. No, para nada. Eres tú y siempre seguirás siendo tú... Pero puede que ahora tengas peor genio, simplemente.

─¿Eso quiere decir que con tu mal genio y mi mal genio acabaremos matándonos?

─No... ─añadió algo pensativo Derek. -De hecho, lo he estado pensando y creo que tú ya me habías estado afectando desde hace un tiempo... Tranquilizándome, manteniéndome bajo control... Y ahora eres tu el que está comenzando a ser influido por mí de una u otra manera.

─O sea que yo, niñato hiperactivo, te tranquilizo... Y tú haces que me ponga gruñón.

─Yo prefiero el término "irascible".

─Eres un gruñón y punto. ─dijo dando un bocado a su porción de pizza.

─Y tu un idiota.

─Chucho.

─Maníaco de la moto sierra.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y ambos siguieron comiendo sus pizzas, sin hablar, pero en un silencio realmente cómodo. De hecho, Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek estaba cómodo con aquel silencio pues, gracias a su nueva adquirida empatía, notaba la relajación emanando del moreno.

─Hueles bien. ─dijo momentos después Derek, haciendo que por poco Stiles se atragantara.

─¿Y eso a que viene? ─dijo con una risa. ─Creía que nos estábamos metiendo el uno con el otro.

Derek, como toda respuesta, sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle. ¿Que de donde le había salido ese impulso? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero Stiles parecía encantado con el gesto, que siguió de inmediato, sin importar las miradas cotillas que les dirigían algunos de los presentes.

Terminaron sus pizzas y Stiles pidió un batido de vainilla mientras que Derek se decidió por una porción de Muerte por Chocolate y se sentaron en el mismo lado del banco para poder estar semi-abrazados y hablando un poco más bajo de cosas más íntimas.

De nuevo algunas miradas estaban clavadas sobre ellos y, aunque Stiles intentó ignorarlas, se comenzó a poner de mal humor. El colmo fue cuando uno de los que no paraban de mirarles, se acercó con rapidez y mal gesto.

─¿No podríais hacer vuestras cosas en vuestra casa? Hay niños delante. ─dijo con voz impregnada de prepotencia y asco.

─No estamos haciendo nada que no sea para todos los públicos. ─contestó Stiles con una mirada socarrona dirigida al hombre.

Y en efecto. Derek y Stiles tan solo estaban cogiéndose de una mano mientras hablaban de la final de Lacrosse con la que Stiles había logrado conseguir una beca deportiva que le pagara la matrícula de su primer curso de universidad y que Derek no había visto por estar con el clan de Las Calaveras.

El hombre, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua y los señaló con cara de disgusto.

─Me da vergüenza ajena. ─dijo, o más bien, escupió con lengua viperina. ─Si yo tuviera un hijo así...

─Siempre puede llamar a su padre y conversar con él acerca de sus problemas homófonos. ─intervino Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─Mejor llamo a la policía para que ellos juzguen si este es un sitio adecuado para esos símbolos de amor desviado.

─Ajám. ─asintió Derek comiendo un trozo mas de tarta. ─Tome, le dejo mi teléfono para que no gaste saldo en tonterías... Tal vez funcione como tratamiento contra su "problema". También tengo el número personal del sheriff por si quiere discutirlo con el más alto cargo. ─dijo buscando en la lista de contactos el contacto de John Stilinski. ─Ya está llamando. ─añadió pasándole el móvil.

El hombre apartó el móvil de un manotazo y fue hacia la barra diciendo en alto que quería hablar con el gerente. Derek observó el panorama hasta que sintió un cambio en el aroma de Stiles. Al girarse para mirarle, vio perfectamente como Stiles se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño.

─¿Estás bien?

─Quiero morderle. ─sentenció Stiles en voz baja. ─En la yugular. Y desangrarlo como a un cerdo.

─Tranquilo, Stiles. ─dijo con una media sonrisa el lobo, que le besó en una sien y terminó sonriendo completamente al notar que la esencia de Stiles volvía a la normalidad. ─Así mejor, ¿verdad?

─Ser " **irascible** " es agotador. ¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó curioso Stiles, mirando al despreciable hombre que hablaba con el gerente.

─Pues el gerente le está diciendo que no puede hacer nada porque no estamos haciendo nada malo... Y él amenaza con llamar a la policía. Y ahora llama a la policía. ─añadió con una risita.

─Por favor que venga mi padre... ─murmuró Stiles con una risa malévola.

─Mejor no. ─añadió el lobo con una sonrisa. ─Le pegaría un tiro.

Ambos se rieron ante la certeza de que así lo haría, lo que pareció enfadar aún más al hombre, que salió a llamar a las policía, volviendo unos minutos más tarde acompañado de dos agentes que miraron sorprendidos hacia donde el hombre les indicaba. Stiles les devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

Los dos agentes se acercaron, pues tenían que hacerlo según las normas para lidiar con el conflicto completamente carente de sentido.

─Estos son los dos indecentes de los que os hablaba, agentes.

─¿Qué ha sucedido? ─preguntó uno de los agentes, viejo conocido de Stiles.

─Nada, en realidad. No sé. ─comenzó Stiles fingiendo ser el mismísimo ángel del Señor recién caído a la Tierra. ─Nosotros estábamos hablando tranquilamente, cenando... Y de repente este hombre se ha sentido ofendido porque estuviéramos cogidos de la mano y besándonos de vez en cuando. ─contestó Stiles sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Derek sonreía de medio lado.

─Asqueroso, señor agente. ─intervino el hombre. ─¡Hay niños delante!

─Caballero, no veo problema alguno con que una pareja se tome de la mano en público. No veo indecencia alguna... Ahí mismo hay otra pareja besándose y no veo el problema.

─¡Porque es una pareja normal!

Con esa afirmación tan repugnante como despreciable, Stiles supo que ambos agentes tuvieron que contar hasta diez para no terminar dándole un buen golpe con la culata de la pistola y dejarlo K.O. En cambio, uno de ellos, el agente Clark, un enorme hombre de dos metros y 180 kilos de puro músculo a pesar de su edad, sacó una libreta de denuncias, a lo cual el hombre sonrió contento al creerse vencedor.

─Tiene usted razón. Aquí hay un claro delito de indecencia pública y cívica. ─dijo el agente comenzando a escribir y entregándole un papel al hombre. ─Aquí tiene la denuncia hecha por un cargo público, o sea yo. Tendrá que presentarse en los juzgados cuando le llegue la citación.

El hombre abrió tanto los ojos que a punto estuvo de perderlos y, tras unos gruñidos disconformes, cogió a un chiquillo, que de seguro tenía la mala suerte de ser su hijo, y salió del establecimiento coreado por los vítores de los camareros, el gerente y muchos de los clientes allí presentes.

─Siento las molestias, muchachos. ─dijo el gerente acercándose a su mesa.

─Usted no tiene culpa de nada. ─repuso Derek calmado, mirando al gerente, que asintió con una sonrisa y, tras decirles que les invitaban al postre por el mal momento pasado, se fue a su posición tras la barra.

─Pasadlo bien, chicos. ─se despidió el agente Clark, al tiempo que el otro agente les guiñó un ojo.

─Y sed algo más indecentes... Que sois aún unos chavales. -comentó el otro saliendo del establecimiento con una sonrisa.

─Hemos sobrevivido a nuestro primer encontronazo homófono. ─dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

─Y sin desgarrarle la garganta a nadie. ─comentó con un bufido el lobo.

─¡Y con postre gratis! ─añadió aún más feliz Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en todos los capítulos... os repito que no seáis tímidos y comenteis vuestras impresiones, lo que más os ha gustado y lo que menos... y hoy, como un caso especial os hago una pregunta:  
> ¿Habéis tenido la mala suerte de tener que compartir un momento tan incómodo como el que han vivido nuestros protagonistas en la cafetería? ¿Cómo reaccionaste/reaccionarías?  
>  En mi caso, sí que he tenido la mala fortuna de ser testigo de algo así y reaccioné de muy mala manera a pesar de tratarse de personas completamente desconocidas.


	13. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definición: Déjà vu es un tipo de paramnesia de reconocimiento caracterizada por la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.  
>  Fuente: wikipedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡OLE!!  
> ¡Otro lunes más que subo capítulo!  
> Bueno... ahora mismo es oficialmente martes, pero... aún no me he acostado para poder subir capítulo así que espero que me perdonéis :)  
> Aunque... algo me dice que tras este capítulo me odiaréis, al menos, un poquititito.

**Déjà vu**

 

Los días fueron pasando entre investigaciones en libros, manuscritos, bestiarios y manuales de cazadores para atrapar criaturas (mayormente centrados en los lobos), así como también algunos momentos de intimidad más propios de personas normales que no a las que ellos mismos se habían acostumbrado entre tanto lobo, emparejamiento, druidas... Pero lo bueno era que, al menos, investigaban juntos, y acabaron leyendo un montón de leyendas absurdas acerca del emparejamiento (algunas tan ridículas como las propias de los libros de Crepúsculo) a la par que obtenían información relevante.

En esos días, Derek mantuvo su promesa al sheriff, no contándole a Stiles que su padre estaba recuperando sus recuerdos y, con ello, mucha información que les sería útil. Sin embargo, aunque había prometido no decírselo a Stiles, nunca prometió no interrogar e indagar él mismo en las memorias del sheriff, por lo que de vez en cuando, el lobo asaltaba al adulto con intención de recapitular información.

Sumado a la información de los libros y demás documentos escritos y a los recuerdos del sheriff, Derek también añadía sus recuerdos, aunque no tenían, tanto de información, sino sucesos de hacía años que se centraban, en su mayoría, en la relación que humano y lobo tenían.

─¿Sabes? Estaría bien que alguno de tus recuerdos nos diera información. ─espetó frustrado Stiles al escuchar el relato de su último recuerdo, que había sido esa misma noche. El lobo lo miró con las cejas en alto y Stiles se apresuró a rectificar. ─Que sí, que sí, que ha sido un recuerdo muy tierno... Tú de pequeño cuidando de un yo bebe como si se te fuera la vida en ellos es, como mínimo, enternecedor... Pero no sé... Ya sabes, algún recuerdo de cuando cotilleabais las conversaciones de nuestros padres.... Sin duda algo así sería mucho más útil.

─"Recuerdos a la carta" ─murmuró Derek con una media sonrisa.

─No estaría mal. ─añadió con una sonrisa aliviada al ver que el lobo se lo había tomado con humor y no como un ataque personal.

─Estoy agotado. ─murmuró el lobo dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y se tumbó él también al lado del moreno, que comenzó a acariciarle como acto reflejo. El humano cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias del mayor.

─Normal que estés cansado... Últimamente no duermes nada. ─dijo Stiles mirando a su novio y emparejado y viendo cómo este le miraba sorprendido. ─¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?

─No sé de qué me hablas.

─"No sé de qué me hablas" ─imito el castaño, incorporándose un poco para fijar su mirada en la del lobo. ─Sé que te levantas por las noches y vas a no sé dónde. Esperaba no tener que sacar yo el tema y que me lo contaras tú... Pero como veo que pasan los días...

─No es nada. ─respondió el lobo tras una pausa

─Y una mierda. ─dijo Stiles levantándose del todo y cruzándose de brazos para mirara al lobo. ─O me lo dices o me pillo un rebote de la leche.

─Stiles...

─No. ─dijo el humano frunciendo el ceño, viendo como Derek se incorporaba para mirarle sereno. ─Y no estés tan tranquilo, joder. ¡Me estoy enfadando! ¿Desde cuándo soy yo el que se enfada por todo y tú el que se queda ahí como un pasmarote?

─Desde que eres más yo que yo mismo. ─contraatacó Derek aún tranquilo, e incluso se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa que automáticamente imito Stiles.

─Idiota. ─dijo relajándose y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Derek reptó por la cama y se colocó tras Stiles, comenzando a darle suaves besos en el cuello. En un principio, Stiles opuso cierta resistencia al intentar esquivar los besos del lobo, pero después de que Derek le impidiera moverse rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, se dejó hacer y se permitió deshacerse con besos en su zona más sensible.

─Derek... Dime que es lo que haces, por favor.

─¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mi?

─Claro que me fío de ti, pero... No sé, siento que últimamente todos me guardáis secretos... Y desde hace unos días, también creo que tú tienes secretos conmigo. Y eso no me gusta.

Stiles lo dijo de un tirón, sin poder ver el gesto de Derek, que tenía el rostro completamente partido por sentirse el culpable del malestar de Stiles. El lobo le dio un último beso en la oreja esta vez, y le giró para mirarle a los ojos.

─Estoy siguiendo una pista. ─dijo simplemente.

─¿Con Las Calaveras? ─preguntó Stiles, ya sin tanta tristeza en los ojos.

─No, Stiles... Eso supondría que ellos estuvieran aquí y no lo permitiría. Les quiero lo más lejos de ti como me sea posible. ─dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. ─Tengo a alguien de esos tiempos que puede que sepa algo... Pero no quiere que tú lo sepas, por eso me voy por la noche, para que no te enteraras y pensaras que te oculto algo... Aunque al final ha resultado ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

─Pero...

─Tranquilo Stiles... esa persona cada vez esta mas resuelta a decírtelo todo a ti, pero por el momento no puede... ¿Vale? No te preocupes.

─Vale, pero... Esto no me gusta.

─A mi tampoco. ─dijo besando los labios del castaño.

Stiles, como no podía ser de otro modo, correspondió al beso y, tras un momento de miradas intercambiadas, ambos volvieron a sus puestos de investigación: Derek sentado sobre la cama y Stiles en su escritorio.

Pasaron bastante rato con las narices pegadas a los libros, analizando y tomando apuntes de todo lo que pudiera resultar interesante, hasta que el portátil de Stiles comenzó a sonar con el timbre de una video llamada.

─¡Es Scott! ─aviso ilusionado Stiles, dando a responder a la conferencia.

Derek despegó la mirada de su libro para ver cómo Stiles se intentaba colocar estúpidamente el pelo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. Fue una sonrisa enamoradiza y atontada que desapareció en el mismo instante en el que apareció la cara de Scott, su alfa, en la pantalla del ordenador.

─¡Stilinski! ─dijo como saludo el latino, que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. ─Y Derek al fondo.

─McCall, pero ¿qué pelos son esos? ─dijo riéndose el castaño. ─¿Le has visto, Derek? Parece un hippy.

─Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Stiles. ─dijo con sorna el alfa. ─¿Cómo le va la vida a la parejita feliz?

Stiles no pudo evitar mirar para Derek, que bufó y rodó los ojos antes de volver a mirar el libro que estaba leyendo. Stiles sonrió ante ese gesto tan "Derek en público" y volvió a mirar a su amigo, que intentaba aguantarse una risa.

─Bien, bien... De momento no hay demasiadas quejas... Está bien desparasitado y no hace sus cosas por casa, así que bien... ─dijo Stiles escuchando otro bufido de labios de Derek. ─¿Y cómo está mi lobo preferido en Nueva York?

─¿Yo? Yo bien, como siempre. ─dijo el latino encogiéndose de hombros.

─Hablaba de Liam... ─bromeó Stiles viendo la indignación en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

─¿Liam es tu lobo preferido? ─siguio atónito Scott. ─¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo!

─Tú eres mi mejor amigo alfa preferido. ─dijo riendo Stiles, notando un gruñido tras él. ─Y Derek es mi lobo semental evolucionado preferido. ─añadió para acto seguido escuchar una carcajada de su mejor amigo.

Derek, en cambio, se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se acercó para darle una colleja que más pareció una caricia.

─¿Has logrado localizar a Chris Argent? ─preguntó el moreno mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, por lo que Stiles miró perdido al lobo. Pero aún se sintió más confundido al ver que Scott sí sabía de qué estaba hablando Derek.

─Sí y no. -dijo con una mueca que confundió incluso más a Stiles.

─¿Algo más que quieras ocultarme, Derek?

El aludido miro a Stiles, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y antes de que se pudiera explicar, Scott intervino, salvando a su beta.

─En realidad fui yo quien pidió ayuda a Derek para encontrarle... Y me dio un par de pistas, pero le he perdido el rastro.

─Ah... ¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó suavizando su voz, a Derek.

─Scott quiere tener algo más de información de los kitsune.

─Sí, Kira se ha estado portando de una manera extraña, eso ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones... En plan, que tiene poderes raros y eso... Y le quería pedir el bestiario. Llamé a Derek por si tenía él la copia del bestiario, pero... Por eso le busco. ─río Scott.

─¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme a mí?

─Estabas con las prácticas y con los exámenes de la carrera... No quería molestarte, la verdad.

─Ya, bueno... Pues has perdido el tiempo buscándole... Yo soy el que tiene la copia del bestiario de los Argent.

─¿En serio?

─Sí... No sé muy bien donde... Pero sí que lo tengo que tener. ─dijo Stiles mirando alrededor. ─Si me das unos días, te lo encuentro.

─Pues si lo encuentras avísame, por favor. Aunque en realidad ya está solucionado... Al menos a medias. ─añadió riendo.

─¿Ah sí? ─preguntó Stiles, dando forma al mensaje que intentaba dar Derek con sus cejas.

─Sí. ─asintió Scott. ─Resulta que los kitsunes son raros de cojones por lo normal... No son de naturaleza amable con los lobos y, por lo visto, todo esto junto hace que, "en esos días", Kira me odie con todo el alma. Es raro, pero me he terminado por acostumbrar a dormir con un ojo abierto. Al final te acabas acostumbrando a que tu novia te intente matar una vez al mes mientras duermes. ─terminó diciendo Scott, arrancando una carcajada de Stiles y un bufido de Derek.

─Así que era lo que yo te dije. ─concluyó Derek.

─Prácticamente. ─asintió el alfa. ─Oye... Pues se os ve bien juntos.

─Pareces sorprendido. ─fingió ofenderse Stiles.

─Teniendo en cuenta vuestras amenazas de cuando os conocisteis...

Derek y Stiles compartieron una mirada y, tras un asentimiento, decidieron contarle TODO lo que estaban descubriendo. Todo. Lo del emparejamiento, lo de los recuerdos, lo de sus pesquisas... Y extrañamente, Scott se lo tomó entre risas, alegando que con esas "trampas" comprendía cómo Derek había resistido sus ganas de terminar con la vida del castaño. En esa videollamada, Scott también se comprometió a buscar también él algo de información (aunque él mismo menciono sus nulas habilidades de investigación). También afirmó que seguiría buscando a Chris Argent por si sabía algo más del tema... Y advirtió a la pareja de una visita inminente a Beacon Hills.

─Ha dicho que hacemos buena pareja. ─canturreó Stiles apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Derek, que le miró con una sonrisa y le besó en la coronilla antes de cogerle con sus fuetes manos y levantarle para llevarle a la cama.

─Aún tenemos un rato antes de que tu padre salga de su turno. ─dijo con voz ahogada de deseo.

─Ya, bueno... Pues tendremos que esperar.

─¿Qué? -preguntó atónito al ver a Stiles apartarle con una sonrisa algo culpable.

─Tengo que ir a la universidad a entregar mi matrícula para el último curso.

Derek gruñó por la negativa, pero cogió su chaqueta con claras intenciones de acompañarle, lo cual no molesto ni un poquito a Stiles, que volvió a sonreír y, tras quitarle la chaqueta de las manos, lo empujó sobre la cama.

─No.

─Pero...

─Tú descansa. ─ordenó Stiles. ─De todos modos solo es ir y entregar unos papeles... Volveré pronto.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Tranquilo. ─rió Stiles. ─Tú necesitas descansar y no me van a secuestrar ni nada, ¿vale?

─Vale.

─Volveré pronto. ─dijo dándole un beso corto de despedida.

Stiles desapareció en su jeep camino de la universidad y dejando a Derek ya completamente dormido. Lo cierto era que el lobo estaba extenuado, y es que con su "estupendo plan" de escaparse por las noches para no alertar de su secreto a Stiles, apenas dormía más de cuatro horas diarias.

Y Stiles lo sabía, por eso no le molestaba que el lobo se quedara dormido... Y para ser completamente sinceros, necesitaba algo de tiempo cien por cien para él. Le encantaba estar con Derek y adoraba esa insistente manera de protegerle que tenía, pero... Después de tanto tiempo sin toda la manada alrededor (a excepción de Liam, por supuesto) se había acostumbrado a estar tiempo a solas.

Así que puso la radio bien alta y bajó las ventanillas para sentir el aire correr dentro de su amado jeep. Condujo los diez minutos que separaban su casa de la universidad canturreando y desafinando libremente. Tras aparcar su jeep en uno de sus sitios preferidos ya que casi no había coches, y tras coger los papeles de su matrícula, salió del coche de un salto para caminar canturreando aun la canción que tenía en la cabeza.

A pocos pasos de subir la escalinata de acceso a la universidad, se sintió extraño y se giró para mirar. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie: el aparcamiento estaba completamente desierto a excepción de los coches que estaban ahí aparcados. Se encogió de hombros y empujó las puertas de acceso para ir hasta la administración.

La universidad estaba desierta, completamente vacía a excepción del conserje y la mujer en la ventanilla de administración, por lo que sus pasos hacían eco por los pasillos de la moderna universidad.

─Buenos días. ─sonrió Stiles a la mujer de administración.

─Buenos días. ─respondió la mujer con una sonrisa forzada. Parecía molesta por la presencia del estudiante.

─Vengo a dejar mi matrícula... ─dijo Stiles posando los papeles sobre el mostrador, maldiciendo mentalmente a esa mujer tan desagradable. La conocía de otros años, de otros trámites.. Y siempre tenía esa odiosa mueca de asco.

─¿Tiene ya todos los formularios?

─Creo que sí... Traigo también la fotocopia del documento para solicitar el título. Es mi último año...

─Sí, sí, sí... -contestó ella de mala gana por tener que trabajar. Cogió los papeles y tras poner unos sellos, le imprimió la factura del pago a ingresar y se la dio con rapidez, como si el deshacerse del muchacho fuera el mayor placer que jamás hubiera sentido.

─Gracias.

─Que tenga un buen día. ─dijo de nuevo con esa odiosa sonrisa, antes de cerrar la ventanilla de su cubículo de un golpe.

─Malfollada... ─murmuró Stiles antes de dar media vuelta y volver a caminar por los desiertos pasillos de la universidad.

Era el primer día de plazo de inscripción, por lo que era normal que la universidad estuviera vacía... Normalmente, todo el mundo decidía hacerlo en el último día, pero Stiles había aprendido que era mucho más rápido y perdías menos tiempo haciéndolo el primer día ya que te ahorrabas tiempos de cola, sobre todo, en caso de tener que hacer algún cambio en alguna asignatura, aun estabas a tiempo.

Stiles tiró de la manilla de la puerta para salir, pero esta no se movió. Frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar, esta vez con más fuerza... Pero nada. La puerta seguía inmóvil.

─¿Pero qué mierda? ─murmuró volviendo a tirar de la manilla. ─¡Oh, venga! Esto tiene que ser una broma...

Stiles tiró un par de veces más y, tras un suspiro frustrado, se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar al conserje para que volviera a abrirle la puerta.

Caminó largos pasillos buscando al conserje que había visto al entrar en la universidad, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

                Fue al aula de anatomía, al laboratorio... E incluso al gimnasio enanamente ridículo que utilizaban los estudiantes de magisterio para practicar sus coreografías de enseñanza a los niños de primaria. Y nada. Finalmente se dirigió a la puerta trasera, esperando que esa si estuviera abierta. Y por supuesto que no. ¡El estúpido conserje le había dejado encerrado!

─¿Hola? ─dijo en alto, por si andaba por ahí el hombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con un gruñido, bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, que era lo último que le quedaba por revisar. Cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el escalón final, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no pudiendo evitar ver las semejanzas con aquella vez que Scott y él fueron encerrados en el instituto por Peter Hale... Y que más tarde se les unió Jackson, Lydia y Allison.

─Esto es ridículo. ─bufó Stiles sacando su teléfono para avisar a Derek y que viniera a sacarle con su superfuerza, aunque eso supusiera romper un muro o la puerta.

Stiles comenzó a revisar el sótano, de nuevo con esa horrible sensación de que alguien le seguía, mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada ignorados por el lobo, que seguramente estaría dormido. A la tercera llamada, decidió subir a la planta principal, pues el sótano era, como todos los sótanos, tétricos y clausurados a los estudiantes.

Derek seguía sin dar señales de vida y, cansado de caminar por los desolados pasillos de la universidad sin encontrar a nadie, decidió ir a la administración que, aunque fuera gracias a esa estúpida mujer, al menos podría salir de la universidad.

La ventanilla estaba cerrada, por lo que alzó sus nudillos y golpeó el cristal. Como parecía haberse convertido en la última moda, nadie contestó, por lo que volvió a picar una vez mas... Y otra, y otra.

─¿¡Me están tomando el pelo!? ─exclamó exasperado Stiles, haciendo que su voz reverberara por todo el pasillo.

Stiles fue hacia la puerta de la administración y, aunque se esperaba que estuviera cerrada, la manilla cedió y dejo que la puerta se abriera con un chirrido. Entró cauteloso y vio molesto cómo la mujer de administración estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, sobre su silla.

─¿Oiga? ─dijo suavemente, pero la mujer no contestó y se acercó unos pasos más. -Perdone, pero... Han cerrado las puertas y... ¡joder! ─exclamó Stiles al tiempo que daba un bote hacia atrás.

La odiosa mujer de horrible sonrisa falsa estaba con la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos completamente vacíos de vida y abiertos de par en par, con una estremecedora mueca de horror, y una profunda raja en su cuello, de la que brotaba aun la sangre hacia su antes impoluta y reglamentaria camisa blanca. El corazón de Stiles latía a mil por hora, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

─Tú debes de ser Stiles. ─dijo una voz rasposa en su coronilla.

Stiles se dio la vuelta con el corazón en un puño casi al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor se fundía en negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No todo podía ser tan bonito.  
> Las nubes se acercan lentamente... y amenazan tormenta.


	14. 14. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles despierta en un lugar extraño, junto con un hombre que le hará sufrir continuas torturas con un único propósito enfermido: encontrar el "arma".  
> Este capítulo 14 (Dolor) y el capítulo 15 (Agonía) están claramente relacionados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el comienzo del verdadero drama. Chicos, prepárense... porque vienen curvas.  
> Stiles y Derek tendrán que demostrar la fortaleza interna de cada uno... ¿quién saldrá mejor parado de esta situación?  
> NOTA: Este capítulo 14 (Dolor) y el capítulo 15 (Agonía) están claramente relacionados.

Cap. 14. Dolor.

 

Stiles abrió los ojos y al momento se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues un dolor terrible le sacudió el cerebro. Notaba un tremendo golpe en una de sus sienes y también sentía la sangre seca que se había desparramado por su rostro desde su ceja.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. No lograba borrar el gesto de la infame mujer de administración, que ahora estaba más que muerta, de su memoria. El hecho de estar en un cuarto en penumbra, con numerosas ataduras en muñecas, manos, piernas e incluso cuello, solo le daban la pista final de que todo aquello no era un sueño... Y tampoco una pesadilla.

Stiles se revolvió en sus ataduras intentando soltarse, pero la tosca cuerda que lo mantenía completamente atado y sin manera de escaparse, le raspaban la piel como si tuvieran pinchos de acero. Tuvo que ahogar un grito al notar un intenso dolor en sus muñecas y, al mirar por fin con la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, distinguió leves pinchos que salían de las cuerdas y que, en efecto, se estaban clavando en su piel.

                No iba a pecar de soberbia, de exceso de confianza... admitía que tenía miedo. ¿Quién, estando en su sano juicio, no lo estaría? Stiles tenía miedo y no le avergonzaba decirlo. Miedo. Escuchó unos ruidos lejanos y no pudo evitar sacudir todo el cuerpo. Esta vez sí que gritó de dolor al sentir varios de esos pinchos clavarse en su cuello.

─Yo me estaría quieto... A no ser, claro está, que quieras morir desangrado y en agonía. ─dijo la rasposa voz, la ultima que hubiera escuchado antes de despertar.

Stiles giró el cuello para ver a su captor, pero de nuevo sintió una de esas horribles púas arañarle la piel y siseo de dolor.

─No te muevas, pequeño... De nada me sirves muerto. ─dijo la voz antes de reírse y moverse para ponerse frente a frente y agacharse para quedar a la misma altura que Stiles.

─Muy valiente por tu parte enseñarme tu cara. ─dijo Stiles entre dientes, confiando en que una pose dura e indiferente amedrentara al hombre.

─No tengo nada de quien preocuparme, pequeño cachorro... ─volvió a reír el hombre, que se acercó más, dejando su rostro a plena vista del muchacho, quien analizó todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

El hombre era rubio, tremendamente rubio... Casi juraría que su pelo era blanco. Sus ojos grises, su nariz recta y afilada y su mandíbula completamente cuadrada le daba aspecto de frío, calculador... Y aunque no era momento para pensar en ello, extrañamente atractivo... Con un aura tétrica, oscura y fría...

─-Este pequeño cachorro tiene amigos. ─dijo con aire cínico el muchacho, que se concentraba en los rasgos del hombre y en no moverse para evitar ocasionarse más heridas.

─Si... Pero los tienes muy lejos. ─rió de nuevo el hombre. ─Y no, no me refiero a "tu alfa"... Tu lobito emparejado también está muy... Muy, muy lejos. ─dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos grises en los avellanas del muchacho.

─¿Que le has hecho a Derek? ─gruñó el humano mientras se sacudía intentando zafarse de las ataduras, sin importar cuánto dolor estuviera sintiendo... solo quería deshacerse de las cuerdas y hacérselas tragar a ese cretino.

─¿Al lobo Hale? ─bufó arrogante el captor, con una media sonrisa. Acercó sus manos a las ataduras de Stiles y las recolocó bien en su sitio. ─Podría haberle matado, pero... Prefiero volver a encargarme de él cuando esté prácticamente destruido por haberte perdido de una manera tan absurdamente fácil. Y... ¿sabes lo mejor? ─preguntó entonces el hombre mirando a los ojos a Stiles. ─Lo haré usando el arma que tú me vas a dar.

─¿Arma? ─dijo Stiles, riendo seco e igualmente arrogante. ─Yo no tengo ningún arma... Así que te harías un favor soltándome.

─Creo que... ─siguió el hombre fingiendo plantearse la propuesta de Stiles. ─No. Creo que no te soltaré hasta que me des lo que quiero... ─dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

─Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada... Y si lo tuviera, tampoco te lo daría.

─Bueno, mira... ─siguió el hombre con una risa, incorporándose. ─Te voy a soltar porque... En el supuesto en el que logres escaparte... No sabrías siquiera a donde ir. ─dijo el hombre comenzando a cortar las ataduras del castaño, que en cuanto quedó libre, se abalanzó sobre el hombre con una fuerza que hubiera creído imposible.

El rubio no se había esperado la reacción del muchacho y se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero ello no le impidió reducirle con facilidad, dejando a Stiles cara al suelo, sujetándole con fuerza las muñecas, que ya estaban doloridas por los cortes de las ataduras.

─Vamos a llevarnos bien, cachorrillo.

─Vete al infierno. ─murmuró Stiles intentando acallar un grito de dolor, que finalmente surgió al notar una de las manos del hombre sobre las heridas de su cuello.

─He tenido que salir de él para encontrarte y terminar lo que mi familia comenzó... Aunque me ha sido realmente sencillo, comparado con lo que fue la persecución de La Loba. ─dijo con sorna el hombre, que sonrió malévolamente al notar el escalofrío que recorrió la espina de Stiles.

¡Era eso! Ese tío era un cazador y le buscaba... Por ser el hijo de Claudia, el hijo de La Loba. Y el arma del que hablaba... No, no podía ser cierto. Por lo que habían averiguado Las Calaveras, La Loba tenía el poder de convertir a cualquiera en lobo... Y tenía la habilidad de matar a cualquier lobo con uno de sus mordiscos, como si fuera veneno, matarlos lentamente, o enloquecerlos.

─Veo que me entiendes, muchacho. ─dijo riendo el rubio. ─Ahora te voy a soltar... Y tú me dirás lo que sabes. ─dijo levantándose de Stiles, que se dio la vuelta y se incorporó con rapidez, aunque se mareó y tuvo que agacharse rápidamente. ─Oh, sí. Se me olvidaron los efectos secundarios de la droga que te inyecté... Estarás mareado y descoordinado por un tiempo... Pero no podía arriesgarme a que despertaras en pleno vuelo.

─¿Qué?

El rubio rodo los ojos y miró de nuevo a Stiles, con una sonrisa vencedora. Tras una leve risa, se agachó frente al muchacho y le acaricio el pelo. Stiles frunció el ceño y, aunque mareado, logró empujar al rubio y salir corriendo hacia donde sabía que había una puerta por la que salió al abrir de un empujón. El hombre, tan confiado en sus habilidades, se había olvidado de cerrarla.

Stiles corrió por largos pasillos, casi tan oscuros como el cuarto del que había salido e incluso más ruinosos, con papel pintado que se desconchaba de las paredes... Hasta que vio una puerta al fondo del pasillo que parecía dar al exterior. Sin embargo, no llego a ella.

La mano del hombre le cogió con fuerza del brazo y, por mucho que se revolvió el muchacho, no pudo deshacerse del agarre.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo... ─río el hombre antes de levantar rápidamente una rodilla y clavarla en el estómago de Stiles, que se dobló de dolor. El rubio cogió del pelo a Stiles para levantarle la cara y pegó su nariz a la del hijo de Claudia. ─¿Donde te creías que ibas? ─preguntó el hombre, abriendo la puerta por la que intentaba escaparse Stiles. ─Esto es una azotea y... Creo que no sabes volar... ─añadió, disfrutando del gesto pálido de Stiles, que observaba con los ojos como platos el emblemático skyline de la ciudad.

─No... ─susurró Stiles sin poder producir más palabra que esa.

Era imposible. No. Stiles se negaba a creer donde estaba... esos rascacielos, enormes ralladores de queso, debían estar equivocados. Se debieron mover de ciudad, de país y de continente... pero era imposible él, Stiles, estuviera ahora mismo en una azotea, al atardecer, contemplando el mismísimo skyline de...

─El Big Ben siempre me ha parecido precioso a esta hora del día, ¿a ti no? ─dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio.

Stiles tragó saliva, sin despegar su mirada brillosa y completamente descorazonada de la que ahora pasaría a ser una de sus ciudades más odiadas, por ser la mejor prisión que nadie pudiera haber ideado jamás.

─Pensé en Budapest, pero... Pensé... ¿qué demonios? Le llevaré a la ciudad natal de su madre.

De nuevo, el hombre se relamió de gusto, disfrutando de la horrorizada mirada del muchacho, sintiendo como sus esperanzas de ser rescatado se convertían en simples y meros sueños sin sentido.

─Volvamos dentro... Empieza a refrescar. ─dijo tirando sin casi esfuerzo de un paralizado Stiles. ─¿Sabes? El clima es lo que más detesto de este encantador país.

 

**

 

Derek conducía a demasiada velocidad a través de Beacon Hills, con las ventanillas completamente bajadas, intentando localizar el aroma de Stiles... Pero nada.

Hacían ya varias horas que se había ido a la universidad y no había vuelto... Y tampoco contestaba a su teléfono, lo cual no le sorprendía porque el propio Stiles le había comentado en alguna ocasión que en el edificio de la facultad había una cobertura pésima.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a la universidad, se encontró de frente con cinco coches patrulla, entre los que estaba el coche de John. Bajó del coche apresuradamente e intentó entrar en el edificio, saltándose la banda de la policía y siendo intervenido por uno de los agentes.

─No se puede entrar. ─dijo serio el agente, con una mano posada en el pecho de Derek, que gruñó bajito y miró la mano con ganas de arrancarla.

─Si no me sueltas te arranco el brazo. ─dijo grave el lobo. El agente abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de hacerlo, John Stilinski hizo su aparición.

─¡Derek! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─¿Donde está Stiles?

─¿Stiles? ─preguntó confundido el sheriff. ─Aquí no... ¿No estaba contigo?

─Vino a dar los formularios de la matrícula. ─dijo Derek deshaciéndose del agarre del agente y entrando como alma que lleva el demonio. ─Y ha estado aquí... Lo huelo.

Derek siguió por los pasillos, seguido del sheriff, que tenía el corazón a mil por hora. No paró de correr hasta llegar a la sala de administración y ver el cuerpo de la mujer, que aún no la habían trasladado a la morgue. Tras una rápida mirada a la mujer, siguió con la mirada la sangre y vio una mancha de sangre solitaria en el suelo. El olor que desprendía, el olor al Aderall que Stiles se había tomado esa mañana, lo dejo paralizado.

 

**

Tras su intento de fuga, el dichoso rubio había vuelto a atar a Stiles con esas cuerdas duras con púas de metal y lo había vuelto a encerrar en el mismo cuarto en penumbra en el que había despertado. Llevaba allí ya bastante rato, intentando cavilar una manera de escapar de allí... Y sobre todo, lograr contactar con Derek o con su padre para dar la voz de alarma. Sin embargo eso estaba siendo bastante improbable ya que, aun suponiendo que lograra escapar de las zarpas del mismísimo hijo del diablo que aseguraba haber tenido que escapar del infierno, tendría que saber huir de ese lugar, encontrar un sitio seguro en el mismísimo Londres... Y ya que le parecía imposible e improbable que alguien le pagara un vuelo a Beacon Hills o al menos hasta Estados Unidos, al menos tendría que encontrar la embajada o alguien que le prestara su teléfono para hacer una llamada internacional y avisar a alguien de donde estaba.

Sin duda no había escapada posible... O al menos no una fácil.

Sin embargo, Stiles tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Derek ya se hubiera percatado de su ausencia... Si le habían llevado de Estados Unidos a Europa, sin duda había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el lobo hubiera despertado y, por lo tanto, ya llevaría un tiempo buscándolo... Y eso no le preocupaba. Confiaba en Derek y en sus dotes de búsqueda, así como en que le buscaría con toda su alma.

Sin embargo, por lo que estaba tan preocupado era porque, si el maldito rubio estaba en lo cierto y pudiera apañárselas para lograr sacar de él el "arma" como hijo de La Loba, estaba seguro de que, su primera víctima sería Derek. Simplemente por hacerle daño, simplemente por el disfrute de ese hijo de...

─Hoy es un bonito día, cachorrillo. ─saludó el rubio haciendo aparición. Su sonrisa estaba tan asquerosamente impoluta y tétrica como siempre, pero Stiles no se fijó en eso, sino en el maletín que llevaba consigo.

─¿Me traes el desayuno? -bufó Stiles mirando el maletín.

El hombre sonrió aun mas y camino hacia él, posando un cruasán y un brick individual de zumo de naranja frente a él y le soltó las ataduras para que pudiera desayunar. Le desató las manos, pero las piernas seguían firmemente atadas a la butaca donde lo tenía. Tampoco le soltó las ataduras del cuello.

─Oye, estas cuerdas son una pasada... ¿Las haces tú? -siguió hablando Stiles, sin mirar siquiera "su desayuno".

─¿Te gustan? ─dijo sonriendo de nuevo, a lo que Stiles sonrió irónicamente, pero no logro borrar la estúpida mueca del rubio. ─Me alegro de que te gusten... Son invento mío y sí, yo mismo las he hecho. ¿No desayunas?

─No tengo demasiado hambre.

─Vaya... Pues entonces empezare con mi estudio... ─dijo entonces abriendo el maletín, para sacar unas tenacillas y una jeringuilla demasiado grande para ser habitual en un hospital. ─¿Te importa?

─Pues... No querría decepcionarte, pero quiero que sepas que tengo todas las vacunas en regla. ─añadió Stiles con una risa nerviosa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener su miedo, más que justificable.

─¡Oh! ─añadió el rubio achinando los ojos de la emoción. ─No te preocupes por eso... No te inyectaré nada... Pero necesito sacar algo de ti.

Stiles quería responder, de verdad que quería responder algo ingenioso que dejara pasmado a ese sádico, pero no pudo decir nada cuando el hombre sacó unas tijeras con las que le cortó la camiseta, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. A continuación, sacó algo parecido a un sacacorchos que apoyo contra su esternón.

─Te va a doler... ─advirtió el hombre antes de comenzar a apretar la punta del "sacacorchos" contra la piel del pecho de Stiles.

Una vez la punta atravesó la piel y Stiles siseo de dolor, el humano vio como el hombre comenzaba a dar a una manivela que hizo que la espiral de metal del dudoso utensilio fuera cada vez haciéndose paso a través de su pecho, arrancándole a Stiles no solo sangre, sino horribles aullidos de dolor.

A cada giro de manivela, más lastimeros eran los gritos de Stiles, que intentaba revolverse en sus ataduras, clavándose sin remedio cada vez mas púas metálicas de las que serpenteaban las cuerdas. A cada giro de la dichosa manivela, más dolor atravesaba el cuerpo de Stiles.

El dolor cesó de repente, justo cuando Stiles creía que se desgarraría la garganta por sus gritos y las cuerdas, justo cuando creía que se iba a desmayar, el dolor cesó.

Stiles abrió los ojos y miró al hombre, que en ese momento posaba el taladro para coger la aguja. En un momento dado, sus miradas coincidieron y con una sonrisa nada compungida, el hombre acaricio con nulo cariño la mejilla del muchacho, que temblaba de dolor, miedo y rabia.

─O jalá todo hubiera terminado... Pero no puedo parar aún. -dijo con voz suave, aunque cada palabra pronunciada denotaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Stiles parpadeo, intentando contener las lágrimas que aún se negaban a caer por sus mejillas y le dirigió la mirada más mortal que jamás hubiera dedicado a nadie.

─Te mataré. ─dijo entre dientes, con puro odio. ─Aun no sé cómo, ni cuándo... Pero saldremos de aquí, te encontrare y te matare con mis propios dientes.

─Oh, cachorro... ─dijo el hombre antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. ─Dudo que te queden dientes cuando acabe contigo...

Sin previo aviso, clavó la aguja antes de que Stiles pudiera contestar. Clavó la aguja justo en el agujero que acababa de hacer en su pecho. El dolor era insoportable, pero mucho peor fue cuando noto cómo la aguja extraía hacia el depósito de la jeringuilla un líquido que, si sus conocimiento no le fallaban, era una mezcla de tuétano y médula única en cada persona.

Los gritos de Stiles inundaron la estancia, los pasillos, e incluso el edificio entero. Todas las paredes temblaron bajo la presión de las vibraciones de su voz, de todo el dolor que desprendían, de la agonía y el sufrimiento que transmitían.

Después, todo se puso completamente negro y Stiles perdió la consciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento... yo misma he sufrido mientras escribía y corregía este capítulo... Pero era algo puramente necesario.


	15. Agonía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sheriff Stilinski y Derek no han parado ni un solo momento de buscar a Stiles, quien, por su parte, cree haber perdido toda esperanza de ser encontrado tras las continuas torturas a la que se ha visto sometido desde hace días. ¿Cuándo terminará todo? ¿Acaso hay peor dolor que el puramente físico? ¿O es peor perder todo tipo de esperanza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo. Estos últimos capítulos han sido algo "duros" y nada demasiado parecidos a lo que os tengo acostumbrados... y este sigue en esa línea oscura y tétrica. (De echo seguirá así por un pequeño periodo de tiempo).
> 
> Tras este aviso... no os entretengo más.  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 

**Agonía.**

Derek abrió los ojos de golpe, despertándose por unos horribles gritos. Sus propios aullidos de dolor. Se revolvía en sudor, enzarzado en las sabanas inundadas de su olor preferido, el de Stiles. La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y John Stilinski hizo su aparición en pijama, abalanzándose sobre él y empezó a sacudirle para intentar que el moreno volviera en sí.

Derek gritó durante más de un minuto, tal vez dos. Tenía un horrible dolor en el pecho, dolor que él mismo aumentaba al arañarse con sus propias garras en busca de sacar ese mal que lo atravesaba de dentro a fuera.

─¡Despierta, Derek! ─gritó John desde el centro de la habitación, donde se había alejado cuando vio que el lobo perdía sus facciones humanas. Se alejó por temor a que, en uno de los giros inesperados que sacudían su cuerpo, le hiriera con sus garras. ─¡Derek!

Los gritos del lobo cesaron, dejando a la vista a un tembloroso Derek tumbado boca arriba, sangrando por el pecho y respirando entrecortadamente al tiempo que soltaba cortos gimoteos. John entonces se acercó y con su propia camiseta de pijama comenzó a empapar la sangre que brotaba del pecho de Derek, que lo miró con ojos brillantes y doloridos.

─Stiles... ─susurró sin voz el lobo. ─Era el dolor de Stiles.

Las palabras de Derek dejaron inmóvil al padre del muchacho. El color de su rostro se desvaneció de golpe y cerró los ojos al tiempo que tragaba saliva y asentía.

─Todo el cuerpo de policía lo está buscando. ─dijo el sheriff a sabiendas de que eso de poco serviría, pero necesitaba agarrarse a ese clavo ardiendo para no perder la cordura. Y Derek lo sabía, por eso asintió, aun sabiendo que ni el mismo John se creía sus palabras y su falsa fe.

─Tengo que encontrarlo. ─dijo el lobo incorporándose de la cama, decidido.

─Tienes que descansar, Derek. Llevamos buscándole una semana y no has descansado desde su desaparición.

─¡No puedo dejarle así! ─gritó el lobo encarándose al jefe de policía, que endureció sus facciones.

─¿Crees que yo no quiero encontrarle? ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE YO ESTOY BIEN?! ─gritó también el padre. Derek agachó la mirada y tras un suspiro, el sheriff siguió más tranquilo. ─No podemos hacerlo solos, Derek.

─Ya hemos avisado a la manada... Lo están buscando por Nueva York y alrededores.

─No me refiero a ellos. Por supuesto que lo están buscando, pero... ─comenzó el humano,. Derek lo miro estupefacto y negó con la cabeza.

─No podemos fiarnos de Las Calaveras.

─No nos fiaremos de ellos... Les pediremos el favor que nos deben.

─Podrían enterarse de que Stiles es el hijo de La Loba y eso le pondría en peligro.

─¿Sería peor que ahora? Al menos sabríamos donde buscar... Además, ¿quién nos asegura que no son ellos los que lo tienen?

─Braeden me hubiera avisado.

─Claro... Muy astuto confiar en una cazarrecompensas que solo ayuda al mejor postor. ─dijo con voz envenenada el sheriff, el cual odiaba abiertamente a la cazadora.

─Si al menos supiéramos donde esta Argent... ─bufó asqueado Derek.

─Llamaré a los Yukimura. ─dijo súbitamente el sheriff. ─Y me pediré unos días más en la comisaría... No descansaremos hasta que aparezca, Derek. ─añadió el sheriff posando una mano sobre el hombro del lobo, que lo miró trasmitiendo toda la preocupación y dolor que aún sentía.

 

**

 

─Empezaba a preocuparme que te hubiera pasado algo. ─saludó con voz ronca Stiles.

─¿Ya me echabas de menos, cachorrillo?

─Tú ya sabes mi nombre... ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Porque se me han ocurrido ciertos apodos para ti, pero dudo que te gusten.

─Veo que has retomado tu actitud pasivo-agresiva... Me alegro. Me encanta que este descanso te haya sentado tan bien. ¿Estás preparado? ─dijo el rubio sacando las tenacillas de su maletín.

─Aun no me has dicho como llamarte.

─Salazar estará bien. ─dijo antes de coger con dureza uno de sus dedos y acercando la tenacilla a la uña, que arrancó sin piedad.

Stiles no gritó. Apretó los labios y ahogó un grito que salió en forma de gemido inundado en dolor. Pero no gritó. Había empezado a sentir que sería incapaz de volver a gritar... Su garganta estaba dolorida, su voz parecía enfadada y cansada por tener que salir siempre en forma de aullidos de dolor. Y cuando no era así, simplemente tomaba el más cínico e irónico de sus tonos para "conversar" con su captor.

De nuevo, invadido por el dolor punzante de las heridas que, una tras otra, le provocaba Salazar, comenzó a divagar acerca de sus posibilidades de escape mientras veía como Salazar metía su uña en un frasco y la observaba relamiéndose con la esperanza de encontrar en ella una pista de cómo utilizar el "arma" que tan empeñado estaba en encontrar.

Stiles bufó con asco e incluso algo de indiferencia. Estaba en el punto límite entre la esperanza por escapar y la indiferencia de seguir sufriendo las constantes torturas... Con el paso de los días, Stiles había aprendido a resignarse a la idea de que nadie jamás le encontraría y, aunque se forzaba a sí mismo a buscar la manera de escapar, últimamente solo lo hacía como una especie de terapia que le impidiera perder la cordura que, en esos precisos instantes, era lo único que tenía.

─¿Cómo va el plan de escapar y matarme? ─comenzó a decir el rubio.

─Pues de momento solo tengo que contactar con Hulk telepáticamente. Si logro eso, el plan va rodado. ─dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y clavándose varias púas en la espalda, por el movimiento.

Su captor rió y acto seguido arrancó otra de sus uñas, volviendo a sacar un frasco en el que guardarla y observarla.

─Oye, te parecerá que lo que digo lo digo para que me sueltes, pero... ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez el gen de Lobo sea un "gen recesivo"? ─logró decir el muchacho, sintiendo latigazos de dolor en sus manos y demás heridas ocasionadas con el paso de los días.

─Siento tener que dejarte solo tan pronto... ─comenzó el rubio, ignorando por completo al muchacho. ─Pero hoy tengo importantes cosas que hacer. -dijo Salazar guardando sus uñas en el maletín, e incorporándose.

─¡Oh, vamos! ─dijo Stiles con una sonrisa burlona. ─No me digas que tienes a otros a los que torturar... Me sentía único e irreemplazable.

─No te celes, cachorrillo... ─dijo acariciando la mejilla de Stiles, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de puro asco hacia el hombre. ─Te prometo que mañana no me marcharé de tu lado y podrás disfrutar de mi compañía durante todo el día.

Stiles le vio irse y se removió incómodo en su asiento, del que se levantaba en contadas ocasiones, para ir (siempre acompañado de Salazar) al cuarto de al lado, que hacía las veces de servicio.

Respiró hondo varias veces y, tras imaginarse a Derek buscándole y tras sentir cómo pequeñas lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos, logró caer en un sueño profundo.

 

Despertó por un dolor en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, hasta que algo impidió que siguiera girándose. Salazar estaba allí, con él. El rubio estaba clavando una aguja en su cuello, probablemente sacando algún fluido nuevo, probablemente sangre.

─Es la primera vez que me la clavas dormido. ─dijo Stiles entre dientes.

─Estabas demasiado adorable. ─dijo el rubio sacando la aguja con, en efecto, sangre en el depósito de la jeringuilla. ─¿Has dormido bien?

─He soñado contigo. ─dijo Stiles mirándole con una sonrisa falsa y cargada de odio.

─Muy tierno... ─dijo el rubio guardando su sangre en el maletín de siempre. A continuación sacó unas cizallas y cortó la cuerda que le ataba el cuerpo a la silla. ─Túmbate en el suelo. ─ordenó Salazar.

─Tengo que mear.

El rubio suspiró resignado y, tras ponerle las ataduras en las manos, como si de una correa se tratara, dejó que fuera hacia el otro cuarto.

Stiles suspiró asqueado. Estaba ya más que harto de estar ahí... desde el primer minuto había querido largarse, pero... el tener que hacer sus necesidades atado y bajo la continua vigilancia de ese odioso, era ya demasiado. Aun así, como el ya sabía: no había escapatoria posible. Así que Stiles terminó por ponerse contra la pared que ya apestaba a orín y, tras bajarse la cremallera, pudo desahogarse a gusto.

Estaba a punto de subir la cremallera cuando sintió algo parecido a la esperanza dentro de su pecho. No. Sin duda ese no era un sentimiento propio. Era... ¡Derek! Por algún momento, Derek estaba animado y eso, según lo que su _empatía_ le había estado proporcionando de vez en cuando desde que hubiera sido raptado, era algo nuevo. ¿Le habrían encontrado? ¿Tendrían alguna pista?

Stiles miró de reojo y localizó a Salazar, al lado de la puerta del cuarto, con una mueca de disgusto. Probablemente por el olor.

Miró sus ataduras y sintió algo que hacía días que no sentía: esperanza. Y esta vez, era una esperanza propia.

Esperanza por un plan que, aunque proporcionalmente imposible, podría proporcionarle algo que deseaba con locura... Podría darle la tan ansiada libertad para volver con su lobo.

─Gracias, Derek. ─musitó con una sonrisa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era una sonrisa real.

─¿Que dices, cachorrillo?

─No, nada. ─dijo volviendo al lado de Salazar.

Una vez de nuevo en su cuarto particular de torturas, Salazar le ordenó que se tumbara en el suelo, y así lo hizo. Ni siquiera miro para ver que utensilio sacaba esta vez, simplemente se quedó tumbado, disfrutando del nuevo sentimiento esperanzador, sintiendo el gusto de un cambio de postura... Mirando la mugrienta escayola del techo.

─¿Preparado? ─escuchó lejanamente la voz del rubio, que comenzaba a clavar sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, la aguja en uno de sus muslos.

Stiles siseó de dolor, pero eso no le impidió seguir cavilando su plan. Tenía que ser un plan no perfecto, pero al menos uno que le diera la oportunidad de salir de ahí, de deshacerse de Salazar, para después ir improvisando. Los planes imperfectos solían ser los mejores, al fin y al cabo.

Pasaron las horas y Stiles seguía dándole vueltas al plan, buscando en el modo de salir de ese sitio. Salazar, en cambio, clavaba agujas en cada una de las partes de Stiles y extraía distintos fluidos a cada vez. El muy sádico, parecía incluso disfrutar haciéndole todas y cada una de las torturas... aunque parecía parcialmente molesto y disgustado al haber dejado de escuchar los alaridos de dolor que solía producir Stiles durante los primeros días de secuestro y tortura.

Stiles estaba frustrado, no por el dolor que sentía en cada uno de sus músculos... Si no porque el fin de su plan estaba hecho... Solo le quedaba una cosa, solo le faltaba por idear cómo deshacerse de Salazar. Y por fin llego el momento de improvisar, el pistoletazo de salida de su plan.

                Salazar guardo la última prueba que había sacado, un liquido de color extraño que había extraído de su abdomen, y cogió otra jeringuilla más pequeña que acercó a su rostro.

─Hubiera preferido no tener que estropear esos maravillosos ojos, pero... ─dijo con una sonrisa estremecedoramente fría, dirigiendo la aguja al ojo derecho de Stiles.

─¡Espera! ─gritó Stiles intentando soltarse del agarre de la mano del hombre. ─Por favor, por favor. ¡No! ─rogó Stiles, mirando cómo la aguja se acercaba cada vez más. El hombre apartó la aguja y suspiró, mirando a los ojos de Stiles... aunque claramente estaba disfrutando por el temor y las súplicas provenientes del muchacho.

─¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cachorro?

─Por favor, no... ─volvió a rogar Stiles. ─Todo menos eso. No. Por favor... ─dijo conteniendo las lágrimas al ver que el rubio volvía a acercar la aguja. ─¡Sácamelo! ¡Sácame el ojo! Sácamelo pero no me claves esa aguja, por favor...

El rubio paró el avance de la aguja y la apartó para mirar con una ceja alzada al muchacho, que parecía completamente serio en sus palabras. Salazar se encogió de hombros y se giró para posar la aguja y coger el utensilio indicado para extraer el ojo.

Stiles respiro hondo y sonrió internamente. Tendría una oportunidad, solo una, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Para extraer el ojo, tuvo que sujetar el rostro de Stiles con solo una mano por la mandíbula, mientras que con la otra cogió el utensilio que tenía un escalofriante parecido con esas cucharas para hacer bolas de helado. Stiles entonces comenzó a fingir un temblor crónico por el miedo y así pudo llevar a cabo su plan sin que Salazar se diera cuenta.

                Mientras el rubio le decía estupidas frases para "tranquilizarle" y disfrutaba al mismo tiempo de sentirse tan temido por Stiles, el muchacho se deshizo de las ataduras de sus muñecas sin siquiera alertarle. Sin embargo, le estaba costando demasiado tiempo...

                Stiles comenzaba a arrepentirse de su plan, pues las cuerdas no cedían, no daban de sí, no lograba deshilacharlas ni tan solo un poquito... pero por fin cedieron. Cuando logró soltarse, el utensilio ya estaba rozando su piel y en un ágil e inesperado movimiento de cabeza, Stiles logró apresar dos de los dedos de la mano que sujetaba su mandíbula y mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Stiles no fue consciente de lo siguiente, simplemente era consciente del sabor a sangre inundando su paladar y el dolor de sus piernas cuando sostuvieron su peso para emprender una carrera en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado en su primer intento de escapada.

Cuando fue consciente, estaba corriendo por las calles de Londres, en pleno centro, lleno de manchas de sangre, apestando a sudor y suciedad varia, sin camiseta. Poco tardaron en detenerle y tirarle al suelo y, aunque no era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sí supo que su nuevo captor no era Salazar.

Giró su cabeza y se encontró con un hombre de uniforme, que lo miraba sorprendido.

─Ayuda, por favor... ─logró decir con voz rota por los continuos gritos de días atrás y por la carrera de dudosa duración.

El agente que lo había detenido y que ahora estaba sobre él para inmovilizarle, se quedó mirando los rastros secos de sangre que recorrían rostro, brazos e incluso piernas de su detenido. Si bien era cierto que su actitud era sospechosa y por eso le había seguido por varias calles, en los ojos avellanas del muchacho no veía ningún tipo de amenaza y mucho menos veía a un delincuente huyendo del sitio de un delito. Se incorporó aún así manteniendo las muñecas del muchacho fuertemente agarradas hasta que notó que fluía algo de sangre por ellas y las soltó alarmado. Acto seguido, sin cruzar mas miradas con Stiles, de quien ya estaba seguro de que era una víctima de algún tipo de delito, le cubrió el torso desnudo con su chaqueta de uniforme y aviso por radio a una ambulancia y otra patrulla de refuerzo para tomar declaración al muchacho una vez lo hubieran curado.

La ambulancia llego prácticamente al instante mientras Stiles miraba a su alrededor entre aliviado y completamente desubicado. Si, sabía que estaba en Londres desde el primer día, pero no por ello carecía del derecho de estar en leve estado de shock... No. Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo... Pero cuando por fin estaba tumbado en la camilla, en la parte trasera de la ambulancia acompañado del agente y dos paramédicos que hablaban horrorizados entre sí mientras observaban sus heridas, logró despegar sus labios para hablar.

─Necesito llamar a Derek, a mi padre...

─Tranquilo, muchacho, no te fuerces. ─dijo el agente con un claro acento británico.

─No, no... Tengo que...

─Les avisaremos una vez estés siendo atendido, ¿de acuerdo?

─No, no. Estarán buscándome. Y estoy en peligro, tengo que volver a mi casa.

─¿De dónde eres, muchacho? ¿Cómo te llamas? ─atajó uno de los paramédicos.

─Beacon Hills. Mi padre es el sheriff.

─¿Sheriff? ─preguntó dudoso el agente. ─Eres norteamericano. ─concluyó entendiendo el por qué de su extraño acento.

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles. ─Me trajo un hombre... No sé su nombre, solo... ─pero Stiles fue interrumpido finalmente por el agente de policía y los paramédicos que intentaban atenderle. El muchacho estaba aún en estado de shock, estaba nervioso e inquieto... no pensaba con claridad y mucho menos parecía poder hablar con coherencia.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo, muchacho. Eso lo haremos en la comisaría, ahora tienes que dejar que estos hombres te curen las heridas...

─¡No lo entiende! ─gritó completamente alterado Stiles. ─¡Estoy en peligro! ¡Si me quedo aquí me encontrará!

Uno de los paramédicos miró al agente y tras un asentimiento, se acercó a un muy alterado Stiles, inyección en mano, y poco a poco después del pinchazo que Stiles apenas sintió, el muchacho fue quedándose completamente dormido por la droga calmante que seguramente contuviera la jeringuilla.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, Stiles tuvo un último presentimiento, uno que hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera con un escalofrío ─o tal vez fuera por la potente droga que le acababan de administrar. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres realmente? ¿Acaso eso no sería una treta de Salazar? ¿Una manera nueva y mejorada de tortura?

                Un Stiles medio inconsciente intentó revolverse, luchar con sus últimas fuerzas a pesar de estar en prácticamente en trance... Y lo último que escuchó fue un grito y el sabor a sangre en su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cuáles son vuestras conjeturas?  
> Por alguna razón he estado bastante contructiva estos días y tengo bastante avanzada la historia (siempre intento tener algo más escrito del capítulo siguiente antes de publicar por si tengo crisis de inspiracion y así no falto a mi promesa de subir los lunes), por lo que CREO que esta semana puede que tengamos otro capítulo o incluso dos más.   
> Repito: CREO. Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas ya que llevo demasiados capítulos torturandoos y yo lo que quiero es haceros reír.  
> Sin embargo, con todo ello, no prometo que los siguientes capítulos sean felices "yupi yaya".
> 
> NOVEDAD: ¿Quereis pistas en exclusiva del siguiente capítulo? Solo por esta vez, si queréis una pequeñita pista acerca del siguiente capítulo, escribidme en mi twitter @BukyBuh el hashtag #PistaLaLoba16 y yo os contestaré sin dudarlo.
> 
> ¡¡Un saludito, terranos!! :D


	16. Manada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles despertará en un lugar distinto y, a pesar de sentir que todo irá a mejor, tendrá que confiar en su gran instinto natural para poder decidir entre confiar en las nuevas personas que lo rodean... o si salir huyendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que habéis "jugado" en twitter con el hashtag #PistaLaLoba16. De verdad que con seguidores así, da gusto escribir. Por ello, este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros (@AzarielVirgo, @PiliPadilla y @Lexy_who)
> 
> A los demás, también, espero que os guste...   
> y ya no os entretengo más:  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**Manada**

Stiles abrió los ojos súbitamente y su parte superior del cuerpo, el tronco, se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte. Instintivamente, puso una mueca de dolor esperando los tirones de las ataduras a las que ya se había acostumbrado. En cambio, miró atónito y eléctrico toda la estancia en la que se encontraba, sorprendido y aturdido a partes iguales de no sentir el dolor de las punzantes púas de metal que se le habían estado clavando en su cuerpo durante días cada vez que hacia un movimiento.

Estaba aturdido aun por el somnífero o relajante o lo que quisiera que ese paramédico ─si es que realmente era un paramédico, le hubiera inyectado. Aunque, el estar en una habitación que cumplía con los requisitos de un cuarto de hospital le dejaba bastante claro que aquellos hombres no eran secuaces de horrible Salazar. Sin embargo, aún tenía sus dudas... Ese hombre sería capaz de todo con tal de jugar con él, de desmoralizarlo. Esa asquerosa alimaña como nunca al ver cualquier tipo de esperanza evaporarse de sus ojos.

Sus cavilaciones estaban ahora centradas en la ventana y en cómo podría huir desde un octavo piso de una ciudad completamente desconocida y que era, en su opinión, un verdadero campo de minas. La mente de Stiles dio un vuelco en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta para dar paso a dos hombres con el mismo uniforme que el agente que le había alcanzado en plena huida.

─Está despierto. ─dijo uno de los hombres que acababan de entrar, dando el aviso al servicio sanitario.

Stiles se quedó serio, incorporado al lado de la ventana, analizando ávidamente las expresiones de los hombres y su lenguaje corporal a espera de que su instinto, el que nunca le había fallado hasta entonces, le dijera si eran de fiar o no.

                Los dos hombres eran de mediana edad, ambos rubios, pero de un rubio natural y nada exagerado. Los ojos eran claros, aunque Stiles no sabría descifrar si azules o grises. En eso ambos eran bastante parecidos, incluso tenían la misma altura. Sin embargo, eran bastante distintos en cuanto a complexión se refería: uno era un tanto regordete y el otro, el único que había hablado hasta el momento y que permanecía con una porte más serena y calmada que su compañero, era puro músculo.

                Por fin el instinto de Stiles hizo aparición y, tras una respuesta interna afirmativa y favorable en cuanto a la autenticidad de los agentes, Stiles se permitió el respirar hondo y buscar un estado de ánimo algo más relajado.

─Me gustaría llamar a mi padre. ─dijo con voz fuerte pero no agresiva, intentando mantener su acento estadounidense en el nivel más neutral para hacerse entender con claridad.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y de nuevo, el hombre que había hablado antes, preguntó al más puro estilo Hale (con sus cejas) si podrían acomodarse en las sillas de los visitantes. Stiles asintió, aún más convencido de que eran de fiar... El leve parecido que encontraba en ese agente con Derek le había acabado de convencer.

─Aún no sabemos tu nombre, chico. ─dijo demasiado rápido el otro con una voz aguda y demasiado marcada por acento inglés, por lo que Stiles puso una mueca que lo dejó claro.

─¿Qué?

─Disculpa a mi compañero... ─comenzó el agente musculado con una sonrisa. ─Su acento tal vez sea demasiado marcado para un extranjero.

─Perdón. ─añadió el otro agente con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez tierna.

Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verle cierto parecido con un cerdito: su cara rosada y rechoncha junto con una nariz grande y respingona y los dos incisivos separados levemente.

─Yo soy el agente Sharman y mi compañero es el agente Hills. ─comenzó presentándose el agente más musculado. ─Lo que le ha dicho mi compañero es que estaremos encantados de avisar a sus familiares, pero para eso necesito sus datos. Ya que fue localizado semi desnudo e indocumentado, no tenemos conocimiento de sus datos personales. ¿Me comprendes?

─Stiles. ─dijo el chico asintiendo como respuesta. ─Bueno, me conocen así.

─El agente que te encontró ha mencionado algo de que su padre es agente de la ley... "Sheriff" ─pronunció el rechoncho, el agente Hills, con cierto humor al decir la última palabra. Probablemente les resultaba gracioso (y extraño a la par) el término al recordarles las películas de Western.

─Sí. Mi padre es el sheriff de Beacon Hills. Su nombre es John Stilinski. ─tras decir eso, el hombre musculado, que se había identificado como el agente Sharman, se levantó y salió de la habitación de hospital.

─Mi compañero se encargará de avisar a su padre a través de la comisaría para adelantar el papeleo. ─aclaró el agente Hills. ─Si no le importa, señorito Situlinsku...

─Stiles. ─rió levemente el chico al ver el gesto de concentración del agente. ─Puede llamarme Stiles.

─De acuerdo. Gracias. ─añadió el hombre. ─Si no le importa, señor Stiles, me gustaría comenzar a relatarle los daños que se le han encontrado y ya, en presencia del agente Sharman, rellenar el acta de sucesos por los que se encuentra en su estado.

─Bien.

─Bien... ─dijo abriendo la carpeta que llevaba un icono propio de un hospital. ─No tiene heridas graves, lo cual es bueno. Sin embargo tiene magulladuras, golpes y heridas superficiales. Algunas de ellas, prácticamente todas, han necesitado de cuidados debido a infecciones subyacentes... ─dijo señalándole las muñecas, ambas cubiertas de vendas. ─De ahí que tenga tantos vendajes. ─Stiles asintió y el hombre prosiguió con la lectura del parte. ─También hemos encontrado heridas de punciones y tras unos análisis han encontrado signos de anemia por una pérdida continuada, pero controlada, de sangre, así como una alta presencia de encefalina... que por lo que pone aquí, es conocida como " _la hormona del dolor_ ".

El agente terminó de leer el parte y se quedó mirando a Stiles con una mueca compungida y lastimera. Fue entonces cuando Stiles pudo ver con claridad el color de esos ojos que transmitían lástima y un intento de hacerle sentir mejor por lo que presentía que había sucedido. La puerta se abrió y entró el agente Sharman interrumpiendo el silencio de entendimiento que había inundado el cuarto de hospital.

─Su padre no estaba en la comisaría, pero he dejado el aviso a un compañero y me han dado su teléfono personal, pero aun no lo he podido localizar. ─dijo el recién llegado. ─Lo seguiré intentando, pero antes tenemos que hacer las preguntas pertinentes para esclarecer el caso.

De nuevo, el miedo de ser víctima de una de las más dolorosas tretas de Salazar, apareció. ¿Había dejado el aviso? ¿Cómo era posible no localizar a su padre en su teléfono móvil? ¡Si jamás se despegaba de él! Y mucho menos cuando su hijo estaba desaparecido... ¿no?

No. Eso no era normal. No tenía sentido. Por eso, antes de que los agentes comenzaran con sus preguntas acerca de lo sucedido, Stiles volvió a hablar.

─De acuerdo, pero... Si quiere yo mismo le puedo dar otro número de contacto.

El agente miró interrogante y algo dudoso al muchacho, pero terminó por asentir y levantarse de su asiento para entregarle su teléfono móvil.

─Bien, márquelo usted mismo. ─dijo pareciendo sospechar las dudas en los ojos del muchacho acerca de la confianza que podría situar en ellos.

Stiles miro el aparatito durante un segundo y rápidamente marcó el número de Derek. Afortunadamente, Stiles se lo había memorizado... Ya que eran pocos los contactos que tenía bien grabados en la memoria.

Sin esperar ni un instante más, por miedo a que el agente le arrebatara el teléfono y le informara de que había vuelto a ser víctima de una de las macabras bromas de Salazar, le dio al botón verde de llamada y puso el auricular en su oreja mirando con precaución a los agentes, que lo miraban expectantes. La llamada comenzó a dar tono.

                Un tono... Dos tonos... ¡Se le estaban haciendo eternos!

                Finalmente, al cuarto tono, la voz de Derek sonó al otro lado.

─¿Quién es?

─¡¡Derek!! ─gritó Stiles sin casi aire en los pulmones y con grandes lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. ─¡Derek! ¿Estás bien?

Ante esa pregunta, los dos agentes se miraron confusos entre sí. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico? ¡Era él el que estaba cubierto de heridas dudosas y del que sospechaban que había sido torturado durante quien sabia cuanto tiempo!

─¡Stiles! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Desde dónde estás llamando? ¿Es una cabina? ─preguntó de seguido Derek, con la voz tomada por la tensión y la preocupación. ─¿Dónde estás? ─repitió cuando se quedó sin preguntas.

─Estaba en la universidad y un hombre me atacó y... No sé cómo, pero estoy en Londres. Logré escapar y ahora estoy con unos policías: Sharman y Hills. ─dijo rápidamente para asegurarse de facilitar la misión de localizarlos si es que era todo una trampa. ─Estoy en un hospital, pero estoy bien, ¿vale? Todo era por lo de La Loba y...

Stiles dejo de hablar al escuchar un gruñido de pura rabia salir por el auricular. El agente Sharman se acercó más a Stiles, para pedirle que le entregara el teléfono y poder hablar él mismo. Stiles, por un momento, lo miro como esperando a que le clavara un hacha en la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió de nuevo a los dos agentes. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese chico?

─Te dejo, Derek... Te paso con el agente Sharman.

─¡No! ¡Stiles!

─¿Con quién me dirijo?

─¡Pásame a Stiles! ─rugió Derek, de tal manera que hasta Stiles y el agente Hills lo pudieron escuchar.

─Me encantaría, pero en estos casos no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder tiempo. Por sus daños físicos sabemos que Stiles ha estado privado de libertad y sufriendo una tortura como jamás ha sido vista en este país, por lo que debemos localizar al criminal lo antes posible y... Necesitamos la ayuda del señor Stiles. ─se explicó calmadamente el agente. ─¿Con quién hablo?

─Derek Hale. ─dijo en un gruñido.

─Señor Hale, ¿cuál es su relación con la víctima?

─¿Qué importancia tiene eso? -espetó el lobo, sorprendiendo al agente, que abrió los ojos y miró a Stiles confundido. ─Dime donde está y yo mismo os quitaré a ese "criminal" de en medio.

─Disculpe, señor, Hale, pero... Me temo que no entiendo. ─dijo realmente confundido el agente. Derek estaba hablando rápido y, para colmo, el mal humor y las frases hechas del lobo no ayudaban a la comunicación.

Stiles se levanto y caminó hasta estar cerca del rango de escucha del teléfono.

─Derek, cálmate. ─dijo Stiles en dirección al micrófono. ─Si no dejas de hablar como un cromañón, no te entenderá. ─terminó escuchando un gruñido de Derek y, tras un suspiro, volvió a hablar, esta vez más tranquilo.

─¿Dónde está Stiles? Ya sé que en Londres, pero ¿dónde exactamente?

─Está en el Hospital Universitario la Santísima Trinidad.

─De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo podré contactar con él cuando llegue ahí?

─Puede llamar a este teléfono. Seré uno de los agentes que le custodiarán por su seguridad.

─Bien. ─dijo más calmado Derek. ─¿Puede pasármelo una última vez?

El agente asintió y le entregó el teléfono a Stiles, que lo puso de nuevo pegado a su oreja, como si intentará pasar a través de él hacía donde estaba Derek.

─¿Donde estas tu, Derek?

─Eso no importa. ─cortó el lobo. ─Voy para allá, pero entre las horas de vuelo, supongo que tardaré algo más de la cuenta, pero no te preocupes. Mandaré a alguien que este contigo hasta entonces.

─No te preocupes...

─¿Lo mataste? ─preguntó bien bajo para que no fuera escuchado más que para Stiles.

─Ehmmm... No. ─negó Stiles. ─Dudo que pudiera.

─Pues entonces claro que me preocupo. ─sentenció. ─Si no está muerto, no dudará en volver a por ti. Y... Por cierto, Stiles... Cuando digas que "no pasará nada, estaré bien", te partiré en dos con mis garras.

─Vale.

─Mantente a salvo un poco más... Yo ya estoy en camino.

─Te quiero.

─Y yo a ti, Stiles. Y yo a ti.

Stiles cortó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono al agente Sharman. Una vez se sentó sobre su camastro, los agentes abrieron por fin la carpeta negra con el símbolo de la policía de Gran Bretaña para empezar a rellenar un acta de denuncias, así como preguntas propias de un interrogatorio parada localizar al secuestrador.

Al principio del interrogatorio entro una mujer trajeada con un estricto moño recogiendo su pelo caoba, pero en cuanto Stiles fue informado de que se trataba de la psiquiatra del hospital, argumentó no necesitar ningún psicólogo ni nada parecido, por lo que la mujer terminó yéndose no sin antes advertir a los agentes de donde se encontraría si la necesitaban y Stiles cambiaba de opinión.

Por eso, aunque Stiles sabía que Salazar sería demasiado listo como para ser pillado por la policía, el muchacho contestó a todas las preguntas sinceramente... Hasta que la pregunta temida por el muchacho hizo su aparición.

─¿Por qué tú? ─preguntó Hills.

─¿Por qué yo? ─fingió desconcierto Stiles. ─Por mala suerte, supongo.

─A lo que se refiere mi compañero es que... Bueno, este hombre que se te presentó como Salazar, se tomó demasiadas molestias. Si lo que quisiera fuera coger a alguien para torturarlo e investigar con el asuntos claramente satánicos... Bueno, en fin, hubiera sido más sencillo coger a cualquier persona aleatoria y hacerlo ahí mismo.

─Ah, ya... Bueno, pues eso no lo sé. Bueno a ver... Soy un chico normal, voy a la universidad y vivo con mi padre... y no tengo enemigos más allá de la típica profesora que manda demasiados trabajos por semestre. Mi padre es el sheriff y todo el mundo le adora. En Beacon Hills no hay grandes delitos ni delincuentes que se la tengan jurada y, por lo tanto, no me afectaría su trabajo...

─Entiendo. ─asintió el agente Hills escribiendo escuetamente lo que había dicho. ─¿Y cuáles son tus estudios?

─Estudio veterinaria.

─Puede que algún dueño descontento de una mascota...

─No. ─negó riendo amargamente. ─Me limito a observar lo que hace el veterinario, que es un viejo amigo de la familia. Y normalmente se dedica a gatos, perros y como mucho algún ciervo del bosque de Beacon. Pero nada que pudiera siquiera justificarse con lo sucedido.

─De acuerdo. ─asintió el agente Sharman. ─Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos por el momento.

─Perfecto. ─continuó el agente Hills. ─Yo iré a la comisaria a dejar constancia de la descripción de "Salazar".

─¿Os vais los dos? ─preguntó sobresaltado Stiles, mirando a ambos agentes.

─Por supuesto que no. ─negó Sharman. ─Yo me quedaré a la espera de que venga otro agente. Intentaremos custodiarte con dos agentes por turno, como mínimo.

La respuesta tan serena del agente Sharman tranquilizó levemente a Stiles, quien observo cómo se abría la puerta para dejar salir al agente Hills y entrar una enfermera que, con una dulce sonrisa, le cambio todos los vendajes mientras Sharman hacia su guardia en el pasillo.

La enfermera era una chica joven, muy joven, pero realmente buena. No le hizo daño mientras le curó las heridas, mientras desinfectó las más profundas y las vendó. Su mirada era tierna, a juego de su sonrisa un tanto infantil.

─¿Tienes alguna molestia más?

─Pues... Me duelen los dientes. ─comentó pensativo Stiles, que miró de reojo a la chica, quien rió bajito.

─Eso puede que sea por el mordisco que le diste al paramédico que te atendió en la ambulancia.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó atónito.

─Le diste un buen mordisco, pero tranquilo, está bien. ─añadió ella con una sonrisa alentadora. ─Además, entre tú y yo... Es mi tutor de prácticas y me bajo seis décimas injustamente en el último examen... Así que tómatelo como que ha sido el karma. ─añadió ella guiñándole un ojo, cómplice.

─Ah, bueno... Si es así... Me alegro de haberle servido al equilibrio kármico de Reino Unido.

─Y no es algo demasiado inusual con pacientes en estado de shock... El instinto defensivo está ahí, en todos nosotros. ─terminó ella poniendo una mano en el pecho vendado de Stiles.

En cuanto terminó con todas las curas y vendajes, la muchacha salió por la puerta avisándole de que era casi la hora de la comida y, con ella, tendría que tomar una pastilla para dormir. Stiles asintió, fingiendo obediencia... Pero ni loco se la tomaría. Los agentes estaban fuera custodiándole, lo cual le daba sensación de cierta seguridad, pero no descansaría a gusto hasta no usar el pecho de Derek como almohada.

O eso pensaba él, pues sin darse cuenta, debido al cansancio acumulado en esos días y tras haber ingerido comida caliente por primera vez en días (exactamente 8 días), le fue imposible resistir el sueño. Cuando despertó, sintió presencias a su alrededor y se incorporó de golpe, mirando hacia todos los lados.

                En la otra punta de la habitación había dos rubios que conocía... Dos rubios que lo miraban atónitos por la agilidad y rapidez con la que se había levantado de la cama y había cogido el gotero como arma.

─Tranquilo, Stilinski. ─dijo una voz que siempre, durante los años de instituto y primaria le había irritado... Pero que ahora escuchó con alegría, así como cuando miro al rubio rizoso que le acompañaba, quien tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, la cabeza inclinada y su inseparable bufanda al cuello.

─Ver para creer. ─musitó en shock Stiles. ─¿Desde cuándo os lleváis bien vosotros dos?

─¿Donde crees que se estuvo alojando este idiota en un principio? ─volvió a hablar Jackson.

A simple vista Jackson no parecía haber cambiado mucho, pues seguía teniendo ese aura de superioridad típica en un creído de su categoría, pero su mirada había cambiado, llegando a irradiar incluso cierto toque de ternura.

Isaac, en cambio, sí que seguía igual, aunque en realidad no había tenido nada que cambiar desde un principio.

─¿Vosotros sois los refuerzos que venían hasta que llegue Derek?

─¿Lo dudas? ─habló por primera vez Isaac, acercándose a Stiles para quitarle el "arma" que había improvisado y darle un abrazo.

─Tío, das asco. ─añadió Jackson acercándose para darle un pequeño (y suave) capón en la cabeza como saludo, pues había visto la mueca de dolor en el abrazo con Isaac.

─Hombre... Después 8 días siendo el experimento privado de un maníaco...

─¿Cómo te las apañas para atraer todo mal?

─Es un don natural... Supongo que Derek no os habrá puesto al día. ─añadió Stiles sentándose de nuevo en la cama, pues no podía negar estar adolorido y cansado.

─Solo nos dijo que moviéramos nuestros pulgosos culos de chucho al hospital de la Santísima Trinidad y cuidáramos de ti. ─dijo Isaac encogiéndose de hombros. ─¿Qué hay que explicar?

─Debió contároslo todo... ─negó Stiles con la cabeza. ─No es que me haya atropellado un camión... Esto no ha sido un accidente. Es algo relacionado con un asunto de cazadores... Es peligroso para vosotros.

─Nos sabemos cuidar. ─dijo Isaac sinceramente.

─Y podremos cuidar de ti también. ─añadió Jackson transformando sus ojos al azul sobrenatural, mirándose las garras.

─Intentaré no llamarte chulo engreído y agradeceros que os queráis quedar, pero... En serio chicos. Ese tío no se anda con chiquitas.

─¿Quieres dejar de intentar que nos vayamos y dejarte al cargo de esos ineptos de policías que te han puesto de custodia policial y contarnos qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo has terminado así? ¿Qué es ese asunto de cazadores?

─Es una larga historia... ─comenzó Stiles, aún no demasiado convencido de seguir hablando, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

─Pues empieza a contar. ─dijo el recién llegado, cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa burlona de medio lado por la cara de Stiles.

─¿Ethan? ─murmuró atónito, para mirar luego a Isaac y Jackson para comprobar que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como él mismo.

Isaac estaba boquiabierto mirando con sorpresa al recién llegado, mientras que Jackson lo miraba sin entender, pues él jamás lo había conocido, pero que, sin duda, lo había reconocido por el olor como lobo.

Ethan saludó con un suave abrazo a Stiles y luego con la mirada a Isaac, que le palmeó en un hombro. Acto seguido, miro a Jackson, que miro a Isaac y este, con una sonrisa, le presento.

─Este es Ethan. ─dijo simplemente, con una mirada cargada de significado. Estaba claro que Lahey le había puesto al día de todo lo acontecido desde su marcha.

─¿El Ethan de Dany?

─¿Le conoces? ─preguntó interesado el gemelo, y entonces Stiles fue quien intervino.

─Estaba con nosotros en clase, él es...

─Jackson. ─terminó el propio Jackson, haciendo que una mirada de reconocimiento apareciera en los ojos del lobo.

─Vale, ahora que nos conocemos todos... Tenéis que iros. En serio. Estoy bien aquí, tengo guardia...

─¿Te refieres a esos dos pasmarotes que ni siquiera me pidieron identificación para entrar? ─preguntó Ethan señalando con el pulgar a la puerta, en un gesto prácticamente igual al utilizado anteriormente por Isaac. ─Les he dicho que soy Mr. Bean y ni han dudado en abrirme.

─A mí nunca me han cogido para clavarme agujas. ─acotó Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

─A mí solo me intentaron envenenar con mi propio veneno y me persiguieron con intención de matarme. ─dijo Jackson. ─Y fue el mismo que nos ha pedido que vengamos. ─añadió Jackson señalando a Isaac.

─Yo he visto como mataban a mi hermano delante de mis narices y sentí su dolor al morir... Y bueno, liquidé a toda mi antigua manada para unirme a Deucalion e intentar matarte a ti y a él. ─dijo señalando al propio Stiles y a Isaac. ─Sobre todo a él. ─dijo volviendo a señalar a Isaac.

─¿En serio? ¿Y vamos a confiar en este? ─espetó Jackson sorprendido por la nueva información.

─Tú nos intentaste matar a todos. ─añadió Isaac, mirando a Jackson, quien acababa de dudar de la lealtad de Ethan a Stiles y Derek.

─Sí, bueno... Pero estaba siendo controlado por un niñato y por un Argent degenerado y moribundo. ─añadió como defensa. ─En ese caso deberíamos contar también que Stiles os intento matar a vosotros dos.

Esta última frase, golpeó directamente en el estomago al humano, pues aún pesaba en su conciencia la muerte del ya mencionado Aiden y Allison, sin embargo, esa vez habló Ethan.

─Stiles estaba poseído por el nogitsune. Él no tuvo la culpa. -dijo sereno el lobo, que sin duda se había acordado de la muerte de Aiden.

─Y yo era un Kanima. ─se defendió Jackson, quien miro cauto a Stiles, pues hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, evidentemente sin querer.

─¿Un qué? ─murmuró Ethan, pero Stiles hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua en claro signo de que era una larga historia.

Entre los cuatro ahí presentes, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio en aparente calma, hasta que Stiles pudo volver a hablar.

─El caso es que nada de esto tiene que ver con vosotros.

─Somos manada. ─repuso Isaac.

─No. ─negó Stiles, tozudo. ─Vosotros os fuisteis y no os culpo, de hecho me alegro... Os habéis librado de una buena...

─Somos manada. ─repitió esta vez Ethan.

─Sois omegas.

Los tres lobos se miraron entre sí y se cruzaron de brazos mirando al humano, que mantuvo la mirada decidida junto con su ceño fruncido marca Hale.

─Somos una manada de omegas. ─dijo Isaac de repente.

─Dios mío... Eso parece un nombre de un grupo rock cutre. ─murmuró Stiles. ─En serio... Esto es gordo.

─Deja de decir mierdas, cuéntanos lo que pasa y así podremos hacer bien nuestro trabajo, que es quedarnos contigo y mantenerte a salvo. ─sentenció Ethan, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Stiles, quien, resignado por la insistencia de los lobos pero también agradecido por la lealtad que los tres presentaban, comenzó a relatar todo el asunto de La Loba y los clanes, entre los que se encontraban Las Calaveras, que deseaban hacerse con su poder.

─Estaba claro que no podías ser normal... ─murmuró Jackson cuando Stiles concluyó la historia diciendo que su madre, Claudia, era La Loba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?   
> ¿Emocionados o tal vez decepcionados de que la tortura de Stiles haya terminado por fin? ¿Cómo creéis que seguirá la historia?  
> Aún quedan demasiadas incógnitas por descubrir, pero prometo que poco a poco, todo irá tomando forma.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por dar a Kudos, por los que os tomáis las molestias de dejar aquí mismo un comentario y a los que van aún más lejos y comentan en mi twitter.   
> Como siempre digo... así da gusto escribir.
> 
> @BukyBuh


	17. La tortura final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A escasos minutitos de que sea martes... (hora Española) y aquí estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo.  
> No adelantaré nada... este es un capítulo de impresiones.  
> Así que no entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

**La tortura final.**

 

Derek caminaba como alma que llevaba el diablo por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto de Londres buscando la salida. Había pasado más de 20 horas encerrado en esos estúpidos aparatos voladores que parecían hechos de hojalata y en esos estúpidos edificios rodeado de gente estúpida que montaba jaleos innecesariamente absurdos.

Si. El viaje había sido insufrible. No solo por la niñita que daba patadas en el respaldo de su asiento; no por los padres que ignoraban las molestias que sus hijos ocasionaban; no por las innecesarias preguntas de la azafata si necesitaba algo... ¡Claro que necesitaba algo! Necesitaba a Stiles. Necesitaba estar a su lado y asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, de que se mejoraría, de que nada mas, jamás, le pasara a su bien querido Stiles. Si, había mandado a Ethan, Isaac y Jackson a cuidar de su humano mientras él llegaba, pero...

El viaje había sido un completo tormento, pero al menos ya había llegado y podría volver junto a Stiles... Después de tanto tiempo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en abrazarlo tan fuerte que jamás se le volviera a escapar.

Salió de la terminal 7 y fue hacia la zona de taxis. Había estado tentado a alquilar un coche el mismo, pero los coches británicos eran manuales, nada de automáticos... Y para colmo conducían por el lado equivocado, según él.

Derek abrió una puerta del taxi y entró para darle las indicaciones al conductor, que lo miró como si se estuviera replanteando la idea de timar a alguien como Derek. Y con razón se lo estaba replanteando. Derek tenía un físico que ya de normal resultaba imponente y un aura que podía matar a alguien a escalofríos... Pero un "Derek ansioso" era algo que pocos podrían soportar:

                Su ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y más escueto y tosco en palabras de lo normal. Por no mencionar, que su voz bajaba unas octavas, con una voz tétricamente grave y, para colmo, hablaba entre dientes como si te estuviera amenazando con una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿En qué se diferenciaba eso con el "Derek enfadado"? Para ser sinceros, en poco... Stiles era uno de los pocos afortunados en saber leer entre líneas y entender.

─Al hospital la Santísima Trinidad. ─dijo sin más, Derek, sacando su teléfono y empezando a marcar el número de Isaac.

─Al hospital. ─repitió para sí mismo el taxista, que puso el coche en marcha tras tomar la decisión de coger el camino más corto y económico.

 _─Derek, ya te he dicho mil veces que Stiles está bien. -_ dijo la voz de Isaac al otro lado del teléfono.

─Ya estoy en Londres. ─dijo rápido y entre dientes.

_─¿Estás enfadado?_

─Vete a la mierda y pásame a Stiles.

_─Ahora mismo se está duchando... No, ya está. Ya ha salido. ¡Stiles! Mira a ver si calmas a Derek o se acabara comiendo al taxista._

_─No comas a nadie._ ─dijo Stiles con una risita porque sabía que, por lo que había dicho Isaac, Derek probablemente estuviera con su mueca de "ven y te muerdo" y, por lo tanto, el pobre taxista estaría muerto de miedo.

─No como a nadie.

_─Ni los asustes._

─No asusto a nadie. ─dijo Derek, captando una mirada a través del retrovisor, no demasiado segura de lo que estaba diciendo el moreno. ─¿Algún problema por la noche?

_─No, no... Todo bien. Yo he dormido como un bebé y los chicos han estado haciendo guardia... ¡No me dejan solo ni para ducharme!_

─Les dije que no te dejaran solo en ningún momento. ─dijo simplemente Derek.

_─Ya, bueno... Pues retira la orden durante un rato porque necesito ir al baño y, sinceramente, llevo muchos días sin tener intimidad para disfrutar de ese momento. ¿Lo pillas o tengo que ser más explícito?_

─Tranquilo, llegaré en... No sé, media hora como mucho.

─Veinte minutos, caballero. ─intervino el taxista. ─Quince si no hay tráfico.

─Errr... Gracias. ─dijo Derek atontado, mirando para el taxista. ─¿Lo has oído?

 _─Si, si... Qué entrometido, ¿no?_ ─susurró Stiles para que el taxista no le escuchara, haciendo que el lobo soltara la primera carcajada en mucho tiempo. _─Venga, pues... Nos vemos ahora. Métete prisa que quiero achucharte y después cagar tranquilo._

─¿Como no te voy a querer con lo fino que eres?

El taxista condujo por el camino más rápido, sin dar vueltas para cobrar más de lo debido por una carrera bastante habitual y dejó en el tiempo prometido a Derek a las puertas del hospital. El lobo le dio el dinero que marcaba el taxímetro y salió volando del coche con un corto y seco "gracias".

Una vez encabezó las escaleras de acceso al edificio, se lanzó a subirlas de dos en dos, en plena carrera, hasta llegar a información y preguntar por la habitación en la que estaba ingresado Stiles. Después de que la mujer le dio las indicaciones y llamara a los agentes de custodia del muchacho para dar el aviso de que subía otro extraño, Derek volvió a emprender su carrera, subiendo hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras porque el dichoso ascensor tardaba demasiado.

Cuando por fin llego al pasillo adecuado, Derek se empezó a plantear si le tendría que haber comprado flores o algo... pero sus cavilaciones se vieron nubladas por el olor amargo de sangre. Sacudió la cabeza para convencer el oscuro sentimiento y se centró en pensar que ese olor a sangre, contaminado por tristeza y desesperación eran olores demasiado comunes en un hospital y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba bajo la inscripción 634, tras las espaldas de dos policías que, tal y como había dicho Stiles, lo guardaban a salvo.

─Vengo a ver a Stiles. ─dijo secamente Derek, demasiado ansioso como para pensar en las firmas, mientras sacaba su cartera para dar su carnet de identidad.

─¿Derek? ─preguntó uno de los dos agentes.

─Sí. ─dijo entregando el carnet al policía que tenía una chapita con su nombre, Hills. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de darle el carnet, se dio cuenta de que el olor a sangre que había captado momentos antes, provenía de la habitación de Stiles, por lo que apartó de un empujón al rechoncho agente que intentaba coger su carnet, y abrió la puerta sin más, con el corazón demasiado alterado.

Derek entró con el cerebro colapsado por la visión que la habitación ofrecía. Un inconsciente Ethan estaba tirado en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo, Isaac estaba desparramado al lado del baño y Jackson, que era el único consciente, estaba agarrándose el costado, del que salía sangre a borbotones, mientras se intentaba incorporar.

─Se lo ha llevado. ─dijo siseando de dolor, Jackson.

─¿Donde está el muchacho? ─preguntó el agente Hills mientras el otro llamaba por radio a la patrulla que estaba en el aparcamiento para dar el aviso.

Derek entro en el cuarto y, tras comprobar que Ethan estaba bien a pesar de toda la sangre que había perdido, fue hacia Jackson para incorporarlo y sentarle en la cama.

─Derek, corre, acaba de venir. Corre, no estarán lejos.

Derek miró de nuevo a su alrededor, su corazón estaba parado, su cerebro colapsado... No podía reaccionar... Había estado tan cerca... Y había fallado. No había podido llegar a tiempo, no había podido salvar a Stiles... De nuevo fallaba...

─¡Derek! ─gritó Jackson a la vez que le daba un puñetazo al lobo, que lo miró impotente. ─Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Nosotros estaremos bien.

─No... No puedo.

─Deja de decir gilipolleces. Ese tío está loco y tú eres subnormal. ¡Corre a salvar a Stiles, imbécil! ─vociferó Jackson, propinándole otro puñetazo.

Derek por fin entro en razón, al tiempo que Ethan parecía empezar a despertar. Asintió y tras asomarse a la ventana para coger un buen rastro de inicio por el olor, salió corriendo de la habitación. En el pasillo se montó un buen revuelo, pues los policías no sabían cómo demonios había pasado, ni por qué ahora había tres chicos heridos de la misma edad que el chico al que había fallado en proteger.

Derek salió corriendo del hospital y siguió corriendo en pos del olor de Stiles, así como un aroma que supuso que seria del maldito asqueroso al que disfrutaría destrozando con sus fauces. Pero si estaba enfadado con el personaje aquel que osaba, en repetidas ocasiones, robarle a Stiles y torturarle, mas enfadado estaba consigo mismo... Pero eso no ayudaría. Tenía que concentrarse.

El olor pareció desvanecerse unas cuantas manzanas mas al norte, pero tras una parada en la que aumentó la concentración, volvió a recuperar el rastro y, con el, retomó su carrera.

No. No iba a fallar.

 

 

Stiles pateaba y se sacudía intentando liberarse del agarre de Salazar. Ese maldito lo había vuelto a coger sin que ni él ni sus amigos hubieran podido hacer nada. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese tío? ¿Cómo era posible que sólo un hombre hubiera podido dejar KO a tres hombres lobo sin apenas parpadear?

─¡Que no me toques! ─gritó Stiles dándole una patada a una de las manos de Salazar.

En cuanto Stiles vio el vendaje que cubría la mano del rubio, recordó cómo había logrado escapar de su asedio, mordiéndole la mano y dejándolo aullando de dolor. Y sin duda eso parecía no haberle hecho demasiada gracia a Salazar, quien ya no mostraba la inmortal sonrisa macabra que, hasta antes de su huida, siempre había tenido dibujada en la cara.

El rubio, con una mirada tan helada como un mismo glaciar, sacó un arma de su maletín. Parecía un arma antigua, incluso sagrada... tenía el mismo aspecto que una espada, pero no era una espada normal. Stiles juraría haber visto una semejante en algún sitio... tal vez una película, un cómic, o incluso un documental de alguna tribu guerrera...

                Y es que esa "espada" era de todo menos "normal". Su hoja era triple, bien afilada, con ciertos destellos azulados en su metal. Toda ella era de metal, incluso la empuñadura.

─Mira, Stiles... Me has enfadado. ─dijo el rubio levantándose para coger algo parecido a una espada con tres hojas. ─Y como veo que de nada ha servido mi hospitalidad y paciencia... Creo que ahora mismo, tú y yo, hemos roto nuestro contrato de cordialidad.

─Vete a la mierda. ─dijo Stiles incorporándose del suelo en el que tantas noches había pasado.

─Aunque, bien visto... Creo que me divertiré cuando tu noviecito llegue y te encuentre descuartizado.

Stiles corrió en dirección a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pero Salazar lo derrumbó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. Forcejearon durante unos minutos, pero Salazar era quien iba ganando, obteniendo la victoria cuando posó la triple hoja de su arma en el cuello de Stiles, que contuvo la respiración y dejó de moverse.

─Basta. ─siseó Salazar.

─Eres tú el que me ataca.

─Y tú el que huye.

─Me estás torturando, me amenazas con matar a mis amigos y mi novio... Por no olvidar que me secuestraste y tu intención termina en matarme.

─Ahí te equivocas. ─dijo recuperando su sonrisa de días atrás. ─Si cooperaras... Pero no lo haces y no lo harás.

Con el propio mango de la espada, golpeó a Stiles en su sien, dejándolo semi-inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para atarle de nuevo a la silla en la que había estado apresado durante tanto tiempo.

Posó su arma en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba la silla en la que se encontraba Stiles y, tras asegurarse que las cuerdas estaban bien enganchadas y aseguradas gracias a las púas a la piel de Stiles, fue a por unas tenacillas y le abrió la boca.

─Que sepas, que esto era completamente innecesario. ─dijo Salazar antes de enganchar uno de los colmillos de Stiles y arrancárselo de cuajo, junto con un aullido de dolor. ─Empezaba a añorar esos gritos tuyos... en los últimos días te habías hecho mucho más resistente... más... ¿fuerte? ─dijo antes de chasquear la lengua y seguir hablando, con cierto tono decepcionado. ─Pero ya veo que no, que sigues siendo el mismo niñito absurdo y llorón que siempre has sido. Tu madre debe estar revolviéndose en la tumba.

Uno tras otro, le arrancó los cuatro caninos sin parpadear y, tras guardarlos en un frasco, se giró para mirar a un tembloroso Stiles, que intentaba contener las lágrimas de dolor y rabia. Salazar se acercó de nuevo al muchacho y le dio un leve beso en la frente antes de volver a hablar con la voz impregnada en desprecio.

─Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

─Juro que...

─No hagas juramentos absurdos, Stiles. Este es tu fin.

Stiles achicó los ojos con puro odio y escozor de no poder liberarse de esas ataduras, como la última vez, y poder arrancarle el corazón aún latiente.

Salazar, por su parte, recogió el arma que había dejado abandonada hacía un rato, la espada de triple hoja, y tas una última y despiadada mirada al muchacho que le atravesaba el corazón con sus ojos color avellana, le asestó una única puñalada en el abdomen con la triple hoja de la espada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.  
> Lo siento mucho.  
> Era algo que tenía que pasar.   
> Muchos lo sospechábais... muchos no os creíais que hubiera dejado escapar a Stiles así tan fácilmente...


	18. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las madres siempre... SIEMPRE... acuden a la ayuda de su ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza... pero he estado de vacaciones y me ha sido imposible subir el capítulo antes.  
> Espero poder compensaros esta semana con un capítulo extra... pero no prometo nada porque ando liadilla en general. Si no puedo publicar antes... el lunes que viene, tendré preparado el capítulo 19 de #LaLoba.

 

 

**Reunión**

─Mi pequeño... Mi pequeño ángel. Despierta, ángel.

Stiles escuchó una voz que le llamaba. Una voz tranquila. Una voz que había escuchado antes. Aunque no supo reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, sí que supo que era cálida. Tan cálida como solo puede ser una voz amada, una voz amiga.

Adolorido, abrió los ojos. Sus párpados eran pesados, pero cuando logró abrirlos, vio a una mujer que le acariciaba el rostro con amor y le sonreía... Su visión estaba borrosa, como si estuviera rodeado de una bruma, pero sin duda reconoció esa sonrisa.

─¿Mamá? ─logró decir, a pesar del dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo, a pesar de la saliva mezclada con su propia sangre, que tal mente parecía cemento.

─Despierta, mi ángel. ─repitió ella dando un suave beso en la mejilla. ─Aún tienes mucho que hacer.

─¿Estoy muerto?

─Lo estarás si no te levantas y haces lo que tienes que hacer... Lo estarás si no salvas a tus amigos, a tu familia... Levántate, ángel.

─No puedo. ─dijo mirando que, en efecto, estaba atado y con el abdomen expulsando la poca sangre que quedaba en su interior por la herida de la triple espada.

─¿No te acuerdas de lo que te decía hace años?

 

 

_*flashback*_

_─¡Stiles! ─llamaba una joven madre a su hijo de apenas cinco años. ─¡Stiles!_

_─¡¡Mamá!! ─llamó el niño, completamente desolado, llorando a pleno pulmón._

_El niño, un pequeño Stiles delgado y ya larguirucho, tal y como sería en unos años, pero con un montón de pequitas recorriendo su cuerpo, corrió al encuentro de su madre, que se agachó para envolverle en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo._

_─¿Qué pasó, mi ángel? ─susurro la mujer, acariciando con mimo el pelo de su pequeño._

_─Mi... Mi pelota... ─dijo el niño, aun sollozando en brazos de su madre._

_La mujer localizó rápidamente la pelota de la que hablaba su hijo. Estaba encaramada en lo alto del árbol, justo entre las ramas más altas. La mujer, aún con mucho cuidado y con una voz inundada en amor y dulzura, se separó para mirar a su hijo y contestarle._

_─¿Has sido tú quien la ha tirado?_

_─Sí. ─asintió el niño enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta._

_─¿Y cómo ha parado ahí si te he dicho que no puedes jugar a la pelota aquí? ─regañó levemente la madre, aunque el niño volvió a hipar y sollozar por las nuevas lágrimas._

_─Pero es que..._

_─¿Me desobedeciste, Stiles?_

_El niño paró de llorar durante un instante para clavar sus ojos avellana en los de su madre, que tenían la sombra de una regañina. El pequeño Stiles, a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo, asintió con vergüenza._

_─Pues si la quieres, tendrás que cogerla tú mismo. ─dijo serena la madre, irguiéndose por completo antes de dirigirse hacia la casa. ─Pero recuerda... Tienes que darte prisa o se pinchará por los rayos del sol._

_─¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ─llamó el niño corriendo en pos de su madre, que se detuvo para mirarle con ternura pero al mismo severa. ─Ayúdame, mamá..._

_─No, Stiles. ─dijo serena. ─Tú mismo debes hacerlo... no siempre te podrán ayudar en todo. ─dijo ella volviendo a agacharse para quedar a la misma altura que su hijo. ─Así que piensa cómo puedes bajarlo... y apáñate tú. Puede que algún día no haya nadie para ayudarte... puede que sea algo más que tu pelota... y si siempre te ayudamos, jamás aprenderás._

_─¡Pero soy pequeño!_

_─No, Stiles... ─rió la mujer revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo. ─Eres mucho más grande de lo que crees._

_Tras decir eso, la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó su camino hacia la puerta trasera para ir a la cocina, donde estaba su enamorado marido, viendo la escena._

_Una vez solo, el pequeño Stiles lloró y lloró llamando a su madre y a su padre para que le ayudaran, pero ninguno acudió. Lamentaban no poder ir y bajarle la pelota del árbol... pero sabían que Stiles tendría que aprender._

_Y aprendió._

_Tras unos largos y dolorosos minutos de llanto incontrolado, Stiles se secó las lágrimas y miró de nuevo hacia la pelota, bien afincada entre las ramas del naranjo de su jardín. Se sentó en el suelo observándola, pensando en cómo podría bajar su pelota preferida del árbol... pero no había viento que pudiera siquiera balancear las ramas y tirar su juguete. Miró a todos lados buscando la solución y vio su cometa abandonada frente al garaje._

_Stiles corrió para alcanzarla, la alzó en el viento como su padre le había enseñado hacía unos días, e intentó acercarla lo más posible a la pelota, para empujarla y que esta cayera rebotando. Pero no funcionó. Había una leve brisa que alzaba la cometa, pero esta era demasiado ligera como para devolver la pelota al suelo..._

_Enfurruñado, Stiles dejó la cometa en el suelo de mala manera al tiempo que escuchaba el timbre de su casa, junto con algunas voces. Por curiosidad, se giró para ver quiénes llegaban y vio que Talía, la amiga de su madre, y sus hijos habían venido a visitarles. También vio cómo Derek, el hijo mediano de Talía, observaba cómo el niño intentaba alcanzar la pelota._

_─¡Stiles! ─le llamó el moreno desde la ventana. ─Si no recuperas la pelota, no podremos jugar._

_Stiles asintió decidido y se giró de nuevo hacia el árbol. Dejó de pensar en todos los que le observaban, dejó de mirar hacia la ventana, completamente decidido en que no se daría por vencido: Él quería su pelota._

_Lo intentó con todo, le lanzó palos, piedras, la pala del cubo de arena e incluso intentó trepar por el tronco. ¿Resultado? Los palitos no habían llegado siquiera a acariciar las hojas, las piedras habían rebotado en las ramas y le habían golpeado a él mismo y, para colmo, ahora tenía el culo adolorido de todas las veces que se había caído intentando trepar._

_El pequeño estaba con los puños cerrados de rabia, incluso se acercó al tronco para darle patadas (que solo le dieron dolor y machacones en los pies)._

_Finalmente, se sentó a la sombra del naranjo, conteniendo las lágrimas por saberse observado por su madre y su mejor amiga, encontró la solución. El niño se levantó corriendo y fue hacia la cocina, donde, en efecto, se encontraban todos. Sin embargo, los ignoró a todos y fue directo al armario de limpieza y cogió la escoba, para después salir corriendo de nuevo._

_Stiles, esta vez, se puso bajo la copa del árbol y, estirándose lo más posible, comenzó a intentar golpear la pelota con el palo de la escoba. Le costó dos intentonas y, al momento, la pelota estaba descendiendo hasta rebotar en el suelo._

_─Muy bien hecho, mi ángel. ─salió su madre para darle la enhorabuena. ─Cada día te haces más grande y más listo. ─dijo ella abrazando a su hijo y alzándolo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_─Soy muy listo mamá._

_─Claro que sí, mi ángel... ¿Quieres helado para celebrarlo? ─dijo volviendo a besar a su hijo._

_─¿Y puedo jugar con Derek? ─preguntó el niño antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina._

_─Por supuesto. ─contestó ella con una sonrisa que, aunque él jamás vio, se tornó a una mueca de entendimiento y algo de miedo hacia su gran amiga Talía, que asintió como respuesta._

_*Fin de flashback_

 

─¿Mamá? ─preguntó aturdido Stiles, mirando a su alrededor, localizando a su madre en la puerta del cuarto, a punto de marcharse. ─¡Mamá!

─Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

─¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! ─pero sus esfuerzos por gritar eran en vano. Su madre ya se había ido.

Stiles sintió sus ojos arder con lágrimas de rabia y pena. Se odiaba ahora mismo. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, por no poder hacer nada... ¿Por qué demonios se volvía a sentir como ese niño incapaz de alcanzar su pelota? ¿Por qué volvía a estar solo? ¿Por qué no le ayudaba nadie? ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte como su madre, como su padre, como Derek? ¡Derek!

Si Salazar lo había empalado con clara intención de matarle... Eso era que ya tenía lo que quería. Y si ya tenía el arma... Iría a por Derek. A por sus amigos. A por su familia...

El escozor de sus ojos se expandió hasta todo su cuerpo. Lo sentía arder... Junto con su garganta y las heridas que sentía adormecer su cuerpo... Con un último grito de dolor al sentir los clavos de la cuerda atravesando el cuerpo, sintió como las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado se iban soltando, liberando así sus brazos y piernas. Con un último grito ensordecedor, logró deshacerse de sus ataduras por completo, liberando así su cuerpo y, aún tambaleándose, caminó fuera de la habitación.

Stiles no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sangraba a borbotones, le ardía todo el cuerpo... Estaba en las últimas, pero usaría su último esfuerzo en salvar a su gente, así como a muchos otros lobos que estarían en peligro por el "arma" o lo que fuera que Salazar había conseguido.

Caminó por los pasillos de ese edificio en ruinas y salió a al exterior. Era de noche y no había nadie en las calles... Debía ser ya muy tarde, pero esperaba que no fuera tarde para dar caza a ese maldito Salazar...

Se concentró en el rostro de ese maldito rubio y, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, sintió que debía cruzar la calle y meterse en un callejón cercano. Fue guiado por su instinto, cruzando calles y recorriendo avenidas igualmente desiertas.

El dolor ya no lo sentía, supuso que por el subidón de adrenalina... Pero no le importó, no se permitió ni un segundo de descanso... No tenía ni necesidad, ni tiempo. Solo pensaba en atrapar a ese asqueroso Salazar... Y de repente se detuvo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un muelle, donde había barcos enormes amarrados, así como otras barcazas más pequeñas.

De nuevo, impulsado por un instinto más desarrollado de lo habitual, fue hacia una de las barcazas que comenzaba a moverse. Corrió para coger impulso y saltó, cayendo sobre la cubierta.

                De la sala del timón, apareció un confuso Salazar, probablemente alertado por el ruido que había hecho Stiles al caer, y lo miró entre confuso y alarmado, así como algo asustado.

─¿Cómo...?

Pero no terminó su pregunta. No la terminó jamás. Un Stiles completamente fuera de sí, se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello, ignorando completamente el dolor que debería sentir por sus colmillos recién mutilados. Los gritos de Salazar retumbaron en los tímpanos de Stiles, en todo el muelle... Y no fue hasta que dejó de gritar, hasta que dejó de patear el aire, cuando se permitió separarse del rubio y mirarle.

Completamente inmóvil, con los ojos y la boca abiertos... Y su garganta destrozada, Salazar le devolvía una mirada completamente inerte. Salazar estaba muerto.

Stiles se incorporó y se alejó del cuerpo sin vida del rubio. Se llevó una mano a su boca, sorprendido por lo que había hecho, pero nada arrepentido. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Ese cerdo hubiera hecho mucho más daño a otros muchos... No era venganza, era justicia.

Fue en ese mismo momento, cuando comprendió que no debería sentirse culpable, cuando sintió que ya era hora de dejar de luchar contra sus heridas. Moriría desangrado por su herida en el abdomen. Se llevo una otra mano al abdomen y solo sintió sangre seca cubriendo su camiseta.

No había sentido dolor durante todo el ataque y no se había sorprendido por ello porque lo había asociado inconscientemente al efecto de la adrenalina... Pero en ese leve instante de lucidez, levantó la camiseta ya endurecida por la sangre que había empezado a coagular para descubrir un abdomen liso, manchado de sangre, pero sin rastro de herida alguna. Automáticamente, pasó su lengua por los dientes y comprobó, ahogando un grito por la sorpresa, que tenía todos sus dientes, aunque con un sabor metálico a sangre... La sangre de Salazar. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte del rubio y tragó saliva fuerte, pastosa e inundada de sabor a sangre.

Stiles entonces comenzó a escuchar unos apresurados pasos tras él y se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver como aparecía Derek, que se quedó paralizado ante tal escena.

El moreno apareció ante él transformado, con garras y fauces de lobo, así como unos enormes orbes azules sobrenaturales que se clavaron en Stiles para mirar incrédulo el cuerpo del que supuso que era Salazar, y volver a los ojos avellana de Stiles.

─Lo he matado. ─dijo en un susurro Stiles.

Derek caminó hacia Stiles lentamente y, tras tomarle el rostro con las manos y asegurarse de que estaba bien, le abrazó tan fuerte que tal mente parecía que intentaba fundirse con él.

─Estas bien... ─murmuró Derek al punto de las lágrimas. ─¿Pero ... cómo? ─siguió, separándose confundido para mirarle.

─Supongo que aprendí a bajar la pelota del naranjo. ─musitó Stiles más para sí que para el moreno, que enfocó su mirada en la camiseta cubierta en sangre.

─Esta sangre es tuya... Hay demasiada, deberías estar muerto.

─Creo que morí. ─dijo confundido hasta el extremo, Stiles.

─¿Qué crees? ─dijo aún más sorprendido Derek. ─¿Cómo que crees que has muerto? Estás vivo, Stiles, eso es... es imposible.

─Me atravesó con una espada y... ─siguió Stiles recordando sus dientes, los cuales Salazar le había arrancado y se había guardado en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Stiles se acercó al cadáver del rubio y extrajo el frasquito en el que había metido sus colmillos, y se quedó mirándolo. Derek se acercó a Stiles y miró los dientes.

─Creo que no soy tan humano como pensábamos... ─dijo Stiles mirando al lobo, que no pareció ni siquiera inmutarse. Stiles se incorporó y miró a Derek, acusándole con la mirada. ─Pero tú eso ya lo sabías.

─Lo empecé a intuir hace unos días, cuando sentí tu mismo dolor. ─se explicó el lobo. ─Se supone que emparejamientos mixtos no afectan a la vida del otro en caso de que su emparejado muera... Pero yo sentí tu dolor aquel día. Era insoportable, creí que moriría en ese mismo instante... Y hace como una hora sentí que me desplomaba en plena carrera... Era como si algo me atravesará el alma... Justo por aquí. ─dijo señalando el agujero que la triple hoja había dejado en la camiseta de Stiles.

─Estaba muerto, Derek. ─dijo en un susurro.

─Si hubieras muerto... Ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí. ─dijo el lobo acariciando la mejilla de Stiles.

─Es imposible...

─Stiles. Sé coherente. ─dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa. ─¿Desde cuándo alguien vuelve de la muerte?

─Vi a mi madre. ─dijo el muchacho von una mirada cargada de sentimiento. ─Y mi madre está muerta.

Derek frunció el ceño intentando comprender... Desde luego que tenían mucho que descubrir, pero por el momento se contentaba con tener a Stiles ahí mismo, a su lado, y en perfecto estado. Le volvió a abrazar, notando los temblores en el joven cuerpo de su novio, que le respondía a su abrazo y enjugaba sus lagrimas en la camiseta gris del lobo.

De golpe, Stiles se separó y miró alarmado al moreno, que lo miró cauto, alzando una ceja.

─¡Los chicos! ¡Él los ataco! ─dijo señalando el cadáver de Salazar.

─Están bien. Han logrado escaparse del hospital para que no les curaran las heridas y descubrieran que eran sobrenaturales... Ahora mismo están buscándote.

─¿Siguen buscándome? ─preguntó Stiles.

─Sí.

─Pero ya me has encontrado. ─dijo destacando lo evidente Stiles.

─Son unos plastas. ─dijo con una mueca divertida. ─Querrían venir aquí... Y ¿acaso no prefieres estar un poco a solas? ─añadió el moreno, sacándole una carcajada a su novio.

─Llámales y avísales, lobo salido.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero cogió su teléfono para avisar a Ethan Isaac y Jackson, que en efecto, dijeron que querían ver a Stiles.

─Y... ¿Derek? ─llamó Stiles al moreno, mientras caminaban en dirección al lugar de encuentro.

─Dime. ─contestó sin separarse, sin soltarse, de Stiles.

─He recordado. ─dijo con una sonrisa. ─He tenido un recuerdo... y tú estabas en él.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	19. Furia de ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar ha desaparecido. Por fin no volverá a molestar la calma y quietud que rodeaba a Stiles y Derek... aunque ellos jamás llevaran una vida plena en calma y quietud. Y mucho menos, con un Stiles recién convertido que no sabe aún cómo controlar sus instintos más salvajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!  
> Capítulo 19, la historia va tomando forma... y espero que os guste cómo va avanzando la trama.  
> Las disculpas y lloros, así como explicaciones de por qué he tardado TANTÍSIMO en subir #LaLoba19, están en las notas del final del capítulo.  
> Y ya no os incordio más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 

 **Furia de ángel.**

A pesar de que Stiles quería volver cuanto antes a Beacon Hills para ver a su padre, eso no les fue posible puesto que una vez todos reunidos y tras haberse deshecho del cadáver de Salazar al más puro estilo mafioso (le pusieron unos zapatos de cemento y lo tiraron al Támesis) Stiles se había dado cuenta de un problema subyacente de su transformación...

─¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que habías mordido a un hombre, Stiles? ─vociferaba Derek a las puertas del aeropuerto, a punto de embarcar.

─Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo hecho y tampoco me había convertido, ¿vale? ─contestó Stiles estresado.

─Vosotros subid al avión, que nosotros averiguaremos si se ha convertido o no. ─dijo Isaac mirando la pantalla en la que aparecía su avión a punto de embarcar.

─No. ─negó con un gruñido malhumorado Derek. ─No sabemos cómo será... Stiles no es un lobo normal. Nos tenemos que asegurar... Y no pienso volver a esta puta ciudad para atar cabos sueltos.

─Eso suena a que no te fías de nosotros. ─bufó Jackson, algo ofendido.

─Solo os dejé al cargo de Stiles por unas horas y mirad lo que pasó. ─volvió a gruñir el lobo.

─En primer lugar, Derek, sabes que eso no es justo porque... En primera instancia, el tío loco ese le secuestro estando tú con él. ─se defendió Isaac.

─Eso fue porque Stiles me dijo que estaría bien un rato sin mí y... ─comenzó Derek, que fue interrumpido por Ethan.

─¿Y dónde está ahora Stiles? ─preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Los demás le imitaron y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, esforzando sus sentidos super desarrollados de lobo y buscando entre todo el alboroto propio de un aeropuerto el irritantemente alterado pulso de Stiles.

─¡Eh, tortugas! ¿Subís al taxi o no? ─preguntó el castaño, quien ya había parado un taxi a la entrada, y estaba con la puerta abierta haciéndoles gestos para que aceleraran el paso.

Con un gruñido de desesperación al ver que Stiles seguía siendo tan Stiles como siempre, comenzó a ir hacia su novio junto con Isaac y Jackson. Le encantaba que el alocado castaño de siempre siguiera siendo así... tan "él". Sin embargo, en ocasiones le frustraba que pareciera que ya se hubiera olvidado de todo lo malo que tuvo que sufrir... que **ambos** tuvieron que sufrir por un descuido. Stiles debería comenzar a ser algo más cuidadoso...

─Yo voy en mi moto. ─dijo Ethan, pues no cogían todos en un mismo taxi.

─Nos vemos en el hospital.

─¡Qué gran plan! ─bufo irónico el gemelo. ─Ir al sitio de donde nos tuvimos que escapar.

─Lo único que sabemos de ese hombre es que trabaja ahí. ─dijo Stiles con voz calmada para eliminar la tensión que se habia formado en plenos intercambios de culpabilidad. ─Empezaremos por ahí. Es lo más lógico.

Tras dar las indicaciones al taxista, el coche comenzó a moverse, seguido de cerca de Ethan en su moto. Una vez ante el hospital, se decidió por consenso que fuera Derek el que se colara en los archivos de contratación para encontrar el nombre de los paramédicos que habían trabajado el día que habían recogido a Stiles, ya que Derek había pasado menos tiempo en ese hospital, y por lo tanto menos gente le habría visto.

Dos horas después de haber entrado, el lobo salió del hospital llevando consigo una carpeta en la que seguro llevaba los informes de hospitalización de Stiles junto con la ficha del paramédico. Tras reunirse todos, fueron al piso que compartían Jackson y Isaac, que usarían para investigar y en el que se hospedarían los cinco lobos.

─¿Me presta alguien su portátil para hablar con mi padre? ─preguntó Stiles nada más llegar a casa.

─¿Aún no has hablado con él? ─se sorprendió Isaac, conocedor de la relación tan estrecha que tenía Stiles con el sheriff.

─Sí, sí... Pero dice que quiere ver que estoy bien... ─contestó riendo el hijo del sheriff, enseñando la conversación por whatsapp que tenía desde el móvil de Derek. Jackson se rió a la vez que le acercaba su portátil de última generación.

Stiles encendió el portatil e inició una videollamada desde la propia cuenta de Jackson con su padre. Al aparecer su rostro en la pantalla, notablemente más envejecido por el disgusto de haber perdido a su hijo durante tanto tiempo y teniendo la certeza de que estaba siendo maltratado, Stiles no pudo evitar agachar la mirada al notar un escozor en los ojos. El mismo escozor que se siente cuando enormes lágrimas deciden abarrotar tus ojos sin permiso.

                Al notar la variación en el olor de Stiles, todos levantaron la cabeza para mirarle y Derek incluso se levantó para ponerse a su lado y con una suave caricia en su hombro y una profunda mirada, recompuso los pedazos del muchacho, que asintió y tras un suspiro dibujó una sonrisa que, aunque al principio forzada, a medida que avanzaba la conversación, ésta se hacía cada vez más sincera y real.

Una vez terminada la video conferencia en la que todos colaboraron pues todos eran conocidos del sheriff y a todos les quiso dar las gracias por cuidar de su alocado y nada común Stiles, el muchacho se sentó de nuevo junto a los chicos, muy pegado a Derek, que le rodeó la cintura protectoramente con un brazo, como si no fuera a dejar jamás que nada ni nadie le hiriera.

─Así que tienes buen rollito con el suegro, ¿eh? ─bromeó Isaac mirando al que una vez había sido su alfa, al tiempo que Stiles soltaba una risita y se acurrucaba un poco más contra Derek.

─Bueno... Tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos... Aunque normalmente es él quien me dispara sin razón aparente. ─dijo el lobo, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

─Te veo cambiado, tío. ─dijo Jackson dándole una palmada en el hombro a Derek, que lo miró con una ceja alzada, recordando a las miradas asesinas que un día solía regalar a cualquiera (sobre todo a Stiles y al propio Jackson).

─No le tientes, que vuelve a mutar en un lobo amargado... Y me ha costado mucho domesticarle. ─bromeó Stiles llamando la atención del moreno para que así dejara de fruncir el ceño.

─Bueno... Ahora siempre puedes amenazarle con morderle y matarle. ─dijo entre risas Isaac, haciendo alusión a sus poderes como descendiente de La Loba.

Todos se rieron por el comentario del rizoso. Incluso Derek bufó divertido, pues sabía que esa era la intención del que una vez hubiera sido su primer beta... pero no Stiles. No. Stiles no se rió. Stiles, en cambio, le fulminó con la mirada.

─Jamás le haría algo así a Derek. ─dijo súbitamente serio.

─Tranquilo, Stiles. ─dijo la voz calmada de Derek, que esbozaba una leve sonrisa por la reacción de su emparejado.

Los demás lobos ahí presentes, entrecruzaron miradas cómplices y, con unas suaves sonrisas, siguieron investigando acerca del paradero de ese supuesto hombre al que Stiles había mordido, para así poder comprobar si había sido convertido o no.

─Esto es absurdo. ─concluyó Ethan cruzándose de brazos. ─Seguramente el tío este ni se haya convertido... Vale, si, uno de los poderes de La Loba era convertir a cualquiera que mordiera en lobo, y matar a los lobos que mordía... Y ni siquiera tenía que ser un alfa. Si, si. Eso lo pillo... Pero hasta hace un día, Stiles no había presentado ningún síntoma de ser sobrenatural... Era torpe, se lesionaba, no tenía súper fuerza...

─Lo ha ido desarrollando con el tiempo. ─dijo simplemente Derek. ─No hace mucho, noté una fuerza física fuera de lo común... Logró empujarme y detenerme a pesar de que yo estaba empezando a perder el control. ─terminó diciendo, recordando el momento en el parking, hacía meses atrás.

─Eso, desde luego, no es ser humano. ─apoyó Isaac.

─Sí, pero Stiles se ha hecho heridas durante todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad? Ha enfermado a lo largo de su vida... Y no se ha curado. Eso es raro, ¿no? ─siguió insistiendo Ethan.

─Mi padre es humano... Puede que solo sea "medio-lobo". ─propuso Stiles. ─¿Eso existe? ─preguntó dudoso mirando a Derek, que suspiró y empezó a hacer círculos distraídamente donde Stiles tenía "la marca gemela" en su espalda.

─Hasta lo que yo sé... no. Mi madre era loba y mi padre humano... En esos casos solo se han conocido hijos lobos o hijos humanos... Pero no a medias. ─dijo recordando a todos los miembros de su familia.

─Eso no creo que nos pueda servir en cuanto a Stiles. ─dijo Jackson de repente, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. ─Por lo que habéis explicado, La Loba y los poderes que poseía, era algo fuera de lo común... No es un lobo como nosotros... Y todos coincidimos en que Stiles siempre ha sido "raro".

Las palabras de Jackson fueron aceptadas con un asentimiento común, aunque Stiles miró ofendido a Derek, que no había dicho nada acerca de que el rubio pijo y chulo por excelencia le hubiera definido como "raro".

─A mí lo que más me pica la oreja es que... Bueno... Siento sacar el tema, Stiles... Pero se suponía que el _nogitsune_ no podía compartir cuerpo con otra criatura. ─dijo en un tono calmado Isaac.

─Pero he cicatrizado, me han salido los colmillos...

─Sí, sí... Está claro que ahora no eres humano del todo... Pero creo que podemos confirmar que entonces tú seguías siendo humano... Fue algo que despertó tiempo después, como mínimo. ─prosiguió Isaac.

Lo que Isaac había dicho estaba en lo cierto, por eso todos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio de reflexión, buscando sentido a todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente.

Pero Stiles estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos... Algo en su interior le decía que había muerto, pero lo que Derek le había dicho de que él hubiera muerto también y que nadie regresaba de la muerte, tenía sentido... ¿Pero entonces como había visto a su madre? Porque si ella estaba muerta, el debía estarlo también a no ser que... ¿Claudia estaba viva?

Los pensamientos de Stiles se vieron interceptados por Derek, que le dio un suave golpecito para devolverle a la conversación.

─¿Qué piensas?

─La Loba. ─dijo simplemente.

─Tu madre. ─dijo Derek, viendo como Stiles asentía.

─Te juro que la vi, Derek... La sentí.

─Estabas gravemente herido. Probablemente en estado de shock...

─No, Derek. ─negó serio el castaño. ─La sentí, la pude oler... Era su sonrisa, su voz... Era ella y estaba ahí conmigo. ─terminó diciendo como sus ojos comenzaban a encharcarse y todos los allí presentes los miraran en silencio.

Derek miro de soslayo a los demás lobos, que entendieron el mensaje y se fueron hacia la cocina para darles intimidad. Sabían que todo era demasiado lioso, sabían que deberían desenredarlo... Pero también sabían y sentían en el aroma de Stiles que era un tema delicado con el que no se sentía cómodo de hablar.

─Es normal, Stiles. ─dijo el lobo tomando la barbilla de Stiles para alzarle el rostro con suavidad y ternura. ─Yo también los siento conmigo.... Ya sabes, a toda mi familia. En mis peores momentos, sobre todo, siento que me ayudan y me dan fuerzas.

─Era ella. ─repitió Stiles sin poder contener una gran lágrima que se escurrió entre sus pestañas.

─Claro que la era. ─siguió el lobo esbozando una tierna sonrisa de apoyo mientras borraba la lagrima con un beso. ─Y claro que estaba contigo. Siempre lo está. No conocí a Claudia tan bien como mi madre, Stiles, pero por lo que he recordado, no creo que te fuera a dejar solo nunca... No a su ángel.

Stiles abrió los ojos súbitamente. ¿Ángel? Así era como su madre le había llamado... ¿Acaso era casualidad que Derek le hubiera dicho eso... Que pensara que para Claudia, Stiles era su ángel... No. Las casualidades no existían. No en su vida.

─¿Como sabes eso? ─espetó de golpe, mirando al lobo.

─Era tu madre. Te adoraba lo suficiente como para... ─comenzó Derek confuso por la reacción de Stiles, que había cambiado incluso su aroma.

─No. No, no. ─dijo levantándose del sofá para mirar al lobo desde arriba. ─¿Cómo sabes que me llamo "Ángel"?

Derek le miró confuso, sin entender aún la actitud de su novio y emparejado. Su aroma, su esencia, se había tornado confusa... Parecía un entresijo de olores distintos que, sin duda, los demás también sintieron, pues se empezaron a revolver nerviosos en la cocina.

─¿Recuerdas algo? ─preguntó Stiles clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes del lobo. ─¡Contéstame! -gritó comenzando a sentir como le temblaban las manos, que acabaron agarrando con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta de Derek. ─¡Te dije que no me ocultaras nada! ¡Te lo rogué! ¿Qué demonios sabes, Derek?

Derek estaba siendo sacudido por un Stiles que irradiaba sentimientos de rabia, ira, tristeza y dolor. El moreno no reaccionaba, no entendía la esencia de su emparejado, no entendía su actitud, no entendía a qué venía todo eso...

─¡QUE ME CONTESTES, DEREK! ─aulló Stiles lanzando al lobo contra la pared contraria.

El moreno chocó de bruces contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que, aunque no rompió los tabiques, sí que hizo temblar prácticamente toda la casa y se cayó una estantería cargada de libros que estaba colgada en la pared. Los demás salieron por fin de la cocina, Isaac medio transformado y Ethan y Jackson con los ojos azul sobrenaturales.

─¿Qué pasa, Stiles? -preguntó Jackson nada más ver la escena.

Los tres lobos recién llegados estaban nerviosos por las esencias extrañas que sentían, Derek estaba aún medio conmocionado en el suelo, siendo ayudado por Ethan, y Stiles respiraba pesadamente con una sola idea en mente: morder a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes.

No fue hasta que vio la mirada de Derek, tan dolida, preocupada y confundida como la de Ethan que lo mantenía medio sujeto para mantenerle en pie, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba deseando hacer.

─Tengo que irme... No me sigáis u os juro que os mataré. ─dijo yendo hacia la puerta. ─Y no quiero hacerlo. ─terminó por decir ya en la puerta.

Cuando Derek pudo reaccionar, intentó ir tras Stiles, pero Isaac le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo y con una mirada intensa.

─Si vas, te hará daño... Y no se lo perdonara jamás.

─Pero puede atacar a alguien. ─gruñó el lobo intentando zafarse.

─Iré yo. ─dijo Ethan llamando la atención de todos. ─Si me ataca, me podré defender... Y tal vez "vengar" a Aiden.

Derek pareció sopesar la idea y vio en los ojos de Ethan su seguridad. No le gustaba eso de "vengar" a su hermano muerto por los sucesos del _nogitsune_... Pero sabia que Ethan no le haría excesivo daño. Al fin y al cabo, Ethan apreciaba a Stiles y a la manada a la que pertenecía más de lo que admitía... Y tal y como lo había presentado... podría ser una buena idea, un buen plan.

─No dejes que te muerda.

Ethan sonrió de medio lado y asintió justo antes de salir en pos de Stiles. Seguir el aroma de Stiles era realmente sencillo... Todas las emociones que destilaba, tan confusas y contrarias entre sí, hacían de su esencia un único e inconfundible aroma al que cada vez se acercaba mas. No tardó más de unos minutos en localizarlo en una azotea de una gasolinera de poco más de tres metros de altura, conque subió sin problemas de un solo salto.

─¿A qué ha venido eso? -dijo como saludo Ethan. Stiles, en cambio, se giró para mirarle.

─Déjame en paz, Ethan.

─No. ─dijo serio y seguro el lobo gemelo acercándose unos pasos más. ─Has atacado a Derek, al que segundos antes habías defendido por una absurda broma.

─He dicho que me dejes.

─Y yo te he dicho que no. ─dijo el lobo, seguro en sí mismo, a pesar de ver como Stiles se enfrentaba a él con el ceño fruncido y un aroma en el que predominaba el enfado y la ira. ─¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Te acabas de transformar, acabas de obtener tus poderes... Y aún no sabes controlarlos. Tienes que focalizar tus sentimientos negativos en algo y destruirlo para después centrarte en los buenos para volver a tomar el control.

─¿Puedo focalizar los malos en ti? ─contestó Stiles con una voz siniestra, pero Ethan soltó una risita.

─Esperaba que dijeras eso... ─dijo el lobo riendo, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Stiles parecía a punto de atacar... Y tras unos segundos en los que pareció dudar, sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y decidió atacar al gemelo, que lo esquivó sin problemas. Lo logró porque era ágil y con mucha más experiencia en combate... Pero también porque, en el último momento, Stiles tuvo un momento de lucidez. Un instante que hizo que cambiara su objetivo a una antena parabólica que había en la azotea.

Con dos zarpazos, destrozó la antena sin problemas, con gruñidos y golpes cargados de rabia. En cuanto quedó echa una bola de hierros, se giró para mirar a Ethan, que lo observaba con los brazos en jarras y una ceja alzada.

─Atácame. ─pidió Stiles ya mucho más calmado.

─No te atacaré, Stiles.

─Hazlo. ─dijo Stiles seguro en sus palabras. ─Sé que siempre te has contenido porque era un humano. Sé que nunca me hiciste pagar por lo que pasó hace años... Y ahora es el momento. Ambos sabemos que, aunque en el fondo de tu alma, me culpas por lo de Aiden... Y yo también me culpo. ─dijo finalmente con una sonrisa irónica. ─Así que golpéame, hazme pagar lo que hice.

─No.

─Sabes que me curaré.

─Tú no tienes la culpa. ─dijo el gemelo frunciendo el ceño, aunque de los labios de Stiles solo salió una carcajada.

─Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ─continuó Stiles. ─Pero no te guardo rencor. Lo entiendo. Yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo... Y de hecho no creo que me hubiera podido contener ni aunque tú fueras humano. Y tú lo has hecho. Gracias.

Ethan pareció sopesarlo, pero olió la seguridad y la verdad en las palabras de Stiles, por lo que, tras transformarse, dio un salto hacia Stiles y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho.

Tras el primer golpe, Stiles escupió algo de sangre, pero volvió a mirar a Ethan, que parecía estar asegurándose de que curaba antes de seguir. El castaño asintió y recibió varios golpes y zarpazos más, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

─Ya basta. ─dijo Ethan ofreciéndole la mano para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse.

─¿Seguro? ─preguntó Stiles escupiendo algo de sangre.

─No. ─dijo Ethan con una media sonrisa que hizo que Stiles se preparara cerrando los ojos para recibir otro golpe. ─Pero eres mi hermano. Después de todo... Te haces querer. ─dijo con cierto tono irónico, que terminó en una risa al ver la mueca que había hecho Stiles.

─Lo siento, Ethan. ─dijo Stiles ya sintiendo como curaba al completo. Sus golpes desaparecían, su mal genio ya se había evaporado por completo... Y su penitencia a la que se había auto declarado por todo el mal que había causado en la época del _nogitsune_ , quedó saldada.

─Lo sé. ─dijo Ethan serio, aunque terminando con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no lograba dibujar. ─Por eso he parado de golpearte.

─Sabes que me he dejado, ¿verdad? ─se burló Stiles, caminando hacia el borde de la azotea.

─Ya, claro... ─dijo Ethan bajando de un salto. ─¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

─¿Y si caigo y me rompo algo? ─preguntó absurdamente Stiles.

─Te curarías. ─rió el gemelo.

─¿Y si no?

─¿Quieres que suba y te empuje? ─dijo con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

─¡Hey! ¡Que soy nuevo en esto! ─protestó Stiles.

Acto seguido tomó aire y saltó al vacío con los ojos cerrados. Aterrizó sin problemas y, su sonrisa al incorporarse fue algo espectacular que Ethan supo que protegería con su vida por siempre. Stiles era especial, de eso no había duda.

Los dos caminaron juntos, desandando el camino de antes, hacia la casa de Isaac y Jackson, que estaban sentados junto con Derek, mirando un mapa de Londres. Al parecer habían localizado ya la ficha con la dirección actual del paramédico.

─¡Lo siento! ─exclamo Stiles yendo hacia Derek, que le acarició la cabeza en claro gesto de que no había nada que perdonar.

─¿Todo arreglado? ─murmuró el lobo mayor, que fue contestado con un asentimiento del menor.

─Genial. ─añadimos Isaac. ─Porque hemos encontrado a David Conn.

─¿Ya? ─preguntó sorprendido Stiles, separándose un poco de Derek, viendo que los demás asentían ante su pregunta. ─¿Y cuándo vamos?

─Yo iré ahora para comprobar su esencia. ─dijo simplemente Derek.

─¿Por qué tú? -preguntó contrariado Stiles, siendo contestado por un suspiro de Derek y las palabras de Isaac.

─Es el más apto... El que mejor localiza olores.

─Pero...

─No pasará nada, Stiles. -cortó Derek dándole un beso en los labios.

─¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? ─inquirió Stiles. SSabemos que Salazar esta muerto... ¿pero quién nos asegura que estuviera solo? ¿Y si hay más cazadores y te cogen? ─preguntó Stiles.

─Entonces te tocaría a ti salvarme. ─comentó gracioso Derek.

─Ja, ja. No tiene gracia, idiota. ─dijo golpeándole en un brazo, por lo que Derek emitió un leve "Ouch".

─Yo creo que sí la ha tenido. ─añadió Jackson.

─Vale... ─siguió Stiles, mientras acariciaba justo la zona en la que acababa de golpear a Derek con tal vez demasiada fuerza sobrenatural. ─Pero como tenga que salvar tu pulgoso culo, quiero una noche de sexo continuo. ─dijo frustrado Stiles.

─¡Oh, dios santo! ─murmuró Isaac levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a ir a la cocina. ─Eso es algo que no me interesaba saber. ─dijo arrancando una risa a toda la manada improvisada pero que, de todos modos, se sentía como una verdadera familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡LO SIENTO!  
> Dios Santo, llevo intentando subir capítulo desde el lunes, pero por alguna mala broma del destino, mi ordenador no quería funcionar en la página. Ya he hablado con otros usuarios y me han dicho que yo era la única con problemas al entrar en AO3, así que terminé por quitar filtros de mi antivirus y blablabla... en realidad no sé lo que he hecho, pero me ha asistido un amigo informático por teléfono así que espero no haber vendido mi alma a google o semejante.  
> En fin... eso, que lo siento muchísimo. Estoy ya trabajando en el capítulo 20 para subirlo en fecha (tal vez sea un milagro), así que tendréis noticias mías pronto.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, y de nuevo... pido disculpas a todos.


	20. El fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin las cosas comienzan a encauzarse. O al menos eso parece... pero el día más brillante puede ensombrecerse por un simplemente "tropiezo"... por un descuido.  
> Porque sí. Porque son esas cosas "sin importancia" las que pueden desatar la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya es lunes! Teóricamente hablando, llevamos ya 38 minutos de lunes... así que como por una vez quiero ser puntual... pues os dejo ya el capítulo, que lo acabo de corregir y darle los últimos detalles.  
> No os entretengo más...   
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 

**El fin**

Después de que Derek fuera y comprobara que el paramédico que había mordido Stiles no se había convertido porque gracias al cielo aún no había desarrollado todos sus poderes, volvían a estar todos juntos despidiéndose en el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar.

─Venid de visita al menos, cabrones. ─dijo Stiles a los lobos que parecían haberse encariñado con las islas británicas.

─Lo intentaremos. ─añadió Isaac, como repuesta también de Jackson.

─¿Tú te quedas aquí? ─añadió Derek mirando a Ethan, que se encogió de hombros.

─Me quedaré una temporada... Después volveré a vagabundear hasta que me vuelvas a necesitar.

Derek asintió y tras un leve abrazo con el gemelo, pasaron por los arcos de sensor de metales. Tras pasar, Stiles se giró una última vez para despedirse de los lobos que se había movido desinteresadamente para ayudarle y no pudo soltar una lagrimita y despedirse sacudiendo la mano.

Subieron al avión y tras varias (y muchas) horas dije viaje en las que no faltaron abrazos, arrumacos y besos entre los dos lobos. Algunos pasajeros los miraban con ternura, pues se respiraba una atmósfera de puro amor y adoración entre ellos. Las horas pasaron casi sin darse cuenta, ya que ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin soltarse las manos, y por fin llegaron al aeropuerto de Beacon Hills. El coche patrulla del sheriff los esperaba prácticamente a la salida del edificio. Apoyado contra el coche, el sheriff esperaba nervioso, ansioso, el regreso de su hijo y Derek.

En cuanto los vio, el humano corrió hacia ellos y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, quien respondió gustoso y lo devolvió con aún más fuerza.

─Controla la fuerza. ─advirtió el lobo veterano al muchacho recién convertido tras ver cómo el sheriff comenzaba a ponerse morado por falta de oxígeno.

─Uy. ─murmuró el más joven, recordando lo que Derek le había estado repitiendo durante parte del viaje en avión. ─Auú tengo que aprender mucho. ─se escusó el hijo del sheriff, rascándose el cogote al tiempo que su padre soltaba una carcajada.

─Todo, más bien. ─aseguró el lobo saludando con una mirada al sheriff.

─Bien bien... Vayamos a casa y me ponéis bien al día.

Los recién llegados asintieron y se subieron al coche del sheriff, que condujo hasta su casa. Una vez allí, Stiles se fue rápidamente a la ducha y, mientras tanto, Derek advirtió acerca de algunos de los cambios que presentaba Stiles en su carácter, así como de algunos temas que había comprobado que le afectaban demasiado como para mantenerse lo suficientemente en calma como para no perder su raciocinio humano. También le explicó el final de Salazar, ya que no habían querido dar demasiados detalles hasta que no hubieran regresado a Beacon Hills.

─Ahora supongo que te ducharás tú. ─declaró Stiles apareciendo solo con unos pantalones mientras se secaba el pelo, algo largo, con una toalla.

─Voy. ─dijo Derek levantándose de su asiento en el sofá.

Justo cuando pasó al lado de Stiles, este lo cogió con fuerza por un brazo para detenerlo y le dio un beso corto pero lleno de sentimiento.

─Date prisa. ─pidió el menor.

─Vamos, vamos... Que estoy delante, chicos. ─murmuró el sheriff mirando una de las estanterías como si fuera lo más apasionante en ese cuarto.

Stiles se rió al ver la actitud de su padre y soltó a Derek, que subió las escaleras para ducharse, mientras Stiles se sentaba al lado de su padre y comenzaban a parlotear despreocupadamente.

Mientras tanto, Derek abrió el bote de jabón y echó un poco en su mano antes de empezar a frotar concienzudamente cada centímetro de su piel, con la esperanza de borrar todos los malos sentimientos que había sentido él mismo, así como los malos recuerdos que Stiles tendría para el resto de su vida de aquel desafortunado episodio en su vida. Si bien Stiles era el humano más fuerte que jamás hubiera conocido, sabía que sería uno de los más influyentes lobos que jamás hubieran formado parte de su entorno. No en vano Stiles ya había sido importante como simple humano adolescente pero... ¿Hasta qué punto irían las cosas bien? Por el momento no había habido mayor percance, pero... ¿Cómo demonios ayudaría a Stiles a aprender a controlarse? Él no era un lobo más, no era un lobo normal... Y el recuerdo de su madre, la falta de ella... Y esa seguridad que mantenía en afirmar que realmente la había visto justo antes de su transformación significaban para Derek, un grave problema para su "educación".

Pero era Stiles, ¿no?

Si algo estaba seguro era de que Stiles se las apañaba siempre para aprender, para salir de apuros que parecieran imposibles...

Era Stiles y todo iría bien.

Derek cerró el grifo de la ducha, ya completamente aclarado de jabón, y se envolvió en la toalla para ir hasta el cuarto y ponerse unos pantalones. De repente, un súbito golpe en el piso de abajo le puso en alerta y bajó las escaleras de un salto, pues el ruido provenía del salón, donde estaban el sheriff y Stiles. Casi al momento, cuando ya llegó al salón, una carcajada invadió la sala. En medio del salón, los dos Stilinski se cogían las costillas mientras se reían como si intentaran recuperar la vida que les había arrancado esos últimos días de sufrimiento.

─¿Pero qué...? -preguntó atónito Derek viendo como el sofá estaba puesto del revés y padre e hijo miraban felices el mueble resquebrajado.

─Siempre he odiado ese sofá. ─dijo feliz Stiles, con los ojos brillantes como los de un niño pequeño.

─Es terrible para la espalda cuando me echo mis siestas. ─confirmó el sheriff aun con sombras de risas temblorosas tras sus palabras.

─Y habéis decidido hacerlo añicos. ─asintió el lobo aún sin entender del todo esa escena.

─Quería que le mostrara mi fuerza. ─comentó orgulloso Stiles,

Derek negó con la cabeza mientras se aguantaba una risita y volvió a subir al cuarto para terminar de vestirse, sin dejar de desactivar su oído para poder controlar a Stiles, quien seguía riendo junto con su padre en el piso de abajo.

Vale, sí. Conocía a Stiles y sabia que no haría daño deliberadamente a su padre... Pero también sabía que las transformaciones incontroladas podían obligarte a hacer daño incluso a quien más quieres... Y Stiles no era una excepción. Por no contar la idea que no abandonaba su cabeza: Stiles no era como los demás. Nunca lo habido sido... Y ahora lo era incluso menos.

─¿Derek? ─dijo la voz de Stiles a su espalda. El lobo lo había oído subir a buscarle, pero fingió sorprenderse y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo en una muy pésima actuación. Stiles lo supo al momento e inclinó la cabeza con una leve sombra de ceño fruncido. ─¿Me estabas controlando?

Derek lo miró con las cejas alzadas dispuesto a seguir con su pantomima... Pero la expresión que lucía Stiles le dejaba más que claro que no le creería. Y eso, sumado a que podría saber su mentira por sus nuevos sentidos súper desarrollados, la hacia la peor de las ideas.

─Sí. ─admitió tras un suspiro.

─Al menos no me mientes. ─dijo Stiles con un bufido claramente molesto. ─Aunque seguro que te lo planteaste.

─Sí.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó con tono frustrado. ─¿Acaso no crees que sea capaz de controlarme con mi propio padre?

─Stiles...

─No, Derek, déjalo. ─dijo dándose la vuelta. ─Me estas cabreando y yo estaba de muy buen humor. ─termino diciendo antes de salir por la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Derek con la réplica en la boca.

Derek quedo como un pasmarote en medio del cuarto y, tras pasarse la mano por la cara en claro gesto de desesperación apuntó mentalmente otro de los temas tabú con su novio recién transformado: poner en entredicho su aptitud de control.

Cuando el lobo veterano juzgó apropiado el bajar junto a Stiles, salió relajado de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, yendo en dirección a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los dos Stilinski.

John lo miró sonriente, mientras que su hijo lo miró un tanto molesto.

─¿Sigo molestándote? ─preguntó al menor, que lo miro sin inmutar su ceño.

─Sí. Pero ¿qué más da? ─dijo con rintintín. ─Me controlarás desde el piso de arriba igualmente...

─Yo no...

─Tú sí. ─rebatió el novato. ─Pero te voy a demostrar que soy capaz de estar con mi padre sin rajarle el cuello... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de ti. ─añadió con voz envenenada.

─¿Que pasa aquí? ─interrumpió el sheriff, sorprendido por la extraña atmósfera que había entre la pareja.

─Que tu hijo se controla tan bien que me amenaza por el simple hecho de preocuparme porque no mate a su padre y evitar que se sienta como una mierda por ello. ─explicó Derek viendo como el castaño se molestaba incluso más por el tono irónico que acababa de usar.

─¿Stiles? ¿Es eso cierto?

─No... Es que simplemente es molesto. ─mintió. ─Es un controlador que no me deja en paz...

Contra todo pronóstico, el sheriff rompió en carcajadas, llamando la atención de los dos lobos, que se quedaron mirándolo por un momento, e incluso entrecruzaron sus miradas.

─¿Papá? ─le llamó Stiles con una leve risita.

─Ay, Stiles... ¿Qué haré contigo? ─murmuró con una risa el padre, secándose las lagrimitas de la risa con las mancas de la camisa. ─Pero en algo tiene razón Derek... tienes que comprender que te controle un poquito más de lo normal, Stiles.

─¿Por qué? ¡Me controlo mejor que Scott cuando empezó! Y lo sé... porque yo mismo le ayudé a enseñarle auto-control. ─dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

─Pero Stiles, no eres un lobo normal... ─rió de nuevo el padre. ─Hasta tu madre se volvía medio loca en alguna ocasión. ─dijo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Derek, en cambio, se tensó y miró alarmado al sheriff, que seguía hablando. ─Tu lobo es más... no sé, por lo que me explicó sois mucho más enojones, más fieros... con más instinto, lo que te hace...

─¿Qué? ─preguntó con una risita nerviosa Stiles. Su padre se calló súbitamente y miró alarmado a Derek, que estaba completamente tenso.

Stiles miró también a Derek, leyendo la verdad en el gesto del moreno. No. No podía ser... No. Derek le había prometido que no le ocultaría nada... Stiles volvió a mirar a su padre, que estaba frunciendo el ceño como hacía siempre que tenía que ser imaginativo con alguna excusa.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─preguntó con un tono grave Stiles, mientras se levantaba de la butaca, sintiendo las manos temblarle.

─No pasa nada, Stiles... ─rió el padre, intentando sonar divertido, aunque Stiles solo captó tensión. ─Es solo que, bueno... es algo de lo que nos informó Deaton cuando...

─No. ─acalló Stiles con la mandíbula apretada por la ira. ─Has dicho mamá.

─Stiles. ─llamó Derek para que el lobo se centrara en él. Parecía a punto de transformarse y el sheriff estaba en primera fila.

─Has empezado a recordar. ─dijo volviendo a mirar a su padre, que agachó la mirada. ─Y tú lo sabías. ─añadió señalando a Derek, que se mantuvo serio y calmado, pero no contestó. No hacía falta que contestara. ─Me lo habías prometido. ¡Me prometiste que no me ocultarías nada! ─gritó cerrando las manos en puños, comenzando a brotar unas gotitas de sangre.

─No culpes a Derek, Stiles... no habrá tenido tiempo de... ─empezó el padre.

─Ha tenido veinte putas horas en un avión. ─dijo siseando, con la mirada clavada en su novio. ─Si no me lo dijo es porque no me lo iba a decir. ¿Me equivoco?

De nuevo Derek se quedó inmóvil, de pie, a escasos metros de un Stiles que se estaba descontrolando poco a poco. El sheriff en cambio volvió a hablar.

─Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera.

─¿Por qué? ─gruñó entonces mirando a su padre, que alzó las manos en gesto calmado.

─Si los tres nos sentamos y nos tranquilizamos, te lo contaré... te lo contaremos todo.

─Sentaos vosotros si queréis. Ya veo que sois muy amiguitos... tal vez sería mejor que me fuera y os dejara contándoos batallitas. ─dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del salón y subir a su cuarto.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún con la ira bombeando con fuerza en su interior y los puños cerrados. Sentía el dolor de las garras atravesándole la piel, que intentaba cicatrizar. Sentía el dolor, pero el sentimiento a traición era mucho peor. Sintió los pasos de Derek subir por la escalera y acercarse al cuarto.

─¿Puedo entrar? ─escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Stiles se levantó automáticamente transformado y recorrió los pocos pasos que había hasta la puerta. Afortunadamente, se contuvo en el último instante, cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Se paró y comenzó a respirar, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con Derek, que había sentido el puro descontrol, fiera ira que deseaba destriparle, doblegándose al control humano de Stiles.

─Bajemos. ─dijo con voz aún tensa.

El sheriff estaba sentado en la butaca, con la botella de whiskey a un lado y el gesto desencajado por el mal momento que estaban pasando. Derek entró y se sentó en una de las sillas para dejarle el único sofá que quedaba ahora, pero Stiles no se sentó. Se quedó de pie, en medio de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro sereno, pero serio.

─Así que nunca te borraste la mente. ─aseguró Stiles, mirando a su padre, que le miró sorprendido.

─No. No, no... yo sí que me borré la mente.

─¿Te borraste la mente? ─preguntó Stiles achinando lo ojos.

─El día que decidimos borraros la mente a vosotros para retrasar la Unión y el emparejamiento, yo pedí que me borraran también los recuerdos. Incluso todo acerca de que tu madre era un ser sobrenatural... todo. Como a vosotros.

─¿Desde cuándo recuerdas?

─Desde... ─empezó el padre respirando hondo y pasándose la mano por la cara. ─Cuando me contaste que los hombres lobo existían... no te creí, pero entonces comencé a recordar. Poco a poco, cada noche tenía un recuerdo distinto... pensé que eran sueños y cuando me di cuenta de que eran recuerdos, decidí seguir sin decirte nada porque... bueno, porque pretendí seguir con el plan que habíamos hecho... mantener lo más lejos posible a Derek de ti, que la Unión no se llevara a cabo... pero se llevó.

Stiles frunció el ceño y los labios y cerró los ojos durante un instante para mantenerse lo más relajado posible antes de mirar a Derek y hacerle la consecuente pregunta.

─¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

─El día que amenazaste a Deaton, yo me quedé aquí... y fui a sonsacarle información a tu padre. ─dijo viendo relampaguear los ojos de Stiles. ─Fue entonces cuando me lo contó... aunque no quería en un principio.

─Le hice prometer que no te dijera nada, Stiles. ─añadió el padre. ─No quería que me odiaras, hijo... después de lo mal que me porté contigo cuando aun no creía en nada de esta locura... después de haber sido yo uno de los que decidió borrarte los recuerdos... Stiles, no quería que me odiaras.

Stiles asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a encharcar de pura rabia, del dolor de la traición que le atravesaba el pecho. Respiró hondo de nuevo y asintió, serenándose por fin.

─No te odio. ─afirmó serio. ─Pero no os quiero ver a ninguno de los dos. ─dijo antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su cuarto.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en el salón, en silencio, hablando con las breves miradas que coincidían. El sheriff se terminó su copa de whiskey... y otra, y otra más. Derek se obligaba a no escuchar lo que hacía Stiles en el piso de arriba, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, sintiendo cómo esa vez, más que nunca, la había cagado con Stiles.

Una hora después, aproximadamente, Stiles salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras con un macuto al hombro y, sin siquiera mirarles, dejó las llaves en el mueblecito de la entrada y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Derek cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras que el sheriff, se derrumbaba ya algo ebrio, con lágrimas, en la butaca.

─Lo siento, Hale. ─gimoteó el sheriff. Derek se levantó de su sitio, le quitó la copa y la botella, y lo llevó a la habitación. Justo tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto de John, su móvil vibró.

Lo desbloqueó y vio que era un mensaje. De Stiles.

_"Hemos terminado"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bien... no sé qué me pasa... estoy yo muy dramática... ¡Ays! Con lo que me gusta a mí la comedia y acabo haciendo dramones... Bueno... en realidad, muchos de vosotros ya lo veíais venir... cuando Stiles se enterara se iba a enfadar. ¡Pero no mató a nadie!
> 
> Por otro lado, tengo que informaros que el final del fic se va acercando... *Oooooooh!!!* Pero no lloréis ni os desesperéis porque aún nos queda un poquititititito y me queda decidir un par de cositas y cerrar algunos temas que aunque no parecieran importantes a lo largo de la historia... daban ciertos matices.  
> Así que bueno, eso.  
> Que espero que os haya gustado (dentro de lo que nos permite el drama). ¡¡Nos vemos en los coments!!
> 
> @BukyBuh


	21. La Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo este capítulo a mil por hora porque ando liadísima.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra solidaridad!

 

 

 

**La Fuga**

Stiles salió de su casa y se subió al Jeep. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, cogió el teléfono de su movil del pantalón y comenzó a escribir un breve, pero conciso, mensaje. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo escribía golpeando rápidamente con sus dedos en la pantalla del móvil, pero no fue hasta que apareció como "enviado", cuando dichas lágrimas se atrevieron a salir.

Arrancó el motor y puso rumbo hacia la única casa en la que se podría cobijar, una casa de confianza, un segundo hogar. Durante el trayecto, las lágrimas siguieron a la ira y a un pequeño ataque de ansiedad que le hizo parar su coche en el arcén de la carretera, haciendo que de nuevo, la ira y el enfado se desvanecieran y volviera a tomar el control de sus actos la tristeza y un enorme agujero en su interior.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de destino, bajó del coche y llamó a la puerta que, tras unos acelerados pasos, se abrió con una mujer sujetando el pomo y con ojos sorprendidos clavados en Stiles. Sin esperar siquiera una palabra, Stiles aumentó el llanto y abrazó a la mujer, que respondió al abrazo tiernamente y le acarició la coronilla sin saber muy bien qué mas hacer.

─Stiles... cielo, pasa.

Stiles se separó con suavidad y siguió a la mujer, que lo llevó cariñosamente cogido de la mano, hasta la cocina. Le hizo sentarse a la mesa de la cocina y ella fue rápidamente a preparar un café para el recién llegado.

─Ya me contó tu padre...

─No. ─rogó stiles mirándole a los ojos. ─No me lo menciones. Ni a él ni a De... ─logró balbucear antes de romper en llano y sollozos.

─¡Stiles! ─exclamó levantándose para ir a su lado e intentar reconfortarle con un abrazo. ─¡Ah, Dios! Ojalá estuviera aquí Scott... Él sabría mejor que nadie lo que decirte... ─murmuró desesperada la mujer, sin dejar de abrazar al tembloroso Stiles, que de repente soltó una risita.

─Melissa... tu hijo es muchas cosas, pero nunca será el que mejores cosas sea capaz de decir. ─dijo el muchacho aún sin dejar de llorar.

─Para haberlo criado yo sola, no me ha salido demasiado mal. ─dijo en una voz cómplice que hizo que Stiles esbozara una sonrisa sincera. Pequeña y apenas perceptible, empañada en lágrimas y dolor... pero sincera. ─¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

─Mi padre y Derek me han estado ocultando cosas... cosas mías. ─logró decir Stiles en susurros.

─Ya veo. ─asintió la madre de su mejor amigo, que sentía como suya, mientras no paraba de acariciarle la cabeza.

─Me he ido de casa. ─dijo volviendo a sollozar. ─No puedo estar viviendo con mi padre... ¿Por qué hacéis cosas así? ¿Por qué pensáis que teneis todo el derecho a mangonear a vuestros hijos? No sois Dios.

─Es un defecto que nos viene por querer demasiado. ─dijo con dulzura Melissa. ─Pero no somos tan malo como dices ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ─añadió con una sonrisa que se le contagió mínimamente a Stiles.

─Alguna cosa hacéis bien.

─"Alguna cosa"... ─rió jovialmente la mujer, estrechando aún más el abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente. ─Pues puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, Stiles... echo de menos un adolescente alborotándome la vida. ─dijo con sinceridad.

─No... ─dijo con una risita, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Melissa. ─Creo que me buscaré un piso por aquí... después de todo, ya me puedo independizar.

─De acuerdo. ─consintió ella. ─Pero no saldrás de esta casa hasta que ya hayas encontrado un piso decente.

─Vale.

─Y sé que no quieres... pero John estará preocupado. ─dijo levantándose la mujer para coger su teléfono móvil.

─No. No lo llames por favor.

─Lo llamaré para que se quede tranquilo, no para que venga a por ti, Stiles. ─explicó con voz conciliadora.

─No. Si le llamas me iré. ─dijo levantándose de la silla.

Melissa lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó un par de pasos para señalarle con el dedo y regañarle con voz fuerte y autoritaria como solo una madre sería capaz de hacer.

─Stiles, siéntate en la silla y escúchame bien. ─dijo haciendo que, en efecto, Stiles se sentara con los ojos como platos mirando a la mujer. ─Estarás enfadado con tu padre y probablemente tengas razón para ello, eso yo no lo sé ni me meteré en medio. Pero acabas de volver de no sé dónde, desaparecido, secuestrado y torturado. Has tenido a tu padre, a Derek y a todos los demás en vilo, buscándote desesperados. Ahora vuelves y ¿te das a la fuga? ¡Oh, no! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver, jovencito! ¿Me oyes bien? Eres mayor de edad y puedes irte de casa si quieres, puedes enfadarte, dejar de hablar con tu padre durante un tiempo... pero te aseguro que, mientras yo viva, vas a llamar a John y le vas a decir dónde estás y que estás bien. ¡Y si no lo haces, yo lo haré! ─terminó ella, triunfalmente. ─¿Me has entendido?

─S... Sí. ─asintió Stiles aún en shock.

─Bien. ─dijo volviendo a desbloquear su teléfono móvil. ─¿Llamas tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? ─preguntó ahora ya con su voz dulce de siempre.

─Tú. ─dijo apartando la mirada, pues sus ojos se volvían a empañar.

Mientras Melissa marcaba el teléfono y comenzaba a hablar con John, tranquilizándole y explicándole que había ido a su casa y que pasaría ahí un tiempo mientras buscaba una casa de alquiler, Stiles se sumió en sus pensamientos.

                ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

                Era mayor de edad, eso estaba claro, así como también estaba claro que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse y marcharse de casa... pero Melissa tenía razón. Tan sólo acababa de volver a casa después de todo el suceso de Salazar. Todos lo habían pasado tan mal... ¡Qué demonios! ¡Él también lo había pasado mal! El había sido el torturado, en primer lugar; a él había sido a quien habían torturado... ¡Él!

                Él, Stiles, era el que ahora se sentía hecho añicos por dos de las personas a las que más quería. ¡Por su traición! ¡Él era el que estaba llorando ahora mismo, joder! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse mal también por haberles preocupado?

─Stiles. ─llamó dulcemente la latina, secando una de las lágrimas del muchacho con una de sus manos. ─Cielo, deberías acostarte.

─Sí... sería lo mejor.

─Vete al cuarto de Scott, yo te subiré una infusión para dormir bien y descansar.

Stiles obedeció y subió las escaleras tan bien conocidas por él, como si fueran las propias, y recorrió el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su mejor amigo. Se tumbó sobre la cama tras descorrer las colchas, y se dejó caer, cerrando dolorosamente los ojos.

                ¡Cómo echaba de menos a Scott! Le echaba de menos... era su mejor amigo y hacía siglos que no lo veía. Ni siquiera sabía, había perdido la cuenta ya, cuántas tardes habrían pasado los dos en esa cama, jugando a videojuegos o simplemente haciendo ránkings de las chicas más guapas del instituto... siempre la misma para Stiles, tan cambiante para Scott.

                Stiles no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. Sí. Echaba de menos a ese cabezón torpe al que siempre arrastraba a sus aventuras y ahora... Ahora estaba más que harto de aventuras.

 

Esa noche se la pasó durmiendo gracias a la potente infusión que Melissa McCall le había dado y, gracias a la ayuda de su segunda madre, logró encontrar un buen pisito que no era demasiado caro y que estaba bastante bien.

                Tal y como Melissa lo había definido, porque por supuesto que le acompañó para asegurarse de que Stiles no se mudaba a un "cuchitril" con tal de escapar lo antes posible era un "buen pisito de soltero".

Era un piso no demasiado grande, pero tampoco enano, en uno de los barrios de las afueras de Beacon Hills. Aunque era un edificio bastante viejo, la casa en sí estaba reformada "a medias", pues el baño aún era del paleolítico y decidió que lo reformaría él mismo. No en vano había tutoriales en youtube para todo. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba a Stiles era que, a pesar de estar en un "no muy buen barrio", de estar cerca de establecimientos de dudosa legalidad frecuentados por elementos no demasiado aconsejables... el casero era una abuelita adorable que le dejaba tartas de manzana a diario en su buzón y... SOBRE TODO, sobre todo... Era un noveno piso.

                Noveno piso... sí, eso tenía sus ventajas. Ciertamente tenía unas vistas espectaculares... además de que, en caso de que algún lobo se quisiera colar por su ventana... bueno, lo tendría complicado.

Al día siguiente de visitar el piso, Stiles ya había decidido mudarse allí para empezar a estampar algo de su propio carácter y, por supuesto, reformar el cuarto de baño. Que sí, que la época victoriana había sido preciosa... pero no se sentía demasiado cómodo duchándose en un baño que podría haber pertenecido a la mismísima Juana la Loca.

                Lo cierto es que empezó reformando el baño y, tras descubrir auto asombrado, que las manitas se le daban muy bien, decidió también retocar algunas cosillas que no le gustaban demasiado del resto de la casa. Cambió el suelo de su cuarto, pues la moqueta era demasiado sucia y vieja, pintó las paredes de toda la casa e incluso cambió la encimera de la cocina, sustituyendo también los fogones de gas por una vitrocerámica.

Por supuesto todo esto solo era posible con una cosa: dinero. No estaba boyante de dinero, no es que fuera un ricachón precisamente... pero tenía algunos ahorros gracias a las buenas becas que recibía por sus notas, las horas trabajadas en la consulta veterinaria y las pagas acumuladas durante años. Además, al hacer las reformas él mismo, esto tenía dos ventajas: la mano de obra era baratísima (él mismo era le obrero) y se mantenía ocupado todo el día.

Hacía descansos, por supuesto. Cuando decidía que era hora de tomarse un respiro, se tumbaba sobre su nuevo suelo de la habitación, armado con una cerveza y el móvil, y llamaba a su amigo Scott. La otra opción era ir a visitar a Melissa, la cual se preocupaba por él como la madre que siempre sintió que era.

                Pero en esos momentos de relajación era cuando Stiles sentía que decaía. Siempre, en esos momentos, era cuando una mirada verde invadía y nublaba su juicio... ¿Y Derek? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Derek?

En ocasiones se arrepentía, desearía ir en su búsqueda y decirle que le echa de menos, que le perdona, que fue un exagerado y que comprende por qué hizo lo que hizo... pero despues recordaba todo el dolor y...

                Le echaba tanto de menos...

                Le echaba tanto de menos que ni siquiera se enfadó cuando el moreno le abordó en plena maderería, mientras escogía el suelo que quería poner en su cuarto. El lobo apareció tras una estantería y le llamó con voz grave.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─dijo sin siquiera pensar, Stiles, ignorando el saludo.

─Comprar madera. ─contestó rápidamente el lobo.

─Ya, claro... ─bufó Stiles, de repente con los nervios crispados. ¿Por qué le mentía? ─¿Para hacerte una caseta de perro? ─siguió irónico, dándose la vuelta para seguir mirando maderas.

─Stiles ─llamó el moreno, cogiendo del brazo al muchacho, que se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. ─Te echo de menos. ─se sinceró Derek, inclinando las cejas en una de las posiciones más lastimeras que jamás Stiles hubiera visto. ─Tengo que hablar contigo, Stiles... por favor.

─Estoy ocupado. ─cortó el castaño mirando hacia el dependiente que se acercaba con los últimos muestrarios.

─Stiles. ─dijo volviendo a tomarle de la muñeca.

Stiles se giró para protestar, pero vio el sufrimiento en los ojos del lobo. Sin duda estaba desmejorado... no sabía decir en qué, porque seguía guapo, tan buenorro como siempre, pero... había algo... ¿una esencia? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué aún no sabía controlar todos sus poderes?

─Dime, Derek. ─contestó Stiles, suavizando notoriamente su voz.

─Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar. ¿Puedo llamarte hoy?

El castaño suspiró y se rindió a esos ojos verdes, ojos de cachorrillo... sabía que este momento llegaría, no en vano era compañeros de por vida, emparejados... sabía que se encontrarían y que, por mucho que se forzara a sí mismo a estar enfadado, simplemente caería rendido a sus pies en cuanto le viera. Porque Derek siempre lo había logrado. Derek era... Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es cortito y que va con un día con retraso... y que carece de mucha información relevante *lloro* Podría ser catalogado un poco como "Capítulo de relleno", pero prometo que la cosa se animará pronto... Y espero poder subir otro más entre mañana y pasado en compensación. 
> 
> ¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando!!
> 
> @BukyBuh


	22. Esencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el encuentro de Stiles y Derek en la maderería, el castaño no logra cumplir la promesa de hablar por teléfono. Por eso, Derek mueve ficha. ¿Logrará hablar con Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!  
> Segunda vez en la semana y encima con CA·PI·TU·LA·ZO  
> Que no lo digo por bueno... mi modestia me impide decir tales cosas... pero sobre todo me refiero a que es largo y tiene un poco de todo.   
> ¡Y no os entretengo más!  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 

**Esencias**

Pasaron tres días después del encontronazo con Derek en la tienda de maderas y Stiles aún no había cogido el teléfono para hablar con el moreno que, de hecho, le había estado llamando un par de veces al día. Stiles no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para contestar a la llamada y, en la mayoría de los casos, se había quedado sentado en el suelo de su salón, abrazando una almohada, mirando como el pequeño aparatito vibraba y vibraba hasta que se cortaba la llamada.

Ese día Stiles llegaba agotado a su edificio. Había estado repartiendo currículums alrededor de su barrio para ver si encontraba algún trabajo extra que le ayudara a pagar las facturas. No en broma había hecho un desembolso demasiado grande que le había dejado la cuenta bancaria temblando... Tenía para vivir, pero no tenía ni un mínimo saquito por si hubiera alguna emergencia. Aunque no todaslas emergencias se podían salvar con dinero... como la que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.

Acababa de salir del ascensor ruinoso y prácticamente oxidado al completo, cargando una bolsa con los ingrediente de su cena, cuando se encontró una sombra frente a su puerta. La luz del pasillo comunitario estaba fundida, por lo que solo logro reconocer al dueño de esa sombra por sus otros sentidos.

                Derek. Era Derek. Esa sombra que apestaba a tristeza, sentada en el felpudo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y con la cabeza gacha era Derek.

Los ojos verdes del moreno se alzaron con rapidez en su dirección al notar su presencia y se levantó rápidamente. Se llevó una mano a la coronilla y apartó la mirada como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente recompuso su lenguaje corporal cambiando la pose a una mucho más segura y habló con voz tranquila.

─Te he estado llamando.

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles sin saber qué mas decir. ─He... estado ocupado. ─terminó diciendo el muchacho, aún quieto al lado de la puerta del ascensor.

Le sorprendía que Derek hubiera ido hasta su casa. No era tonto, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por saberse su nueva residencia... simplemente le sorprendía verle ahí.

─Sí. Er... ─dijo volviendo a rascarse la coronilla. ¿Desde cuándo hacía ese gesto tan inseguro?, se preguntó stiles. ─Ya veo, ya. Haciendo la compra. ─dijo mirando las bolsas que llevaba Stiles.

─Claro.

De nuevo se instauró un silencio entre ambos, un silencio en el que Stiles miraba el pomo de su puerta, que estaba tras Derek y Derek miraba a todos lados, menos a Stiles.

─Bueno, Stiles... Yo venía a...

─Tengo que entrar o se me derretirá el helado. ─interrumpió Stiles, a lo que Derek se quedó con la boca abierta y tras mirar a la puerta, se alejó tres pasos.

─Entonces creo que me iré.

Stiles solo asintió. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de entrada a casa justo al tiempo que Derek abría la puerta del ascensor. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de girarse y mirar hacia la ancha espalda del moreno, que parecía no tan grande como antes.

─Puedo hacer cena para dos. ─musitó el muchacho, viendo los ojos verdes dirigidos a los suyos. ─No hay mucha cosa, pero...

─Sí. ─dijo rápidamente el lobo. ─Quiero decir... estaría bien.

Stiles asintió y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al ver el repentino cambio en la esencia de Derek. Si se lo imaginara como un cachorro, ahora mismo estaría con la lengua fuera, meneando la cola rápidamente y saltando por todo el pasillo.

Derek entró a la casa después de Stiles, que posó las llaves en un pequeño cuenco de cristal y encendió la luz del hall. Fue directamente hasta la cocina y posó la compra en la encimera para después ir guardándola en sus armarios. Evidentemente, el helado lo primero.

─¿Te gusta? ─preguntó Stiles al ver a Derek analizar cada recoveco de la cocina.

─No está mal.

─No es gran cosa... pero cada día me parece mejor. ─dijo yendo hacia una de las puertas. ─Este es el salón... y esas dos puertas las habitaciones. ─señaló Stiles. Era la tradición enseñarle la casa a los visitantes... ¿no? Derek asintió y se giró de nuevo para mirar al castaño, que resultó estar demasiado cerca.

"Tum, tum" retumbó el corazón del castaño contra su pecho al darse también él cuenta de la inesperada cercanía. El lobo mayor no pudo evitar mirar cómo subía y bajaban las costillas en cada respiración... para después clavar su mirada contra los labios del muchacho, que parecían algo temblorosos.

─¿Te ayudo con la cena? ─decidió romper el silencio Derek. Se moría de ganas por besarle, pero... probablemente Stiles no sintiera lo mismo. Eran compañeros, emparejados... y evidentemente suponía que Stiles estaba teniendo una reacción a la cercanía después de tanto tiempo, pero... él no haría nada si no era él, el verdadero chico, el que decidía que quería que le besara.

─Sí, sí. ¿Lavas la lechuga?

Entre los dos hicieron la cena tranquilamente, a excepción de pequeños momentos en los que sus manos se rozaban y se quedaban durante unos instantes quietos, escuchando cada uno el latido del otro.

                Hicieron una hamburguesa para cada uno, acompañado de lechuga completa con tomates cherry, cebolla e incluso gula y aceitunas. Cuando ya solo quedaba aliñar la ensalada, Stiles fue a poner un mantel en la mesa de té del salón. Tendrían que comer sentados en el suelo, pero sabía que eso no sería un problema para el lobo ya que alguna vez lo habían hecho así cuando estaban tan...

Los pensamientos de Stiles se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Derek desde la cocina.

─No encuentro la sal fina.

Stiles no pudo contestar... una frase tan sencilla como esa, ese aura de tranquilidad cotidiana como la que tenían cuando todo iba bien... No lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo del salón para encerrarse en su cuarto durante un instante hasta que se calmara. No quería llorar, pero notaba que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no lo iba a poder evitar.

Borraba todas y cada una de las lagrimas que brotaban, pero no cesaban. Según secaba una, aparecían dos más... ¿Por qué no paraba de llorar? ¡Mierda!

Escuchó a Derek acercarse con paso lento, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta, sin siquiera intentar abrirla. Dio gracias al cielo de que el moreno le diera su espacio, de que le conociera tan bien.

─Stiles... ─le llamó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─Salgo en un segundo. ─repuso, orgulloso de sí mismo al notar su voz, una voz normal sin rastro de lágrimas.

─Si quieres me voy.

─Que no, que no... ─se apresuró a negar Stiles, sorprendiéndose de su rapidez en negar la posibilidad de que el moreno se fuera. ─Estoy bien, en serio. Salgo ahora.

─Stiles... Te huelo.

Stiles cerró los ojos golpeándose mentalmente. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?! Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el ahora también era capaz de oler las emociones... y que había olido a Derek hacía un rato. Gruñó desesperado, harto de intentar parar las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

─Se me olvidó comprar sal fina. ─dijo el muchacho mirando a los ojos verdes del moreno, que estaba parado frente a él, con la mirada fija en la suya.

─¿Quieres que me vaya? ─preguntó de nuevo Derek con ese aura oscura a su alrededor.

─Si no te importa la ensalada con sal gruesa... ─siguió Stiles, sin hacer caso a la lágrima que había vuelto a rodar por su mejilla.

─Stiles...

─No te preocupes por esto. ─dijo señalándose la lágrima que se unía a la otra. ─Solo lloro porque se me ha olvidado comprar la sal y vamos a tener que comer ensalada con sal gorda y... y qué vergüenza.

Derek alzó una de sus manos y borró con suavidad las lágrimas, dejando las manos cogiendo con delicadeza y desquiciante cuidado el rostro de Stiles, que cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto.

─Lo siento. ─murmuró el muchacho.

─¿Por no tener sal fina? ─comentó con humor el moreno, haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara de nuevo con una media sonrisa. Stiles simplemente asintió con un puchero y Derek sonrió de medio lado, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla. ─Te perdonaré o si no me temo que no pararás de llorar...

Stiles levanto la mirada y se quedó inmerso en esos profundos ojos verdes. Sus ojos brillaban como si de una botella de vidrio verde se tratara, como si sus ojos estuvieran siendo apuntados de cerca por una vela... Y sus pestañas. Sus largas pestañas negras que, lejos de dar un toque afeminado a sus ojos, enmarcaban deliciosamente sus orbes, clavados en él, concentrados solo en él...

El muchacho se mordió el labio sin siquiera darse cuenta y segundos después recorrió la poca distancia entre sus labios y le dio un suave y ligero beso. Casi una caricia. Una que el lobo mayor aceptó con gusto y que respondió levemente para no asustar a Stiles que, a pesar de ser también un lobo, en esta ocasión parecía más un cervatillo asustado.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, transmitiendo todo tipo de emociones. Había miedo, cariño, nostalgia, arrepentimiento... Pero sobre todo amor.

                Disculpas que se pidieron y aceptaron por partes iguales sin necesidad de palabras. Las palabras estaban sobrevaloradas... Sus esencias, sus miradas... Ellas sí que sabían cómo hacer temblar las paredes con las más sinceras declaraciones.

Stiles terminó bajando la mirada, intentando esconder su sonrojo y la sonrisa infantil que se le dibujó en los labios, pero Derek se agachó un poco para seguir mirándole y, al ver sus mejillas cubiertas de un leve rubor, sonrió como jamás hubiera visto un mortal antes de darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, que acentuó un poco mas su sonrisa.

─Idiota. ─murmuro avergonzado Stiles al sentirse de nuevo en una nube gracias al moreno.

─No soy el único idiota aquí. ─bufó Derek divertido, juntando sus frentes.

─Pero tú eres un poquito más idiota que yo. ─contraatacó el muchacho de un modo encantadoramente infantil, que aceleró el pulso al moreno, a quien siempre le había apasionado la actitud de infante caprichoso que en ocasiones aparecía en Stiles.

─Creo que eso ya no lo puedo negar. ─murmuró el moreno. ─¿Estamos bien?

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles después de meditarlo con rapidez. Asintió con una sonrisa gemela a la que se formó en los labios de Derek tras la afirmativa.

─¿Me dejas tu teléfono? ─pidió el lobo mayor separándose un poco. Stiles lo miro algo extrañado, pero se lo entregó.

Derek cogió el teléfono de Stiles, comprobando que la contraseña de desbloqueo era la misma, y marcó ágilmente el número del buzón de voz, a lo que Stiles se rió al comprender qué era lo que sucedía y qué era lo que pretendía el ojiverde.

─Tu buzón de voz casi me ha liquidado la cuenta del banco. ─dijo devolviéndole el teléfono a Stiles, que aún se reía, después de haber cancelado el servicio de mensajería de voz.

─¡Eres un exagerado! Pero si estás forrado... -murmuró volviendo a coger su teléfono y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. ─¿Cenamos?

Ambos lobos se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, mientras cenaban las hamburguesas y ensalada que habían preparado juntos. Después, Stiles se levantó y apareció con la tarrina de dos litros de helado y dos cucharas.

─Es azul. ─observó desconfiado Derek mirando el contenido de la tarrina mientras cogía la cuchara que le ofrecía Stiles, volviendo a su sitio, al lado del moreno.

─Es sabor pitufo. ─dijo sonriente.

─¿Y a que saben los pitufos? ─preguntó el lobo alzando una ceja, mirando a Stiles y su adorable sonrisa.

─A helado de pitufo. ─contestó rápidamente Stiles, clavando su cuchara en la tarrina y cogiendo un trozo para llevárselo a la boca. ─Es obvio.

─Obvio. ─repitió irónico Derek imitando al castaño. ─Está bueno.

─Los pitufos saben muy bien. ─dijo Stiles riendo con la boca llena de helado.

Tras la cena y el postre de pitufos, los dos estaban un tanto atontados entre la comilona y los cariñitos que se hacían el uno al otro, por lo que terminaron recostados en el sofá, jugando con sus manos, levemente abrazados.

─He extrañado esto. ─murmuró Stiles casi en un susurro.

─Y yo. ─dijo dándole un beso en el pelo al castaño. ─Mucho.

─Siento haberlo alargado tanto... ─dijo sinceramente Stiles enroscando sus dedos con la enorme mano del moreno. ─Pero es que un día me decía que estaba siendo un exagerado y que lo había sacado todo de quicio... Después te odiaba y tenía unas ganas de matarte y no volver a saber nada de ti... Y al día siguiente deseaba con todo el alma ir a buscarte, pero me daba el acojone y... Cambiaba de idea.

─Sé que no debí ocultarte nada, sobre todo sabiendo cómo te sentías, pero... no sé. Lo más sencillo es decir que lo hice por tu padre, pero lo cierto es... Que también era un poco por mí. ─dijo haciendo que Stiles lo mirara algo ceñudo, pero no era un ceño enfadado, si no uno de incomprensión. ─Quería protegerte a toda costa, Stiles... No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de veces que me lo replanteaba todo... y al final terminaba diciéndome a mí mismo que hacía lo correcto. Y después de todo lo que pasó en Londres, me autoconvencí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que cuando te enteraras te enfadarías, pero no quería que te enfadaras tanto. Y mucho menos con tu padre. ─dijo haciendo un parón para suspirar y mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. ─Deberías hablar con él.

─Lo sé.

─Lo está pasando mal... Sé que lo sabes porque te encontraste a Parrish... Pero...

─Mañana le llamare. ─dijo convencido.

─No tienes que apresurarte. Estate seguro antes de hacer nada... yo solo quiero que te lo plantees. Es tu padre y por muy cabezones que seais los dos, sabes que... bueno. En fin... ya sabes. Es tu padre. ─sonrió el moreno, dándole otro beso en el pelo. ─Y al parecer todos nuestros padres son unos entrometidos que hacen lo que quieren con tal de protegernos. ─terminó Derek haciendo reír al muchacho, que entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería Derek... con todo lo de borrar recuerdos... ─Y... ¿Cómo llevas lo de ser un lobo?

─¡Ah! ─dijo sonriendo, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. ─Pues muy bien, la verdad... Siento mucha energía y la gasto corriendo a diario. Además, las reformas de casa me mantienen ocupado y en movimiento así que lo llevo bien. No he querido matar a nadie ni nada... Bueno, en ocasiones noto que me transformo y que mi lobo me quiere decir algo... pero solucionamos los problemas de comunicación y todo se termina arreglando. ─dijo riendo, lo cual contagió al moreno. ─Y lo cierto es que los poderes me han venido de perlas por el barrio al que me he mudado.

─Si... No tiene muy buena pinta.

─Pfff... Eso es decir poco. Hay mucha calaña por aquí suelta, la verdad... Pero aunque me apuñalaran me curaría y ahora tengo fuerza suficiente para defenderme... ─terminó con buen humor. ─Y lo cierto es que el piso no está mal... Y como está en este barrio, tiene un precio que me puedo permitir por la fama "conflictiva" que acarrea.

─¿Y te vas a quedar aquí? ─preguntó el lobo mirándole a los ojos.

─Sí. ─asintió sin dudar. ─Aunque arregle las cosas con mi padre... Me he acostumbrado a tener mis propias normas, mis rutinas... No sé, me gusta haberme independizado. ─dijo sinceramente. ─¿Tú sigues en casa de mi padre?

─No. ─negó con una risa el lobo. ─Sigo yendo a verle y alguna vez que otra vamos a tomar una cerveza en su descanso de la comisaría... normalmente con Parrish. Pero ya no vivo en vuestra casa. Ese mismo día dormí en un motel y después volví a la mansión.

─¿A la mansión? ¡Pero si está completamente derruída! ─se sorprendió el muchacho.

─La estoy reconstruyendo. ─dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. ─Ya tiene tabiques, paredes y techos.

─¿Lo haces tú solo todo? ─preguntó intrigado Stiles, sin poder evitar imaginarse a Derek en modo albañil, con unos pantalones vaqueros bajos de cadera, sin camiseta, y solo con un cinturón de herramientas sujetado a su cadera.

─Sí. Bueno... Alguna vez viene John y Parrish... Pero vienen más con la premisa de ayudar un poco y terminar tomándonos una cerveza en el porche. ─admitió riendo.

─Así que estas cuidando de mi padre... ─rió divertido el muchacho.

─Digamos que me sentí culpable de que te perdiera.

─En realidad... Él mismo se lo buscó al ocultarme que se había acordado de todo desde hacía tiempo. ─dijo él con el ceño algo fruncido.

─Fue un poco todo... Y culpa de todos, en realidad. ─intentó mantener la paz, notando como un leve atisbo de enfado volvía a aparecer en la esencia de Stiles.

─Sí... ─aceptó a regañadientes parte de la culpa. ─¡Eh! ¡Entonces por eso estabas en la maderería! ─exclamó Stiles incorporándose un poco para mirar al moreno a la cara.

─Sí. ─río Derek. ─Lo cierto es que no te estaba siguiendo... Aunque lo pudiera parecer.

─Pues sí que pensé que habías ido solo para verme. ─rió Stiles, a lo que se unió Derek con una carcajada.

─Créeme, Stiles. te busqué para asaltarte y poder hablar contigo... Y la maderería era el último sitio en el que esperaba encontrarte, la verdad.

─Ya... ¿Así que me buscaste? ─preguntó curioso Stiles. ─¿Dónde me buscaste?

─Evidentemente en la clínica, pero Deaton me echo a patadas todas las veces que me vio merodeando cuando tú estabas por ahí. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño. ─En la biblioteca, en la tienda de discos... Incluso en la casa de Scott. Y seguía tu rastro, pero siempre demasiado tarde porque me daba miedo que pensaras que te acosaba o que te seguía...

─Es que, al parecer, me seguías.

─No era todos los días. ─se intento justificar el lobo.

─Cierto. ─aceptó Stiles antes de soltar una carcajada. ─Estabas demasiado ocupado haciendo de carpintero constructor y niñero de mi padre.

─Nunca estaré lo suficientemente ocupado como para no estar a tu lado. ─dijo aun con una sonrisa, aunque seriamente. ─Simplemente no quería agobiarte... Mantenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano coincidiéramos y me dejaras hablarte.

─Me rompiste las barreras con esa pinta de perrito abandonado que tenías tirado en mi felpudo. ─se burló Stiles.

─Llevaba esperando horas. De hecho, estaba a punto de darme por vencido y marcharme.

─Estaba buscando trabajo.

─¿Trabajo? ─preguntó confuso el lobo. ─Ya tienes un trabajo.

─Deaton no paga mal, pero... Con las reformas, el alquiler del piso, la comida, la gasolina... ¡Y tengo que seguir pagando la matrícula de la universidad! Total, que... quizás me pasé un poco de gastos. ─admitió riendo Stiles al tiempo que volvía a retomar el jugueteo con las manos de Derek.

Derek asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la cabeza, de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido. Stiles seguía siendo el mismo y a la vez estaba tan cambiado... Había madurado mucho. Era un Stiles definitivamente mejorado. Y tenerlo ahí tumbado a su lado... Dios, como había añorado esos ratos.

─Yo... ─suspiró el moreno. ─Creo que debería marcharme entonces. ─dijo haciendo el movimiento para levantarse.

Stiles se incorporó para mirarle mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba con la mirada su teléfono. Entonces el castaño se levantó y lo cogió de encima de una estantería y se lo entregó.

─No te estoy echando. ─dijo sonrojado Stiles. ─Puedes quedarte si quieres.

En realidad Stiles quería que se quedara. Le había echado de menos (a ratos, cuando no quería despedazarle y odiarle eternamente) y estaban tan a gusto tumbados, hablando sin más, con pequeños besos... No. No quería que se marchara.

Derek sonrió agradecido y le dio un beso en la frente para después abrazarle.

─Me encantaría quedarme pero... Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos lento. ─dijo el moreno viendo cómo Stiles torcía el gesto, en claro desacuerdo. Derek sonrió y se siguió explicando. ─He faltado a tu confianza, Stiles. Y quiero restaurarla por completo... Y bien.

─Pero... ─comenzó Stiles, pero fue callado por los dedos de Derek.

─Si me quedara esta noche, todo estaría bien... Por un momento. Pero tú mismo lo sabes: mañana puede que tengas una recaída en esos pensamientos de que lo hice mal, que no quieres verme... Así que, créeme, me encanta haber hablado las cosas contigo y estar bien. De verdad que me quedaría... Pero es mejor que vayamos poco a poco... Y sobre todo, con tiempo en el que logre que confíes de nuevo en mí. ¿Me entiendes?

Stiles pensó en las palabras de Derek. Tenía razón. Como siempre, Derek tenía razón, por lo que asintió, le besó en los labios castamente y con una sonrisa se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de Derek.

Le acompañó a la puerta de entrada de la casa y allí volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Las miradas no duraron mucho, pues Derek no pudo evitar acercarse para demostrar todo con sus besos. Besos cortos, secos, pero inundados de sentimiento que sin dudar Stiles siguió con devoción.

                Los brazos de Stiles poco o nada duraron al lado de su cuerpo, para rodear con ansias el cuello del moreno, que afincó como antaño sus manos en la cintura del chico. Stiles acarició con su lengua los labios del moreno, quien dio acceso total a su boca y profundizó el beso con adoración y gula.

                Entre beso y beso, se escapaban suspiros y leves gemidos de anhelo, de necesitad el uno del otro... Las manos cobraron vida propia, comenzando a memorizar el cuerpo ajeno. Sus manos se movían recordando levemente el cuerpo de su emparejado, pero... había pasado tanto tiempo que estaban ansiosas, con prisa.

                Las manos de Stiles se internaron entre las hebras de cabello negro, mientras que las manos del moreno tocaban la cintura del muchacho por debajo de la camiseta. Stiles se separó y beso con dulzura la barbilla de Derek, siguiendo por su mandíbula, para terminar en el cuello del lobo, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó de puro gusto antes de presionar en la cintura del chico mientras juntaba un tanto más sus cuerpos, aumentando el contacto, creando fricción.

Stiles cortó el beso para mirarle con ojos de lobo. Unos ojos dorados que hipnotizaron al moreno, que convirtió sus propios ojos en orbes azules sobrenaturales.

─Quédate. ─pidió Stiles con la voz grave, rasgo de lobo que enloqueció al moreno, que pegó sus labios al cuello de piel blanquecina del muchacho. Stiles gimió en un suspiro, antes de cambiar la posición de sus manos y, agarrándole de la camiseta, lo llevo de nuevo al interior de la casa para ágilmente deshacerse del trozo de tela que cubría la parte superior de su lobo preferido.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron sobrando, quedando los dos desnudos sobre la cama matrimonial en la que dormía Stiles.

Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los besos, suspiros y gemidos, junto con algunos gruñidos placenteros de ambos lobos. Sus dos corazones latiendo invadían los sentidos de los dos, acompasados, sincronizados, dejando constancia de la relación tan intensa que los unía.

Sus manos no dejaron de acariciarse mientras Derek se colocaba entre las piernas del castaño y comenzaba a descender con besos, para después volver a ascender, enloqueciendo por completo a Stiles y a su lobo interior.

Era la primera vez que se acostarían desde la pelea, desde que Stiles se hubiera convertido en lobo... Y Derek era consciente de ello, por lo que se separó en un momento de lucidez y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Stiles que, de nuevo, estaba con los ojos transformados.

─¿Quieres hacerlo?

─Sí. ─contestó sin dudar Stiles, de nuevo con rasgos lobunos en su voz.

─¿Estás seguro?

─¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ─murmuró algo molesto Stiles.

─Es tu primera vez desde que... Eres lobo. ─terminó Derek, deseando tanto como su lobo el tomar el cuerpo de Stiles de nuevo.

Stiles congeló su gesto y se incorporó un tanto apoyándose en sus codos. No lo había pensado, pero... ¿Y si a su lobo no le gustaba?

─Creo que sí quiero. ─dijo riendo levemente, entre nervioso y divertido por tener que analizar tanto sus sentimientos. Derek asintió pero, en lugar de seguir y empezar a prepararlo, rodó en la cama, llevando a Stiles consigo para colocarlo encima.

Stiles lo miró alzando una ceja y Derek sonrió también algo nervioso antes de besarle en los labios.

─¿Quieres que me ponga encima? ─preguntó sorprendido Stiles, pues pocas veces lo habían hecho de ese modo. A Derek siempre le había gustado marcar él el ritmo, llevar la voz cantante.

─No. ─negó Derek sin saber cómo decir lo que diría a continuación. ─Quiero que tú... ─dijo haciendo un parón para pensar como decirlo. ─Quiero sentirte dentro, Stiles.

Stiles no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ansioso y él mismo se sorprendió de su reacción. Sin siquiera darse a cuenta, miró hacia abajo y vio la postura en la que estaba Derek, con las piernas abiertas, mostrándole su entrada. No. Sin duda jamás lo habían hecho así. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir nervios, Stiles sintió una oleada interna de deseo y lujuria. Se inclinó para besar a Derek castamente y se incorporó de nuevo, para comenzar a besar el pecho del lobo, que cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en disfrutar los labios de Stiles.

El moreno sintió los dedos húmedos de Stiles acariciando su entrada mientras descendía dolorosamente lento hacia su sur, que temblaba de anticipación. Nunca había permitido que nadie lo tomara de ese modo. Nunca. Su lobo era dominante y nunca se lo había planteado siquiera, pero... Era Stiles. **Su** Stiles.

                Derek arqueo la espalda al sentir la incursión de uno de los dedos de Stiles. Se hacía hueco lentamente, mientras su boca se ocupaba de distraerle, lamiendo afanosamente su erección, arrancándole deliciosas sacudidas de placer. En su interior, el lobo se sacudía levemente frustrado al sentirse en clara sumisión, siendo invadido por otro lobo. Le amaba, pero el lobo era el lobo... Un lobo que Derek se ocupó de acallar, de controlar, mientras un segundo dedo se abría paso en su interior, arrancándole un quejido.

─¿Te hago daño? ─logró decir Stiles, con la voz algo fuera de control.

─Está bien. ─dijo con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrandose a la sensación de molestia y controlando su lobo interior. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Stiles no tenía tanto control sobre el suyo, pues tal vez actuaba demasiado brusco. ─Solo... ve más despacio.

─Si quieres, paro.

─No pares Stiles. ─gruñó Derek, cerrando con fuerza los puños, sintiendo como sus garras salían a la luz.

─Te estás transformando.

─Sigue. ─gruñó, mirándole con ojos azules.

Stiles le miro sin estar demasiado seguro. Conocía a Derek y sin duda estaba luchando con su lobo interior. Lo entendía. Sabía que Derek era dominante por naturaleza, sabía que nunca se había sometido a nadie de esa manera... Y no quería que estuviera sufriendo una lucha interna mientras él...

─Stiles. ─llamó el moreno al sentir que Stiles había parado de moverse. ─Sigue, por favor. Te quiero dentro.

─Pero tu lobo...

─Al cuerno mi lobo. ─gruñó volviendo a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, convirtiendo sus ojos en humanos. ─Yo decido a quien dejo hacer esto.

─Te quiero. ─dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarle como el devoto que era.

─Y yo a ti... ¡Ah! ─exclamó con sorpresa al notar que Stiles volvía a reanudar el movimiento con sus dedos en su interior.

De nuevo Stiles comenzó a lamer la erección del moreno mientras, esta vez, se hacía hueco con tres dedos en su interior, moviéndolos de adentro a fuera, moviendo los dígitos en su interior... Hasta encontrar el botón definitivo.

                Derek se retorció en un gemido animal en cuanto palpó la próstata, arqueando la espalda y envistiendo contra la boca de Stiles, que notó la totalidad de Derek invadiéndole la boca, chocando contra su garganta. Dio un par de lamidas mas y sacó sus dedos de Derek, quien suspiró sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, preparándose para disfrutar y pelear con su lobo a partes iguales.

Stiles se acaricio su ya completamente erecto pene un par de veces antes de poner su cabeza en la entrada del moreno, quien abrió los ojos, esta vez completamente verdes, y le miró con pasión.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró Derek al tiempo que sentía como Stiles entraba dentro de él lentamente.

Una vez dentro, Stiles se quedo mirando a Derek, que tenía una mueca de clara incomodidad y lucha interna. Se quedó quieto durante un instante, dejando que Derek se acomodara y acostumbrara a que estuviera dentro de él.

Derek abrió los ojos por fin, cubierto ya en una leve capa de sudor y asintió, dando entonces a entender que estaba listo para que Stiles empezara a moverse.

Y así lo hizo. Stiles comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, acariciando la cintura de Derek sin cesar, repartiendo besos aquí y allá, sintiendo las manos del moreno acariciarle el pecho.

Al principio Derek se veía un tanto incómodo, pero a medida que su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a la extensión de Stiles, el mismo comenzó a moverse, buscando más profundidad en las envestidas que, ahora sí, golpeaban fuerte en el interior de Derek, arrancándole gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Ya no había rastro del lobo interior gruñón y protestón de Derek, ahora en su lugar había una fiera ansiosa que rogaba por más: más profundidad, más fuerza, más rapidez, más Stiles.

Stiles subió una de las piernas tal y como Derek le había hecho en alguna ocasión, cambiando el ángulo y aumentando la profundidad. El moreno lo notó y abrió los ojos para mirar a Stiles, que le respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle otro beso de esos dulces y adictivos que tanto le gustaba a Derek.

─Stiles yo... ─gimió Derek. ─pero Stiles ya lo sab─a.

Sabía que Derek estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Y él también. Una de sus manos se alejó de la cintura para agarrar con fuerza el pene del moreno y comenzar a masturbarle para acelerar el proceso y así romper al mismo tiempo.

                Derek contuvo el aliento cuando llegó la oleada de placer definitivo, dejándose ir sobre su propio abdomen, mientras que de Stiles salió un rugido ensordecedor al tiempo que se corría en el interior hasta entonces virgen de Derek.

Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas, completamente dislocadas a coro de sus corazones, que estallaban aún con los últimos retazos de clímax. Stiles salió del interior de Derek, que gimió al sentirse vacío y miró hacia el castaño, que comenzaba a lamer el semen que el propio Derek había derramado en su abdomen.

─¡Dios, Stiles! ─Exclamó el lobo viendo cómo la rosada lengua de Stiles recogía con gusto cada gotita del moreno.

El castaño miro a Derek mientras lo hacía y, con una sonrisa juguetona, bajó un poco más para lamer su entrada, recogiendo con su boca su propio semen que comenzaba a derramarse por la entrada del moreno.

─Joder. ─murmuró Derek sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, que lamía afanosamente, mezclando ambas esencias en su boca antes de ascender por su cuerpo para darle un intenso beso, lleno de cariño eterno y profundo amor.

─Te quiero. ─dijo derrumbándose al lado del moreno, que le abrazó antes de quedarse ambos profundamente dormidos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
> Lo cierto es que yo, al menos, lo he disfrutado escribiendo algo que normalmente no hago... pero un fanart #bottomDerek me encantó y dije... ¡¡Pues a la aventura!! :D  
> Así que nada... básicamente, muchas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar... ¡¡MUUUCHAS GRACIAS!! 
> 
> @BukyBuh


	23. Padre e hijo

 

 

 

**Padre e hijo**

A la mañana siguiente Stiles se despertó encantadoramente abrazado a Derek, que le miraba hipnotizado. Sonrió como saludo de buenos días y el moreno le contestó con un beso corto, también envuelto en una dulce sonrisa.

─¿Qué tal has dormido? ─susurró Derek tras separarse, cambiando la postura para quedar frente a frente con Stiles, mientras le acariciaba la cintura al castaño.

─Muy bien. ─admitió con una sonrisa Stiles, que se retorcía intentando soportar las cosquillas que le hacía el moreno a propósito.

─Vaya... ¿Ya no te ríes? ─comentó divertido el moreno mientras veía los intentos por no reír del muchacho.

─No. ─negó Stiles mordiéndose el labio logrando a duras penas aguantarse las carcajadas. ─Ya no soy un crío tonto con cosquillas.

─Hum... Con lo que me gustaban tus cosquillas... ─murmuró el lobo, con un leve ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a incorporarse con una pícara sonrisa. Acto seguido, posó sus labios en la cintura del castaño e hizo una pedorreta que, tal y como pretendía, hizo que Stiles se retorciera al fin entre carcajadas. ─¿Ves? Así, sí. ─terminó Derek con una risa satisfecha.

─Voy a ducharme. ─dijo Stiles deshaciéndose del agarre de Derek aún con alguna risilla entre medias. ─Seré rápido para que te quede agua caliente.

─Ya sabes que me ducho con agua fría. ─negó Derek con un mohín mientras veía como Stiles se deshacía de él para escabullirse en el baño, completamente desnudo.

─Algo que nunca entenderé, por cierto. ─dijo el castaño mirando hacia Derek y sorprendiéndole mordiéndose el labio mientras le miraba. ─Pervertido. ─murmuró el castaño de modo juguetón, escurriéndose dentro del baño.

Después de que ambos se hubieron duchado, Stiles hizo café y desayunaron algo rápido. Al parecer, Derek tenía que ir a terminar de instalar la escalera de la casa y Stiles le logró sonsacar que su padre le iría a ayudar.

─Tal vez deberías venir. ─musitó "casualmente" el moreno.

─Derek, te dije que hablaría con él, pero... ─comenzó a decir Stiles con una media sonrisa mientras mojaba la madalena en el café y miraba de soslayo a Derek. ─Tienes razón, no me puedo atosigar a mí mismo... quiero arreglar las cosas con él, pero todo a su debido tiempo. ─dijo dándole un bocado al dulce. ─Cuando sienta que es el día para ello.

─Si yo lo digo porque veas lo bonita que está quedando la casa.

─Claro que si, Derek. ─rió el castaño. ─Buen intento, pero no. ─dijo aun con la risa latente en su voz. ─De todos modos tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer... ir a la clínica a ayudar a Deaton con una operación, un par de clases de la universidad y seguir buscando trabajo.

─Eres un chico ocupado. ─comentó jocoso Derek, aunque notablemente orgulloso por su novio.

─No todos podemos ser albañiles a tiempo completo.

─Gajes de arquitectos... ─murmuró Derek haciendo que Stiles lo mirara curioso.

─¿Arquitecto? ─preguntó atónito, viendo como Derek se reía.

─¿Que te creías que había estudiado?

─Pues... No lo sé. ─admitió sinceramente. ─Sabía que habías ido a la universidad pero nunca me hubiera inclinado por arquitectura.

─Lo estudié por hacer algo... ─dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba su madalena de un bocado y se sacudió las migas de las manos. ─En realidad fue Laura la que insistió en que estudiara esto. Nunca le vi utilidad... Hasta ahora.

─Al menos te has ahorrado una pasada en el diseño de la casa y los planos.

─En efecto. ─rió Derek asintiendo levemente.

─Pues... Algún día me aprovecharé de tus conocimientos. ─murmuró pensativo Stiles. ─Quiero tirar ese muro. ─dijo señalando la pared que separaba la cocina del salón.

─Si no es de carga, no hay problema. Yo te ayudo. ─asintió con una sonrisa el lobo mayor.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes y felices de haberse retomado el uno al otro en su vida diaria. Aun así, Derek temía que Stiles llegara a arrepentirse por haberle perdonado "tan rápido"... y eso oscurecía un tanto la nube sobre la que flotaba en ese preciso instante. ¿Y si se arrepentía? Dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de perderle... otra vez.

Sin embargo, el rato que pasaron juntos en la nueva casa de Stiles, no dio señales de que este fuera a cambiar de opinión. No por el momento, al menos. Stiles se veía tan feliz y gustoso como Derek de haber retomado la relación y volver a estar como antes. Le había echado de menos, había sentido un terrible vacío en su interior durante todo ese tiempo que pasaron separados... Y no permitiría que eso volviera a sucederle. Quería a Derek. No. Lo amaba. Y no había nada que pudiera llegar a nublar todo ese sentimiento, ni a hacerle olvidar lo importante que era para él el tenerle al lado.

Casi a media mañana, ambos lobos se separaban y despedían con un beso al lado del jeep de Stiles, que condujo con un buen humor inusual en él durante los últimos días hasta la clínica veterinaria.

Tras la operación de cataratas a un bulldog francés aún cachorro, Stiles fue directamente a la universidad. Tres horas tomando apuntes, una comida mala y rápida en la cafetería del campus y de vuelta a su barrio para seguir buscando trabajo. Entregó cuatro curriculums e hizo un par de entrevistas con dos jefes interesados.

                Uno de ellos, realmente interesado en él. Era un puesto de camarero y, por mucho que dijera que le había llamado la atención sus curriculum, Stiles supo por su pulso que, si conseguía el trabajo, sería simplemente por su físico.

                Era un bar de copas de dudosa legalidad cuya principal clientela estaba en su mayoría fichada por las policía y, que por lo que sabía por haber ido alguna noche a intentar ahogar sus penas sin éxito, estaba obsesionada con chicos de apariencia juvenil y aniñada. No en vano había conseguido varios números de teléfono en una noche a pesar de no mostrar ningún interés en nadie.

 

Pero por fin, tras la ajetreada jornada, llegó a casa y se desplomó sobre el sofá aún impregnado en el olor de Derek, en sus esencias entremezcladas durante el turno de arrumacos de anoche antes de...

                Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una risita. ¡Dios! Lo de la noche anterior había sido tan... Nunca se imaginó que Derek fuera a ceder a su naturaleza dominante solo por el... por su preocupación por él. ¡Y había sido genial! Vale, sí... de no ser por el lobo salido que había descubierto en su interior, hubiese estado atacado de los nervios pero, ahora más que nunca, se alegraba de sus genes extrañamente únicos heredados por su madre.

Con la imagen de Derek abierto solo para él, con esa magnífica visión y sensación de control que le embargó como si realmente estuviera pasando en ese preciso instante, Stiles dio un suspiro, notando el agarre en su dura erección. ¿Desde cuándo tenía su propia mano en ese sitio? Sí... su lobo era un salido. Pero no lo culpaba... para nada en absoluto.

                Con flashes de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Stiles comenzó a masturbarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados, rememorando cada detalle, cada suspiro y jadeo proporcionado por el moreno, que se había sometido tan dulcemente a él... Su cuerpo, claramente el de una deidad, retorciéndose bajo sus atenciones, deseando más... rogando por más.

                Stiles arqueó la espalda al tiempo que contenía la respiración al notar su orgasmo golpeando fuerte en todas y cada una de sus células, derramándose sobre su mano y abdomen.

─Mierda... ─murmuró con una risa un tanto frustrada, recuperado al fin de su orgasmo, viendo que aún llevaba su camiseta puesta y que ahora estaba empapada en su propia semilla.

Se levantó algo relajado de más y se deshizo de su camiseta. La metió en la lavadora y tras comprobar que había suficientes prendas para activar el lavado, echó el detergente y suavizante y le dio al botón de empezar. Se dio una rápida ducha, intentando auto-convencerse de pasar a limpio los nuevos apuntes: pronto esperaba lograr otro trabajo y, entre la universidad, el trabajo en la clínica y el próximo que esperaba conseguir, apenas tendría tiempo y necesitaría ir al día para no atosigarse demasiado.

La sesión de autoconvencimiento surtió efecto. Salió de la ducha y se puso manos a la obra, sentado en el suelo y con el portátil en la mesa auxiliar del salón mientras pasaba a limpio todo tipo de enfermedades urinarias contagiosas entre las zarigüellas. ¿Pero qué mierdas le importaba eso? Aunque, para ser justos... eso era lo más parecido a lo que hacía antaño, perdiéndose por la inmensidad de internet, buscando datos curiosos acerca de cualquier asunto. Sin embargo, no disfrutaba tanto de ello cuando era imperativo que lo hiciera. Eso, junto con el hipnotizante olor de Derek rodeándole, le hizo poner fin a su tarea auto-impuesta. No habían pasado más de veinte minutos de "duro" trabajo, cuando se levantó y restalló su espalda, sintiendo con alivio cómo sus huesos comenzaban a recolocarse.

Fue a su cuarto se puso ropa de deporte y se fue a correr en dirección al bosque de Beacon Hills, intentando así evitar el recurrente deseo de llamar a Derek. No. Sabía que estaba con su padre y eso no... No. Aún no estaba preparado para ver a los ojos a su padre. No aún.

Corrió a través de su barrio, viendo como siempre, a alguien trapichear con droga en alguna esquina, observando niñas y niños demasiado jóvenes ofrecerse a cambio de muy poco a hacer cosas para gente demasiado mayor... Al principio eso le había sobrecogido, pero con el tiempo, como en todo, uno se acaba acostumbrando.

                En cosa de tres cuartos de horas, sintió sed. Con el tiempo y la ayuda de Deaton, fue descubriendo cosas interesantísimas acerca de su condición como "El Lobo". Y es que, a rasgos generales, su condición era bastante semejante similar a la de los demás lobos... pero había alguna diferencia y, la resistencia cotidiana era una de ellas. Su lobo era igual de resistente que los demás siempre y cuando tuviera una buena dosis de adrenalina... si no, su condicion de resistencia lupina era semejante a la de un atleta humano muy bien entrenado pero... nada que ver con los demás lobos. En un principio le pareció una putada, y una de las grandes; después lo vio como una ventaja, ya que su condición le hacía más manejable el auto-control.

Stiles paró entonces en un parque para beber de una fuente. Tras un leve descanso que no necesitaba realmente, cogió el teléfono y marcó, no sin dudas, el número de su padre.

                Antes del primer tono, colgó la llamada.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía? ¡No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él! Gruñó para sí mismo, enfadado por la estúpida idea de llamarle cuando vio a una niña caminando de la mano de un hombre que fijo sería su padre.

                La niña caminaba al lado de su padre, que le escuchaba con ojos brillantes aunque cansados. Seguramente de una larga jornada laboral. La pequeña hablaba y hablaba acerca de lo mucho que aprendía en la escuela. Quería ser médica y Stiles pudo jurar que la expresión feliz y esperanzada del padre se había visto nublada por los cálculos y malabares que tendría que hacer con un sueldo, probablemente insuficiente, para enviar a la universidad de medicina a su niña.

─Claro que sí, mijita. ─terminó diciendo el padre con claro tono de amor. ─Serás la mejor de las doctoras.

─¡Sí! ─dijo ella feliz. ─Así podré curar a mamá.

Stiles se quedó en shock, no pudiendo evitar retroceder en el tiempo, viéndose reflejado a sí mismo y a su padre en esos dos desconocidos. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Stiles comenzó a correr, retomó la carrera, acelerando hasta límites insospechados cuando ya estaba cobijado por la espesura del bosque.

No tardó más de diez minutos en encontrarse con el tejado de La Mansión. Cuando llego, se sorprendió de ver la casa tan avanzada. Tal y como había dicho Derek la noche anterior, las paredes externas y el tejado estaban ya puestas y lo cierto era que tenía muy buena pinta. Se notaban que estaba hecha de ladrillo revestido de madera para hacerlo más resistente, seguro y duradero... Y Stiles no pudo evitar acordarse del cuento de los tres cerditos. Con esa estructura, no habría ningún lobo feroz que lograra derrumbarla... Por no decir que, al estar hecha la estructura de ladrillo, sería maás resistente al fuego de lo normal.

Se fijo en que delante de la casa estaba el Camaro de Derek y el coche patrulla de su padre. Se acercó a ellos y, tras echarle un vistazo a los alrededores, entró en la casa.

Estaba decidido... Esos dos desconocidos le habían abierto los ojos... ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había estado tan cegado? Vale, sí... se había sentido traicionado, pero ¡ni siquiera escuchó los motivos! Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse... a su padre. A ese hombre que lo dio todo por sacarle adelante en una familia rota por la desaparición de uno de los miembros más indispensables... aquel hombre que había doblado horas y turnos, haciendo malabares, para poder llevar a su hijo a la universidad, para darle sus caprichos, pagar facturas de médicos... para darle todo lo que él no había podido tener.

De repente, la mente de Stiles se quedó en blanco ante la escena que se le presentó en la entrada. De hecho, tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse al ver a Parrish colgando de un arnés mientras Derek se desesperaba en darle instrucciones de cómo atornillar un aplique de la luz. El moreno ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la escena: el olor a barniz ocultaba su esencia y los martilleos constantes en el piso de arriba, así como las voces del ahora colgado agente, podría nublar cualquier sentido superdesarrollado.

─Si crees que es tan sencillo, subes tú, chucho sarnoso. ─refunfuñaba molesto el rubio.

─No tiene más complicación. ─gruñó el lobo tentado de soltar la cuerda de sujeción. ─Es atornillar el aplique y ya está.

─Ya claro... Pero no dejo de moverme porque... ¡¡ESTOY COLGANDO DE UNA PUTA CUERDA!! ─exclamó desesperado Parrish.

─No me tientes a estamparte contra el suelo... ─volvió a gruñir el lobo mientras el sheriff se reía desde el piso superior.

─Derek, no lesiones a mi ayudante. ─dijo desde arriba.

─Pues tu ayudante es un inútil. ─añadió Derek frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, aunque por dentro estaba claro que se lo estaba pasando en grande al sacar de quicio al agente.

─¡Sube tú a ver qué fácil es!

─¡Oye, Derek! ─llamo el sheriff desde arriba, aun riendo al escuchar las quejas de Jordan. ─¿De verdad crees que es buena idea el poner marcos anti criaturas mágicas?

─Si, Deaton hará las excepciones mañana.

Stiles carraspeó y Derek se giró sorprendido, casi soltando la cuerda que sujetaba a Parrish en las alturas, quien gritó al notar cómo bajaba medio metro de golpe.

─¡DEREK!

─No te he soltado, quejica. ─farfulló Derek mirando molesto a Parrish, que se quedó sin habla, ni protesta posible, al ver a Stiles al lado de la puerta.

─Hola, Stiles. ─saludo tímidamente con una sonrisa, colgado tal y como estaba.

─Te veo un tanto... colgado... ─bromeó Stiles sonriéndole de vuelta al agente. Se acercó a Derek y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

─Me alegro de que estés aquí, pero... -susurró el lobo echando una rápida y nerviosa mirada al piso de arriba.

─Tiene muy buena pinta. ─dijo mirando la casa (o los inicios de esta) ─Y ese aplique esta genial ¡Buen trabajo, Jordan! ─felicitó a Parrish, a lo que el agente sonrió y Derek frunció el ceño.

─Deja de hacerle la pelota... En cuanto pueda te pondrá una multa.

─¡Aparcaste en zona reservada para taxis! Tenía que multarte aunque no quisiera. ─se justificó el agente haciendo reír a Stiles, que había descubierto por qué Derek le tenía ahora con tanta tirria.

─Claro, Derek, es su misión... ─comenzó Stiles de buen humor, congelándose al instante al ver a su padre bajar por la escalera recién instalada. ─Hola, papá.

─Stiles... ─respondió igual de sorprendido el padre, con los ojos abiertos como platos clavados en su hijo, que comenzaba a mirar a todos los lados, completamente y súbitamente aterrorizado de estar en ese sitio. De repente, toda intención de arreglar las cosas con su padre, se desvanecieron al tiempo que aparecieron las dudas y el temor.

─Huelo mal. ─dijo simplemente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y corriendo a las profundidades del bosque.

Poco después escuchó que alguien le seguía y por la velocidad que llevaba su perseguidor, supo que se trataba de Derek. Cesó en su avance y permitió que le alcanzara.

─Por favor dime que no has dejado caer a Parrish. ─dijo el castaño intentando dar un toque de humor a la situación.

─Esperé a que tu padre sujetara la cuerda.

Derek se acercó cauto hasta él, que se dejo abrazar por el moreno, que no dudo ni un instante en rodearle con sus torneados brazos y besarle en los labios. Por un instante había temido que el súbito encontronazo con su padre le hubiera hecho replantearse su relación en proceso de retorno y cicatrización.

─No hueles tan mal. ─dijo al separarse.

─En el momento pensé que sería una buena excusa para huir. ─bufó Stiles, seguido de una risa de Derek.

─Veo que has perdido la cualidad de idear buenas excusas.

─¿Se ha notado mucho?

─Un poco, pero... ─comenzó el moreno. ─Stiles, tu padre sabe que necesitas tiempo y aunque espera que sea cuanto antes posible porque te echa de menos como a nadie, comprende cómo te sientes. Y esperará cuanto haga falta... como yo hice y seguiré haciendo.

─Pero... -murmuró fastidiado Stiles por su falta de convicción en su decisión de arreglar las cosas con su padre. Quería hacerlo pero... al mismo tiempo dolía tanto...

─Stiles, no te metas prisa. ─dijo sereno Derek. ─Me sorprendió verte aquí, al igual que se sorprendió tu padre e incluso Parrish. Es un avance, pero no te apresures.

─No quiero estar enfadado con él. ─dijo sinceramente. ─Es mi padre.

─Lo sé.

─¡El lo ha dado todo por mí! Desde siempre... nunca ha importado qué, siempre he podido contar con él. ¡Incluso permitió que tu madre le urgara en el cerebro para no sentir que me había defraudado... ─dijo sin pensar, a lo que Derek le miró algo sorprendido de que fuera consciente de ese dato. ─Sí, Deaton estaba súper pesado al principio, intentando que hablara con papá y... ─comenzó el muchacho, que se golpeó la frente, intentando retomar el tema principal, haciendo que Derek esbozara una leve sonrisa. ─¡Ese no es el caso! El caso es que le quiero.

─Bien.

─Quiero volver. ─dijo seguro Stiles.

─¿Seguro? ─se cercioró el lobo, comprendiendo todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el hiperactivo castaño que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre un pie y sobre el otro continuamente.

Stiles asintió como toda respuesta y se cogió a Derek para volver a caminar en dirección a la mansión que ahora estaba siendo reconstruida.

─Y por cierto, la casa tiene muy buena pinta. ─comenzó el muchacho intentando distraerse. ─Recuerdo que no era tan grande...

─¿La recuerdas? ─interrumpió sorprendido el lobo negro.

Stiles sonrio y asintió. Su sonrisa se contagió a Derek, que volvió a besar la cabeza del muchacho con eterna dulzura.

─He estado recuperado algunos recuerdos.

─Me alegro. ─dijo sinceramente Derek, pues sabía que ese era un tema que siempre le había molestado al muchacho.

─¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había dicho que te quería? ─quiso saber Stiles. El gesto confuso de Derek le hizo explicarse. ─Ya sabes... El recuerdo que tuviste en el que yo enfermaba y Talia no te dejaba curarme porque era tóxico...

─El recuerdo en el que insistías en ir al parque acuático. ─dijo con una risa Derek.

─Ese. ─asintió Stiles. ─Después de visitarme en el hospital... Cuando te despedías te dije que te quería.

─Sí. ─confirmó Derek.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

─Me daba vergüenza admitir que un criajo de 10 años se me había adelantado. ─dijo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Stiles entrara en el claro de la mansión con una risa relajada

Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la mansión y por ende de su padre, suspiro y asintió.

─Estoy preparado.

John Stilinski y Parrish estaban sentados en los escalones del porche, charlando entre ellos. En cuanto Stiles y Derek aparecieron en su campo de visión, los dos agentes se quedaron callados durante un instante. El sheriff se incorporó mirando consecutivamente a Derek y a Stiles.

─¿Podemos hablar?

Tras el asentimiento del sheriff, padre e hijo entraron en la casa y se sentaron en las escaleras. En poco menos de una hora, padre e hijo se abrazaban, habiendo hecho ya las paces bajo la promesa de que no se ocultarían más cosas y que, por supuesto, su padre le podría a él y a Derek al corriente de todo lo que recordaba de aquellos tiempos.

                Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión, Parrish y Derek esperaban a que los Stilinski salieran. Esperaban que los dos se arreglaran antes de su salida, aunque tampoco descartaban la posibilidad de entrar a intervenir en una posible pelea. Mientras tanto, aunque Derek mantenía un oído en la conversación que daba lugar dentro, Parrish le comentaba ciertas cosas acerca de su condición no tan humana como habían creído en un primer momento.

─Entonces, básicamente... No ardes y, aunque así sea... Te curas con facilidad. ─resumió Derek.

─En efecto. ─asintió Parrish. ─También están esos leves momentos de fuerza sobrehumana, pero vienen y van sin que yo pueda hacer nada, así que prefiero no contarlo como "poder". ─dijo el agente riendo junto con Derek. ─Y Deaton no tiene ni idea de lo que soy, pero...

─Un momento. ─dijo Derek. Mientras Stiles estaba dentro arreglando las cosas con su padre, Derek se había quedado con la chaqueta de Stiles, que había comenzado a vibrar. Encontró el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos con cremallera y se acercó a la puerta. ─¡Stiles! Scott te está llamando.

─¡Cógelo! ─se escuchó desde el fondo de la casa.

Derek salió fuera y se sentó junto con Parrish para descolgar.

─ _Eh, tú, nuevo chucho de MI manada._ ─se escuchó a un bromista Scott.

─Lo siento, pero yo ya era tu beta desde hace tiempo. ─bufó Derek escuchando la sorpresa de parte del contacto que llamaba. ─Así que no sabías nada de Stiles, ¿no?

─ _Bueno... sí. Siempre supe de él... ¡Pero él me decía que no te dijera nada! Así que..._ ─empezó a justificarse el alfa, quien había sido diariamente acosado por Derek, preguntando acerca del estado y paradero de Stiles. _─¿Qué haces con el móvil de Stiles?_

─Le encontré, le pegué una paliza y se lo quité. ─comentó irónico Derek rodando los ojos, al tiempo que veía a un sonriente sheriff y a Stiles relajado y tranquilo salir de la casa.

 _─¿Cómo? ¡Pero tú estás tonto, Derek!_ ─comenzó a gritar Scott. ─ _Cuando vuelva te voy a patear en las pelo_...

─Tranquilo, te está vacilando. ─dijo Stiles acercando los labios al auricular del teléfono.

 _─¿Stiles?_ ─preguntó ahora sí que confundido completamente el alfa.

─Te dije que, de vez en cuando, Derek tiene sentido del humor. ─rió Stiles, cogiendo el teléfono que le entregaba Derek.

─ _Nunca lo creí posible..._ ─continuó Scott riendo al otro lado del teléfono.

─Oye, ¿te llamo esta noche?

─ _Sí, sí... creo que tienes mucho que explicar_. ─sonó alegre el alfa.

─Sí... ─dijo el castaño rodando los ojos, a punto de colgar la llamada.

 _─¡Ah, Stiles!_ ─llamó el alfa antes de que colgaran. ─ _Me alegro_. ─terminó con una sonrisa evidente en la voz.

─Y yo. ─contestó Stiles mirando con ojos brillantes al lobo, que aunque intentaba darle intimidad, estaba escuchando la conversación sin problema. ─Yo también me alegro. ─repitió colgando, al tiempo que la mirada verde se clavaba en él.

 


	24. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sheriff y Derek reúnen todos los esfuerzos en ganarse la confianza de Stiles, aunque él realmente ya no duda en quererlos en su vida. Todo parece muy bonito... pero la existencia de un asesino en serie y la cercanía de la luna hace que sus vidas... sus vidas, como siempre, se tuerzan "un poquito".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo largo!

 

 

 

**Veneno**

Los días siguientes pasaron sin demasiados altercados destacables pero con demasiadas ocupaciones para el gusto de cualquiera. Mientras Derek estaba atareado con la reconstrucción de la mansión, un caso extraño comenzó a golpear Beacon Hills. Nada sobrenatural, por lo que el sheriff y Parrish tuvieron que centrarse en su profesión de policía y no pudieron ayudar tanto a Derek, por lo que estuvo más atareado de lo normal. Aún así, tanto el sheriff como Derek lograban entresacar al menos un rato al día para acercarse y ganarse la confianza de Stiles, quien, por su parte, estaba más que convencido de que les quería de nuevo en su vida.

Stiles, por su parte, tenía las prácticas en la veterinaria, la universidad y por fin había encontrado un trabajo en su propio barrio. Ya llevaba unos días trabajando a turno partido en una tienda de cómics y vinilos antiguos que, además, tenía una pequeña zona de cafetería. Estaba encantado con su trabajo, no solo porque le gustaba el sitio, sino también por librarse de ser camarero de ese antro que pretendían tenerle como entretenimiento para la clientela.

          Que, si ya era una idea que a él mismo no le gustaba demasiado, a Derek le gustaba incluso menos. El moreno había dejado clara su opinión respecto a ser camarero en ese lugar con tan solo fruncir el ceño, aunque estaba en un momento en el que intentaba disgustar lo menos posible a Stiles, y por lo tanto, se había mordido la lengua para no dejar patente lo celoso que le ponía la simple idea.

Pero en resumidas, cuentas todo avanzaba bien en Beacon Hills, a excepción, claro está, el caso del asesino en serie que asolaba la ciudad y que tenía aterrorizado a media población.

─No lo entiendo. ─murmuró frustrado el padre frotándose las sienes con cansancio. ─¿Qué tipo de depravado se sentiría atraído por la idea de recrear los casos más sangrientos, sonados y estrafalarios de la historia del crimen?

─Está claro. ─siguió hablando Parrish, convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas de los ahí presentes. ─Un tarado mental. ─concluyó encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía un trozo de pollo en la boca.

─Eso es obvio, pero... ¿Por qué? ─exclamó aún más desquiciado el sheriff, haciendo que su hijo soltara una risita al verle tan cómicamente desesperado. ─¿Qué tipo de persona se pasaría casi toda una vida indagando acerca de cada maldito detalle de estos crímenes?

Un silencio invadió la mesa del restaurante en la que estaban cenando los dos Stilinski, Parrish y, por supuesto, Derek. Stiles fue quien corto el silencio, provocando que todas las miradas se clavaran en él.

─Yo lo haría. ─dijo masticando con la boca abierta.

─Jefe, me temo que debes detener a tu hijo. ─comentó con gracia Jordan Parrish, a lo que todos terminaron riendo.

─Es cierto... Son crímenes sádicos, insólitos y sangrientos que, sinceramente, son apasionantes y están tan bien calculados que cualquiera con un mínimo de curiosidad sádica estaría interesado en ellos... Y se plantearía recrearlos.

─Son crímenes estrafalarios y horribles. ─sentenció el padre.

─Lo son, pero... Los asesinos de dichos casos nunca fueron cogidos, por lo que también supone un reto personal el superar e igualar al propio autor original. ─siguió argumentando Stiles atacando de nuevo su bistec.

─De momento es así, pero... Aun no sabemos que intentará recrear ahora. ─dijo despreocupadamente Derek, quien ya había terminado su plato y comenzaba a robar patatas a Stiles.

─¿Quieres pedir más, Derek? ─comentó amablemente el rubio. ─Podemos pedir otro si te has quedado con hambre.

─En realidad es solo por molestarle. ─admitió el lobo con un leve bufido/risa de esos tan "Derek", a lo que el sheriff y Parrish rieron mientras Stiles rodaba los ojos.

─Eres peor que un crío. ─bufó también Stiles.

─Ahora en serio... Stiles, parece que tienes una mente criminal envidiable... ─comenzó Parrish mirando al muchacho, que sonrió orgulloso y el sheriff protestó levemente, siendo completamente ignorado por su ayudante. ─¿Cuál sería el siguiente crimen que recrearías?

Stiles achicó los ojos pensativo y mordió un poco el tenedor, momento que aprovechó Derek para robarle un pimiento e incluso el sheriff prestó atención a la respuesta de su hijo.

─Primero mataría a mi novio toca narices. ─dijo arrancando una risa a Derek y Parrish, e incluso su padre sonrió. ─Luego creo que optaría por la Dalia Negra.

─Eso está muy visto, Stiles. ─negó Derek.

─Puede que sea demasiado repetitivo porque sale en cantidad de películas y series pero, precisamente por eso, supone un reto. ─apuntó con el tenedor pinchando de nuevo a la carne.

─¿Un reto? ─preguntó su padre.

─¡Claro! Hay tantísimos falsos mitos, tanta información tergiversada por hacerlo más comercial. Con tantos fallos en las copias que... Bueno, en realidad supondría un reto el hacerlo tal cual sucedió en el crimen original.

Las palabras de Stiles hicieron que todos lo pensaran durante unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas, hasta que finalmente, el sheriff habló.

─Dejemos el tema, por favor... Se me está muriendo el cerebro con tanto caso sádico...

─Lo que necesitas es un whisky. ─rió su ayudante llamando al camarero para pedir los cafés y unos chupitos "digestivos".

Finalmente, tras una muy agradable cena, Derek y Stiles se despidieron de los policías, que se fueron juntos en el mismo coche.

─Estos tienen un lío raro... ─murmuró Stiles pensativo, viendo cómo el coche de Parrish se alejaba poco a poco. Derek no dijo nada, solo sonrió de medio lado y Stiles le miró interrogante. ─¿Tú sabes algo?

─No sé nada, Stiles. ─dijo con tono jovial. ─Saber, saber... no. Pero también pienso como tú.

─¿No se supone que puedes saber esas cosas con tus super sentidos?

─Y tú también, Stiles. ─bufó el moreno. ─Y sí, podría saberlo pero... no sé, no huelen distinto, no hay ningún olor que lo evidencie... Tal vez simplemente se han hecho muy amigos.

─Ya... puede. ¿Mi padre gay? ─rió Stiles ante su propia broma absurda, pero su risa se cortó, pues comenzó a indagar en los claros gestos de afecto que se tenían el sheriff y su ayudante.

Ambos lobos caminaron en dirección a la casa de Stiles, pues el Camaro de Derek estaba aparcado en su garaje y lo necesitaba para volver a su casa, que aunque no estaba demasiado lejos, prefería llevarlo siempre consigo.

El paseo era calmado, en silencio. Tanto Stiles como Derek caminaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la calma, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantaló o en su chaqueta de cuero, como era el caso de Derek. Un fogonazo producido por las luces de un coche sacó a Stiles de su ensoñación y miró a Derek, que mantenía un gesto relajado en el rostro mientras disfrutaba de ese tiempo a solas.

─¿Te quedas a dormir? ─preguntó Stiles golpeando levemente con el hombro el hombro del otro lobo.

El moreno lo miró como si acabara de verle en ese mismo instante, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que estaban caminando juntos por las calles de Beacon Hills. Sonrió de medio lado y rodeó los hombros de su hiperactivo lobo extrañamente único con un brazo sin dejar de caminar. Acercó sus labios a la cabeza del castaño y le dio un suave beso en la sien al tiempo que contestaba calmadamente.

─No.

Stiles bufó resignado. Lo normal sería que estuvieran conviviendo bastante a menudo, ya que el castaño vivía en una casa completa y Derek se quedaba bajo los techos de una casa aun sin construir completamente. Sin embargo, el moreno insistía en mantener un re-inicio de relación más o menos tranquilo, aunque los arrumacos y mimos no los negaba en absoluto.

─Dormiré en la mansión. Mañana tengo que estar pronto allí para "santiguar" los muros del piso superior con Deaton.

─Puedes dormir en mi casa y madrugar. ─rebatió algo divertido Stiles, comprobando cómo el moreno se iba quedando sin excusas con el paso de las noches. ─Además mañana tengo clase a primera hora.

─De todos modos...

─¡Oh, venga, Derek! ─dijo señalando el cielo completamente surgado por oscuros nubarrones que impedían por completo ver las estrellas. ─Está más que claro que va a haber tormenta... Y de las gordas.

─Mi casa tiene techos.

─Pero no tiene muebles. ─argumentó con razón el muchacho. ─Comprendo que te empeñes en ir lento... Vale, de acuerdo, pero... Esto ya me parece absurdo. ─terminó riendo cómicamente.

El lobo lo miró y terminó asintiendo resignado, por lo que un Stiles infinitamente sonriente por la victoria, siguió caminando en dirección a su casa con mucho mejor humor que antes (aunque era difícil ya que, en general, había sido una buena noche). Por fin, por una vez después de su noche de reconciliación, dormirían juntos.

 

***

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como había dicho Stiles, se levantaron pronto. Mientras Stiles se duchaba para preparar las cosas de la universidad, el lobo calentaba el café del desayuno. Juntos desayunaron y juntos bajaron al garaje, donde cada uno cogió su coche y, tras un beso de despedida, se fueron a sus destinos.

De nuevo fue un día ocupado para ambos. Derek santiguó la casa y cerró las barreras a seres sobrenaturales peligrosos gracias a Deaton, quien también añadió los métodos de hacer excepciones (para que básicamente los amigos sobrenaturales pudieran entrar). Después siguió instalando cosas como tuberías y electricidad a la casa.

Stiles tuvo una mañana repleta de clases tediosas, dos horas en la clínica veterinaria, donde comió un sándwich acompañado del veterinario y druida, para después tener el tiempo justo para llegar a su tienda de cómics, a su trabajo.

Durante toda la tarde cobró pedidos, hizo reservas, sirvió cafés, envolvió regalos y recogió encargos, administrándolos por las estanterías con la ayuda de su jefa, Oriana.

Oriana era una mujer entrada ya en los cuarenta. Era amable, sonriente y jovial. Una mujer que durante toda su vida había sido una de las pioneras en el frikismo más absolutamente genial. Podía pasarse horas y horas hablando de cómics, de música, de cine... Era una enciclopedia de las obsesiones, entre las que se encontraban numerosas series de culto también. No había convención de la que no pudiera dar una opinión y es que en todo lo que decía esta mujer, encontrabas una envidiosa ansia de ser como ella.

─De mayor quiero ser como tú. ─terminó con una risa Stiles mientras abría un paquete de cómics que había llegado hacia tan sólo unos minutos.

─Ay, chiquillo... Si me dejas educarte, lo harás. ─dijo ella riendo de una manera encantadora, con dos hoyuelos adorables en sus mejillas.

─Sé mi maestra, te lo ruego.

─Solo si eres obediente, mi joven _padawan_. ─añadió la mujer guiñándole el ojo.

─Siempre y cuando no me hagas dejarme esa trencita cutre...─rompió en carcajadas Stiles, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo entraba Derek en la tienda. Habían quedado para cenar, por lo que le había dicho que iría a buscarle al trabajo pero... ¿por qué llegaba tan pronto? Aún eran las siete de la tarde.

La reacción de su jefa salida y hormonada no se hizo esperar, pues a su lado sonó un silbido y en un susurro le dijo algo que le arrancó de nuevo una carcajada, a la vez que recibía un codazo en las costillas.

─De este me ocupo yo... No vayas al almacén en una hora... O dos... ─terminó mirando bien al moreno, que seguía acercándose a ellos, completamente ajeno a las obscenidades que decía la mujer.

Y es que Derek se merecía dichas obscenidades... Y más.

Iba con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta verde con cuello en V y una chaqueta de cuero negra a juego con sus botas al más puro estilo chico malo. Para colmo, estaba empapado, pues fuera llovía torrencialmente y llevaba el pelo húmedo, así como pequeñas partes de la camiseta.

La mujer se acercó caminando sinuosa hacia él, que la miró interesado pero con un leve gesto neutro que dejaba patente una cierta y educada indiferencia. No se sorprendió cuando la mujer le empezó a hablar con voz melosa, pues Stiles ya le había comentado que su jefa era una salida empedernida y se la había descrito a la perfección. No fue hasta que la mujer le agarró sin ningún pudor el trasero cuando Stiles intervino.

─Oriana, lo siento... Pero creo que ya esta cazado. ─dijo jovialmente tras el mostrador.

─¿Como dices, niño? ─contestó ella con una risa. ─No interrumpas a los mayores cuando hablan... Estos niños, tan mal educados... ─dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Derek, que abrió la boca para contestar, pero prefirió mirar a Stiles en busca de apoyo, pues la mujer seguía palpando encantada los duros glúteos del lobo.

─¿Que cómics son estos? ─preguntó de repente Stiles, sorprendido, mirando las portadas de los cómics que tenía en sus manos. Los había mirado simplemente para alargar levemente el sufrimiento de Derek, pero...

─No interruuuuumpas, pequeño. ─canturreó la mujer.

─Stiles... ─llamó la atención a su novio, que miraba con el ceño fruncido los cómics que mantenía en sus manos. ─¿Una ayudita por aquí? ─terminó diciendo con la mandíbula apretada cuando por fin captó la mirada del castaño.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto y no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver a Derek completamente estático con una Oriana rodeándole con los brazos, murmurando cosas acerca de lo rico del olor del moreno.

─¿Le he hecho sufrir ya bastante? ─murmuró de repente Oriana en dirección a Stiles, que asintió con una risa. ─Pues qué pena... me pasaría todo el día tocando a este dios. ─murmuró más para sí misma que para nadie en especial, pero Derek no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada incrédula ante el descaro de la jefa de su novio. ─Tú debes de ser Derek. ─prosiguió ella, separándose ofreciéndole la mano al moreno, que la miro extrañado, pero le dio la mano aun sin entender. ─Stiles me ha hablado mucho de ti. Creí que exageraba, pero ¡Madre del amor hermoso! Estás para comerte...

─No es buena idea... Es un tanto amargo al gusto. ─se burló Stiles.

Oriana tomó del brazo a Derek y lo llevó al mostrador junto con Stiles, que seguía con el cómic en la mano. En cuanto lo vio, la jefa le explicó que era una saga de cómics que le habían pedido por encargo hacía unas semanas y que por fin habían llegado. Murmuró algo despotricando contra el retraso de los envíos y le trajo un café a Derek.

─Aun le tengo que explotar laboralmente durante un ratito. ─se justificó la jefa mirando al moreno. ─Yo le intento explotar también sexualmente, pero no se deja. ¿Es siempre así de mojigato?

Derek alzo las cejas y miró a la mujer para después mirar a Stiles, que negaba con la cabeza mientras reía, para luego volver a mirar a la mujer y contestar mientras se encogía de hombros.

─Pues conmigo se deja. ─dijo haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido por la respuesta y la mujer soltara una carcajada.

─¡Ay, cariño! ─dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro y palpando sus bíceps bajo la chaqueta de cuero. ─Yo también me dejaría contigo... ¡Y quítate esa chaqueta! Esta empapada... ─dijo empezando a quitarle la chaqueta ella misma.

Derek se intentó resistir, pero terminó cediendo. Esa mujer era, cuanto menos, insistente.

Durante el resto de turno de Stiles, Derek soportoó como un campeón el acoso juguetón de la mujer que, a pesar de todo, mantenía ciertas distancias con su empleado (aunque no con el novio del mismo). Para el alivio del moreno, llegaron algunos clientes habituales y la mujer terminó por ir a la zona de cafetería con los recién llegados, dándole así algo de tiempo para respirar.

─Estás aguantando como un campeón. ─rió Stiles a su espalda, que llegaba de la trastienda de colocar algunos otros paquetes. Stiles le dio un rápido beso y volvió tras el mostrador para empezar a hacer la caja.

─Gracias por ponerme sobre aviso. ─añadió el moreno con una media sonrisa. ─Es una mujer peculiar.

─Está completamente loca. ─acotó mejor el muchacho. ─Por cierto... Dime lo que piensas de esto. ─dijo posando uno de los nuevos cómics que le habían llegado, el del paquete que había llegado con retraso, según su jefa.

─No me gustan los cómics. ─dijo apenas sin mirarlo.

─Míralo, Derek. ─repuso rodando los ojos.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Ya habían discutido acerca de su disgusto por las novelas gráficas, pero si Stiles insistía tanto... Tomó el cómic y miró la portada, entendiendo al instante por qué su novio se había empeñado tanto en que lo mirara.

En la portada aparecía un dibujo muy detallado acerca de una de las muertes llevadas a cabo por el bien famoso Jack el Destripador, que había sido uno de los crímenes que ya había hecho el asesino en serie de Beacon Hills, que ya había sido apodado como "Réplica".

─Y los demás volúmenes son igual de detallados y hay también de otros crímenes famosos... algunos de ellos los dos que ya ha llevado a cabo "Réplica".

─Ya veo... ─murmuró el lobo. ─Pero tú mismo dijiste anoche que había muchos imitadores y que se llevaban mucho este tipo de crímenes... ¿No lo estás sacando un poco de quicio?

─Eso pensé al verlo... ─comenzó a explicarse el muchacho. ─Pensé "¡qué casualidad!". Pero acabo de estar mirándolo más a fondo en la trastienda... Mira este escenario. ─dijo poniendo una de las páginas del interior del cómic. ─¿Te suena de algo?

Y en efecto. Derek abrió los labios para desmontar la teoría de Stiles pero realmente tenía sentido. El escenario dibujado en el cómic era demasiado realista y... Bueno, no se podía negar que tenía cierto parecido a la parte trasera del instituto de Beacon Hills, donde se había encontrado el ultimo cada ver del asesino en serie que asolaba el pueblo.

─Dime de nuevo que lo estoy sacando de quicio. ─terminó diciendo el muchacho con cierto tono de victoria al ver el gesto sorprendido del moreno.

─Es... raro.

─Ya... "raro" ─dijo Stiles entrecomillando la palabra con sus propios dedos. ─Pues cógelos, me los he comprado para leerlos bien en casa. También compraré los siguientes volúmenes y los estudiaré. Tal vez den una pista.

Derek rodó los ojos pero guardó los cómics. ¿Acaso no sabía su novio lo que era una casualidad? Sin embargo, el instalar la electricidad en la mansión lo había dejado sin energías para rebatir a su novio que, por otro lado, decía cosas con medianamente sentido y solía acertar con sus teorías... ¿Pero qué? Que el tarado del asesino en serie compraba esos cómics? ¿O es que acaso era el propio autor del cómic?

─¡Cariño! ─llamo Oriana desde el otro lado del establecimiento, haciendo que ambos miraran hacia ella, que se rió juguetona. ─Vaya, Derek... Me halagas pero ahora hablaba con mi cariñito castaño. ─dijo haciendo que su empleado soltara una carcajada.

─Dime, Ori.

─Cuando quieras ya puedes marchar... No seré yo quien haga que llegues tarde a tu sesión de arrumacos.

Derek alzó las cejas y Stiles terminó de apuntar unos precios y ambos salieron de la tienda tras despedirse de Oriana y los demás clientes que aún quedaban en la tienda. Fuera diluviaba y Derek cubrió a ambos con su chaqueta de cuero hasta el Camaro.

─¿Preparas tú la cena? ─preguntó el muchacho mirando las bolsas de comida que había en la parte de atrás del deportivo.

─Lo vi un buen canje por una noche en tu casa. ─rió Derek ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho. ─Pero si quieres cenamos fuera.

─No, no... Cena en casa mejor. Estoy cansado y mañana quiero estar al cien por cien... sigo poniéndome nervioso en luna llena. ─explicó Stiles dándole un rápido beso en los labios. ─Y no tienes que canjear nada por una noche en mi casa. Eres tú el que nunca quiere... ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?

─Goteras. ─dijo riendo el lobo moreno, haciendo que Stiles soltara una carcajada.

─¿Fallos en la instalación del tejado?

─Parrish, que es un inútil. ─gruñó Derek.

Llegaron a la casa de Stiles y el moreno empezó a hacer la cena, dando tiempo al muchacho a darse una ducha. Cuando salió, solo en calzoncillos, miró a su novio, que preparaba la cena sin camiseta.

─Uf... Me encanta este chef... ─murmuró con humor Stiles mirando con celo los gestos del moreno. ─Y el uniforme es simplemente delicioso. ─terminó diciendo para acercarse a la espalda del lobo y lamerle la nuca, a lo que el moreno contestó con un suave gruñido.

─Stiles...

─Dime, lobo gruñón. ─siguió con tono bromista el aludido.

─No vayas por ahí... ─dijo riendo levemente al notar las manos de Stiles intentando encontrarle las cosquillas.

─¿Por dónde? ─dijo fingiendo inocencia.

─La luna llena esta cerca...

─Sí, es mañana... ¿Y?

─Que a mi lobo no le hará gracia repetir lo de la otra noche.

Stiles se detuvo durante un momento y comenzó a demostrar sus dotes dramáticas, alejándose del lobo y fingiendo consternación llevándose una mano a la frente.

─¡Oh, dios santo! ─dramatizó como en una película mala. ─¿Cómo demonios iba a pretender hacer yo "eso"? ¡Sin estar casados! ¡Oh, dios! Yo no soy un pecador como usted, caballero... ─siguió Stiles haciendo que Derek soltara una risotada.

─Pareces una mujer despechada del siglo XV.

─Nah... ─dijo recobrando la compostura con una sonrisa. ─Además... Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada de siglos, que estudiaste arquitectura, no historia.

─Y tu veterinaria. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─Y me gusta la historia... leo libros de historia, no cómics absurdos para frikis como tú.

─¡Oh! ¡Lo que ha dicho! ─volvió a dramatizar. ─Me temo que hoy el chucho duerme fuera.

─¿Ah, sí? ─respondió igualmente juguetón Derek.

─Sip. ─dijo de nuevo con tono infantil. ─Encima mi chucho no se ducha... Ni por la mañana ni por la noche.

Derek lo miró sorprendido y después frunció el ceño.

─Sí me he duchado.

─¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa inacabada?

─Tengo el río al lado.

─Ala... El chucho chapoteando en el río... ─dijo sin poder evitar la carcajada.

Derek dejó la cuchara con la que revolvía la salsa y comenzó a correr tras Stiles, que se reía mientras huía del moreno. Así empezaron una persecución que terminó con Stiles tumbado sobre el suelo, con un Derek juguetón sobre él, lamiéndole por toda la piel al descubierto, que era bastante, teniendo en cuenta que iba tan solo en ropa interior.

─¡Baboso! ─gritaba él entre carcajadas. ─¡Eres un chucho baboso!

Estos gritos solo hicieron que el moreno aumentará el tamaño de sus lamidas, y Stiles se retorcía entre risas y jadeos al notar la lengua suave de su novio acercarse peligrosamente a su zona pecaminosa.

─Y tú un chucho salido. ─dijo el moreno con los ojos azules, al notar un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores.

─Cierto... ─murmuro Stiles, aprovechando un momento en el que el moreno dejo de recorrerle con la lengua. ─A veces se me olvida que ahora también soy lobo. ─murmuró pensativo.

El moreno rió ante eso y subió para darle un beso suave en los labios del castaño, que terminó logrando profundizar el beso.

─Dios... ─dijo con un suspiro Stiles después de cortar el beso.

─¿Que pinta dios en esto? ─rió divertido el moreno.

─Nada pero... Oriana tenía razón. ─dijo antes de seguir. ─Eres... ¡¡Ufff!!

Derek rió y mordió con suavidad el hombro de Stiles, que tiritó ante el contacto, gimiendo bajito.

─Salido. ─dijo simplemente el lobo, con una risita.

─Eres tú el que me lame y muerde... Después de decirme que no podemos hacer nada más allá de arrumacos.

─No quiero que la cosa acabe mal. ─repuso el lobo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

─No, no... Yo tampoco quiero, pero... ¡Ah, mierda! ─dijo Stiles empujando al moreno lejos de él, que lo miro interrogante y levemente dolido. ─Dejemos esto o no podré contentarme solo con dormir juntos.

Derek negó con la cabeza, divertido, viendo como Stiles se levantaba decidido del suelo e iba a revolver de nuevo la salsa, que iba a comenzar a pegarse al cazo después del rato de desatención.

─Pues cenemos y durmamos. ─dijo simplemente el moreno, acercándose a Stiles. ─Todo apto para todos los públicos.

Entre los dos terminaron de hacer la cena y comieron sentados en el suelo del salón. Cenaron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Stiles lo miró con ojos enormes y Derek le devolvió una mirada dudosa.

─¿Pasa algo?

─Sí. ─dijo simplemente el muchacho, haciendo un puchero.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó preocupado el moreno, mientras recogía los platos.

─No quiero que sea una noche para todos los públicos. ─dijo haciendo que Derek soltara una risotada yendo hacia la cocina con los platos sucios. ─¡En serio, Derek! ─dijo exasperado al ver desaparecer la espalda del moreno, adornada con ese frustrantemente sexy tatuaje en la espalda. ─¡¡En serio!! ─dijo yendo tras él. ─Hueles tan... Tan...

─Huelo bien porque, al contrario de lo que crees... Me ducho. ─dijo divertido, comenzando a sentir las manos del castaño acariciando su espalda.

─Pero... ¿Ni un poquito? ─preguntó comenzando a lamerle el cuello.

Derek se apartó con los ojos azules clavados en él y le alejó levemente con la mano.

─No, Stiles. ─repuso con suavidad, pero con decisión.

─Pero... ─comenzó en un leve ruego.

─No. ─negó rotundo de nuevo. ─Tu lobo no está preparado y el mío está alterado porque mañana es luna llena.

─Joder, Derek. ¡Pero yo quiero!

─Que no podemos, Stiles...

─Al menos déjame besarte. ─pidió el castaño viendo como Derek cedía no sin dificultad. ─Sí, así... ─gimió complacido Stiles al notar cómo el moreno iba cediendo poco a poco.

Stiles se pegó al moreno, comenzando a besarle dominantemente. Por muchos gruñidos que Derek soltaba, no dejaba de profundizar el contacto, llegando a colar su mano en los pantalones del moreno. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro...

Derek sabía que estaba mal, que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de permitir tanta incursión, tanto contacto... Pero comprendía a Stiles. El también quería seguir, deseaba que su lobo se durmiera o que el lobo de Stiles se domesticara y fuera tan solo un labrador manso...

Las manos de Stiles bajaron la cremallera de los pantalones de Derek para tocar más cómodamente la extensión del lobo. Derek le gruñía de vez en cuando, pero al menos no parecía tan contrariado como al principio.

Stiles volvió a lamer y besar el torso de Derek, deteniéndose en los pequeños pezones, mordisqueando levemente. Derek gemía y gruñía a partes iguales y Stiles se controlaba a duras penas en cuanto a transformación. En lo que a "control de la pasión" ya hacía un rato que había demostrado que no era demasiado bueno en ello.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, en pleno arrebato de pasión, transformo sus dientes y arañó la piel del lobo con uno de sus colmillos. Fue entonces cuando Derek le empujó con impresionante fuerza, junto con un gemido de dolor.

Stiles, desde el otro lado de la cocina, lo miró con furia por el gesto de claro rechazo. El lobo menor estaba completamente transformado y estuvo a punto de atacarle, pero olvidó el impulso al ver cómo Derek gemía de dolor y se sujetaba el brazo, al tiempo que veía una gota de sangre brotando de su hombro. ¿Le había mordido? ¡¡Le había mordido!!

─¡Derek!

Stiles olvidó toda la lujuria que hasta hacía unos instantes brotaba de él y dominaba la situación al completo y se abalanzó sobre su novio, que cerraba los ojos con evidente dolor.

─Lo siento, lo siento, yo... ─comenzó a decir Stiles. ─Mierda, voy a llamar a Deaton...

─Stiles...

─Te pondrás bien. ─dijo comenzando a notar escozor en sus ojos por las lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar en ellos. ─Te lo juro, Derek, te pondrás bien... ─Siguió Stiles notando con terror como el también sentía dolor en su propio hombro.

Fue entonces cuando miró horrorizado la herida de Derek y luego a sus ojos teñidos de azul lobuno.

Fue entonces cuando recordó con un escalofrío las palabras que habían leído hacía ya demasiado tiempo... una a una, las palabras golpearon la memoria de Stiles, sembrando en él un claro y muy mal presentimiento.

_El "emparejamiento sobrenatural" es el más conflictivo y el más estudiado. Ambos miembros de dicho emparejamiento serán seres sobrenaturales. Los miembros de este tipo de emparejamiento no sobrevivirían a una separación de ningún tipo, bien fuera por oposición de su entorno, por imposibilidad física o de localización, o por defunción de uno de los dos miembros [...]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo largo y con un final de esos que te dejan con los pelos de punta. :D  
> Lo cierto es que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado leerlo casi tanto como a mí escribirlo.  
> Ya que el final es, cuanto menos, abierto e intrigante, intentaré terminar la continuación lo antes posible para no mataros de angustia... pero tengo que decir y admitir que tengo dos posibles finales por los que no me decido... ¡Y ay! ¡Cómo sufro con la indecisión! 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios. De verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^  
> Muchas, muchísimas gracias por hacer esto posible.
> 
>   
> Y love youuuuu!!
> 
> @BukyBuh
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Muchas gracias a Carlospy por la corrección tan acertada :D Muchas gracias ^^


	25. Occāsus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo fantasma. Sí, el capítulo que por alguna razón no se publicó y que, además, es bastante importante por la cohesión de la historia... no sé cómo me ha podido pasar tal cosa...   
> Repito, este es el CAPÍTULO FANTASMA y va situado entre "Veneno" y "Refuerzos"

 

 

**_Occāsus_ **

Deaton llegó a la casa de Stiles tras la rápida y breve llamada del castaño en la que le había dado una de las peores noticias posibles. Debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, un poco adiestrado Stiles había sucumbido a sus impulsos más sexuales y había terminado por morder a Derek... Sólo esperaba que encontraran la manera de solucionarlo.

Ya que Derek estaba sufriendo los efectos del veneno de Stiles, el propio castaño estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor ya que eran emparejados sobrenaturales y si uno moría... el otro también lo haría, siendo compañero no solo de viaje, si no también de las trágica causa de la muerte: envenenamiento. Por eso Deaton ahora entraba en la casa de Stiles. Hubiera sido más cómodo que ellos fueran a la clínica que era donde tenía todo lo necesario para atenderles pero seguramente los dos estuvieran demasiado débiles y, desde luego, no en condiciones de conducir.

─¿Stiles? ¿Derek? ─llamó el veterinario desde el interior de la casa.

─Estamos aquí... ─escuchó la voz de Derek. La siguió con el peor de los presentimientos... su voz estaba empapada en dolor y debilidad. Pero cuando llegó a la sala donde se encontraban, una de las habitaciones de la casa, lo que se encontró le aterrorizó incluso más.

Derek estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre la cama aunque algo incorporado, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y sudoroso. Stiles, en cambio, parecía ser quien peor aspecto tenía.

                Estaba completamente tumbado en la cama y utilizaba el pecho del lobo como almohada. Estaba mortalmente pálido y sudoroso tal y como Derek estaba, pero además, tenía un extraño líquido negro desprendiéndose de oídos, nariz y boca. Mala señal. Muy mala señal.

─Ayúdale... ─susurró en una súplica el moreno, mirando con ojos llorosos al druida. ─Por favor, Deaton... Ayúdale. ─terminó rogando casi sin voz.

Deaton asintió y suspiró retomando el control de sus sentimientos. Inspiró hondo y pudo oler el nauseabundo olor a putrefacción y enfermedad. Se inclinó sobre ellos y comenzó a darles pequeños botecitos que no tenían ningún efecto pero al menos tampoco empeoraban su situación, recitaba palabras sin sentido, palabras que muy posiblemente fueran conjuros antiguos... les entregó infinidad de piedras, quemó hierbas curativas para sanar el ambiente... pero nada. La situación de ambos empeoraba... en especial, la de Stiles.

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas y no había obtenido ninguna mejora... su estado estaba completamente alcanzando el límite. Se les acababa el tiempo... Y él no podía hacer nada.

El hombre levantó la mirada e, incapaz de decirlo con palabras, miró a los ojos a Derek, que cerró los ojos ahogando un sollozo tras haber entendido el mensaje.

─No puedo hacer nada, Derek... su mordida es... ─dijo con pesar. ─Buscaré el modo de revertirlo aunque sea lo último que haga, pero me llevará tiempo.

─Y tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

─Llamaré a John para que venga a cuidaros mientras busco en mis archivos. Espero no tardar mucho. Tú solo... no te muevas, eso acelerará la propagación del veneno.

─Me da igual morir... solo no quiero que él muera. ─dijo Derek con los ojos rebosando lágrimas que comenzaban a teñirse de negro.

Sí. Sin duda, hasta el estado de Derek estaba empeorando a pasos agigantados. Tenía que evitarlo. Tenía... Tenía que hacerlo.

El druida se giró con rapidez y salió en dirección a sus archivos como un tornado. Durante el camino a la clínica veterinaria, llamó a John y le puso al corriente.

***

Deaton acababa de marcharse, habiendo sido incapaz de detener sus muertes... y probablemente no dejara de buscar cómo detenerla, pero... pero sería tarde. Derek eso lo sabía. Sabía que les había llegado su hora... si al menos pudiera quitarle el sufrimiento a Stiles...

Cambió de posición, no sin un tremendo esfuerzo, para quedarse completamente tumbado al lado de Stiles y miró a los ojos a Stiles... Este intentaba abrirlos, pero estaba demasiado débil, tenía demasiado dolor...

─Tranquilo, Sti... saldrás de esta. ─dijo rogando porque así fuera, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del muchacho.

Le acarició con inmenso cariño, intentando hacerle entender que no lo culpaba. No tenía la culpa de la situación, tan sólo... habían obtenido las peores cartas en la peor mano en el peor juego posible.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Derek, que convulsionó al tiempo que tosía sobre su propio pecho un chorro de sangre negra, claro símbolo de que su cuerpo intentaba luchar contra la infección pero que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Cerró los ojos intentando evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor que le sacudía por dentro, suspiró y captó el olor a podredumbre antes de mirar a Stiles y verle llorando lágrimas negras.

─Te quiero. ─susurró casi inaudiblemente por el dolor y la debilidad.

─Eh... eh... tranquilo... yo te amo, Sti... y nos pondremos bien... solo espera un poco, que nos sanaremos... ─dijo en un susurro, justo antes de pegar sus labios contra la frente del muchacho.

Derek peleó contra el cansancio, pero no pudo evitar quedar semi inconsciente en un tortuoso y confuso ambiente oscuro que le hacía sentir puñales atravesándole el pecho. La oscuridad le mecía violentamente... ¿Acaso era eso lo que Stiles estaba sintiendo en esos instantes? ¡Haría cualquier cosa por evitarle tal sufrimiento!

Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue dibujando siluetas, siluetas de un recuerdo... que cada vez se hicieron más lúcidas gracias al eco de las voces protagonistas.

_─¿Por qué no le curas? ─preguntó Derek profundamente preocupado. Recordaba la infinidad de veces que su madre había cruzado las fiebres y enfermedades de los miembros humanos de la manada Hale. Sin embargo, la madre le miró horrorizada y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar con seriedad._

_─No, Derek. Jamás intentes curar a Stiles, ¿me oyes?_

_─Pero..._

_─No hay peros, Derek. Júrame que nunca lo harás, por muy mal que esté..._

_─¡Mamá!_

_─¡Derek! ─dijo apartando el coche hasta el arcén para mirar con ojos de alfa a su hijo. ─Stiles no puede ser curado por lobos. Es distinto a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?_

_─¿Distinto en qué? Solo es un niño, mamá, y está muy enfermo... ─siguió hablando Derek, que fue súbitamente callado por un bofetón de Talía._

_─Jamás. ─dijo con los lobos rojos como sangre. ─Jamás cures a Stiles. Júramelo._

 

Derek abrió los ojos por fin. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver con claridad a Stiles, gimiendo en profundo dolor en un estado semi inconsciente semejante al que él había pasado hacía unos instantes...

De repente, pensó en lo sucedido en aquella ocasión... en cómo hubiera deseado curar a Stiles pero no lo hizo... no lo hizo porque Stiles era "tóxico", porque su madre estaba ahí para detenerlo pero... Pero ya no. Talía ya no estaba para impedírselo.

Derek estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo a una sola carta si es que el premio era salvar a Stiles y, de todos modos... ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Que morirían? Eso era ridículo... ya estaban muertos. Lo podía oler... los dos estaban muertos, sufriendo la agonía más mortal.

No. No podía permitir que eso le pasara a Stiles... tenía que salvarle.

Decidido, Derek volvió a juntar sus labios contra la piel de Stiles y, sintiendo un profundo dolor atravesándole, comenzó a absorber el dolor y la enfermedad de Stiles del mismo modo que le juró a Talía que jamás haría.

                Gimió de dolor pero no cesó en su lucha para salvar a su siempre amado Stiles. Deseó poder curarle cuando tan solo tenía diez años y lograría curarle ahora. ¡Era el centro de su universo! Su emparejado por el destino y por elección propia... y jamás permitiría que sufriera.

                Un gemido gemelo al suyo resonó en sus oídos. Stiles estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo porque él no podía curarle adecuadamente...

                Se maldijo a sí mismo y sin abrir los ojos, volvió a intentar curarle, esta vez con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretando a Stiles contra sí, acercándolo y aumentando el contacto.

─Derek... ─llamó Stiles incluso más débil que antes. ─Tóxico...

─Tú... tú no... eres... tóxico. ─logró decir con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de rabia, de pura rabia, al escuchar a Stiles decir de sí mismo que era tóxico. ¡NO! Stiles no era tóxico. ¡ **No lo era**! Si tan solo se valorara la mitad de lo que lo valoraba él...

Derek abrazó con fuerza el tembloroso y débil cuerpo de su emparejado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y, con un terrible rugido, gastó todas sus fuerzas en intentar curar a Stiles.

Después... todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

 

***

Unos murmullos llegaban a sus oídos. Leves sacudidas le acariciaban el cuerpo que sentía completamente ajeno. Derek estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado para responder, para respirar siquiera... de todos modos, no necesitaría el aire ahí donde iba.

Estaba bien. Si Stiles estaba bien, él estaba de acuerdo con morir... pero...

La realidad le golpeó fuerte entonces: si él moría... si él se dejaba morir... ¿no significaba eso que Stiles también moriría? ¡Eran emparejados sobrenaturales! Eso significaba que...

De nuevo la realidad le volvió a sacudir a golpes o... ¿acaso no era la realidad? Era...

─Stiles. ─logró vocalizar, consiguiendo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Stiles sobre él, con el puño en alto.

Stiles le miraba sudoroso, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas claras, cristalinas... de ese odioso líquido negro no quedaba más que el rastro seco que le cercioraba de que no había sido solo un estúpido mal sueño.

─No... no vuelvas a hacerme eso. ─sollozó Stiles lanzándose al pecho del lobo, que lloró con lágrimas de alivio al sentir a Stiles tan recuperado. ─No vuelvas a hacerme creer que estabas muerto... No lo hagas.

─Stiles... ─murmuró Derek entre sollozos alegres, abrazando con suavidad el cuerpo de su novio. ─¿Estás... bien?

─Pensé que estabas muerto... ─siguió diciendo Stiles, ignorando por completo la pregunta del lobo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y segundos después la de la habitación. Un alterado John Stilinski entraba a pasos veloces y agigantados, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un gesto de profundo pesar y terror.

-¡Stiles! ─gritó abalanzándose sobre él con un abrazo. ─Derek... ¡Hey, Derek! ─llamó entonces a Derek, que le devolvió una mirada cansada y casi sin brillo. ─¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo...? Deaton me dijo que los dos estabais... pero...

─Derek me ha curado. ─dijo con un sollozo Stiles volviendo a recostarse junto a Derek, notando con horror cómo la temperatura del lobo había descendido considerablemente.

─¡Derek! ─musitó alarmado el sheriff. ─Tú no... no deberías...

─Estoy bien. ─dijo dibujando una dolorosa sonrisa. ─Stiles está bien... es suficiente para... No eres tóxico. ─musitó entonces acariciando la cabeza del castaño, que se aferraba a su costado intentando transmitirle calor.

Deaton entró entonces a la misma velocidad a la que lo había hecho el sheriff y miró la escena sin entender. Derek estaba demasiado cansado para volver a explicarlo; Stiles se negaba a mover los labios más que para repartir besos por el pecho y hombro que él mismo había mordido; por lo que fue el sheriff quien tuvo que relatar lo que el incauto de Derek había hecho.

                El veterinario abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¡Derek sabía de sobra que no podía hacer eso! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Era ridículo... si uno moría, el otro también lo haría porque... ¡porque eran emparejados sobrenaturales! Daba lo mismo que ahora Stiles no tuviera síntomas ni dolor... en cuanto el corazón de Derek dejara de latir, también lo haría el de Stiles.

─Eres... Derek, eres un idiota. ─musitó el veterinario pasándose la mano por el rostro, desesperado.

Y en verdad que pensó que era un idiota. El mayor de los idiotas... pero el haber estado dispuesto a morir con el sufrimiento de ambos con tal de que Stiles no sufriera, no pudo más que enternecerle.

─¿Va a morir? ─musitó por fin Stiles, temiéndose la respuesta. John también miró al veterinario mientras que Derek cerró los ojos, ahogando un quejido de dolor.

─Los dos vais a morir. ─dijo con la voz tomada por el momento. ─Derek ha absorbido tus síntomas, tu dolor... pero no te debió curar, eso ha incluso empeorado su estado y... En cuanto él muera, tú también lo harás, Stiles.

Las duras palabras de Deaton resonaron en las cabezas de los presentes, entendiendo que era por la toxicidad en la que Derek se había negado en rotundo a creer. Ambos morirían y Deaton estaba desesperado por no encontrar la solución. ¿Qué tipo de druida y consejero era si una vez tras otra fallaba en proteger a la manada a la que se había encomendado?

El sheriff sintió encogerse su interior en un luto anticipado. Perdería lo poco que tenía a su alrededor, a las pocas personas que tenía cerca y consideraba ya parte de su familia. Apretó con su mano el hombro de Stiles sin saber si lo hacía para infundirle las pocas fuerzas que a él le quedaban ya o si intentaba que nadie se lo llevara de su lado. Su hijo... su pequeño muchacho, hiperactivo y endiabladamente inteligente...

Pero en cambio, su hijo, lo tenía todo bien claro.

─Mejor... ─musitó Stiles llamando la atención de todos los presentes, mientras se volvía a acurrucar contra Derek. ─No quiero vivir sin Derek.

─Stiles... ─murmuró un muy debilitado Derek.

─Tú te callas... esto es por mi culpa.

Los dos adultos presentes entrecruzaron una mirada de máximo dolor. Intentaban ser fuertes, no llorar delante de los dos mortalmente emparejados... no. Mortalmente enamorados. Tras una breve mirada, decidieron darles un tiempo juntos, a solas, para que pudieran tener una cierta intimidad.

Ya en la cocina los dos, Deaton preparó algo de café mientras que un destrozado John Stilinski se apoyaba contra la encimera. En verdad estaba sufriendo, pero no quería que su hijo lo viera así. No solo perdería un hijo... si no que, además, perdería un buen yerno, un gran amigo.

─Si tan siquiera no fueran los dos sobrenaturales... ─murmuró con pesar el sheriff.

Deaton asintió despistadamente, completamente de acuerdo con el sheriff... y entonces dio un brinco en el sitio, quedando completamente de pie y llamando la atención del viudo y viejo Stilinski.

─Podría... podría funcionar. ─dijo abalanzándose sobre su maletín, buscando un frasco que, finalmente encontró con ojos brillantes.

─¿Qué...? ─empezó a preguntar sorprendido el sheriff, antes de empalidecer con los gritos de su hijo.

─¡DEREK! ─aulló desde el cuarto de al lado. ─¡Derek! ¡DESPIERTA!

Ambos hombres se abalanzaron contra la puerta. John preocupado por la inminente muerte de ambos y Deaton temeroso de perder el poco tiempo que podría salvarles a los dos.

                En cuanto entraron, tuvieron que recomponerse rápidamente ante la imagen que les recibió. Stiles lloraba sin saber qué más hacer, viendo como Derek convulsionaba sobre la cama, escupiendo sangre negra, así como llorando el mismo líquido, que también salía de sus oídos y nariz.

Deaton fue el primero en recomponerse. Corrió hacia Stiles y, tras tener que golpearle para que le mirara a él y no a Derek, logró llamar su atención.

─¡Cómete esto, Stiles! ¡Cómetelo!

Stiles lo miró con los ojos acuosos y, al sentir el aroma a preocupación del veterinario, engulló la extraña sustancia que el veterinario le ofrecía sin siquiera dudarlo ni un instante.

Al meterlo en la boca, un intenso dolor le cruzó el paladar, haciendo que se transformara casi al completo. Sin embargo, aunque el sheriff lo miraba aterrorizado por ver el dolor en su hijo, el veterinario asintió aun con nervios, pero algo de ¿esperanza? cruzó por un instante sus ojos.

Stiles gruñía por el dolor. Derek, en cambió, no emitía sonido alguno. El veterinario llamó la atención de nuevo de Stiles, que le miró con unos ojos completamente lupinos.

─Muérdele, Stiles... Muérdele.

El lobo, en cambió, comenzó a llorar, recordando que fue con un mordisco por lo que Derek estaba sufriendo así. Miró a su amado y negó.

─¡HAZLO, STILES! ─gritó el druida.

─Pero... ─comenzó entre sollozos el lobo.

John entonces entro en escena, tomando con manos temblorosas el rostro de su hijo. Si algo había aprendido el sheriff en todo ese tiempo era en confiar en Deaton. No en balde le conocía desde hacía muchos años, aunque lo recordara desde considerablemente menos.

─Hazlo, Stiles... Hazlo. ─murmuró con aparente tranquilidad el sheriff.

Stiles clavó la mirada llorosa en su padre y finalmente en Derek, quien, aunque seguía expulsando ese asqueroso líquido negro por todo posible orificio impregnando el cuarto con ese horrible olor a muerte, ya no convulsionaba. Eso, sin embargo, le rompió aún más el alma, reconociendo la inmovilidad del cuerpo de Derek como un muy mal síntoma.

                Tras un último vistazo a su padre y druida, tomó la muñeca de Derek y clavó sus dientes hasta la encía. Cuando se separó, Deaton solo logró musitar de nuevo.

─En el corazón.

Stiles lo miró de nuevo, con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos y, tras ver el asentimiento de su padre, escuchó un gemido de Derek y volvió a dirigir sus ojos transformados y encharcados hacia el druida.

─¿Corazón?

─Sí.

─¿Y si... lo mato? ─dijo entre hipidos.

─Stiles... ─dijo con suavidad, intentando sonar lo menos brusco posible. ─Ya estáis muertos.

La verdad pronunciada por Deaton le heló el alma. Ya lo sabía, pero... escucharlo de labios ajenos, escucharlo de viva voz era escalofriante. Sin contener los sollozos, acercó sus dientes al pecho de Derek. Estaba sudado y cubierto de ese líquido de muerte... pero dirigió sus caninos al lado izquierdo del moreno y, sin esperar más, clavó sus colmillos esperando que eso realmente sirviera para algo.

Stiles se separó de nuevo (tan solo un poco, pues no se movió del costado de Derek), en silencio... viendo junto con John y Deaton atentamente el gesto de Derek, que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que súbitamente comenzó a revolverse y gruñir.

Eran gruñidos y rugidos de dolor, de puro sufrimiento... y es que aunque todos sentían el dolor en los gritos de Derek, tan sólo él era consciente de sentir puro fuego por sus venas, quemando poco a poco todo su interior.

                Stiles sollozaba y John mantenía su mano en contacto con su hijo, temiendo que de un segundo a otro, desapareciera de su vida, perdiera la vida. Deaton, en cambio, apretaba los dientes y los labios esperando que ese remedio surtiera efecto.

En ese instante, Derek se incorporó solo de tronco, completamente transformado y con un rugido que puso en alerta a todos los animales de Beacon Hills y alrededores. Poco a poco, las facciones lupinas de Derek fueron desapareciendo al tiempo que su rugido se convertía en un grito completamente humano.

Cuando todo terminó, Derek simplemente se desplomó, quedando completamente inmóvil. Ya no había más quejidos, no había más sufrimiento... no había más sustancia negra que anunciara la peor de las muertes.

Stiles gimoteó abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Derek, sollozando y rogando por que despertara. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Derek respiraba débilmente, su latido era dudoso... pero lo que más aterró al castaño fue su aroma. No era su olor. Definitivamente ese no era el olor de Derek. En ese momento, Deaton le tomó del hombro.

─No me toques. ─lloró Stiles, incorporándose para enfrentarlo.

─Stiles... ─alzó las manos en gesto de sumisión e inocencia. ─Tranquilízate...

─¿Qué me has hecho hacerle? ¿Por qué no huele a él? ¿Qué le he hecho?

─Tranquilízate Stiles... te lo explicaré, pero debes darme algo de tiempo. No podemos dejarle así... sus heridas se infectarían.

─¿Cómo que...? ─musitó confundido. Tan confundido que se había calmado instantáneamente.

─Derek es humano. ─dijo simplemente Deaton, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos Stilinski.

─Entonces... ¿Stiles no morirá? ¿Derek se pondrá bien? ─preguntó confundido y esperanzado al mismo tiempo el sheriff.

─Si Derek como humano lograra curar sus heridas... Creo que sí. ─asintió el veterinario.

Tras una mirada dudosa, Stiles cedió en dejar que el veterinario al cuidado de Derek, permitiéndole limpiarle las heridas y ayudando en darle un baño para borrar todo rastro del odioso líquido negro. Durante todo el proceso, Derek se mantuvo completamente calmado, dormido, sin dar ninguna señal de vida más allá que la respiración y el leve latido de su corazón.

─Derek te intentó curar y, a falta de una definición mejor, eres "tóxico" para un lobo normal. ─comenzó el veterinario una vez habían vuelto a acostar a un completamente yaciente Derek. ─Él os curó a ambos de tu veneno... no me explico cómo fue capaz, pero... lo logró. O al menos logró retrasarlo el tiempo suficiente. ─dijo algo dudoso. ─Sin embargo entonces él se entoxicó por vuestras condiciones tan dispares. La única manera de remitir los daños por curarte y, además, impedir que ambos murierais por el veneno de tu raza, Stiles... era convertirle en humano.

─Y ahora... ¿tiene que curar como humano? ─preguntó Stiles cansado, pero animado por el contacto con su padre.

─Sí. ─asintió el veterinario, viendo con agrado como Stiles parecía empezar a comprender la situación.

─Le he mordido en el corazón. ─dijo destacando lo evidente.

─La sustancia que te di está hecha para ayudar a la cicatrización, entre otras funciones, y, con tus mordiscos impregnados en ella la insertaron en el torrente sanguíneo directamente. ─dijo para terminar. ─Por eso gritó... esa sustancia, llamada Occasus, cura las infecciones y heridas como si de fuego se tratara... Derek gritaba por sentir las llamas devorándole por dentro... tenía unas infecciones muy graves y eso lo ha solucionado el Occasus, pero... ahora le queda a él luchar como humano lo que la magia no ha logrado remitir completamente.

─Es fuerte, Stiles... ─intentó animar su padre. ─Lo logrará.

─Él no... papá, Derek es un nacido... nunca ha sido humano.

─Antes de su evolución... ─comenzó el padre, pero su hijo lo interrumpió con una risa angustiosamente irónica.

─...terminó muriendo.

─Y salió de ello airoso. ─concluyó su padre. El veterinario se excusó para volver a entrar en el cuarto y dar tiempo a solas a ambos Stilinski. ─Tranquilo, Stiles... Derek no permitirá que Parrish y yo terminemos La Mansión sin él... ─dijo intentando alegrar al menos un poquito a su tierno Stiles. Y algo logró, pues el muchacho terminó por bufar al más puro estilo Hale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento las molestias que os haya podido ocasionar el dichoso problema que he tenido con este capítulo... ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta de que me lo había saltado? En fin... espero que ahora todo tenga más sentido y espero que os guste.   
> De nuevo, siento mucho mucho mucho las molestias que haya podido ocasionar.
> 
> @BukyBuh


	26. Refuerzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo capítulo de modo express... lo tenía preparado y ya que el capítulo anterior terminó con una gran tensión he sacado un mini ratito para subirlo.
> 
> [leer nota final]

 

 

 

**Refuerzos**

Habían pasado ya varios días sin que Derek diera muestras de mejoría, pero al menos tampoco empeoraba. Stiles había pasado absolutamente todos los días y noches junto a él, cuidando su sueño y sus constantes. Había pedido una excedencia temporal en el trabajo, explicándole a Oriana (su jefa) que su novio había tenido un accidente y estaba grave. Ella no le puso objeción y le deseó una pronta recuperación.

                Deaton, por su parte, firmaba como "asistidas" todas y cada una de las horas de prácticas en la clínica veterinaria a las que claramente, Stiles no asistía. Y, gracias a sus contactos en la carrera de veterinaria, el druida consiguió todos los apuntes que se darían mientras Stiles no fuera a clase.

Así que no había ningún problema en que Stiles fuera el médico particular de Derek. Incluso la noche de luna llena, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo había contraindicado Deaton, Stiles estuvo a su lado cuidando su sueño, acariciando su rostro... Sus ojos estaban pegados en su pálida piel durante casi las 24 horas del día.

Un suspiro interrumpió la calma del amanecer que se colaba por la ventana. Un suspiro de cansancio por la espera, por la noche en vela. El primer ruido del día... ojalá lo hubiera producido Derek.

                Se recostó en la butaca que había puesto al lado de la cama en la que estaba tumbado Derek y se apretó los ojos de cansancio. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. De echo, no había apartado su mirada de las manos de Derek, de sus ojos, de sus labios... buscando algún mínimo movimiento, pero nada.

─¿Por qué no despiertas, Derek? ─murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas. ─¿Por qué no vienes a mí? ─siguió levantándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama para acariciarle el rostro. ─Venga, no seas tonto... abre los ojos... ─continuó pidiendo Stiles esbozando una sonrisa pero sintiendo una lágrima desbordarse de sus pestañas. ─Si yo sé que solo estás fingiendo para poder dormir todo lo que quieras...

El monólogo del lobo se fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Miró hacia donde estaba su teléfono apoyado y con un suspiro se levantó para coger la llamada.

─No te muevas, esta conversación no ha terminado. ─le dijo al durmiente Derek antes de presionar el botón de descolgar al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla. ─Scott, ¿tú no duermes?

─ _Yo sí, pero sé que tú no_. ─dijo la voz preocupada de Scott al otro lado de la línea. _─¿Cómo has pasado la noche?_

─No he pegado ojo.

─ _Stiles..._

─Sí, lo sé... sé lo que me vas a decir porque me lo has dicho un millón de veces y los demás también me lo repetís y repetís hasta la saciedad. Pero te digo que no soy capaz de dormir... necesito estar pendiente de Derek, hablarle... que sepa que estoy aquí esperando por él.

─ _Si lo entiendo, Stiles... pero de poco o nada sirve que pierdas tu salud por esperar que él recupere la suya._

─¿Y qué le voy a hacer?

─ _Lega el cuidado de Derek a otros... al menos durante unas horas y así puedas descansar algo._

─¿A quién? ─preguntó frustrado, frotando su mano contra el pelo. ─Mi padre y Parrish están liadísimos con La Réplica, Deaton tiene su negocio, su vida... Vosotros estáis a tomar por culo y evidentemente no vamos a sacar a Peter de su prisión para que cuide de su sobrino porque, conociéndole, él mismo lo mata.

─ _Ya, bueno..._ ─comenzó a decir la voz de Scott.

─Mira, Scott, me alegro de que me llames, que te preocupes y todo eso... pero me tengo que duchar y tengo que bañar a Derek antes de que venga tu madre a revisar los puntos y las curas. Ya te llamo luego. ─dijo algo alterado Stiles antes de colgar.

Stiles se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirando la pantalla del móvil, que ya se había bloqueado tras la llamada. No le gustaba que los demás se empeñaran en que "tenía que empezar a llevar una vida normal" como si estuvieran diciendo que Derek no iba a despertar jamás... como si estuvieran dando por hecho que tenía que rehacer su vida porque Derek estaba muerto, pero con pulso.

Sin embargo, sabía que Scott no le llamaba con esta intención y se arrepintió de cómo le había contestado... pero tenía excusa: el dormir poco le ponía de un humor de perros... literalmente. Stiles sabía que Scott también lo estaba pasando mal... no en vano era el alfa de la manada y sentía debilidad cuando uno de sus miembros sufría. Y Derek no era "un miembro más". Era su consejero frente a los problemas, el que le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía... era el segundo al mando por derecho.

Tras sacudir la cabeza, maldiciéndose por la mala uva que tenía gruñéndole a todo el mundo y especialmente a Scott, desbloqueó de nuevo el teléfono con intención de marcar el número de Derek. Su dedo se quedó en el aire, sin llegar a marcar el telefonito verde.

                Su instinto le puso sobre alerta. Sintió un olor cercano que lo puso a la defensiva. Era un olor poderoso, un olor desconocido que le hizo gruñir bajito. No. No era una esencia... eran dos. Medio transformado, salió del cuarto en el que tenían instalado un verdadero hospital personalizado para Derek y atravesó lentamente toda la casa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible (gracias, suelo nuevo que no chirría) e intentando también localizar el foco del olor.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la entrada, se quedó parado frente a ella. La puerta era el foco de dicho olor amenazante o, mejor dicho, el foco de dicho aroma estaba tras la puerta. Afinó el oído y escuchó dos corazones latiendo con fuerza tras la tabla de madera reforzada.

─¿Por qué no nos abre? ─preguntó una voz que hizo que Stiles se quedara petrificado y rápidamente se esfumaran todos sus rasgos de lobo.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con el dueño de la voz que había escuchado y el dueño de la esencia tan poderosa que le había alertado de su presencia. Los dos recien llegados, confundidos como intrusos, miraron con las cejas alzadas a un Stiles que se abalanzó sobre ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos y casi ronroneando al reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo de la infancia y "su hermanito pequeño" como había terminado por llamarle.

─Stiles, Stiles... ─comenzó a llamar un sonriente Scott por la bienvenida de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. ─Tranquilo hombre, ya está... deja de llorar, tonto...

─¿Por qué...? ─comenzó sollozando Stiles. ─¿Por qué no me dijisteis...?

─Queríamos darte una sorpresa. ─sonrió dulce Liam, que lo miraba sorprendido al haber comprobado la fuerza de Stiles como Lobo.

─¡He estado a punto de atacaros! ─les riñó Stiles.

Ambos lobos se miraron y comprendieron el por qué. Después emitieron leves risas y admitieron que no había sido lo más inteligente, ya que Stiles, como lobo, aún no reconocía sus aromas y esencias. Hubiera sido lo más normal que les hubieran atacado.

─Pasad... tengo de todo. ─dijo dando paso a su casa y dirigiéndoles hasta la cocina, donde Scott no pudo silvar de asombro.

─Pues sí que tienes de todo, ─dijo Liam señalando cajas de bombones, de pasteles, pies de manzana, bollitos de crema...

─Cada vez que alguien viene a intentar que salga un poco de casa, me traen comida. ─dijo sonriendo lastimeramente Stiles.

Fue entonces cuando los tres recordaron por qué estaban allí y un silencio se instaló en toda la casa. Liam miraba hacia Stiles, deseando que las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos castaños terminaran desapareciendo... que se le fuera toda la esencia a tristeza que le rodeaba... Scott, en cambio, miraba a una de la caja de bombones, la marca preferida de su madre y que sin duda ella había traído, localizando el leve pulso de Derek al fondo de la casa.

─Me gustaría verle. ─dijo Scott entonces, llamando la atención de Stiles.

─Claro... Vamos... a eso habéis venido... ─asintió frotándose los ojos y dirigiéndoles hasta la habitación-hospital, pero Scott le detuvo por la mano.

─Hemos venido a estar contigo. ─dijo serio.

─Y nos quedaremos hasta que se cure. ─terminó Liam muy seguro, haciendo que Stiles rompiera en lágrimas y los abrazara.

Stiles lloraba en sus brazos y ninguno de los otros dos lobos pudo evitar unirse a sus lágrimas. Sabían por lo que estaba pasando Stiles, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando... y supusieron que su llanto era por sentirse arropado por su manada, por reencontrarse con sus amigos... pero sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que alguien le daba a entender que Derek se curaría, que Derek despertaría.

─Gracias... gracias, gracias... ─lograba decir entre sollozos.

─No tienes por qué... siempre seremos una familia, ¿recuerdas? ─dijo Scott sintiendo con extrañeza la fuerza de su amigo y hermano.

Tras un intenso abrazo, se terminando separando y Stiles se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa, viendo cómo los otros dos hacían lo mismo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La primera en muchos días.

─Sois unos lloricas. ─bromeó el muchacho.

─Ha sido por tu culpa. ─bufó Liam con otra risita gemela.

─Vamos, anda... ─dijo golpeando con cariño en los hombros de los dos lobos, para empezar a guiar a sus amigos y compañeros de familia y manda hasta el cuarto.

Una vez dentro, Stiles se quedó parado al lado de la puerta y Liam se quedó a su lado mientras que Scott caminó hasta la cama y miró a su beta. Se agachó a su lado y le tocó la frente, comprobando que estaba vivo y que, en efecto, era completamente humano. Hubo un instante de silencio y el latino miró a Stiles.

─¿Habéis probado a que un lobo le cure? ─dijo entonces, sin separar la mano del contacto con Derek.

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles. ─Deaton no me deja que lo haga yo... se supone que la toxicidad solo afecta si me intentan curar a mí, pero que no está seguro de que afectara también a si yo lo hago... de todos modos, nunca he podido sanar a nadie que no fuera yo mismo, así que... Le pedimos ayuda a Satomi y su manada y la propia Satomi lo intentó pero... nada.

─Ya... ─murmuró Scott mirando de nuevo los ojos cerrados de Derek. ─No parece que sufra, al menos...

─No... siempre tiene gesto tranquilo. ─confirmó Stiles acercándose él también a la cama, seguido de Liam.

─Pero... Satomi... ─comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de los otros dos, haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso. ─Quiero decir, Satomi es un alfa... pero no **su** alfa, ¿verdad? Tal vez tú sí puedas ayudarle algo. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─No perdemos nada. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros Scott, dispuesto a empezar la curación, pero Stiles le apartó la mano cogiéndole de la muñeca.

─No, Scott... Satomi quedó exhausta y no logró nada... ¿Para qué lo vas a...?

─Stiles... Quiero hacerlo. ─dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras y en su mirada. ─Me da lo mismo quedarme exhausto por un tiempo, pero Derek es mi amigo además de mi beta... y si puedo intentar ayudar en algo, el echarme una siesta no me importa lo más mínimo. ─dijo serio. ─Sé que probablemente no he sido el mejor alfa, que tampoco he sido el mejor amigo del mundo al haberme marchado lejos y volver solo cada cierto tiempo... pero tú y Derek también sois mis amigos, mi familia y mi manada; yo soy, y siempre seré, vuestro compañero de andanzas, vuestro hermano y vuestro alfa.

Stiles miró con lágrimas de emoción a Scott. Sus palabras derrochaban sinceridad... ciertamente se había sentido algo alejado de su mejor amigo desde que este se fuera a la universidad, pero también había podido contar con él siempre. Incluso cuando fue secuestrado... él supo que Scott y el resto de la manada dejaron de lado sus estudios para buscar cualquier señal, sin pista alguna, buscando y rastreando por prácticamente cualquier sitio que fuera sospechoso de haber sido un posible sitio para esconderle.

                Scott **siempre** había estado a su lado. Siempre. Como amigo, como hermano y como alfa.

Influenciado por las palabras de su amigo, respiró hondo y asintió para salir del cuarto acto seguido bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos.

─Stiles... ─llamó Scott algo confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

─Voy a preparar la cama de invitados... cuando termines querrás dormir. ─dijo con una sonrisa lastimera.

─Te ayudaremos y lo haremos aquí los tres juntos. ─dijo Liam disponiéndose a ir tras Stiles.

─No... ─dijo lastimero Stiles. ─Empezad sin mí... ya vengo yo en un momento, no os preocupéis. ─dijo saliendo del cuarto, mordiéndose el labio.

Liam y Scott entrecruzaron las miradas y el menor de todos salió tras Stiles, interceptándolo en el pasillo.

─¿No quieres que lo hagamos? ─preguntó Liam, viendo como Stiles apartaba la mirada.

─No es eso, Liam... Es que... ─dijo respirando hondo para calmarse. ─Es que estoy cansado y... después de la decepción de cuando Satomi... no creo que pueda volver a ver algo así... me duele. Me duele ver que...

─Stiles, ─le cortó el joven lobo. ─Derek va a despertar. ─dijo seguro. ─O bien porque Scott le logre curar o porque simplemente él se cure solo como humano... pero despertará. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque está loco por ti. Todos lo estamos, pero lo suyo es pura obsesión... y volverá a estar bien solo con tal de poder estar contigo y de que tú seas feliz. Te adora.

─¿Todos estáis locos por mí? ─rió Stiles animado por el que alguna vez fue su rival en Lacrosse, cuando recién había llegado a Beacon Hills.

─Completamente. ─asintió con una risa excepcional.

─Melodramático. ─bufó Stiles rodeándole con los brazos para besarle en la cabeza.

─¿Quieres entonces ve cómo Scott...? ─pero no terminó la pregunta al ver que Stiles negaba con la cabeza suavemente. ─Vale. Te iremos a buscar cuando termine.

─Gracias, Liam. ─dijo con sinceridad. ─¡Y a ti, Scott! Que sé que estás escuchando, maldito cotilla... ─bromeó el castaño, escuchando una risita desde el cuarto donde estaba Derek y también Scott.

Liam regresó al lado del alfa mientras Stiles comenzó a cambiar las sábanas del cuarto de invitados por si Scott lo necesitaba tras el intento de curación... además, conocía a sus amigos y se quedarían pegados a su culo y, aunque Scott tenía casa en Beacon Hills, pretendería quedarse lo más cerca posible de su amigo en esta situación así que... Por otro lado, también podría quedarse Liam, ya que la cama era lo suficientemente grande y sabía que ninguno de los dos tenían reparos en dormir juntos porque, entre otras razones, él mismo había dormido en alguna ocasión con los dos.

Mientras Stiles cambiaba las sábanas en el cuarto de invitados sumido en sus pensamientos, Scott comenzaba la curación. Liam, mientras tanto, se mantenía justo tras su alfa en caso de que este, realmente, quedara exhausto por el esfuerzo y se desplomara.

─Más te vale despertar, Derek... porque tienes a Stiles muy preocupado. ─murmuró Scott al oído de su beta. ─Y si sigue pasándolo mal por tu culpa... tendrás que rendirme cuentas a mí. ─terminó diciendo con un gruñido y los ojos rojos de alfa.

                Scott posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo tras una breve mirada con Liam, que asintió con una sonrisa, intentando influirle ánimo. Poco a poco, unas venitas ya bien conocidas aparecieron en la mano de Scott, quien comenzó a absorber las heridas del ahora beta humano. Estuvieron así por un par de minutos y Scott comenzaba a cansarse por lo que, tras una instantánea mirada a Derek, comenzó a apartar la mano, pero Liam se lo impidió.

─Sigue. ─dijo mirando ojiplático a la cara de Derek. ─Juraría que...

Scott entonces volvió a absorber la enfermedad de Derek y, tras una mirada al gesto de Derek, notó lo que había visto Liam. Derek comenzaba a mover los ojos debajo de los párpados y, por lo que Stiles les había contado, ni siquiera había hecho eso ni una vez.

Pero Scott comenzaba a cansarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría el esfuerzo. Liam, como buen beta, sintió el cansancio de su alfa y colocó su mano en el cuello de su alfa, comenzando a absorber él mismo el cansancio del alfa.

                Ambos lobos, concentrados como estaban en eliminar el dolor de Derek y comprobar que seguía moviéndose levemente, no se dieron cuenta del movimiento que había por la casa. Habían llamado al timbre incluso, pero no se enteraron siquiera hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando acceso a Stiles con tres acompañantes.

─¿Qué demonios? ─musitó Stiles, quien fue apartado de golpe por los recién llegados, que se abalanzaron contra los dos lobos que intentaban curar a Derek y que ya tenían claros signos de cansancio y agotamiento. ─Pero...

Stiles vio cómo Ethan se acercaba a Liam y tras tocar el brazo del lobo comenzaba a absorber su agotamiento. Lo mismo hicieron Isaac y Jackson, formando así una cadena de cuatro lobos ayudando a su alfa a sanar a uno de sus hermanos. Stiles tuvo que contener las lágrimas de emoción al ver que, realmente, eran una familia. La mejor de todas las putas familias que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia (y muchísima distancia), seguían estando unidos.

                Pero sus pensamientos se quedaron congelados al ver que Derek movía los ojos bajo los párpados y... ¿las manos? Emocionado saltó hacia adelante y se subió a la cama con suavidad para observar los avances de Derek mientras también echaba miradas rápidas para comprobar que los demás estaban en buenas condiciones.

─Derek... venga, despierta... ─comenzó a decir, pero se calló al pensar que podía distraer a los demás lobos.

─Háblale, Stiles. ─musitó Scott.

─Tienes que despertar... de verdad, Derek... no ya por mí... si no por la Mansión, ¿sabes? He leído que si no se arreglan las goteras con rapidez, toda la estructura se puede pudrir y... y, bueno, ya han pasado más de ocho días y tú aquí, durmiendo... si se pudre la madera de la estructura, después no me vengas con lloros porque se ha caído... porque habrá sido tu culpa por no haber despertado a tiempo...

─Stiles sería capaz de despertar a un muerto con sus parloteos... ─murmuró Jackson jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

─Cállate, Jackson. ─ordenó Scott, sintiendo como todos los demás que surtía efecto, pero con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que el rubio que odió durante la secundaria tenía razón.

─...Así que abre esos ojos de una puta vez, Derek. Porque si pretendes que te ayude en la reconstrucción de algo que tú jodiste por echarte una siesta... oye, que aunque no te lo parezca, tengo una vida, ¡Eh! ¿Vale? Venga, lobo amargado, despierta, por favor... No me dejes solo. Por favor...

Y Stiles súbitamente mantuvo silencio. Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos de nuevo al sentir que, aunque Derek parecía mejorar, en realidad no despertaba.

La horrible sensación de que los demás tenían razón y que jamás despertaría encogió su terriblemente herido corazón. Sí. Los demás tenían razón. Derek no despertaría nunca y él... él tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir solo porque sabía que jamás encontraría a nadie que le llenara tanto como Derek, que no había nadie a quien fuera capaz de amar tanto como amaba a Derek... ese estúpido adorable con aires de matón que se cruzó con él algún día...

_*flashback_

_Stiles correteaba por un sendero del bosque acompañado de sus padres. Solían hacer eso juntos, los tres, todos los domingos, que era cuando su padre tenía libre en la comisaría. Entonces era un agente llano y tenía ciertos períodos de descanso asegurados por tener una familia. Las políticas de la policía eran bien estrictas en cuanto a eso por aquel entonces._

_Así que ahí estaba un pequeño Stiles de unos cinco años, correteando con pantalones vaqueros ya demasiado sucios por haberse caído ya en incontables ocasiones en lo que llevaban de mañana. Y es que las familias, generalmente, se vestían con sus mejores galas e iban a misa los domingos... pero su familia no era una familia habitual... ¡¡Era la mejor familia del mundo!!_

_Stiles cruzó saltando por el puentecito que cruzaba el río y, en lugar de esperar a sus padres, se internó un poco más en el sendero, perdiéndolos momentáneamente de vista._

_Los ojos color avellana se cruzaron con unos ojos dorados que se mantenían bajo una sombra muy intensa que ofrecía uno de los árboles más inmersos en el sendero. Stiles, lejos de asustarse, corrió hacia ellos con pequeñas risotadas, pero antes de llegar a alcanzarlos mínimamente, tropezó con una raíz y se cayó de bruces contra la hojarasca._

_Al momento, Stiles rompió en llanto. Se había golpeado la barbilla contra el suelo y, además de provocarse una herida que ya sangraba bastante, se había mordido la lengua. Con su llanto puso sobre alerta a sus padres, que aceleraron el paso intentando buscarle, pues lo habían dejado bastante lejos... pero aún así, alguien le tomó de las manos y lo levantó con suavidad._

_─Eh, eh... tranquilo... ¿estás bien? ─dijo una voz suave a su lado, que le levantaba con un cariño desconocido. ─Te has dado un buen golpe. ─dijo el desconocido limpiando las lágrimas del niño con su mano._

_─Duele. ─logró murmurar Stiles haciendo un puchero pero intentando dejar de llorar._

_Stiles enfocó su mirada y vio dos ojos verdes brillantes, como las piedrecitas que había encontrado en el mar en sus vacaciones del verano anterior. Y es que frente a él había un muchacho moreno, de tez bronceada e intensos ojos del color de las piedras hechas de trozos de vidrio que habían sido desgastadas por el mar._

_─¿Duele? ─murmuró el moreno esbozando una sonrisa. ─No te preocupes... ahora lavamos la herida y sanará pronto. ─dijo dirigiendo al muchacho al río para comenzar a lavarle la pupa y la sangre con una ternura que no se lograba comprender si le acababa de conocer. ─¿Sabes? Ojalá pudiera sanarte... pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo. ─se disculpó con una sonrisa tierna el moreno mientras seguía aclarando la sangre del mentón del muchacho._

_─¿Sanarme? ─preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos el niño. ─¿Eres un doctor?_

_La risa de Derek fue inmediata, pero su respuesta fue acallada por los gritos de una mujer que se acercaba corriendo, seguida por el bien conocido agente Stilinski, que por aquel entonces era quien vigilaba el control de conducción de los accesos al bosque._

_─¡Stiles! ¡¡Stiles!! ─gritaba la mujer, encontrándolos rápidamente con una mirada sobrenatural de lobo._

_Derek entonces se cayó y la miró, tenso, por encontrarse con un lobo ajeno a su manada. Frunció el ceño y, sin soltar a Stiles del brazo, retrocedió un par de pasos, protegiéndo al niño también._

_─Suelta a mi hijo. ─dijo ella con voz de lobo._

_Sin embargo, Derek no soltó al niño, al contrario, lo aupó y lo cogió entre los brazos, protegiéndolo de aquella mujer. Había dicho que el niño era su hijo... ¿por qué lo intentaba proteger de su propia madre?_

_La mujer gruñó de nuevo, transformando incluso las garras en modo amenazante._

_─¡Suéltalo! ─volvió a repetir._

_─No. ─contestó simplemente el lobo adolescente. ─Fuera de aquí, loba. ─dijo transformando sus ojos él también._

_─¡Mami! ─gritó entonces riendo el niño. ─¡Él también tiene oro en sus ojos!_

_─¡Derek! ─llamó una nueva voz. Stiles se giró sonriente a ver al recién llegado y se encontró con una mujer morena, de tez dorada y ojos... ¿rojos?_

_─Ooooooh... ─exclamó encantado el niño viendo los ojos de la recien llegada, quien le dirigió una tierna sonrisa al niño y se acercó al moreno estirando sus manos._

_─Dámelo. ─ordenó la mujer._

_─Pero, mamá... ─comenzó el adolescente. ─Tengo que protegerlo. ─dijo abrazando más al pequeño y retrocediendo un par de pasos._

_La reacción del adolescente, así como el hecho de que el encantador niño respondiera con una risita y se abrazara también al moreno mientras enterraba su carita en su cuello hizo que ambas lobas se miraran sorprendidas. El agente, en cambio, se mantenía algo distante del foco de acción, mirando perplejo la situación._

_─Derek... ─repitió la mujer convirtiendo sus ojos a unos ojos castaños incluso más bonitos que los rojos. ─Es su hijo, no le hará daño._

_─Pero... ─musitó Derek sin siquiera entender por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Miró al niño a la carita y este cerró los ojos mientras reía, feliz. ¡Qué cantidad de lunares! Derek no pudo evitar sonreír también y miró a su madre, que ya estaba a su lado, pidiéndole al niño. Miró de nuevo a la mujer extraña, la loba ajena y desconocida a su manada, antes de entregarle el niño a su madre, que lo cogió con sumo cuidado y se lo llevó a la mujer que ya se había deshecho de sus rasgos lobunos._

_─Siento el malentendido. ─musitó la mujer alfa a la pareja, padres del niño._

_─No pasa nada... ─contestó la madre tomando a su niño que, a pesar de abrazar a su madre, giró su carita para mirar a Derek, que parecía extrañamente abatido._

_─¡Adiós chico de los ojos de oro! ─rió el niño despidiéndose con la manita mientras su madre le cargaba deshaciendo lo andado en el sendero del bosque._

_No tardarían en volver a encontrarse y jugar, cuidarse mutuamente... Talía y Claudia se harían amigas, prácticamente hermanas, uniendo la gran manada de una y la pequeña manada de tres miembros de la otra..._

_Ese, al fin y al cabo, solo había sido su primer tenso y pequeño encuentro._

_fin de flashback*_

 

─Vamos, chico de los ojos de oro... ─murmuró ya Stiles en lágrimas.

Los demás lo miraron confusos y enternecidos al mismo tiempo... no en vano captaban los sentimientos brotando de Stiles gracias a sus sentidos de lobo. Y es que Stiles, cuando miraba a un Derek ahora postrado en la cama, derrochaba amor, tristeza, nostalgia... y todos esos sentimientos eran apabullantes.

Stiles, en cambio, rompió en llanto, viendo confirmadas sus más terribles sospechas: Derek jamás despertaría. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, cuando un jadeo lo detuvo.

                Un jadeo. Un latido fuerte de corazón. Un gruñido...

Stiles se giró automáticamente, ya sin llorar pero con las lágrimas aún colgando de sus largas pestañas. Se giró para encontrarse las maravillosas piedras de vidrio rodado que dejaba el mar en la arena.

                Derek había abierto los ojos. Estaba vivo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, recorrió la distancia hasta la cama y saltó sobre el colchón, esquivando a Derek, para ponerse a su lado y esconder su rostro en su cuello, riendo y llorando a la vez, abrazando al ahora Derek humano, que aún no había despertado del todo... aún no era consciente del todo, pero que, indudablemente, estaba vivo.

Los demás lobos cesaron su misión de curar a su compañero de manada y amigo y miraron la escena enternecidos. Scott fue quien tocó el brazo de Stiles para llamar su atención.

─Dale un poco de tiempo, Stiles... ─rió suavemente el alfa.

Stiles lo miró y se sonrojó por haber sido tan incauto. Derek ahora era humano y necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse... más tiempo para adaptarse a estar de nuevo vivo. Se separó un tanto pero no se bajó del colchón, si no que se quedó de rodillas a su lado, mirando como poco a poco el moreno iba parpadeando más y más rápido, terminando de despertar.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado... pido disculpas por no responder a vuestros comentarios últimamente y por no haber podido ni revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo. Como ya he dicho, no he tenido más tiempo que de copiar el capítulo que ya tenía preparado... pero mi perrita está muy enferma y no salgo del veterinario más que para ir a trabajar... así que pido disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía y, sobre todo, por la aparente falta de interés en subirla pero, recalco, que he sacado un ratito para que al menos vosotros tengáis un buen día.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos para leer, comentar y seguir mis historias. 
> 
> Un saludo...  
> @BukyBuh


	27. Todo es culpa de Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Siento mucho la tardanza!! Como muchos de vosotros ya sabéis por lo que he ido comentando en mi twitter, esta ha sido una semana muy dura en cuanto a creatividad se refiere... y es algo que se reflejará en este capítulo. He intentado mejorarlo, cambiarlo, lo he eliminado un millón de veces y lo he reescrito un millón de veces... pero nada... aunque lo he intentado, es un capítulo bastante cacoso que no compensa PARA NADA la extrema tardanza...   
> ¡¡Pero hay buenas noticias!! Aunque la creatividad me abandonó para este capítulo (que lo único bueno que tiene es el título) ya estoy preparando el 28 y 29... y el 29 me ha gustado MUCHO como va quedando... así que prometo que volveré con la fuerza que me caracteriza.   
> ¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!  
> Y... no os entretengo más:
> 
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

**Todo es culpa de Peter**

Derek abrió los ojos lentamente, aun sin ser consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Notaba la boca seca, un leve dolor en el costado y una mano cálida tocándole sobre el corazón. Le rodeaban demasiados olores, pero no era capaz de identificar ninguno de ellos... Y lo único que sentía era una cama mullidita y cálida bajo su espalda.

De golpe, un cuerpo cálido le rodeó el pecho. Sintió humedad en su cuello, calor y... ¿sollozos? Sí, eran sollozos mezclados con risas... ¿Qué demonios?

Cuando por fin comenzaba a sentir con claridad ese cuerpo rodeándole, sintió que se separaba de él. ¿Por qué? Se sentía tan bien... Sin saber siquiera qué demonios era aquello que le rodeaba, ya se había sentido atado a ello.

─¿Stiles? ─dijo con una voz demasiado grave para ser la suya.

Sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo para vocalizar el simple nombre de la persona más importante para él, se vio recompensada al notar unas manos agradablemente conocidas cogerle el rostro. Poco a poco, su vista fue enfocándose y se encontró con los enormes ojos de **su** Stiles mirándole fijamente con una emoción que se desbordaba en... ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Stiles? En cuanto descubriera el motivo de las lágrimas de su ser más preciado, se declararía enemigo público número uno y lo destruiría con sus propias manos. Ni nada ni nadie tenía derecho a hacer llorar a su niño.

─Stiles... ¿Qué te ha...? ─logró decir tras un carraspeo tras el que dejó de sentir el tacto en su pecho. Alarmado por esto, miró a su otro lado y vio a Scott con los ojos rojos y a unas cuantas personas más a su espalda, pero le costaba demasiado distinguir las figuras.

─Solo Derek es capaz de volver prácticamente de los muertos y preguntarle a Stiles qué le ha pasado... ─rió con leve tono de cansancio una voz que Derek reconoció prácticamente al instante.

─¿Isaac? ─preguntó arrugando el ceño por la confusión.

─Eh, gran lobo feroz... ─dijo mas animada la voz de su primer beta. ─Estoy aquí. ─dijo posando una mano sobre su pierna.

Derek frunció el ceño para enfocar mejor su mirada y por fin distinguió su rostro y el de los demás. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí estos? Ethan, Jackson, Scott y... ¿Liam?

─Dejémoslo descansar un poco... ─añadió la voz de Scott de repente.

─Tú también deberías descansar. ─dijo Stiles rápidamente. ─Todos, de hecho...

─Y tú. ─dijo Liam al pasar cerca de Stiles, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Los cinco lobos recién aparecidos desde el punto de vista de Derek se despidieron con un leve toque al lobo recién convertido en humano y con un golpe amistoso hacia el lobo místico y se repartieron entre la cama matrimonial de invitados y el sofá para tumbarse y descansar algo, aunque terminaron todos reunidos en el cuarto de invitados, poniéndose al día después de que Scott les diera las gracias por cuidar a Stiles mientras estuvo en Londres.

Mientras tanto, Stiles se acurrucaba contra Derek, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Descansa, Derek... Te lo explicaré cuando despiertes... Pero despierta ─dijo besándole suavemente en la frente. ─¿Necesitas algo? ─preguntó temiendo que Derek tuviera sed o hambre.

─Saber qué demonios está pasando aquí. ─contestó frustrado Derek haciendo que Stiles soltara una risita. ─¿Qué hacen aquí Scott, Liam, Isaac...?

─Ya te he dicho que te lo explicaré cuando despertemos.

─Pero...

─Si quieres agua, te doy agua. ─le cortó Stiles ya cerrando los ojos con cansancio y por fin al lado de un Derek evidentemente en mejor estado de salud. Derek bufó frustrado pero se rindió a la exigencia de Stiles.

─Pues... En realidad tengo algo de hambre.

Stiles abrió los ojos y lo miró divertido. Tener hambre era buena señal... así que se levantó feliz y salió corriendo del cuarto en el que estaban para acto seguido ir a la cocina a prepararle algo suave para su estómago, que seguramente no estuviera al cien por cien. Fue ese momento en el que Derek se intentó incorporar. Si Stiles no le decía lo que estaba pasando, lo harían los chicos...

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el monitor cardiaco, en las paletas de reanimación y la cantidad de medicamentos que había sobre el escritorio. Frunció el ceño confundido, pero terminó por incorporarse. Sabía que seguramente se quedaran en casa de Stiles, aunque por alguna extraña razón no contaba con sus poderes para poder localizarlos a ciencia cierta... Sin duda tras el mordisco mortal, tras haber curado a Stiles había pasado algo... ¿Cuando había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado desde entonces? ¿Por qué Stiles no le quería decir qué había pasado?

Se levantó algo torpe de la cama y caminó por el pasillo, apoyando la mano contra la pared. Se sentía horriblemente débil, pero a trompicones y sintiendo pequeñas punzadas de dolor por el cuerpo, logró esquivar la puerta de la cocina tras la que escuchaba a Stiles hacer algo de comer mientras canturreaba feliz. Derek sonrió ante eso... le encantaba cuando Stiles estaba tan contento que no podía evitar tararear alguna canción absurda de las suyas. Por fin llegó al cuarto de invitados... puede que no fuera una casa grande, precisamente, pero su estado actual hacía que se le antojara como si de un caserío se tratara.

                Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados, todos los allí presentes ya miraban hacia él. Sin duda le habrían localizado por el olor. Jackson se levantó rápidamente para coger del brazo a Derek, que justo en ese momento se tambaleó.

─¡Derek! ─exclamó la voz de Stiles a sus espaldas. Sonaba entre enfadado y divertido. ─¿Pero qué demonios haces ahí? Te dije que...

─Que durmiera, sí, lo sé... pero no tengo sueño. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño algo molesto por todas las intrigas que le rodeaban. ─Quiero saber y no me meteré en la cama hasta que sepa todo lo que está pasando aquí. ─dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

─Podríamos obligarte. ─retó Isaac, siendo automáticamente fulminado por la mirada de Derek.

─Tú inténtalo y te arranco el cuello. ─dijo con voz tétrica. Sin embargo, Derek puso cara de confusión.

Notaba que algo no iba bien... algo no era normal... vale que estuviera cansado, hasta ahí lo entendía... pero siempre había podido gruñir cuando se le antojaba y... había intentado gruñir y... nada.

Derek frunció el ceño y automáticamente se miró las manos. Notaba las miradas de los demás sobre él, pero él... él apenas sentía nada a su alrededor. No escuchaba sus pulsos, no sentía sus esencias ni olores tal y como debería...

                Sin despegar la mirada de sus manos, intentó transformar sus garras. Se esforzó una y otra vez... pero nada. Sus manos seguían siendo eso mismo: manos. Manos humanas.

─¿Qué...? ─murmuró antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Stiles, que le hizo sentarse, tal y como hizo él a continuación.

─Eres humano, Derek. ─dijo simplemente Stiles, observando el gesto del moreno, que abrió la boca y la cerró en incontables ocasiones para después bufar frustrado. ─Cuando me curaste, nos curaste a ambos del mordisco que te di, pero... pero entonces te intoxiqué... bueno, eso de que soy "Tóxico" para vosotros y eso... ─se explicó Stiles. ─El caso es que Deaton tuvo una idea para detenerlo... estabas muy mal, Derek, creí que te morías ahí mismo... ─siguió Stiles rompiendo a llorar. Derek alzó la mano para acariciar el pelo a Stiles, que se abrazó más a él y rompió en un llanto incontenible.

─Deaton le dio algo a Stiles para que después este te mordiera. ─siguió Scott, ya que su amigo no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir hablando. ─Al parecer eso fue lo que te volvió humano y, al mismo tiempo, te ayudó a curar todas las infecciones que tenías en el cuerpo por el primer mordisco y por la toxicidad de Stiles. ─terminó de explicar el alfa bajo la atenta mirada de Derek que, en cambio, no paraba de acunar a Stiles.

─Nosotros vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos. ─dijo entonces Isaac.

─El sheriff nos llamó para informarnos de que estabas mal herido y que desde entonces no habías despertado... ─siguió Ethan.

─No nos dio muchos detalles, pero sabíamos que Stiles nos necesitaría, así que... ─siguió Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

─Al parecer todos tuvimos la misma idea. ─contestó con una sonrisa Liam, mirando hacia Isaac, que le guiñó un ojo.

─Lo siento, Derek. ─sollozó Stiles desde su hombro. ─Lo siento...

─Tranquilo, Stiles... de verdad, deja de llorar o te abriré la cabeza a golpes aún siendo humano y uno particularmente débil ahora mismo. ─dijo en un intento de gruñido, Derek. ─Estoy bien, estoy vivo... Y yo fui quien decidió sanarte aun a sabiendas de que podría no ser muy buena idea...

─Ya, pero yo te mordí cuando me salí de control y eso fue como empezó todo.

─Si yo me hubiera puesto más serio o... ─siguió Derek rebatiendo, hasta que fue interrumpido por Scott.

─Oye, oye, si vamos a echarnos culpas aquí... ─murmuró el alfa rodando los ojos.

─Exacto. ─ayudó Isaac a su alfa. ─Si nos ponemos tiquismiquis, todo es culpa de Peter. ─dijo quedándose tan a gusto.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sin habla y miraron atónitos al rubio, que se encogió de hombros y ágilmente empezó a explicar por qué era todo culpa de Peter.

─Peter mordió a Scott y por culpa de Scott, Stiles se metió en todo este berenjenal de lobos y banshees y _blabla_. ─comenzó a explicar el rizoso. ─Además, si Peter no hubiera matado a Laura, Derek no hubiera vuelto a aparecer por aquí... así que en realidad fue Peter quien la lió toda. ─hizo un parón y cuando los demás empezaban a compartir su punto de vista, Isaac prosiguió en su conclusión. ─Para colmo después Derek mata a su tío y se convierte en el alfa, me muerde a mí y me convierte en lobo, muerde a Jackson y le hace lagartija. ─dijo mirando significativamente al rubio, que abre la boca para protestar, pero termina cerrándola cuando ve que Isaac prosigue en su monólogo. ─Una lagartija a la que intenta matar y, tras fallar, se hace lobo y se marcha a Londres. Lydia es una banshee también por culpa de Peter... después aparecen la manada de alfas, Derek pierde su poder, Scott se hace un alfa verdadero y tras un montón de _blablablas_ muerde a su primer beta ─dijo señalando a Liam ─y... podría seguir toda la noche, pero yo no soy Stiles y me canso de hablar.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio. Stiles dejó de llorar, Derek fruncía el ceño pensando en que, realmente, todo era culpa de Peter... si no fuera por él, difícilmente se hubiera reencontrado con Stiles.

─¿Lagartija? ─musitó entonces con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido Jackson. Isaac se giró y lo miró divertido para después acercarse a él y darle un beso que dejó a todos incluso más mudos que antes.

─No te enfades, idiota. ─dijo notando como el rubio se relajaba. ─Si te hubieras visto, estarías de acuerdo con el apodo. ─tras decir eso, el rizoso volvió a dejar a todos boquiabiertos al darle otro beso casto y corto que hizo que a Stiles se le fundieran los cables.

─Eres un imbécil. ─gruñó Jackson aún enfurruñado, pero ni rastro de un enfado por el que preocuparse.

Ethan miró a todos los demás, que estaban pálidos mirando la escena y el gemelo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

─Bienvenidos a mi mundo de dulzor y arco iris... ─musitó antes de levantarse. ─¿Ninguno tiene hambre?

─Estoy famélico. ─dijo Scott incorporándose él también.

─Vamos a por algo de comer. ─asintió Liam levantándose él también.

Uno a uno fueron levantándose y saliendo del cuarto de invitados hasta que solo quedaron Stiles y Derek sentados en el borde de la cama. Derek ya tenía mejor aspecto, aunque seguía algo pálido, pero sin duda había mucha mejoría.

─¿Qué tal te encuentras? ─preguntó Stiles con sus ojos clavados en los de Derek, que le miraron brillantes.

─En realidad yo también tengo hambre. ─dijo embobado, viéndose reflejado en esos dos ojos enormes, color avellana.

─Tranquilo. ─rió Stiles de pura felicidad. ─Isaac ya sabe qué hamburguesa es tu preferida. ¿Por qué no te tumbas un poco en la cama mientras llegan?

─Estoy harto de estar tumbado. ─suplicó Derek.

─Vaaaale. ─cedió Stiles. ─Pero tú te quedas sentadito en el salón sin hacer nada. Aún estás débil, no quiero que te pase nada.

─Stiles... soy humano, no inválido. ─dijo mientras Stiles le llevaba con uno de sus brazos rodeándole su hombro.

─No. No eres un inválido... eres un humano enfermo y convaleciente que está acostumbrado a ser un lobo todopoderoso y semi dios. ─dijo con retintín el castaño. ─Solo... deja que te cuide hasta que te mejores, ¿vale?

─Vale... ─se resignó el moreno, sentándose en el sofá, con las piernas sobre la mesita de té, mientras Stiles le ponía una mantita sobre las piernas y le colocaba un cojín en la espalda para que estuviera más cómodo.

─¿Te traigo una camiseta? ─preguntó el humano mirando el torso desnudo de Derek.

─Como no me vas a dejar ir a por ella...

─Qué chico tan listo. ─dijo con una sonrisa yendo a por una de sus propias camisetas. ─Aquí tienes. Te quedará un poco justa, pero... no tengo ropa tuya aquí. ─se disculpó Stiles pasándole su camiseta, una de las más grandes.

Derek tomó la camiseta y, tras ver desaparecer a Stiles por la puerta que daba a la cocina, la acercó con suavidad a su rostro y respiró hondo. Puede que ya no fuera hombre lobo, puede que ya no tuviera el sentido de olfato tan desarrollado gracias a ser una criatura sobrenatural... pero sentía todo el amor y sentimiento que compartían Stiles y él.

                Ser humano le bastaba si con eso podría pasar el resto de sus días junto a Stiles... y para qué negarlo: cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!  
> Espero que os haya entretenido, al menos, aunque como ya he dicho en las notas previas, no me gusta el resultado del cap... pero espero enmendar el daño en los siguientes capítulos :D
> 
> Por otro lado, muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos durante las pasadas semanas. Mi perrita ya está mucho mejor y eso es como una inyección de buen humor, así que, de nuevo: muchas gracias a todos y tendréis pronto noticias mías.
> 
> Para manteneros al día de las actualizaciones, seguidme en mi ridículamente absurdo twitter:  
> @BukyBuh


	28. Monotonía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tiene que acostumbrarse a ser humano y Stiles debe acostumbrarse a dejar de echarse las culpas de todo... ¡¡Y sin dejar de estar en alerta!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡CAPÍTULO SORPRESA!!  
> Pues sí, aquí estoy subiendo capítulo nuevo porque... bueno, porque justo lo he terminado de preparar y corregir y me he levantado feliz, así que... ¡¡intentaré poneros felices a todos!!  
> Así que aquí os dejo un capítulo con algo de drama (poquito), mucho humor y un final que os hará odiarme...

 

 

**Monotonía**

Los días fueron pasando, transformándose rápidamente en tediosas semanas que Derek apuntó en su memoria como acumulaciones de horas muertas inundadas de aburrimiento y monotonía inútil. Las dos primeras semanas después de despertar fueron las más entretenidas, ya que toda la manada estaba en pleno, todos alojados en la misma casa y, aunque estaban un tanto apretados y sin ningún tipo de intimidad, le entretuvieron bastante e incluso, la última semana, se la pasaron en la Mansión que, por cierto, estaba ya prácticamente terminada.

                Sin embargo, en cuanto la manada se fue (prometiendo volver pronto), Derek comenzó a notar esas horribles oleadas de impotencia propias de un miembro humano en una manada de lobos. ¡Ni siquiera podía ir al bosque a desfogarse rompiendo algún que otro árbol!

                Por otro lado, Stiles le seguía diciendo que era demasiado pronto para "pasar a mayores" ya que dudaba poder controlarse lo suficientemente bien y no quería dañarlo. Así que, en definitiva, a pesar de tener toda la intimidad del mundo, Stiles se negaba a poder usarla como Dios manda. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan salido desde que era humano?

─Derek, me voy ya al trabajo. ─dijo súbitamente Stiles sacando a Derek de su ensimismamiento. Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. ─¿Cenamos hoy en algún sitio?

─Bueno. ─dijo aún Derek medio despistado.

─¿Japonés?

─Vale. ─asintió sin demasiado interés el moreno.

─¿Mejicano? ─propuso con una sonrisa Stiles... pero estaba preocupado, ¿qué demonios el pasaba a Derek?

─Me parece bien. ─dijo volviendo a mirar a su libro, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Vale... ─se rindió Stiles, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de casa.

Salió en dirección a su jeep y salió aún dándole vueltas al comportamiento de Derek. Desde que se fueron los muchachos estaba demasiado taciturno... exudaba tristeza por todos los poros y eso le quebraba por dentro al sentirse el responsable... Y es que era el responsable. Después de todo, todo había sido porque él había perdido el control...

                Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el volante y se dejó llevar, se permitió desahogarse por medio de lágrimas ahora que estaba lejos de Derek, ahora que no le podía ver sufrir también por su tristeza... solo le faltaba eso: hacer aún más infeliz a Derek por sus propios llantos.

─¡Stiles! ─dijo una voz al lado de su ventanilla que hizo que diera un bote. ─Stiles, ¿qué...? ─siguió Derek con el gesto roto por la preocupación mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto. ─¿Qué te pasa? ─preguntó de nuevo, con la voz y la esencia impregnada en preocupación mientras acariciaba lentamente las mejillas de Stiles.

─Lo siento... ─lloró fuerte Stiles escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno, que no dudó en rodearle con los brazos y acariciar con un cariño inusitado el pelo del castaño.

─¿Por qué lo sientes? ─susurró sabiendo que le escucharía, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

─Por... por todo. ─dijo el castaño redoblando el llanto. ─Todo ha sido culpa mía.

─¿Te refieres a que yo sea humano? ─dijo Derek sabiendo la respuesta, incluso sin necesidad de poderes lupinos. ─Eso es una tontería, Stiles... ─dijo alzando el rostro de su novio. ─Ya te lo he dicho durante todos estos días... no me molesta ser humano si así puedo estar contigo. Sí, vale... sé que me tengo que acostumbrar y eso... ─dijo dando un beso en la frente del castaño. ─Me acostumbraré Stiles... es sólo que tengo que cambiar toda mi vida de hábitos, mantenerme ocupado... ya sabes. ─esbozó una sonrisa que no se le contagió a Stiles. ─Pero no quiero que te pongas a llorar a escondidas... eso me hace sentir incluso más inútil.

─Pero...

─Pero nada, Stiles. ─interrumpió el moreno perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. ¿Cómo demonios tenía tan poca?

─¡Todo es culpa mía!

─¡Cállate ya, Stiles! ─vociferó ya empezando a enfadarse.

Stiles se cayó de inmediato y miró con ojos enormes a Derek, que parecía haber retomado su aura de lobo amargado. Y es que el moreno le miraba con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados en una línea, junto con las aletas de la nariz abriendo y cerrando como cuando le sacaba de quicio y el humano era él y Derek era el gran lobo feroz Hale.

                De golpe, el castaño fue esbozando una sonrisa infantil hasta terminar con una carcajada, dejando al moreno con dos palmos de narices y sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─¿Qué es tan divertido? ─preguntó confundido cuando al fin Stiles recobró la normalidad.

─Incluso siendo humano eres un verdadero lobo amargado. ─dijo con ojos felices. Derek rodó los ojos y bufó al más puro estilo Hale, haciendo que Stiles no pudiera evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con toda la intensidad. ─Te quiero.

─Yo no sé ni cómo te soporto. ─dijo fingiendo estar molesto, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado que Stiles vio claramente. ─Y toma, te dejabas la cartera. ─murmuró entregándole la pequeña carterita de piel negra.

─¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por eso bajaste? ─preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que Derek asintió. ─Pues muchas gracias. ─añadió dándole un beso en los labios.

─¿Te importa si voy a verte después al trabajo?

─Sabes que no. ─dijo sonriendo Stiles. ─Me encantaría.

─Bien... pues te dejo ir o llegarás tarde. ─dijo bajando del jeep, dejando hipnotizado a Stiles, viendo el triskel de su espalda desaparecer de su vista entre las columnas del parking. ¡Dios bendito! Le encantaba el "pijama" de Derek... el cual consistía en unos pantalones de deporte.

Tras sacudir su cabeza un par de veces para volver a centrarse y arrancar el motor, condujo hacia la tienda de cómics. Su jefa, Oriana, le había dado las llaves para abrir él mismo la tienda pues se había tomado la tarde libre, dejándolo a él al cargo de abrir la tienda y...

─¡Mierda! ─musitó viendo el reloj de su muñeca. ─¡Llego tarde!

 

*

 

Derek terminó de calzarse y, tras un breve vistazo al espejo de la entrada para ver que estaba "perfecto" para ir a buscar a su novio, salió de la casa cerrando con llave. Iría caminando, ya que después irían a cenar por el centro y Stiles había llevado su jeep, así que salió con bastante tiempo de antelación.

Sí, sin duda esa era una de las cosas que peor llevaba de ser humano... la velocidad. Aparte de la fuerza, los sentidos super desarrollados...

─¡Aghh! ─murmuró con hastío saliendo por fin a la calle. ─No sé como los humanos pueden vivir así. ─bufó asqueado, al tiempo que se encontraba con uno de los vecinos, el cual lo miró raro por lo que acababa de decir.

Derek siguió caminando, esta vez un tanto divertido por la extraña mueca que había puesto el vecino, por las calles del "barrio chungo" en el que Stiles había decidido empezar a vivir. Caminó un par de calles y luego se metió debajo del pasadizo que funcionaba como atajo. Era uno de los sitios claves para que te robaran y, a pesar de no ser ya un lobo, se sentía con fuerzas de poder reducir a cualquier mangante de tres al cuarto gracias a su fuerza y experiencia en el combate, así que no era algo que le preocupara.

Salió del pasadizo y se encontró con dos maleantes que se miraron decidiendo si asaltarle o no, pero con una mirada Derek les dejó claro que se meterían en problemas y tiraron de largo sin siquiera decirle nada. El moreno sonrió para sus adentros.

─Incluso siendo humano sigo manteniendo mi esencia... ─se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió su camino y en poco más de diez minutos estaba ya frente a la tienda de cómics, que hoy estaba abarrotada. Entró saludando a otra de las empleadas que se encargaba de la zona de cafetería en los días en los que la jefa no estaba y, tras pedir su café americano, se sentó en su sofá preferido, buscando con la mirada a su novio.

─Vaya día. ─murmuró la chica dejándole el café sobre la mesa. ¿Tamara? Sí, ese era su nombre.

─Ya veo. ─asintió Derek sacando la cartera, a lo que la chica negó, a sabiendas que Derek era "VIP", pero el moreno le pagó igualmente. ─De propina entonces.

─Gracias. ─dijo ella sonriendo, aceptando el dinero con un leve sonrojo.

─¿Qué pasa hoy? ─preguntó sorprendido mirando a la inmensa masa de clientes.

─Ya sabes... se ha corrido la voz que los comics de "Muerte Perpetua" se basan en los asesinatos del asesino ese tarado que anda por la ciudad...

─¿La Réplica?

─Exacto. ─asintió ella señalando a Derek. ─Y pues... se ha corrido la voz y ahora todos quieren la saga al completo.

Derek negó con la cabeza y bufó, viendo correr como un rayo a Stiles de un lado para otro. La chica captó la mirada verde sobre el muchacho y rió.

─No sé cómo sigue vivo el pobre... no le dan tiempo ni para respirar. ─rió ella. ─Hoy tendrás que darle un masaje calmante...

─No hay masaje que le resulte relajante, créeme. ─murmuró Derek arrancando una carcajada de la muchacha.

─¡Ahora voy! ─exclamó la chica al ver que había unos cuantos clientes más esperando por pedir sus bebidas. ─Ya sabes que, si quieres, puedes coger un iPad para entretenerte. ─dijo señalándole la zona cibernética que habían inaugurado hacía tan sólo unos días.

Derek asintió viendo cómo la muchacha salía corriendo en dirección a la barra para hacer los pedidos de los clientes. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mirada estresada pero feliz de Stiles, que le guiñó un ojo. El moreno sonrió de vuelta y, tras darle un sorbo más a su café, se levantó para coger uno de los iPads y entretenerse navegando por la web.

El moreno estaba a punto de pasarse una pantalla del Candy Crush, cuando sintió una mano rozándole la rodilla. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente Stiles.

─Ten cuidado... es adictivo. ─dijo señalando la pantalla.

─Es una mierda de juego. ─bufó Derek, haciendo reír a Stiles.

─No digas después que no te avisé... ─logró decir entre risas el castaño. ─Solo vengo a decir hola, que me están violando vivo y aún no te había saludado. ─dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

─¡Qué monos son! ─murmuraron unas chicas en los sofás de enfrente con tan poco disimulo que hasta el oído humano de Derek lo escuchó y las miró con las cejas en alto.

─Creo que nos han oído. ─dijo una de ellas entre risitas.

─Lo que me faltaba... ─murmuró frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Stiles, que lo miraba divertido. ─Ser "mono".

─Gruñón... ─murmuró Stiles antes de darle otro casto beso y salir corriendo hacia la masa de clientes.

Derek miró hacia las chicas, que seguían murmurando sin apartar la mirada de él, y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a reanudar la partida del maldito juego de reventar caramelitos de colores.

Pasó un rato más hasta que se le agotaron las vidas y navegó por los periódicos digitales, viendo las carteleras del cine... hasta que de repente sintió dos presencias a su lado, una a cada costado suyo. Levantó la mirada del iPad y se quedó mirando sorprendido a sus dos nuevas acompañantes.

                Las dos chicas que lo habían descrito como "mono" estaban pegadas a él, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro... Daban incluso miedo.

Derek se removió un tanto incómodo por la invasión de espacio y terminó rodando los ojos y fulminándolas con la mirada. Sin embargo, no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que las dos soltaron una risita y lo miraron incluso más intrigadas.

─¿Os puedo ayudar? ─preguntó molesto el moreno, mirando a una de ellas, que se puso roja y su amiga soltó una de sus irritantes risitas.

─¿Eres...? ─comenzó la sonrojada. ─Bueno, en realidad... es que mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si... bueno... es que... ¡Mary! ─rió la sonrojada, haciendo que Derek subiera las cejas sin entender ni un carajo. ─¡Díselo tú!

─La cosa es que te pareces a... ─comenzó la otra chica, a la que ahora miraba Derek con cara de pocos amigos. ─¡¡Es igualito!! ─rió en carcajadas la tal "Mary".

Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse de una manera tan escandalosa y llamativa que toda la tienda (y eso que eran bastantes personas y formaban un alboroto considerable) se giraron para mirar a los tres ya que, por culpa de las dos niñatas esas, Derek también se había convertido en foco de la atención.

El moreno respiró hondo intentando contener las ganas de chocarles las dos cabezas huecas y buscó la mirada de Stiles, pues siempre funcionaba como calmante... Y allí estaba, al fondo de la tienda, tras el mostrador, Stiles mirando la escena con las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa dibujada al haber reconocido a las chicas como las chismosas que antes habían sido testigos del beso entre él y su novio.

─Perdón, perdón... ─se aclaró una chica, nada cohibida por haberse convertido en el foco de todas las miradas. ─Tú... Mira, yo me llamo Laissa y ella es Mary... y bueno, lo que queríamos era pedirte una foto. ─dijo atropelladamente.

─¿Cómo dices? ─dijo alzando aún más las cejas, planteándose seriamente golpear las dos cabezas de las dos chicas, la una con la otra. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

─Es que, veras... ─intervino la que se llamaba Mary. ─¿Tú sabes lo que es un Grumpy Cat?

─¿Un gato? ─se aventuró Derek, decidiéndose por no matar a niinguna de las chicas... por el momento.

─Sí. ─asintió feliz Laissa. ─¡Y tú te pareces muchísimo!

Ese fue el momento en el que Derek frunció el ceño por el gran nivel de confusión. ¿Cómo? ¿Que él se parecía a un gato? Bien, ya había decidido que las golpearía, cuando escuchó las risitas de Tamara y captó la mirada divertida de Stiles, que intentaba taparse con la caja registradora... de seguro estaba aguantando la risa a duras penas, pero a Derek esa situación no le estaba haciendo ni una pizca de gracia.

─¡Mira! ─le mostró su móvil Mary, enseñando un gato con cara de cabreado y muy malas pulgas. ─Te pareces un montón a Grumpy Cat... ¿Nos dejarás tomarte una foto?

Derek miró la foto y tan solo se encontró con un gato con pintas de fofo y con cara de mal humor. Tuvo que coger aire para relajarse y clavar la mirada en la muchacha.

─No. ─gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo que la risa de la chica muriera instantáneamente.

─Pero...

─Si sigues, terminaré arrancándote uno a uno los dedos de...

Pero la amenaza de Derek se vio interrumpida por un flash. Levantó la mirada a punto de descargar el puño contra quien hubiera osado sacarle una foto en pleno arranque de rabia y se encontró con un sonriente Stiles, que le dió un beso que borro todo enfado de su ánimo y su rostro.

─Lo siento chicas... él solo es mi Grumpy Cat. ─dijo con una sonrisa jovial.

Dicho eso, las chicas sonrieron calmadas por las palabras de Stiles y se volvieron a sus sitios. Derek afianzó su mano en la cintura de su novio intentando evitar que se volviera a ir y Stiles le abrazó para darle otro beso.

─Cálmate, bobo... solo era una tontería.

─Me incordian.

─Porque tienen razón, eres un gruñón. ─dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. ─Tengo que acomodar los nuevos pedidos, pero en un ratito estaré ya libre.

Derek alzó la mirada sorprendido y vio que ya no había esa masa ingente de personas morbosas en busca de los cómics de "La Réplica". Asintió y dejó el iPad en su sitio y esperó calmadamente, sentado en la barra, a que Stiles terminara de hacer sus tareas.

─Tienes admiradoras... ─rió Tamara terminando de poner el lavavajillas.

─¿Tú sabías qué es un grumpy cat? ─preguntó curioso Derek. No conocía de mucho a la muchacha, pero siempre le había parecido una chica coherente y simpática. Aunque en realidad, era consciente de que si le caía bien era, sobre todo, porque es de esas personas que saben respetar tu espacio vital.

─La pregunta debería ser: ¿Quién no sabe lo que es un grumpy cat? ─respondió ella, divertida, a lo que el moreno bufó. ─¡Por cierto! ─dijo ella llamando de nuevo la atención del muchacho. ─Me contó el otro día Stiles que estudiaste arquitectura...

─Sí. ─asintió Derek, feliz por el cambio de conversación.

─¿Sí? ─dijo ella con una sonrisa despampanante. ─Verás, es que mi madre quiere hacer reformas en una casa del lago que tiene... y quiere contratar a un arquitecto para que haga los planos y eso... pero ha estado preguntando y le quieren cobrar muchísimo... y bueno, si tal vez te interesaría.

─¿Hacer los planos de una casa? ─preguntó alzando las cejas Derek, sorprendido.

─Exacto. No sería una obra muy grande, pero bueno... si no tuvieras ningún proyecto en marcha y eso... bueno, por si te interesara. ─terminó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

─Ehm... sí, bueno. ─dijo asintiendo. ─Lo cierto es que ahora no estoy haciendo nada.

─¡Genial! ─dijo ella saltando en su sitio de la emoción. ─Pues, si mañana tienes tiempo libre, podría darte el número de mi madre para que quedarais y te dijera más o menos lo que le gustaría... bueno, o le doy yo tu número como quieras.

Momentos después de intercambiarse los números de teléfono, Stiles dio la vuelta al cartelito de "abierto" y "cerrado" y se acercó a Derek, que ya estaba solo esperando por él ya que Tamara se había ido hacía un rato.

─¿Qué tal mi Grumpy Cat preferido?

─Pf... ─bufó Derek. ─¿Me lo tenías que recordar?

Stiles rió bajito y le dio un pequeño mordisquito con sus dientes humanos en el cuello. Derek gimió ante el gesto y buscó sus labios para enzarzarse en un apasionado beso, hasta que el moreno se separó un tanto y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Stiles.

─Venga... vayamos a cenar o me dejarás con las ganas. ─murmuró Derek intentando molestar a Stiles que le siguió dando saltitos con risitas infantiles.

─No seré yo quien deje de alimentar a mi gato gruñón. ─dijo Stiles yendo al almacén para coger su chaqueta. En cuanto volvió con el moreno, este le dio un capón con el ceño fruncido. ─¡Eh! ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

─Vuelve a llamarme eso y te daré una paliza hasta siendo humano. ─dijo el moreno entre dientes, abriendo la puerta del local para salir al exterior, viendo como su novio se reía y cerraba con llave.

─Vale, vale... me portaré bien. ─dijo comenzando a bajar la reja del local y cerrando con llave también. ─Pero no me puedes negar que hay cierto parecido... ─dijo girándose para encarar al moreno y dirigiéndole una mirada divertida mientras el otro solo fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. ─Venga... al menos un poquito sí.

─¡Arg! ─se quejó Derek dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar por la calle hacia el parking donde sabía que Stiles siempre aparcaba. ─¿Yo que he hecho para merecer a este imbécil?

─¡Oye! ─se quejó divertido el lobo místico, alcanzando al ex-lobo gruñón. ─Sabes que me adoras.

─Y no sé por qué. ─añadió el moreno rodando los ojos, pero rodeando la cintura de Stiles mientras seguían caminando juntos por la calle.

─¿Dónde me llevas a cenar, entonces?

─¿Vamos al español que hay en el centro?

─¡Sí! ─exclamó emocionado Stiles. ─Me apetece tortilla francesa.

─¿Tortilla francesa? ─preguntó alzando una ceja el moreno.

─Sí, tonto... esa tortilla de huevo con cositas por dentro... ¿no lo has probado nunca? Es como huevo revuelto pero...

─Claro que lo he probado, Stiles, pero... es "francesa". ─dijo Derek recalcando lo evidente. ─Y vamos a un español. ─evidenció aún más con una risa burlona. Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido y se golpeó la frente.

─¡Oh, dios mío! ─murmuró dramático. ─¿Y yo soy el "inteligente"? ─dijo antes de romper en una carcajada.

─Supongo que el "inteligente" de la manada será el que tenga status de humano. ─siguió bromeando el moreno.

Stiles paró su avance, provocando que Derek se parara también y viera el modo en el que le miraba su novio. Éste tenía una sonrisa bobalicona a juego con unos ojos brillantes que tal mente podrían fingir ser gemas... y hasta el joyero más experimentado los confundiría con piedras preciosas del más alto valor.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró con la voz empapada en sentimiento.

Derek se vio contagiado por la sonrisa del muchacho, así como del brillo de sus ojos y se acercó al castaño para darle uno de los más dulces besos que jamás se habían intercambiado. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto los habría podido confundir con una pareja de recién casados, de esos que van por la calle destilando amor y que podría dar un subidón de azúcar.

Sin embargo, la escena no estaba siendo vista por nadie. Ya era de noche y las calles de ese barrio solían quedarse desiertas en cuanto anochecía, quedando entonces como monopolio oficial de maleantes y gente indeseable.

Derek y Stiles solo se separaban para tomar aire y seguir besando al otro, deleitándose al mismo tiempo con tiernas y dulces caricias en sus brazos, cintura... fue justo cuando Stiles acariciaba con uno de sus larguiruchos dedos la barba que comenzaba a salir en el rostro de Derek, con los ojos inmersos en esas gemas verdes, cuando de un salto se giró, tomando una posición defensiva frente a Derek, que lo miró extrañado hasta que un lento aplauso llamó su atención y dirigió la vista hacia una silueta que comenzaba a aparecer entre las sombras.

─¡Oh, pero qué tierno! ─dijo la silueta que comenzó a aclararse hasta ver completamente a Araya aparecer. ─Sin duda, lo más tierno que he visto en muuuucho tiempo. ─terminó diciendo la jefa de Las Calaveras, con su evidente acento mejicano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado...  
> y como siempre: muchas gracias por leer, dejar comentario aquí o en twitter... Muchas gracias a todos.
> 
> @BukyBuh


	29. El Asesino del Torso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente, me ha gustado el resultado del capítulo... sobre todo porque he tenido que indagar como una cosaca acerca del caso que planteo: El caso del Asesino del Torso. Tuve que investigar mucho, ya que no conocía de esta historia... pero a pesar de que ahora mi historial de búsqueda pueda ser un tanto escalofriante, estoy satisfecha :D  
> Espero que os guste casi tanto como a mí escribirlo.  
> No os entretengo más... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

29\. El Asesino del Torso

─Araya... ─murmuró Derek frunciendo el ceño, pero poniendo la mano en el hombro de Stiles, intentando pasarle por medio de su conexión de emparejados la calma necesaria para que no se transformara... después de todo, no sabían a ciencia cierta si Las Calaveras sabían que Stiles era un lobo... que eres El Lobo.

─Sí, Derek... ¿Acaso creías que nos lograrías dar esquinazo por siempre? ─sonrió ella malévolamente. ─Así que si no queréis problemas, nos acompañaréis calmaditos... y Derek, guarda tus garras, te lo advierto. ─dijo mirando al moreno, que puso mal gesto aunque por dentro se sentía lo suficientemente sereno.

Genial. Las Calaveras no estaban puestas al corriente de las novedades acerca de Derek... tal vez siguieran pensando que Stiles era un humano normal en una manada de lobos.

Los dos se intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y, tras un asentimiento, siguieron a Araya junto con dos cazadores más que habían aparecido cerca de ellos. Los llevaron hasta una furgoneta, entraron en la parte trasera y, acto seguido, se puso en marcha en dirección al bosque.

─Y bueno, Derek Hale... ¿Alguna novedad destacable en tu vida además del evidente romance del que ya hemos podido ser testigos? ─comenzó la líder a hablar, mirando a los dos "invitados", cuando el transporte se puso en movimiento.

─Lo cierto es que no. ─dijo intentando sonar fuerte, seguro y amenazante, así como algo amargado, tal y como siempre había sido su voz, y echó un rápido vistazo a Stiles, que mantenía su rostro neutral.

─¿De verdad? ─fingió sorprenderse Araya. ─Bueno, Derek... iré al grano. ─dijo adelantándose en su asiento para enfrentar al moreno. ─Sé que has estado buscando a La Loba. Sé que estuviste en Londres buscando a alguien... y lo cierto es que estoy un tanto molesta. ─siguió con una voz que daba escalofríos. ─Después de todo, estuviste con nosotros cerca de cuatro años.. ¡casi un lustro! ... y tuviste acceso a nuestros archivos para, después, desaparecer sin dar aviso. ─terminó diciendo con un suspiro. ─Si no lo viera imposible diría que has encontrado a La Loba y... bueno... todo esto me enfada, pero lo que más me enoja es que me he sentido irremediablemente utilizada. ─finalizó la cazadora.

─Araya, eso... ─comenzó Derek temiendo que lo descubrieran todo. ¿Se habían enterado de que había ido a Londres? ¡Eso ponía en riesgo Stiles!

─Derek obtuvo una pista. ─le cortó Stiles rápidamente, llamando la atención de la cazadora y la del mismo Derek. ─Ya que yo soy el que siempre busca la información, vino a buscarme ayuda. Ya conoces a Derek... no se fía de nadie y supongo que nunca llegó a confiar en vosotros al cien por cien... así que fue a buscar ayuda de la persona que menos amenaza suponía y por lo tanto... en quien más "confía". ─dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

─¿Y qué datos eran esos? ─preguntó la cazadora intrigada. Por otro lado, Derek lo miraba esperando que la mentira y excusa que fuera a decir Stiles fuera creíble...

─¿Siendo franco? Un montón de bazofia inservible. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─Mapas anticuados, testimonios obsoletos... vaya... dejando la buena educación que me dieron mis padres a un lado.: "un montón de mierda". Aún así investigamos y yo encontré algo, un mito o algo así, que hablaba de los lobos europeos. ─siguió relatando Stiles, quien no tenía demasiado claro qué demonios iba a seguir diciendo. ─Indagué y solo encontré tonterías místicas... pero sí vi algo que me llamó la atención y que podría ser algo "útil".

─¿Y qué era ese "algo útil"? ─quiso saber la mujer.

─Una diferencia bastante llamativa entre los lobos... aunque de los lobos "lobos"... tú sabes... los lobos que hacen _Auuuuu_ a la luna y... bueno, eso también puede ser los lobos no tan lobos como estos tarados... aunque en realidad los hombres lobos suenan más como _ROOOOAAAR..._

─Stiles. ─le alertó Derek, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia y suponía que Las Calaveras estaban incluso peor que él.

─Ah, sí... eso, que me voy del tema. ─sonrió el muchacho fingiendo inocencia. ─El caso es que los lobos animales europeos mantienen ciertas diferencias con los lobos animales que alguna vez habitaron por América... digo "alguna vez" porque todos sabemos que aquí ya no hay lobos más que en los zoos y así. ─aclaró mirando fijamente a la cazadora, quien parecía empezar estar atenta a las explicaciones de Stiles. ─El caso es que, bueno... intuimos que podía ser que "La Loba" no fuera ni tan mística ni tan única... tal vez era que pertenecía a otra subespecie, raza o como lo quieras llamar... podía ser que La Loba, en realidad, fuera una mujer loba normal... pero que al ser de otra subespecie, tuviera otros... ¿dones? ¿habilidades? ─terminó diciendo tranquilamente Stiles, pues olía las emociones de los cazadores y sabía que los tenía prácticamente convencidos.

─Y os fuisteis a Londres para comprobarlo... ─se aventuró uno de los cazadores que estaban con ellos en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

─Más bien no. ─rió Stiles. ─Me explico... "Oficialmente" fuimos a Londres a investigar eso... aunque en realidad fuimos porque tenemos allí algunos amigos que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin ver y yo estaba harto de mi carrera y necesitaba un descanso antes de empezar el nuevo curso y... bueno... ─dijo mirando amoroso a Derek, que le miró neutral, pues no sabía por dónde iba a tirar Stiles. Sin embargo, en cuanto notó los dedos de Stiles entrelazándose con los suyos en una dulce caricia, no pudo más que sonreír y poner cara de atontado enamorado. ─Así podríamos estar juntos sin importar lo que dijera la gente. ─dijo finalmente sonriendo. ─Ya sabéis... Beacon Hills es un pueblo y todos me conocen por quién es mi padre y... ahora ya nos da igual porque llevamos bastante tiempo, pero... por aquel entonces no queríamos ser la comidilla del pueblo y que...

─Sí, sí. ─cortó Araya secamente. En realidad no quería saber nada acerca de su vida amorosa.

Derek y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada y gracias a su unión empática pudieron saber lo que pensaba cada uno de la situación... La mentira de Stiles había sido buena, Araya y los demás se lo habían tragado, pero... aún así había que ser cautelosos y salir de allí lo antes posible.

─¿Entonces no encontrasteis nada allí? ─siguió indagando Araya, pillando desprevenido a Stiles, que se quedó atontado mirando a la mujer. Por suerte, Derek supo reaccionar a tiempo.

─No. ─negó el moreno. ─No localizamos a ningún lobo autóctono. Estuvimos con nuestros amigos que, aunque lobos, no conocieron a ninguno de allí.

─¿Y no rastreaste ningún olor? ─preguntó sospechosa Araya.

─No.

─Sí, bueno... mucho curry, mucha gente, mucha comida basura... ─reaccionó Stiles, actuando con su tono habitual, chasqueando la lengua y gesticulando con la mano.

─Vale. ─asintió finalmente la mujer, haciendo que detuvieran el auto. ─Pues creo que aquí termina nuestra charla. ─dijo la mujer mirando hacia un cazador, que abrió la puerta y dejó salir a los muchachos.

Una vez ya fuera, Derek y Stiles se mantuvieron de pie frente a la puerta, a esperas de que el auto siguiera su camino. Estaban en una de las sendas del bosque... ahora les tocaría volver andando, pero no se quejaban: haber salido con vida de ese encuentro era suficiente. Cuando iban a cerrar la puerta, Araya sonrió y lo impidió con un gesto.

─Pero, Derek... supongo que no esperarías que tras tu traición te salieras de rositas... ─dijo lanzándole un puñal que se encajó sin problemas en su hombro, lanzándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. ─Tranquilo, no tiene acónito. ─murmuró con una sonrisa, terminando de cerrar la puerta y arrancando el coche.

Stiles corrió a socorrerlo y le quitó el puñal para ver hasta qué punto era grave la herida... con suerte no le habían dado en el pecho.

                El castaño alzó la cabeza y gruñó, levantándose de golpe para ir tras la furgoneta de Las Calaveras y destrozarlos uno a uno, pero la mano de Derek sosteniéndole del brazo le detuvo.

─Déjalo, Stiles... se irán y no volverán.

─¡Pero te han herido!

─Me sanaré.

─¡Eres humano!

─Los humanos también sanan... aunque me llevará más tiempo. ─dijo Derek esbozando una sonrisa dolorida.

─Te ha lanzado un puñal.

─Evidentemente tenía que pagar por "la traición"... y este me parece un precio justo.

─Pero...

─¡No, Stiles! ─exclamó serio Derek. ─Si vas tras ellos lo sabrán, no podrás con todos y se correrá la voz... así que olvídate de eso... y ahora vamos a casa y me curo esto.

─¿A casa? ¡Te han apuñalado, idiota!

─Me sé vendar. ─dijo tranquilamente Derek, ya incorporado gracias a la ayuda de Stiles.

─"Me sé vendar". ─le imitó Stiles. ─Te llevo al hospital y no hay más que hablar... que te cosan bien. ─dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando al número de su padre. ─Genial, no hay cobertura... tendremos que andar un poco.

─No pasa nada... caminaremos... no es que me vaya a morir. ─dijo Derek, aunque realmente le dolía bastante su hombro, y sangraba abundantemente... ¡Ser humano era un asco! ¿Cuándo se le curaría eso?

Caminaron durante diez minutos aproximadamente mientras Stiles comprobaba la cobertura de su teléfono, así como el de Derek, que caminaba un tanto recostado contra Stiles ya que se encontraba algo débil pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle llevarlo como a una princesa.

─¿Qué es ese olor? ─preguntó Stiles de repente, olfateando en el aire. ─¿Sangre?

─Estoy sangrando. ─repuso con algo de fastidio Derek. No quería estar enfadado con Stiles, pero... estar débil y sentirse vulnerable sacaba lo peor de él.

─No... no es sangre... es algo más. ─siguió Stiles volviendo a olfatear en dirección al bosque. ─Quédate aquí un momento... voy a ver de dónde viene. ─contestó Stiles ignorando el mal tono de Derek. Le conocía demasiado bien como para enfadarse por esas cosas. Posó con cuidado al moreno herido sobre un árbol talado y comenzó a correr en dirección al origen del extraño olor.

Según se iba acercando, el olor a sangre junto con algún tipo de sustancia química cada vez era más fuerte. Avanzó hasta un pequeño socavón que había dividiendo dos amplias explanadas y allí sintió que había llegado al epicentro. Primero pensó que alguien se habría podido herir al caer, pero lo que se encontró lo dejó sin aliento:

                Había un muslo, tan solo un muslo, humano tirado en medio del recoveco. Parecía seccionado con algún tipo de cuchillo... y aún parecía fresco, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo para comprobar la temperatura. Se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar ahí mismo y contaminar el escenario y se alejó un par de pasos para olfatear en otra dirección y quitarse el olor y la imagen de su cerebro... pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron nulos. Toda la explanada estaba impregnada de ese horrible olor aún indescifrable.

Stiles sacó su teléfono, tenía que llamar a su padre para que vinieran a recoger lo que seguramente fuera la prueba de un crímen, ya que nadie va perdiendo su muslo mientras da un paseo por el bosque y se va de rositas... pero, como hacía unos minutos, ni su teléfono ni el de Derek (que tambien llevaba consigo) tenían señal.

                Decidido gracias a los conocimientos que tenía por haber sido criado por un policía y sheriff, sacó fotos con su móvil a todo el escenario y finalmente se dispuso a marcharse, pero... ¿y si aparecía algún tipo de animal salvaje y destrozaba las pruebas?

                Con una mueca de disgusto, ya que llevaba una de sus chaquetas preferidas, envolvió (no sin sufrir unas cuantas arcadas) la parte de pierna que se había encontrado con su chaqueta y volvió a donde estaba Derek, que lo miraba pálido por la pérdida de sangre.

─¿Qué pasó? ─murmuró preocupado el moreno al ver el gesto con el que regresaba Stiles, quien cargaba un extraño bulto bajo uno de sus brazos, envuelto en su chaqueta.

─Mejor no preguntes... ─murmuró aún asqueado por el olor Stiles. ─Vamos... tenemos que llegar al hospital.

Con la ayuda de Stiles, Derek se recostó sobre él y caminaron la distancia que quedaba hasta el hospital. Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, ya que el moreno estaba más débil de lo normal y Stiles intentaba olvidar lo que llevaba a su lado izquierdo, puesto que Derek iba a su costado derecho. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el centro de salud, que afortunadamente estaba en las cercanías del bosque, entraron por la puerta de urgencias y una alterada Melissa apareció corriendo al ver quiénes eran los que llegaban a esas altas horas de la noche.

─Le han apuñalado en el hombro... ─comenzó a decir Stiles mientras la madre de su mejor amigo ayudaba a Derek a recostarse en una camilla. ─Ha perdido mucha sangre y...

─Estoy bien. ─murmuró cabezón Derek, ya completamente tumbado en la camilla, notando cómo Melissa comprobaba el estado de la herida.

─No, Derek. Necesitas puntos, transfusiones de sangre y probablemente... sí, haremos pruebas por si te ha dañado algún músculo. ─murmuró ella finalmente, girándose hacia Stiles, que tenía una mueca desagradable. ─¿Tú estás bien, Stiles?

─Sí, sí... ─logró decir el muchacho. ─Pero hay que llamar a la policía.

─¿Policía? ─preguntó confundida la madre del alfa. ─¡Hay que llevar a este chico a hacer pruebas! Le han apuñalado en un hombro y ha perdido mucha sangre. ─les dijo a unas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí para que atendieran a un Derek que seguía murmurando que "estaba bien". ─¿Quién os ha atacado? ¿Por qué hay que llamar a la policía, Stiles? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? ─bombardeó la mujer con sus preguntas.

─Las Calaveras le hicieron eso por "una traición"... pero eso es una historia muy larga, Melissa... ─comenzó Stiles restándole importancia. ─Y hay que llamar a la policía porque he encontrado algo... ─dijo mirando significativamente el bulto que cargaba. ─Y creo que La Réplica ha vuelto a atacar.

─¿¡Qué!? ─exclamó horrorizada Melissa. ─Ven, ven... ─dijo llevándole a una sala donde Stiles pudo finalmente posar el "paquete". Acto seguido, la enfermera llamó a la comisaría.

─Es un muslo. ─dijo Stiles agotado, por fin libre del bulto con ese repugnante olor, en la sala de espera.

─¿Un... muslo? ─preguntó ella, a lo que el muchacho asintió. ─¿Y por qué piensas que ha sido La Réplica?

─Venga, Melissa... ¿Cuántos asesinos sádicos han pasado por Beacon Hills en las últimas décadas? Sin contar a los sobrenaturales, por supuesto. ─dijo con una sonrisa irónica. ─Además... cuando empezaron todos estos crímenes, investigué acerca de todo tipo de crímenes sin resolver y hay uno que encaja en todo esto...

─¿Estás seguro?

─Completamente. ─afirmó Stiles.

─¿Y... a quién intenta imitar esta vez la réplica? ─preguntó aún más horrorizada Melissa.

─El asesino del Torso. ─dijo con voz trémula Stiles. ─Y lo peor no es eso... es que se le creen autor de más de diez asesinatos... a cada cual más cruel y sádico. ─terminó Stiles, sintiendo el miedo en Melissa por medio de un escalofrío.

─Ya... ─dijo ella antes de carraspear. ─Bueno, bueno... esperemos que todo se resuelva pronto y pillen a ese depravado pronto.

─Sí... ─asintió Stiles, viendo un bote de antiséptico en una repisa. ─¿Puedo coger eso? ─dijo señalando el botecito del desinfectante.

─Claro. ─aceptó la mujer confundida.

Stiles se levantó y se untó una gran cantidad en las manos para después olerlas, intentando borrar el nauseabundo olor de sus fosas nasales, pero fue imposible. Melissa, quien comprendió lo que Stiles pretendía, fue hacia su bolso y le dio un pequeño botecito de colonia.

─Es colonia de mujer, pero supongo que lo preferirás. ─dijo ella con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

─Gracias. ─aceptó él con una sonrisa, espolvoreando algo de la colonia en sus manos y en su propio cuello para tener más cerca de su nariz la fuente de, por una vez en un par de horas, un olor agradable. ─Y no lo esnifo porque supongo que eso no será bueno. ─rió Stiles, haciendo que la mujer riera también y le golpeara cariñosamente en el brazo.

─Venga, Stiles... puedes entrar a ver a Derek, pero no lo alteres mientras le hacen las transfusiones, ¿de acuerdo?

─Gracias, Melissa. ─dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla a la madre de su mejor amigo antes de ir a una sala que le indicó otra enfermera, mientras Melissa quedaba a la espera de la policía, custodiando la prueba del bosque.

Stiles caminó por los pasillos, siendo guiada por la enfermera en prácticas y llegó hasta una habitación que abrió la misma mujer. Al entrar, se encontró con Derek intentando levantarse y quitarse a una de las mujeres de encima.

─Que estoy bien, no me enchufes eso o...

─¿O qué? ─intervino Stiles mirándole con una sonrisa divertida al comprender que a Derek no le gustaban las agujas. ─Túmbate en la cama o te dejaré inconsciente para que te dejes curar, ¿me has entendido?

─Vete al cuerno. ─bufó Derek, pero al final aceptó tumbarse y dejar que la enfermera le pusiera la vía por la que iban a hacerle las transfusiones de sangre.

─Eres un cabezota. ─murmuró Stiles sentándose al lado de la cama de hospital y apoyando la cabeza al lado de la almohada del moreno, mientras veía como las mujeres dejaban la habitación a la espera de que se pasara toda la sangre del plástico al cuerpo del quejica y molesto Derek humano.

─Esto es ridículo... sigo sin acostumbrarme a ser un humano indefenso y débil. ─gruñó Derek por lo bajo, cuando ya estaban solos en la habitación. Stiles, en cambió, soltó una risotada.

─Derek, cariño... tú podrás ser muchas cosas, pero indefenso y débil desde luego que no. ─rió de buen humor Stiles. ─Si hubiera sido yo, seguiría revolviéndome en el suelo diciendo lo mucho que duele... tú, en cambio, te negaste a que te cargara hasta aquí y viniste por tu propio pie.

─Apoyado contra ti.

─Pero sobre tus dos patitas. ─destacó Stiles antes de darle un beso en la frente. ─¿Qué tal tu hombro?

─No hay ningún tipo de lesión... me han lavado la herida, me han cosido y que me tome estas pastillas durante una semana. ─dijo mostrando un blíster de medicamento. Stiles cogió el antibiótico y sonrió.

─Esto es lo que le dimos a un par de ciervos que habían sido heridos por trampas de cazadores.

─¿Me has traído a un veterinario?

─No, bobo... pero los medicamentos para humanos, muchas veces son los mismos que para animales. ─añadió con una sonrisa.

─Bien... ─murmuró Derek cerrando los ojos un poco. Estaba cansado... y normal, había perdido mucha sangre. ─Por cierto... ¿Qué fue eso que encontraste? ¿Un bicho muerto? ─preguntó alzando las cejas.

─¡Ah, eso! ─murmuró Stiles recordando de nuevo el olor, por lo que se llevó una de sus muñecas a la nariz para olvidarlo de nuevo. Derek lo miró confundido, pero sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho... él también había recurrido a algún tipo de colonia para olvidar algún olor desagradable. ─Era... Bueno, era un muslo humano.

─¿Una pierna humana? ─preguntó Derek alzando las cejas.

─No. ─negó el muchacho. ─Un muslo.

─Pero...

─Y estaba cortado, no fue ningún animal y tampoco un accidente.

Derek mantuvo silencio, al igual que Stiles, quien estaba ensimismado, recorriendo las arrugas de la sábana con uno de sus dedos, mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos del corazón del moreno.

─La Réplica. ─murmuró acertadamente Derek, viendo cómo Stiles asentía aún con la mirada dispersa. ─¿De nuevo imita a Jack el destripador? ─aventuró el moreno.

─No... No creo, vaya... aún tiene que aparecer el resto del cuerpo (o parte) pero si estoy en lo cierto, se tratará del Asesino del Torso.

Derek suspiró y se volvió a recostar mientras notaba las manos de Stiles acariciarle sus cortos mechones de pelo. Poco después quedó dormido bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, que no dejó en ningún momento de acariciarle. La puerta se abrió llamando su atención, aunque ya había escuchado el inconfundible sonido de las botas reglamentarias de la policía.

─Hola, Stiles. ─saludó su padre, entrando en la habitación intentando no despertar a Derek. ─¿Qué tal se encuentra?

─Lleva un rato dormido. ─dijo mirando hacia su padre, que se sentó a su lado, suspirando agotado. El caso de La Réplica lo tenía loco. ─Sé que me vas a decir que no debería haberlo movido del sitio pero... temí que algún animal se lo llevara. Y he sacado fotos. ─dijo el hijo del sheriff sacando su móvil, que estaba muerto por culpa de la batería. ─Bueno... en cuanto lo cargue podrás verlas. ─dijo riendo.

─No sé por qué decidiste meterte en veterinaria cuando habrías sido uno de mis mejores hombres en la comisaría. ─dijo orgulloso su padre, a lo que Stiles sonrió agradecido.

─Y tengo una teoría de quién puede ser el asesino a quien intenta imitar. ─dijo sorprendiendo a su padre, que le prestó aún más atención si era posible. ─El Asesino del Torso.

─¿Quién? Hijo, no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, empiezo a pensar que lees demasiadas cosas raras... ─comenzó a decir el padre, siendo interrumpido por su hijo, quien comenzaba a rodar los ojos.

─¡El Asesino del Torso! ─repitió empeñado. ─¿De Cleaveland? ¿No? Vale, pues... ¿Te suena más "El Carnicero Loco de Kingsbury Run"? ─preguntó esperanzado, pero el gesto de confusión de su padre le dejó claro que no. El sheriff no sabía de lo que hablaba. ─¿No? ─bufó Stiles frustrado. ─¿Qué os enseñaban en el colegio?

─Stiles, déjate de tonterías y, ya que no sé quién es, ponme en situación.

─Pues... se le atribuyen más de una decena de muertes... y eso que muchas no han sido "confirmadas". ─comenzó Stiles. ─Todas sus víctimas fueron despedazadas y degolladas... de algunos incluso solo se encontraron los torsos o simplemente trozos de sus víctimas. El muy tarado incluso castraba a algunas de sus víctimas varones. Y todas su víctimas tenían algo en común, eran de clase media o baja, así que ahí os tendréis que centrar en buscar posibles candidatos.

─¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que es el, Stiles? Tan solo tenemos una parte del cuerpo...

─Por la parte del cuerpo que es: el muslo derecho de una mujer.

─¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? ─preguntó aún más confuso el sheriff.

─Pues porque pocos hombres conozco que estén tan bien depilados. ─evidenció Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. Su argumento, un tanto extraño, hizo que el sheriff concordara con la opinión de su hijo.

─Vale, prosigue.

─Pues bien... en el supuesto en el que se trate del caso que yo creo que es, dentro de unos días aparecerá un torso decapitado cortado por la mitad, el otro muslo y un pie, probablemente en un saco o bolsa... Todas las partes de la misma víctima.

─Stiles, me empieza a asustar que sepas tantos detalles, de verdad... si dices que tuvo tantas víctimas... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de...?

─El olor. ─dijo simplemente. ─Vale, sí... me explicaré. ─dijo Stiles al ver la mueca de su padre. ─Este caso es el único en el que El Asesino del Torso usó algún tipo de drogas o químicos y... bueno, aparecerá en la analítica, pero sin duda te aseguro que contendrá algún tipo de químico.

─¿Pero tú...? ─comenzó el padre, impresionado, asustado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. ─¿¡Tú como sabes estas cosas, Stiles!?

─Wikipedia. ─murmuró Derek aún adormilado.

El sheriff miró con una ceja alzada a su hijo, que sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Su padre suspiró y tras un leve y suave golpe en la rodilla de su yerno, salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

 NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

(Para más información...)

**Para quien quiera más información acerca de este asesino en serie, aquí os dejo un link:

https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asesino_de_los_torsos_de_Cleveland

**...Y para los que quieran más información acerca del caso con el que se han topado nuestros habitantes de Beacon Hills, fue el de **Jane Doe VIII en 1938 en el Río Cuyahoga en los Flats**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D  
> Y si no, pues... simplemente deciros que como compensación por la larga tardanza en actualizar, subiré otro capítulo muy prontito (a lo largo de estas 24 horas).  
> Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia.
> 
> Y ya sabeis que, para manteneros al día de las actualizaciones, no dudéis en seguirme en mi absurdamente estúpido twitter (@BukyBuh) donde, también, podréis comentar lo mucho/poco que os ha gustado el capítulo o simplemente para dar ideas.
> 
> PD: Calculo que el final de la historia está cerquita, que esto ya se está saliendo de madre JAJAJA


	30. Frambuesa y pistacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meses después de probar el helado preferido de Stiles, Derek vuelve a probar ese nada convencional sabor. Porque fue ese mismo sabor el que enloqueció al moreno lo suficiente como para besarle sin importar quién estuviera viéndoles y, a pesar de que nada ha sido un camino de rosas desde entonces, sabe que NUNCA jamás se arrepentirá de haberse atrevido a lamer esa bola de helado bicolor.
> 
> Este capítulo será tierno a la par que divertido al ver a un cabezón Derek que no termina de comprender los límites de la humanidad... y a un nada paciente Stiles que usará todas las armas que estén en su alcance para hacerle entender al bien tozudo Derek que tiene que descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis un capítulo más de #LaLoba.  
> Espero que os guste y, sobre todo, espero que os guste la siguiente noticia: puede que haya otro capítulo más y muy muy prontito.  
> Para más información, no dudéis en seguirme en mi cuenta de twitter. ¡Os mantendré al día!  
> @BukyBuh
> 
> No os entretengo más...   
> ¡¡Pasen y lean!!

─¡Estate ya quieto, Derek! ─gritó un Stiles desesperado al ver que Derek se negaba a descansar a pesar de haber sido apuñalado en un hombro apenas hacía 48 horas. ─¡Yo guardaré la compra! Tú vete a ver la tele. ─dijo frustrado al ver la mueca del moreno.

─No soy un inválido.

─Como sigas así de cabezón te daré tal paliza que acabarás siéndolo. ─gruñó Stiles, arrebatándole el pack de 6 litros de leche que intentaba subir a la balda más alta del armario. ─Al sofá ya o te arranco los brazos. ─gruñó de nuevo Stiles, colocando la leche en su sitio.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero terminó yendo al sofá tal y como Stiles le había ordenado. Encendió la televisión y puso el canal de deportes. Unos minutos después, el castaño apareció en el salón, esta vez cargando con los apuntes de anatomía bovina y se sentó a su lado.

─¿Qué ves? ─preguntó Stiles con un bolígrafo entre sus dientes.

─El partido de los Lakers. ─dijo simplemente Derek.

─¿No lo habías visto ayer? ─preguntó confundido Stiles, alzando la mirada para mirar a su novio, a quien se encontró con los labios y las cejas fruncidas, con los brazos cruzados y exudando frustración.

─Sí. ─asintió aún frustrado. ─Lo he visto ya tres veces porque alguien que yo me sé no me deja hacer absolutamente nada. ─terminó diciendo entre dientes, sin parpadear y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

Stiles, en cambió, negó con la cabeza y bufó después de rodar los ojos. ¿Tan difícil era hacerle comprender a Derek que ahora era humano y que no era normal hacer ciertas cosas después de ¡haber sido apuñalado!?

─¡No! ─gritó de repente un Derek bastante alterado. ─¡No bufes sin más! ¡¡Estar aquí encerrado es insufrible, Stiles!! ─dijo levantándose y mirándolo con el ceño aún más fruncido. ─¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un inválido?

Stiles levantó la mirada calmado y sin apartar la mirada del moreno, retiró el bolígrafo de su boca. Comprendía la frustración de Derek y le mataba que se sintiera encerrado, impedido de hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara... y sabía que Derek así lo sentía porque podía sentir todo lo que le pasaba...

                      Sin dejar de mirarle tranquilamente, apartó los apuntes que tenía sobre su regazo y se acercó a Derek. Le miró con ojos brillantes y acunó su rostro con una de sus manos.

─Eres humano.

─Ya sé que soy humano. ─espetó Derek apartando la cara de su contacto. ─¿Puedes dejar de repetírmelo? ¡Tú eras humano y siempre hiciste lo que te daba la real gana! ─siguió el moreno (a quien razón no le faltaba) y sacó completamente de quicio a Stiles, quien se puso también a gritar.

─¡Pero no se me ocurría ponerme a hacer planchas un día después de que apuñalaran en el hombro, idiota! ¡Ni me puse a levantar un paquete que pesa más de diez kilos con mi hombro recién herido y cosido!

Derek separó los labios para contestar, pero Stiles los cerró con su dedo índice para, a continuación, seguir hablando más calmado después de dar un profundo suspiro.

─Hagamos una cosa ─comenzó Stiles. ─, dúchate y vístete. Iremos a tomar algo por Beacon Hills y a dar un paseo por el bosque, si quieres. Después vendremos a casa, haremos la cena y vemos una peli juntos, ¿vale?

─Tienes que estudiar. ─dijo el moreno destacando lo evidente.

─Puedo estudiar de noche. ─restó importancia Stiles.

─No... ─negó Derek. ─Da igual, tú estudia yo... leeré o algo. ─musitó Derek volviendo al sofá, pero Stiles lo tomó de la mano.

─No, venga. ─dijo esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. ─Tienes razón en algo... siempre has sido demasiado activo y estando aquí... bueno, comprendo que estés harto de estar en casa.

─Que no, Stiles... tienes examen en dos días.

─Pues mira, en vez de pasear por el bosque, yo me siento y estudio y tú lees o paseas... de todos modos, conoces el bosque tan bien que no hay peligro posible... pero si me entero de que se te ocurre ponerte a trepar con el hombro aún jodido yo...

─No treparé por ningún árbol. ─bufó Derek, ciertamente agradecido por los esfuerzos de Stiles.

Él mismo sentía que a veces exageraba ¿A veces? No... tal vez "un poquito más"... pero le frustraba tanto sentirse un inútil... ¡Quería sus poderes de vuelta! ¿Por qué demonios Peter había podido volver de entre los muertos y él no podía recuperar su poderes?

─Toc, toc. ─dijo Stiles chocando sus nudillos con la frente de Derek, para llamarle la atención.

─¿Hmmm?

─Que te duches y vámonos. ─animó Stiles con una sonrisa.

El moreno se levantó y fue hacia la ducha. Lentamente se desvistió y puso el agua fría, como siempre. Se enjabonó y aclaró y se envolvió la cintura con una toalla al tiempo que entraba Stiles con gasas.

─Vamos a ver los puntos... y cambiar la gasa. ─dijo tras un suave beso en los labios con su novio. ─Siéntate.

Con ágiles manos descubrió la venda y vio que la herida estaba cicatrizando bastante bien a pesar de haberle salido pequeños moratones por la presión del esfuerzo que Derek hacía al no dejarlo descansar completamente. Revisó los puntos y con expertas manos gracias a la incontables horas de prácticas en el veterinario, vendó a Derek de tal manera que le fuera más incómodo mover el brazo y así obligarle a disminuir el movimiento.

─Por favor, Derek... ─comenzó Stiles con suavidad, pues no quería volver a iniciar la frustración del moreno. ─Sé que es una putada y que te sientes inservible... pero no es así. Yo te quiero seas humano, lobo o incluso kánima. Te quiero. Y por eso quiero que estés bien... deja que se te cure la herida... te llevará un tiempo, pero se te curará y entonces podrás saltar, trepar, hacer planchas, abdominales... pero no lo fuerces.

─No lo fuer... ─intentó interrumpir suavemente Derek, pero Stiles le cortó con una sonrisa tierna.

─Sí lo fuerzas. ─sonrió. ─¡Hasta te duele! Pero eres un cabezón. ─Derek chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada al escuchar eso, pero Stiles rió y volvió para mirarle. ─Mi cabezón. ─susurró Stiles antes de besarle tiernamente y salir del baño para cambiarse también él de ropa, ya que llevaba lo que usaba para ir a las prácticas con Deaton.

En menos de media hora ya estaban subidos en el jeep de Stiles rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Allí alquilaron una película para ver esa misma noche y pararon en una de las mejores heladerías de Beacon Hills.

─Buenos días. ─saludó un veterano heladero con sonrisa contagiosa y agradable. ─¿Qué se les puede ofrecer? ─preguntó el hombre.

─Pues yo... ─comenzó Stiles, pero paró de golpe al notar su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo. ─Es mi padre, vete pidiendo. ─dijo saliendo de la heladería para atender la llamada.

─Una tarrina grande de _straciatella_. ─dijo el moreno sin siquiera pensar. Sin embargo, recordó algo y rectificó rápidamente. ─Mejor póngame dos cucuruchos de fresa y pistacho.

El hombre, aunque un tanto confundido por un cambio tan radical, comenzó a servir el helado aún con su increíblemente contagiosa sonrisa. Una vez hecho el helado, Derek encontró a Stiles a través del escaparate, aún hablando por teléfono y parloteando rápidamente.

Armado con los dos cucuruchos ya pagados, salió a la pequeña terraza que también pertenecía al establecimiento y se sentó en una de las mesas. En un momento dado, encontró una sorprendida y a la vez juguetona mirada de Stiles al percatarse de que no sólo se había acordado de su helado preferido, si no que Derek se había pedido otro igual.

─Si no te das prisa, me comeré yo los dos. ─murmuró el moreno sin apartar la mirada de Stiles, quien lo escuchó perfectamente y rió por lo bajo antes de volver a enzarzarse en la conversación con su padre.

Derek entonces se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a mirar la calle, bastante céntrica y abarrotada de gente haciendo compras o de adolescentes hormonados yendo al cine con sus amigos o simplemente pasando el rato, mientras le daba amplios lametones a su helado.

                      " _Pistacho y fresa_ "... Sí. Con ese dichoso helado había empezado todo... o, mejor dicho, con ese helado hasta el mismísimo Derek Hale se vio incapaz de renegar de lo que ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo por ese saco de nervios.

Sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa, miró de soslayo a Stiles, quien había terminado por apoyarse contra una farola y seguía hablando atropelladamente con su padre, sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el pelo y sin dejar de mordisquear uno de sus dedos. Por su lenguaje corporal supo sin necesidad de súper oído, que estaba hablando de algo referente al caso de La Réplica... en realidad Derek no entendía cómo Stiles se empeñaba en seguir vendiendo cómics en una tiendecilla cutre de mal barrio en lugar de empezar a asesorar oficialmente a la policía.

                      Sí. Stiles el asesor Stilinski. Y lo cierto es que tenía años de experiencia... pues incluso cuando solo era un adolescente era el asesor de toda una manada de lobos. Pero, ¿acaso eso no había cambiado también? En realidad él siempre había sido el humano de una manada de lobos, zorros y coyotes, pero... ¿Y ahora? Ahora el humano de la manada era Derek. ¿Se le daría igual de bien?

El moreno bufó y negó con la cabeza antes de dar el primer mordisco al cucurucho de barquillo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a Stiles acercarse y comenzar a lamer su helado, que comenzaba a derretirse en una de las manos de Derek. Al volver a la realidad, dio un pequeño bote en el asiento y lo miró con los ojos enormes.

─¿Pensabas en mí? ─bromeó Stiles tomando por fin su helado y dando una gran lamida a la bola bicolor. ─Porque estabas bien absorto...

─Pensaba en que yo no soy como tú. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, buscando la mejor manera posible de exponerlo.

─¿Que no eres como yo? ─rió sin entender Stiles. ─¿Y cómo es "ser como yo"? ─preguntó aún con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su helado, mientras Derek volvía a buscar una buena manera de exteriorizar sus divagaciones mentales.

─Listo. ─dijo por fin, haciendo que Stiles alzara las cejas sorprendido al no esperarse tal respuesta. ─Yo no soy tú; no soy listo... o bueno, no soy idiota... pero lo que quiero decir es que yo no soy "tan listo" como para ser útil a pesar de ser... bueno... humano.

─¡Aaarg! ─gruñó Stiles rodando los ojos. Se sentó algo más cerca del lobo y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos para después, con su mano en la nuca del moreno, obligarle a que le mirara. ─Tienes que olvidarte de eso, Derek... ¡y deja de compararte conmigo! Es absurdo...

─Stiles...

─No. ─negó con una sonrisa comprensiva. ─Escucha, comprendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero ¿por qué no lo intentas ver de un modo distinto? Tú no eres "tan buen humano" como yo era porque no tienes todos los años de práctica con los que yo sí contaba... Al igual que no soy "tan buen lobo" como tú eras porque, de nuevo, la experiencia juega un papel importante.

Derek miró con profundidad los enormes y perfectos ojos de su novio y sonrió de medio lado.

─¿Me ayudarás? ─preguntó el moreno con voz tranquila. ─¿Me ayudarás a ser un buen humano?

─Sólo si tú me ayudas a ser un gran lobo. ─respondió con una sonrisa tan grande dibujada en sus labios, que se le achinaron los ojos.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró el moreno acercándose a los labios de Stiles, rozándolos con suavidad en un dulce beso al principio y devorándose al final.

─Deberían hacer un helado "sabor Derek". ─rió Stiles al separarse, sabiéndose el centro de las miradas de muchos de los clientes que había en la terraza. Su risa se contagió al moreno y entonces, el castaño congeló su sonrisa para mirar con ojos brillantes a su novio. ─Podríamos crearlo. ─dijo emocionado, ante lo que Derek soltó una cantarina carcajada.

─Deja de buscar cosas para ir retrasando el volver a casa y ponerte a estudiar... ─murmuró el moreno pasando la mano por el pelo de Stiles, despeinándolo un tanto.

─¿Ves? ─rió Stiles al verse cazado. ─Tú también eres muy listo. Pero... ¿no ibamos a ir al bosque antes?

─No... me está molestando la venda. ─negó ceñudo el moreno, que se percató de la sonrisa picarona de Stiles.

Y es que Stiles lo había hecho a propósito. A sabiendas de que el ex-lobo no cesaría en su empeño de mover el hombro sin control, le había vendado del modo más incómodo la herida y así lograr que fuera el propio Derek el que rehusara de hacer esfuerzos inútiles.

─Lo has hecho a propósito. ─bufó Derek con una leve sonrisa ladina en los labios.

─Me conoce usted demasiado bien. ─terminó diciendo Stiles con una sonrisa reflejada en sus brillantes ojos color almendra, antes de meterse el resto del cucurucho en la boca.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como adelanto os comento que los próximos capítulos estarán repletos de momentos sterek, tanto ñoños como subiditos de tono... y es que últimamente estoy tierna, ¡Qué se le va a hacer!
> 
> Por cierto, recordaros que debido a un error garrafal, hay un #CapítuloFantasma. El capítulo 25 de este fic es nuevo ya que me lo salté por confusión cuando fui actualizando la historia... así que si no lo habéis leído aún, os invito a que lo hagáis y, de nuevo, pido disculpas por la metedura de pata.


	31. Reclamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡SORPRESA!!  
> Apuesto a que muchos no se creen mi super actividad de estos últimos días... pero todo tiene una razón:  
> El fin de semana estaba demasiado nerviosa/ansiosa por una entrevista de trabajo y el lunes me dio un cólico nefrítico de los chungos que me ha tenido hasta ahora tirada en la cama medio sedada y divagando sobre la vida.  
> En resumen: que tengo mucho material y tengo que ir subiéndolo porque... TACHÁN TACHÁN TACHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁN: el final se acerca.   
> Sep.  
> Y ya lo tengo prácticamente niquelado, así que... me gustaría poder subirlo toodo antes de que empiece octubre básicamente porque me mudaré y tengo que contratar internet y blablablabla y todas esas movidas y andaré desaparecida y frustrada sin WiFi.
> 
> Y ala,   
> básicamente era eso...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

**Eterno**

Derek se levantó ágilmente de la cama. Miró rápidamente el reloj de la mesilla del cuarto que ahora, oficialmente, compartían Stiles y él y con una sonrisa inundada de buen humor, fue hacia la ducha.

Si bien no había sido una temporada demasiado buena en Beacon Hills debido a los sucesos con el asesino en serie apodado "La Réplica", la visita de Las Calaveras y su consecuente herida y lesión en el hombro, ese día era distinto: era el **último día de exámenes** de Stiles.

Salió de la ducha y escogió los pantalones vaqueros que mejor le sentaban junto con una camiseta que el propio Stiles le había escogido en la tienda y que sabía que le volvía loco. Se enfundó sus botas negras y se pasó la mano por el pelo con algo de gel de peinado. Tras coger sus cosas de la mesilla de la entrada, salió de la casa, cerrando con llave la cerradura, y se dirigió a la salida del edificio para tomar la línea de autobuses que iba hacia la universidad.

Una vez ya dentro del enorme automóvil, miró la hora en su teléfono movil y comprobó con alivio que llegaba con tiempo suficiente. Cerró los ojos un instante y después dirigió la mirada hacia el exterior, observando a la gente pasar, sumidos todos ellos en sus asuntos.

                Con un suspiro, Derek repasó mentalmente todo lo que les había acontecido desde que hubieran vuelto a darse una oportunidad... y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que, después de todo, haberse convertido en humano no era tan malo si así podía disfrutar de toda una vida con Stiles. Su adorado Stiles... ¿Qué sería de él sin su continua actividad? ¿Sin su verborrea imparable? ¿Sin esos ojos que no necesitaban palabras para hablar, ni labios con los que sonreír?

─Próxima parada: Campus Universitario Beacon Hills. ─dijo la voz mecánica del autobús.

Derek se levantó y tras darle al botón de parada solicitada, se puso frente a las puertas de salida. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, dejando entrar el calor del exterior. Comenzaba el verano y, aunque no era la estación preferida del moreno, parecía que en esos días nada ni nadie podía borrarle el buen humor.

Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad y no pudo evitar recordar que, la primera vez que había ido allí había sido al ir a buscar a Stiles, quien acababa de ser secuestrado por ese maldito... Salazar...

Y aunque ante tal recuerdo su ceño se frunció levemente y apretó la mandíbula, la risa de un Stiles que corría hacia él, le disipó cualquier mal recuerdo.

─¡Por fin libre! ─dijo abalanzándose contra el pecho del moreno, que le abrazó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

─Enhorabuena.

─Y qué tremendísimo vienes. ─siguió con su buen humor Stiles, subiendo y bajando rápidamente las cejas. ─¿Este es mi regalo? ¿Puedo desenvolverlo? ─comentó jugueteando con el bajo de la camiseta del moreno, que alzó la cabeza para soltar una carcajada.

─No creo que sea el sitio más indicado... ─siguió con la broma el moreno, a lo que Stiles contestó con una risita y un beso rápido en los labios.

─¿Qué tal tu hombro?

─Ya casi perfecto. ─dijo sinceramente Derek, moviendo con facilidad la articulación. ─Serás un gran doctor.

─Sí, lo seré. Pero Doctor de perros.─admitió Stiles ensanchando aún más su sonrisa al recordar que, tras años de sufrimiento, por fin acabaría los años de universidad y se licenciaría con la mejor nota de la universidad. ─Y... ¿sabes? He estado pensando... no sé, aunque soy muy buen enfermero creo que tienes un ritmo más acelerado de curación que el resto de personas. Ta sabes... no tanto como antes evidentemente, pero...

─¡Qué va! ─negó rotundo Derek. ─Si ha sido una eternidad... ─murmuró el de los ojos verdes, escuchando sorprendido cómo Stiles soltaba otra carcajada.

─Créeme, Derek... normalmente, cuando a alguien le apuñalan en el hombro, le lleva mucho más que dos semanas.

─¿Solo pasaron dos semanas? ─bufó Derek. ─Se me ha hecho eterno.

─Tranquilo, gruñón... ─le picó en las costillas el castaño. ─Que Stiles ya está de vacaciones para entretenerte y hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido.

─¿Vacaciones? ─preguntó algo confuso el moreno. ─¿No trabajas en la tienda?

─Oriana me ha dado vacaciones. No sé, últimamente está rara... No sé qué demonios le pasa... creo que es porque Tamara no le hace mucho caso, ya sabes.

─¿Tamara la de la cafetería?

─Sí. ─asintió Stiles. ─Al parecer tuvieron unos líos subiditos de tono pero Tamara no quiere nada más que pasar un buen rato y Oriana está hasta las trancas... por cierto, ¿le mandaste ya los planos a Tamara de la reforma de la casa?

─Sí. ─asintió el moreno, quien ya estaba al día del enamoramiento de la jefa por la camarera. ─Se los mandé ayer. Se supone que me contesta a lo largo del día y si les parece bien quedaré con su madre para ultimar detalles y eso... y no, antes de que me regañes, no tenía pensado empezar obra hasta estar curado del todo.

─Muy bien. ─dijo sacando las llaves al llegar por fin al lado del jeep. ─Así me gusta, don responsabilidad. ─le provocó el muchacho, que recibió una colleja del mayor y le arrebató las llaves.

─Ahora por listo, conduzco yo.

Lejos de molestarse, Stiles se subió en el asiento del copiloto entre risas. Derek dirigió el coche hacia un merendero que estaba a las afueras. Tenía la mejor carne a la brasa de la ciudad, así como una gran terraza que nada tenía que envidiar a un claro en pleno bosque.

Ágilmente bajaron los dos del coche y se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas donde daba el sol pero que también tenía algo de sombra. Mientras Stiles fue a pedir las bebidas, Derek revisó su teléfono. Contestó a un par de mensajes de su hermana y, justo cuando una cerveza se posó ante sus ojos, su móvil vibró con un email nuevo.

─Tamara. ─dijo abriendo el correo mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

─¿Qué dice? ─preguntó interesado Stiles.

─Me contratan. ─dijo tras leer el correo por encima. ─Y mañana me encontraré con su madre para hablar del presupuesto y ver la casa.

─¡Pues brindemos! ─contestó animado el castaño.

─Por el fin de exámenes. ─coincidió el moreno haciendo que ambos rieran antes de dar un largo trago a la cerveza.

─¡Y por tu nuevo trabajo!

Después de dos cervezas más, pidieron una buena parrillada de carne acompañada de aún más cervezas. Cuando por fin les llevaron la cuenta, Derek sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero, pero esta salió volando, deslizándose de entre sus dedos. Stiles miró divertido hacia donde había aterrizado la cartera de cuero negra y rápidamente miró a Derek, quien soltaba risitas absurdas.

─Estoy muy torpe. ─dijo con la lengua un tanto ralentizada.

Stiles rompió en carcajadas, sujetándose las costillas de la risa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y es que Derek-soy-muy-duro-Hale estaba borracho con tan solo unas cervezas. El moreno lo miró con las cejas en alto, pero no dejó de reírse.

─Estás borracho, Derek. ─rió Stiles viendo cómo el moreno se levantaba para recoger su cartera del suelo, un tanto torpe.

─No estoy borracho. ─negó sin ninguna credibilidad el aludido. ─Yo no me emborracho.

─Sí que lo estás... ─siguió riendo Stiles.

─Nunca me he emborrachado... ─dijo sin dejar de reír el moreno, quien cogió su botellín de cerveza y se lo acabó de un trago.

─... hasta hoy. ─terminó Stiles tocándole la puntita de la nariz con su dedo.

─"Boop". ─musitó Derek sin más.

─¿"Boop"? ─preguntó Stiles sin entender.

─Cuando le tocas la nariz a alguien tienes que hacer "Boop". ─aseguró Derek. ─Mira, así. ─acto seguido levantó un dedo y tras acercarlo a la respingona nariz de Stiles, le golpeó suavemente y hizo "Boop".

─Tomo nota... ─dijo feliz Stiles, divertido de ver a Derek en ese estado de felicidad plena. ─Venga, anda... vayamos a casa a descansar un poco.

─No, no... vamos a saludar a tu padre. ─dijo muy seguro Derek, incorporándose para ir directo al jeep, seguido de cerca de un risueño Stiles.

─Deja a mi padre tranquilo, Derek... vamos a echarnos una siesta y ya lo veremos en la cena.

─Cierto... que habíamos quedado para cenar...

Derek y Stiles se subieron en el jeep y en menos de diez minutos, bajaban ya en dirección al ascensor. Stiles apretó el botón de la octava planta y Derek no perdió el tiempo en encajarse tras la espalda del castaño para empezar a besar con gula el cuello repleto de lunares.

─¡Derek! ─rió Stiles sorprendido por el arrebato de cariño del moreno.

No les iba mal. Vivían juntos y habían aprendido a convivir sin ningún tipo de problema... pero ya que había sido "un arrebato" lo que les había llevado a la situación en la que estaban ahora mismo, habían limitado las muestras de cariño a besos castos y arrumacos en el sofá o cama antes de dormirse.

─¿Quieres que pare? ─musitó Derek sin separar los labios del cuello del menor.

─No, pero... ─logró decir el castaño, quien ya había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias.

─Menos mal, porque no podría... ─gruñó el moreno antes de darle la vuelta a su novio para atacar sin piedad sus labios.

El ascensor paró su avance en el octavo piso y, sin siquiera separarse el uno del otro, avanzaron hacia la puerta que un hábil Stiles abrió rápidamente para no perder ni un instante de los mimos y apasionadas caricias que le dedicaba el moreno.

─¡Olé! ─murmuró Stiles con una sonrisa malévola al notar la entrepierna de Derek ya completamente dura. ─Hay un amiguito aquí que se alegra de...

─Cálla, Stiles. ─gruñó el moreno, guiándolo hacia el cuarto que compartían desde hacía ya tiempo mientras le iba arrebatando la camiseta.

Stiles tampoco perdió tiempo y, aunque con risitas de anticipación, se deshizo del cierre de los vaqueros del moreno y de su camiseta mientras se dejaba guiar hacia el colchón, sobre el que se dejó caer, notando su espalda rebotar.

Derek se quedó mirando a su novio, tan perfecto, tan ansioso como él mismo... Se habían echado de menos... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué habían sido tan idiotas de no ceder a la innegable pasión que fluía entre ellos?

                Y es que Stiles estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, apoyado en sus codos y con las piernas ligeramente separadas a modo de invitación. Su torso completamente desnudo y torneado con leves e insinuantes músculos que subían y bajaban por culpa de la agitada respiración... Y esos pantalones color beige, de pinza, que gritaban a Derek que se los arrancara...

                Sin embargo la visión que tenía Stiles no era, ni mucho menos, peor. Y es que un Derek con la respiración agitada de anticipación y pasión estaba en una pose arrebatadora, devorando con su depredadora mirada cada centímetro de su piel... Sin camiseta y con los pantalones ya desabrochados y... ¡Oh! ¡Dios bendiga su dichosa manía de no usar ropa interior! Qué fácil sería...

Stiles no pudo contenerse y se incorporó del todo, dejando su cara a la altura de la cadera del moreno, que no podía despegar su mirada de los almendrados ojos del castaño. Con manos seguras, terminó de desabrochar los pantalones vaqueros y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, devoró con ansias el pene de Derek, quien no pudo evitar gemir al sentirse rodeado por la cálida y húmeda boca del muchacho.

Stiles embestía con ganas, con hambre y sin dejar de disfrutar de la amplia gama de jadeos y gemidos que salía de los labios del moreno. Abrió los ojos y miró a Derek sin cesar en su misión cuando notó los dedos del moreno enredarse en su pelo. Sus ojos coincidieron y Derek se mordió el labio inferior de puro placer, intentando contener un gemido que, sin embargo, se escapó de entre sus labios. Stiles gimió, sintiéndose apretado en su propios pantalones.

─Stiles... ¡Dios! ─murmuró Derek comenzando a marcar un ritmo más brusco, moviendo sus caderas al tiempo que empujaba levemente la cabeza del castaño, buscando más profundidad.

Stiles se agarró a las caderas del moreno, empujando él mismo más a fondo, buscando su límite, disfrutando del olor a pasión y placer que desprendía Derek. El castaño no paró en sus embestidas y dirigió una de sus manos hacia arriba, siendo capturados los dedos por la boca de Derek, que comenzó a lamerlos con fiereza y dedicación. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados por la saliva de Derek, fueron hacia el sur, tanteando la entrada del moreno, comenzando a hacerse hueco en su estrecha entrada.

─¡Ah! ─murmuró con cierta molestia Derek, haciendo que, de inmediato, Stiles cesara en su intento de incursión y aumentara la velocidad e intensidad para lograr que el moreno se deshiciera sin previo aviso en su boca.

Stiles tragó y relamió con dedicación para finalmente dirigirle una mirada morbosa y llena de pasión a un aún tembloroso Derek. El castaño sonrió satisfecho, localizando por el olor todas y cada una de las emociones que bombeaban a través de sus poros.

─Ven... ─musitó Stiles dejando a Derek sobre el colchón, deshaciéndose de los pantalones de ambos y cogiendo un bote de lubricante que llevaba tiempo abandonado en una de las mesillas auxiliares.

Derek se acomodó mejor en la cama, abriendo sus piernas mientras Stiles se untaba una buena cantidad en el pene y en su mano, que comenzó a dilatar su entrada, esta vez sin ningún tipo de molestia de parte del moreno.

─¿Mejor?

─Mucho mejor. ─sonrió satisfecho el moreno mientras sentía cómo Stiles introducía ya tres dedos. Acalló una mueca de molestia, pues sabía que el castaño estaba yendo demasiado rápido tal vez, pero comprendía las ansias y la prisa por entrar por fin... y es que él mismo deseaba tener ya dentro a Stiles. ¿Por qué demonios se demoraba tanto? ─Dios, Stiles...

─Dime... ─contestó Stiles entre jadeos, sintiendo su pene dar botes de la anticipación.

─Déjate de tonterías y métemela ya.

─Pero... ─dudó Stiles.

─¡Que me la metas! ─gruñó Derek, alzando la cabeza para mirarle intensamente a los ojos.

Stiles tragó saliva y, tras colocarse mejor, con la punta pegada a una entrada no lo suficientemente preparada, empujó suavemente sintiendo cómo poco a poco se adentraba en un Derek que contenía la respiración y clavaba las uñas en la espalda baja de Stiles, quien, lejos de sentir molestia ante el dolor, estaba aún más excitado.

─Dios, Derek... Estás... ─murmuraba Stiles sin sentido. ─Uff...

Stiles comenzó a salir de nuevo, también lento... y repitió el movimiento lentamente durante varias veces hasta que notó que Derek estaba ya lo suficientemente preparado para comenzar a embestir con toda su fuerza en busca de la mayor profundidad y velocidad posible.

                El intenso vaivén hacía chirriar las patas de la cama; los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos eran la tónica del ambiente y el olor a sudor, pasión, lascivia y amor inundaba el cuarto, intoxicando las sábanas, muebles y paredes que estaban siendo testigos de uno de los actos más bellos y sinceros que se pudieran presenciar.

                Un grito de Derek al sentir que se volvía a deshacer, esta vez sobre sus torsos, y su interior encogerse en pleno orgasmo fue el detonante para que Stiles se deshiciera a su vez con un gruñido animal.

Los ojos verdes de Derek se alzaron para encontrarse con un lobo completamente transformado, reclamando con su esencia y su rugido que era suyo; solamente suyo... y fue entonces cuando lo sintió y un latigazo de sorpresa le recorrió la espalda: El reclamo.

Stiles dejó caer su frente contra el pecho del moreno para retomar el asiento y salir poco a poco de Derek, quien soltó jadeo de dolor al sentir cómo el castaño intentaba salir de él.

─No te muevas.

─No puedo... no puedo salir. ─musitó sorprendido Stiles, apresurándose para absorver el dolor del moreno.

─Has... me has anudado. ─dijo con una media sonrisa burlona el moreno, al ver el gesto de sorpresa del otro.

─Eso lo hacen los perros.

─Sí, bueno... también los hombres lobo cuando quieren dejar embarazadas a sus parejas... aunque supongo que en tu caso, tu lobo debe estar demasiado confundido si cree que me vas a dejar preñada. ─rió burlón Derek.

─¿Aún vas pedo? ─se rió también Stiles.

─Eres tú el que me confunde con una mujer.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ─se apresuró a aclarar Stiles, quien se cayó con un beso de Derek.

─Ya lo sé, idiota. ─dijo dando un suspiro. ─Supongo que te dislocaste un poco al reclamarme.

─¿Fue eso lo que hice? ─preguntó sorprendido Stiles. Había leído lo que era el Reclamo en uno de los libros que habían analizado cuando buscaban información acerca de lo que les sucedía aunque, para ser totalmente sinceros, no le prestó la suficiente atención al tema.

─Sí... no cabe duda. ─murmuró Derek con una risa burlona. ─Te has puesto todo lobo machito.

─Ah, cállate...─murmuró algo sonrojado Stiles. ─Tú nunca me reclamaste... ¿verdad?

─No. ─negó Derek.

─¿Por qué?

─Es... es algo como muy "serio" u "oficial" para los lobos. ─explicó rápidamente el moreno. ─Y tampoco sabía si tú querías...

─Yo no te pregunté... ¿Cómo que "oficial"? ¿Es como estar casados o algo así? ─preguntó el castaño aceleradamente, escuchando la risotada de Derek.

─No es como si lo tuvieras planeado... simplemente te dejaste llevar por el instinto. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia para que Stiles dejara de sentirse culpable por no "pedirle permiso". ─Y desde luego no es como una boda, idiota. ─rió el moreno. ─En resumen es algo así como que me pegas tu olor y cualquier lobo sabe que soy la pareja de un lobo.

─Vaya, que ¿"he marcado territorio"?

─Algo así. ─asintió Derek.

─¿Y es permanente?

─Sí. ─asintió de nuevo Derek.

─O sea que es como una boda.

─No. ─negó Derek. ─Te puedes divorciar... pero yo nunca podré separar tu olor del mío. Es **eterno**.

─¡¡ESO ES PEOR!! ─exclamó en pánico Stiles, quien se sentía horriblemente culpable.

─Stiles, en realidad esto es absurdo... no me voy a tirar a nadie que no seas tú y menos voy a permitir que nadie más que tú me la meta.

─Joder, qué fino y qué romántico te pones a veces. ─bufó irónico Stiles, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos. ─Pero en serio... debería haber preguntado. ─insistió el muchacho, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se sentía más liberado en el interior de Derek.

─No pasa nada, Stiles. ─murmuró con un gemidito del placer al notar un descenso de presión en su interior. ─De verdad, no pasa nada. ─repitió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo el sueño le llegaba al tiempo que unos labios acariciaban los propios.

─Te quiero.

─Y yo a ti, Stiles... y yo a ti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muuuuuchas gracias a todos por leer!  
> Espero que os esté gustando el momento ñoño por el que están pasando nuestros dos angelitos. :D  
> Como ya he dicho en las notas de apertura: el final se acerca.   
> Aprox: Creo que en total habrá 3 capítulos más y posiblemente un epílogo... pero eso ya no lo sé) Mi idea principal es terminarlo todo y dejarlo todito cerrado antes de que termine septiembre/empiece octubre.
> 
> Y ya sabéis: si quereis manteneros al día de las actualizaciones y fechas (ahora que van a ser una p**a locura), así como debatir o comentarme cualquier cosilla del capítulo 31 o los que vendrán, síganme en mi absurda y alocada cuenta de twitter.  
> Un saludito a todos y espero que os esté gustando cómo se van cerrando líneas.  
> @BukyBuh


	32. Siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Que empiece el maratón!! El sprint final de #LaLoba  
> Y es que toca CAPÍTULO POR DÍA  
> Mañana (martes 29) subiré el capítulo 33 y pasado mañana (miércoles 30) subiré el capítulo 34.

Los ojos verdes de Derek se abrieron perezosamente. Miraron a su alrededor y pudo ver que ya era bien entrada la mañana. Se frotó la cara con sus grandes manos y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a Stiles cantando a pleno pulmón desde la ducha. Con no poco esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta del baño, del que dejaron de sonar los desafinados berridos en cuanto Derek posó su mano en el picaporte.

─De nada sirve que calles ahora... ya te ha escuchado todo el vecindario. ─murmuró Derek sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Idiota... ─se rió Stiles.

─De idiota nada... he escuchado a los vecinos escandalizados porque creen que torturamos gatitos. ─siguió bromeando Derek, comenzando a echar pasta de dientes en su cepillo.

─Hoy te has despertado graciosillo. ─rió Stiles antes de volver a encender el grifo de la ducha para terminar de aclararse el jabón.

─Y tú cantarín. ─se mofó Derek comenzando a frotar con fuerza sus dientes.

Stiles cerró el agua al tiempo que Derek escupía la espuma del dentífrico y se aclaraba la boca, y sin dudarlo le dio una palmada en el trasero al moreno, que se incorporó y lo miró con una ceja alzada a través del espejo, encontrándose con la mirada juguetona del castaño, quien se acercó pegando su pecho en su espalda y comenzó a olfatear la nuca de Derek, que se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos tranquilo.

─Hueles a mí. ─ronroneó Stiles tras su oreja, completamente transformado, guiado por un instinto puramente animal. Derek, que le vio a través del espejo, entendió y supo al momento que el instinto animal de dominación de Stiles acababa de tomar el control en el raciocinio de su novio. Por suerte, él esperaba saber cómo tranquilizarle lo suficiente como para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

─Mhm... ─musitó completamente relajado, sintiendo las garras de Stiles acariciando los costados de su abdomen.

─Me gusta. ─siguió diciendo Stiles con voz grave, posando con delicadeza sus colmillos transformados, en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

─Stiles... ─llamó en un susurro Derek, pues sabía que Stiles podría perder el control fácilmente. ─Recuerdas que no me puedes morder, ¿verdad?

─Pero... yo quiero morderte. ─siguió diciendo con gravedad Stiles.

─Y a mí me encantaría que lo hicieras... ─siguió Derek, apartándose lentamente y lo justo como para darse la vuelta y encarar a Stiles, a quien le tomó el rostro con suavidad y escudriñó con eterno cariño. ─Pero si me muerdes, me transformarás y moriré. ¿Quieres eso?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron lentamente, recobrando su brillo habitual y dándole a entender a Derek que la parte humana de su novio volvía a retomar poco a poco el control. Lentamente, los rasgos humanos del castaño se hacían cada vez más visibles, tranquilizando por completo al moreno, que posó un suave beso en sus labios cuando vio una pequeñas lágrimas formarse en los ojos avellana.

─Lo has hecho muy bien. ─susurró Derek aún pegado contra Stiles.

─Quería morderte. ─musitó Stiles. ─De verdad que... solo pensaba en atravesarte con mis dientes.

─Es normal. ─asintió Derek, quitándole importancia al asunto. ─Es tu parte de lobo... ahora quiere completar el reclamo... pero el problema es que no podrás terminarlo y tú tendrás que enseñarle que quien manda eres **tú** y no tu lobo. Y eso llevará tiempo.

─Pero... ¿Y si te ataco? ─preguntó frustrado Stiles, saliendo del cuarto de baño, buscando distancia. ─¿Y si te hago daño porque no aprendo a controlarme lo suficiente? ¿Y si te mato?

─¡Oh, venga, Stiles! ─bufó de buen humor Derek. ─No te tengo miedo.

─Pues deberías.

─¿Que debería tenerte miedo? ─dijo jocoso antes de soltar una carcajada. ─Puede que tengas garras y yo no, Stiles... pero sé controlarte mejor de lo que tú mismo sabes. Sé cómo tratarte cuando te sales de control, sé que teclas pulsar para desactivarte poco a poco... y entiendo perfectamente el comportamiento de un lobo, de tu lobo interior, y cómo tratarlo para calmarle sin que se sienta amenazado. ─dijo muy seguro Derek. ─No me harás daño, Stiles.

─No creo que...

─Me amas, Stiles. ─espetó Derek rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos, viendo el rostro sorprendido del muchacho. ─No me harás daño.

─¿C-Com-mm-mo? ─tartamudeó Stiles haciendo que su compañero soltara una risita y se acercara para morder con sus dientes humanos el hombro del muchacho.

─Un lobo sólo intenta reclamar a una persona de la que esté completa y perdidamente enamorado. ─murmuró el moreno desde su hombro antes de alzar su cabeza y besar la frente de Stiles.

─Té me quisiste reclamar. ─murmuró Stiles mirando sorprendido a su emparejado. ─Me lo dijiste anoche.

─Así es... yo llevo amándote mucho más tiempo. ─sonrió de medio lado Derek, apresando los labios de Stiles en un apasionado beso, impidiendo así que el muchacho siguiera con la cháchara.

─Derek... ─murmuró Stiles cuando logró separarse para tomar aire. ─Te quiero dentro.

─No hace falta pedirlo. ─dijo el moreno con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, llevándolo hasta el colchón, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo lleno de lunares, así como de su pantalón de pijama.

La ronda de besos y caricias comenzaron con una suavidad y delicadeza inusitada, demostrando todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Entre roces y caricias sus dos miembros latían al tiempo que Derek preparaba la entrada de un ansioso Stiles, que gemía y jadeaba a la espera de sentir la totalidad del moreno en su interior.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró Stiles cuando Derek se puso en su entrada.

Derek, de una sola embestida, entró completamente, arrancando un bajo grito de la garganta de Stiles. Beneficios de curación rápida, pensó el muchacho al sentir que, a pesar del dolor, ya estaba prácticamente curado de algún que otro leve desgarro.

                El ritmo no aminoró. Un desbocado Derek entraba y salía de su interior con rápidas y fuertes estocadas, sacando gemidos y jadeos de puro placer de ambos involucrados en la pelea en la que ambos se sentían tan entregados y cómodos.

Cambiaron las posiciones rodando en la cama, quedando esta vez Stiles sobre Derek, controlando el ritmo y la profundidad... pero el moreno, no contento con la nueva postura, ya que no lograba llegar hasta el fondo de su emparejado, volvió a rodar en el colchón.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó Stiles sorprendido al notar que ambos caían de la cama. Derek, en cambio, no pudo contener la risa y ambos se besaron riendo. ─Necesitaremos una cama mayor. ─dijo el muchacho, sintiendo cómo Derek asentía con una risa y poco a poco volvía a retomar el ritmo frenético en sus embestidas.

Ambos terminaron deshaciéndose, prácticamente al mismo instante, quedando los dos fatigados, apoyándose el uno en el otro, sin romper el contacto y escuchando la respiración agitada del otro.

Stiles cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que el moreno le dedicaba, embriagado por el puro olor que destilaban ambos... sincero amor, eterno cariño, completa complicidad y la más palpable de las necesidades. Y es que se necesitaban... necesitaban tenerse el uno al otro como si del aire se tratara.

─Casémonos. ─dijo súbitamente Derek, llamando la atención de un ojiplático Stiles, que lo miró mudo de sorpresa.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─murmuró Stiles, haciendo que el moreno sonriera al saber que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

─Quiero que te cases conmigo. ─repitió de todos modos, justo antes de darle un beso y clavar su mirada verde en las dos avellanas que iluminaban el rostro de Stiles.

─No. ─dijo simplemente Stiles, con una sonrisa radiante, dejando boquiabierto a Derek. ─No me casaré contigo hasta que me lo pidas como Dios manda. ─terminó el muchacho, disfrutando de la mueca atónita de Derek, quien terminó por salir de él y levantarse.

Derek caminó desnudo hacia la cómoda y Stiles pensó que cogería algo de ropa. Por un instante se planteó haberla cagado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado Derek planteándoselo? ¿Cuánto valor habría necesitado el ex-lobo para proponerle matrimonio? ¿Y va él y le dice que "no" para hacerse el gracioso? Sin duda Derek estaba enfadado... ¡y con razón!

Stiles se incorporó rápidamente y fue hacia el moreno para pedirle disculpas, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, Derek se dio la vuelta con la más tierna de las miradas y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que le daba una apariencia vulnerable y aniñadamente enternecedora. Acto seguido, clavó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que acababa de coger de la cómoda.

─¿Quieres casarte conmigo o así tampoco es el modo adecuado para pedírtelo? ─preguntó el moreno con voz segura, aunque por dentro temblaba de los nervios y, para qué negarlo, miedo.

Stiles soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se abalanzó sobre Derek, cayendo los dos desnudos sobre el suelo de madera e inundándole a besos entrecortados por pequeños " **sí"**.

─Te quiero. ─murmuró Derek abrazando a un Stiles que reía feliz, sentado en el suelo, mientras Derek le ponía el anillo en el dedo.

─¿Desde cuándo...? ─comenzó a preguntar, intrigado, Stiles.

─Desde hace mucho. ─contestó Derek sin siquiera dejarle terminar la pregunta. ¿Que desde cuándo tenía el anillo en su poder? Desde que despertó y se dio cuenta de que sacrificar sus poderes de lobo con tal de estar siempre con Stiles era un trueque que, no solo merecía la pena, si no que salía ganando.

Porque... ¿qué importaba la fuerza, la velocidad, la curación y sus súper sentidos cuando podría tener al hombre que amaba a su lado para **siempre**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo...  
> Y recordad, mañana habrá otro más para vuestro disfrute.
> 
> Un saludito saladito.  
> @BukyBuh


	33. El miedo amarga la carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título es una porquería. ¿Por qué no lo he cambiado? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: porque las demás opciones eran aún peores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es una porquería. ¿Por qué no lo he cambiado? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: porque las demás opciones eran aún peores. Así que como este es mi fic, mi historia, mi trama... hago lo que quiero y me he auto-resignado a este título tan penoso.  
> Eeeeen fin.  
> Ya vale de tonterías, no os entretendré mucho más...   
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE #LALOBA!!

─¿Dónde vas tan guapo? ─murmuró Stiles desde su escondrijo entre las sábanas de la cama.

Derek se paró en seco, mirándose a sí mismo y mirando después a Stiles sin comprender. Iba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de pico en V junto con sus botas de siempre... ni siquiera se había peinado después de la ducha ni arreglado la barba. Stiles supo lo que pensaba Derek y soltó una risita, levantándose de la cama aún con las sábanas rodeándole el cuerpo. Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de volver a bostezar, a lo que Derek sonrió.

─Estás de vacaciones, aprovecha y quédate un poco más en la cama.

─No... ─dijo bostezando de nuevo. ─Le dije a mi padre que iría a echar una mano con mi perspicacia.

─¿La Réplica? ─preguntó Derek cogiendo su reloj de la cómoda y poniéndoselo en la muñeca.

─Sep. ─asintió Stiles. ─Sinceramente dudo que se acabe descubriendo quién es... al principio era demasiado fácil prever sus movimientos con los historiales de casos antiguos y con los cómics, pero ahora parece que empieza a innovar y buscar su "estilo"... Y cada vez se hacen más regulares las desapariciones.

─Tu padre debe estar de cabeza. ─aseguró Derek mirando también el gesto del castaño, quien asintió con una mueca extraña.

─Lo "bueno" de todo esto es que el FBI no se despega del culo de mi padre y está viendo que no es por ineptitud del sheriff o de su oficina, así que... ─terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

─Bueno, tú no te metas en demasiado líos. ─advirtió Derek sonriendo y besando en los labios a Stiles antes de coger las llaves de su Camaro e ir hacia la puerta.

─Lo mismo digo, señor Stilinski. ─dijo jocoso Stiles. Derek se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante, volvió hacia él y lo alzó en alto para darle un beso aún más profundo.

─Te llamo cuando salga de la casa de Tamara.

─Eso espero.

─Te quiero, señor Hale. ─se despidió el moreno con un guiño, escuchando las risas de Stiles antes de desaparecer por el hueco de la escalera.

Bajó hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo y se subió en su Camaro negro en dirección a la casa de la madre de Tamara, ya que esa sería la casa a reformar y sólo la había visto sobre plano y aún no había hablado con la interesada en las obras. Durante el camino, sin embargo, no pensaba en el trabajo ni en las propuestas que les había hecho a las que le habían contratado, si no que iba pensando en Stiles.

                El simple recuerdo de la noche anterior, de esa misma mañana de... ¡de que había dicho que sí! Se iban a casar, estaba ya hecho... ¡Dios! ¡Se iban a casar! Pero... ¿cómo harían? ¿Qué fechas? ¿Una boda grande o una boda íntima? Y... sobre todo... ¿¡Qué dichoso apellido escogerían!?

                ¿Derek Stilinski? ¡Dios bendito! Qué mal suena...

                ¿Stiles Hale? No. Desde luego que tampoco suena bien...

               ¿Y si les pusieran guión y unieran ambos apellidos? Hale-Stilinski podría tener un pase pero Stilinski-Hale...

Con el ceño arrugado por la desesperación de no encontrar una solución a un problema tan absurdo e importante al mismo tiempo, aparcó delante de una antigua casa colonial con un gran jardinillo privado orientado al bosque. Lo cierto es que la casa de la madre de Tamara no estaba nada mal. Algo vieja y maltratada por el clima y el tiempo, pero tras la reforma podría quedar una gran y elegante casa.

En cuanto paró el motor de su coche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió para dejar salir a Tamara, tan sonriente y encantadora como siempre acercándose a Derek, quien ya salía del Camaro.

─Lo tuyo sí que es la puntualidad. ─dijo ella sonriente. ─Mi madre está dentro. Te acompaño y luego ya me voy, que no quiere que me entere de alguna sorpresilla.

─Y trabajas. ─le recordó el moreno.

─Cierto. ─asintió ella risueña. ─Trabajo y no puedo faltar o Oriana me cambiará definitivamente por Stiles. ─dijo ella con tono jocoso. ─¡Mamá! Ah, estás en el salón.

Tamara hizo las presentaciones y salió de la casa apurada por no llegar tarde al trabajo, dejando entonces a Derek y a Ivana, que era como se llamaba la señora Balvin, hablando acerca de posibles variaciones en las reformas. La señora Balvin era una mujer de mediana edad, rozando los 50 años, pero muy bien conservada. Vestía de un modo cuidado y elegante sin llegar a parecer pedante y su esbelta figura dejaba claro que años atrás hubiera sido una mujer deseada por todos. También, en cierta medida, Derek había notado leves miraditas de coqueteo por su parte, lo cual le puso levemente nervioso y se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que estaba ahí por trabajo.

                Punto por punto fueron revisando las reformas y obras que harían en cada una de las habitaciones, así como del exterior. Pasearon por la casa observando todos y cada uno de los detalles a cambiar o mejorar y, dos horas después, parecía que todo estaba aclarado.

─Como ya le he dicho no creo que superemos el presupuesto, señora Balvin, pero antes deberíamos comprobar que la instalación de las tuberías no contiene plomo... que es el problema mayoritario en esta zona de Estados Unidos.

─Sí... ¿Tendría que llamar a un técnico? ─preguntó la mujer de mediana edad posando una mano coquetamente en el brazo de Derek, que intentó pasar por alto el gesto.

─Si quiere esta misma noche le podría pasar el número de un perito en fontanería que no le cobrará más de lo necesario... En realidad sería que viniera y mirar en el sótano la instalación principal. En unos diez minutos máximo ya sabríamos si podemos avanzar con las obras o si hay que cambiar la instalación.

─¿Y no podría echarle usted un vistazo?

─Bueno, yo... no tengo mucha idea en ese campo, señora Balvin. Además, el ayuntamiento exige un papel firmado por peritaje afirmando que no hay problema en...

─Verá, joven... lo que sucede es que tengo ciertas cosas muy valiosas en el sótano y no me siento cómoda con alguien extraño por ahí cerca, ¿sabe? Y si fuera usted me sentiría mucho más cómoda.

Derek la miró y la mujer le convenció levemente, por lo que suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

─Yo no puedo hacerle la revisión, señora Balvin. Sin embargo... lo único que se me ocurre es ayudarla a cubrir o cambiar de sitio esos objetos valiosos... Es la única solución que le puedo ofrecer.

La mujer asintió sonriendo con un gesto de calculada belleza y, tomándolo del brazo como si estuvieran cruzando el pasillo de una iglesia rumbo al altar, le dirigió al sótano por unas escaleras estrechas y oscuras. Una vez abajo, la mujer se revolvió levemente.

─A ver si encuentro el interruptor... ─murmuró la mujer en la penumbra. ─¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!

Sin embargo, en lugar de la molestia en los ojos por una luz encendida de golpe en un lugar oscuro, Derek sintió un pinchazo en el hombro que semanas antes había sido apuñalado.

─¿Qué...? ─pero no logró terminar la pregunta, al notar cómo caía al suelo de bruces tras una sacudida interna por el mareo.

─Eso es... duérmete tranquilo. ─susurraba la mujer mientras le acariciaba el pelo. ─El miedo amarga la carne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, camaraditas...  
> Aquí os he traído el penúltimo capítulo de #LaLoba. ¿Quién había dicho que el capítulo anterior había sido demasiado dulzón y que le daba diabetes? ¡¡Venga, venga!! Le reto para que levante la manita... y si queréis odiar a alguien, ¡ódienle a él! JAJAJA  
> Nada, tranquilos todos... esta maldad es solo cosa mía y ya todo estaba escrito antes de leer el comentario... así que no ha sido una venganza... tooooodo sigue una misión...
> 
> ¡¡Y ya está por hoy!!  
> Mañana subiré el último capítulo de #LaLoba aunque realmente no sé de donde sacaré tiempo para poder hacerlo... ¡¡pero lo haré!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Como siempre digo: así da gusto escribir. 
> 
> Y como ya todos deberíais saber, si quieren estar al día de las actualizaciones, pueden seguirme en mi absurdamente ridículo twitter.  
> @BukyBuh


	34. La Réplica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy subiendo el capítulo a prisa y corriendo pues hoy ha sido un día de no parar y en unas horas me voy a la nueva aventura de mi vida, mudándome y empezando en un nuevo trabajo, por lo que... ya editaré las notas de algún modo más cool... pero por lo pronto, esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer para no cortaros por completo el fic durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo...  
> Por lo que, básicamente, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo (y último) de #LaLoba.  
> Probablemente haya Epílogo (muy muy probablemente, pero eso ya cuando tenga internet en mi nueva casa y blablabla).
> 
> De nuevo: espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

34\. La Réplica y el Gran Lobo Feroz

Derek despertó lentamente, saliendo poco a poco del letargo en el que la señora Balvin le había sumido gracias al narcótico que le había inyectado. Cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado, el frío metal rodeándole las muñecas le confirmó que no había sido un sueño y terminó de despertar para empezar a intentar forzar sus ataduras.

─Veo que ya has despertado. ─dijo la voz de la mujer que apareció en su foco de visión. ─Eras todo un bello durmiente. ─terminó diciendo con una risita irritante.

─Suéltame si no quieres que...

─Oh, muchacho... no gastes tus fuerzas en amenazarme o insultarme... también te recomiendo que dejes de forcejear con las esposas. Son de acero templado y, a menos de que tengas estas llaves ─dijo mostrando un juego de llaves de seguridad que escondió en su escote─ o un soplete, no lograrás desatarte.

Derek apretó la mandíbula e, ignorando el envenenado consejo de la mujer, siguió forcejeando intentando soltarse. En ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil e inútil. Si esto le hubiera pasado hacía tan solo unas semanas...

─Aunque, por otro lado... no descartaría que tuvieras un soplete aquí escondido. ─dijo con voz lasciva mientras tocaba la entrepierna de Derek por encima del vaquero.

─Quita la mano de ahí o te juro que te la arranco. ─masculló entre dientes.

─Uy, qué violento. ─siguió ella con voz acaramelada. ─Me gusta eso... hazte de rogar, pelea, lucha, resístete... Me encantan los retos. ─dijo ella desabrochándose dos botones más de la camisa blanca e impoluta que llevaba.

Derek puso una mueca de disgusto, pero no pareció que eso molestara a la mujer, quien decidió que era momento de quitarle la camiseta al moreno. Se enderezó y caminó sobre sus finos tacones hacia una pared. Encendió la luz y Derek pudo ver cómo sacaba un cuchillo bien afilado de un maletín para después ir de nuevo a su lado. Se arrodilló a su costado y alzó el cuchillo para ir cortando suavemente la tela de la camiseta de Derek, que la miraba con el mayor de los odios mientras intentaba, de algún modo, escapar de allí. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios él no era Stiles? Stiles había logrado escapar incluso estando en otro maldito país de otro continente y él..

                ¡Stiles!

                Una bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Derek, quien comenzó a pensar en su emparejado. Se suponía que tenían empatía, una empatía irrompible que incluso los había conectado cuando Stiles había sido secuestrado en Londres... Vale, no había sido de mucha utilidad, pero al menos podían sentir lo que sentía el otro, ¿no? Tal vez si se concentrara en lo que estaba sucediendo, Stiles percibiera el peligro inminente al que estaba sometido su emparejado.

                Inmediatamente empezó a pensar en Stiles, en llamarle internamente, deseando que el muchacho sintiera algo extraño y así una de sus típicas corazonadas le alertara de que algo no iba bien... Había quedado en llamarle en cuanto saliera de la casa de esa maldita loca, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Esperaba que, al menos, hubiera sido el suficiente como para poner sobre alerta a Stiles.

─¿En qué piensas, bomboncito? ─escuchó la voz melosa de la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

─Bájate de mí. ─ordenó con los ojos inundados en asco y odio.

─Oh, pero qué gruñón... ─murmuró ella, pero aun así se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde tenía el maletín del que había sacado el cuchillo.

─Y suéltame. ─siguió Derek, pero la reacción de la mujer fue distinta esta vez. Ivana se giró para mirarle con unos ojos viciosos y tras una risita, sacó una jeringuilla del maletín y fue hacia él.

─Esto será para más tarde... solo será un pinchacito de nada. ¡No me mires así! Si no te va a doler nada... de hecho: me encantará a mí, te encantará a ti y... ¡a ti! ─dijo ella felizmente, dándole unas palmaditas sobre la entrepierna a Derek, que estaba intentando zafarse de las ataduras.

─Creo que te equivocas... ─empezó Derek al más puro estilo sarcástico Stilinski. ─Esas cosas se las tienen que tomar los hombres de tu edad. Yo aún no necesito viagra.

─Ya, pero como soy consciente de que te gusta más una polla que a mí... ─comentó ella sibilina, comenzando a lamer una de las orejas de Derek.

─Puta. ─escupió el moreno con asco.

─¿Es esa manera de hablar a una señorita? ─exclamó ella fingiéndose la ofendida.

─No veo ninguna señorita por aquí. ─murmuró entre dientes, comenzando a sentir el balanceo de la mujer sobre sus muslos y entrepierna.

─¡Que ingenioso! ─sonrió la mujer fijándose en el rostro del moreno. ─Pero bueno... a ver qué podemos hacer por aquí... ─dijo ella empezando a desabrochar el pantalón de Derek mientras se relamía los labios.

─No se te ocurra... ─comenzó a decir Derek, sintiendo el temor abrirse paso desde su pecho a su rostro.

─Oh, querido... ya se me ha ocurrido. ─dijo ella mirando lascivamente el miembro nada receptivo del moreno.

Y fue entonces cuando una oleada del más puro y potente asco se apoderó de Derek. Y es que nunca, jamás, una mujer le había dado tantísimo asco ni había sentido tal desprecio por una mujer. Siempre había venerado a las mujeres, reconociendo su única e innata fortaleza interna... había crecido con su madre, una mujer, como alfa y eso le había enseñado que no siempre el más fuerte ni el más sabio ni el más indicado es un hombre. Más tarde, cuando su madre faltó, fue Laura quien tomó el rango de Derek, asentando lo ya aprendido y convirtiendo a las mujeres como las verdaderas deidades del mundo.

Siempre había adorado a todas y cada una de las mujeres en su vida... hasta Kate y Jennifer, al menos. Y ni siquiera estas dos ya mencionadas le había producido el nivel de desprecio y asco que había suscitado esta mujer, Ivana Balvin, en tan solo unos minutos.

─Zorra. ─logró murmurar al sentir cómo le envolvía esa nauseabunda boca con labios pintados en rosa suave.

 

**

─Papá, ya te lo he dicho mil veces... hemos rastreado y buscado al autor y al dibujante de los cómics, pero no hay nada.

─Algo tiene que haber, Stiles. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que estaban conectados!

─Ya sé que fui yo quien lo dije, pero si investigamos y no aparece nada ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

─No sé, piensa, hijo.

─¡Tú eres el sheriff!

─¡Y tú eres mi hijo!

─¿Sabes que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene sentido? ─gesticuló tal vez demasiado Stiles, que golpeó sin querer el flexo de la mesa de su padre y cayó de la mesa ocasionando un estruendo.

─A callar y obedéceme, Stiles. ─espetó frustrado el sheriff.

─¿Se puede pasar? ─dijo una voz a la puerta.

─¡Parrish! ─exclamó feliz de verle Stiles. ─Sí, por favor... ¿Puedes explicarle a mi padre que no hay nada, ni una pista, que seguir de lo de los cómics y que yo no soy ni vidente ni adivino para saber cosas que simplemente no sé?

─Tienes mucha intuición, Stiles. ─le interrumpió el sheriff.

─Sí, exacto. ¡Mucha intuición! Pero no soy adivino y no es como si... ─siguió el muchacho que, de golpe, sintió algo extraño en su interior y se quedó callado. ─Derek... ─musitó ininteligiblemente.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─preguntó Parrish que era quien más cerca estaba de él. Stiles levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos claros del agente.

─Derek. ─dijo simplemente, sentándose en una de las sillas del despacho de su padre, sin apartar la mano de su pecho.

─¿Qué...? ─comenzó el padre rodeando la mesa para acercarse a la silla donde se había sentado su hijo. ─¿Qué pasa con Derek? ─preguntó el padre, pero Stiles no le contestó. Estaba con la mirada perdida y poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo el color de su rostro. ─Stiles, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando...

─Está muy pálido, sheriff. ─añadió Parrish acercándole un vasito de agua.

─Algo... algo pasa. ─dijo reaccionando levemente para negar el querer agua con un gesto y en cambio, tomó su teléfono y miró la hora. Además de la hora, también comprobó que Derek no había dado señales de vida desde que se hubieran separado hacía ya más de siete horas. ─Algo no va bien.

 

**

─Basta... ─suplicaba Derek al sentir la lengua de la mujer acariciar su cuello. ─Me das asco.

Y era algo completamente cierto. El estómago se revolvía en arcadas por estar dentro de la boca de esa asquerosa mujer, por estar siendo lamido por esa sucia y bífida lengua de víbora... por saber lo que vendría a continuación.

─Me encantaría oírte suplicar... ─dijo ella entre gemidos sucios y depravados. ─Me encantaría... pero... más me va a encantar devorarte. Pero antes... Uhm... ─comenzó ella mientras se lamía sus dedos y se deshacía de la falda de tubo color crema. ─Ahora empieza lo bueno... ─dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras clavaba sin piedad la aguja en el brazo de Derek, que se revolvía negándose a que la viagra entrara en su sistema.

Cualquiera pensaría que el tener a una mujer madurita que no está nada mal, tan ansiosa para follarte y devorarte con tanto ahínco como para terminar drogándote no es algo tan malo... ¿no? Pero a Derek le estaba reventando el alma, le destrozaba añico tras añico... no es que nunca se hubiera acostado con mujeres, incluso había tenido sexo con alguna que otra mujer mayor que él... pero nunca así, nunca forzado, nunca drogado y atado.

Unas lágrimas solitarias se escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo acumulándose y negándose a salir pero, finalmente, habían logrado su cometido. La mujer, al ver esto, puso una mueca que intentaba ser animosa y tierna, borrando los surcos de las lágrimas con besos que, lejos de amedrentar el pesar de Derek, le hizo redoblar el llanto y las arcadas.

La mujer no cesó en el frote y balanceo sobre su pene. Si bien es cierto que Derek había mantenido a raya su mente y no había tenido ni mínimamente una erección, las drogas comenzaban a funcionar dentro de su organismo y con un gruñido lastimero sintió como poco a poco se iba endureciendo y la mujer aprovechaba el momento para empalarse a sí misma con un gemido placentero.

─Basta ya... Esto no...

─Oh, querido. ¿No te gusta esto que te hago? ─preguntó la mujer con un mohín falso al tiempo que subía para dejar salir el pene de Derek y volver a bajar para sentirlo dentro.

La mujer se mordió el labio de gusto y Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de intentar que la dichosa empatía entre emparejados tuviera su efecto. Odiaba eso. Lo odiaba con todo su alma, con todo su ser... él era de Stiles, **de nadie más**. Anoche mismo se había entregado por completo a su emparejado, él le había marcado, le había reclamado y justo ahora aparece esta furcia y...

                ¡Joder! Ojalá fuera más fuerte...

Mientras la mujer subía y bajaba con cada vez más energía y con más gemidos perversos y lascivos, se masturbaba a sí misma en busca de un rápido orgasmo. No tardó más de cinco minutos que se deshizo entre gemidos, apretando en su interior el pene de Derek que, aunque aún erecto, ni siquiera se corrió. Bajó lentamente del regazo de Derek y, volviendo a lamer sus propios dedos, cogió algo que Derek no alcanzó a ver con una herrática mirada al moreno, que se forzaba a sí mismo a mirar a una esquina del pecho, pues temía que el odio y asco que le provocaba esa mujer se propagara al resto de miembros del género femenino.

─Bueno, pues habrá que probar otro método...

Una idea cruzó la mente de Derek, provocándole un escalofrío... ¿No iría a...? ¿De verdad le iba a violar también su entrada? Un destello llamó la atención del moreno y vio con sorprendente calma que se trataba del cuchillo que había usado para desgarrarle la camiseta.

─Vas a matarme. ─dijo impasible, el moreno.

─Oh, querido... ─rió ella acariciando su rostro. ─Evidentemente te mataré. ─sentenció. ─¡No puedo dejar a un testigo tan ricamente por la calle... Es más... Lo que haré será devorar parte de ti: algo de piel, el corazón, alguna que otra víscera... no sé, ya improvisaré. Pero lo haré mientras estés vivo. Y, finalmente, te partiré en dos y te dejaré en algún sitio donde te encuentren fácilmente. Digamos que serás... algo así como una versión novedosa de La Dalia.

─¿Eres La Réplica? ¿Tú? ─bufó en un intento de ridiculizar a la mujer.

─¡Sorpresa! ─rió maquiavélicamente la mujer. ─Pero bueno... ahora que he contado mi plan... llevémoslo a cabo. ─dijo sonriendo.

─Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero... Si comes algo de piel y vísceras, no harás muy buena imitación del caso de la Dalia Negra.

─¿Aún no te has enterado? ─sonrió la mujer. ─Ahora intento innovar, buscar mi propio estilo... pero siempre teniendo como base grandes eventos como los que mis maestros me ofrecieron.

─" _Tus maestros_ "... ─repitió incrédulo Derek. ─Estás como una puta cabra.

La mujer, antes de empezar, se colocó su falda, ya que la camisa y el sujetador no se los había quitado en ningún momento, y cogió un trozo de cinta aislante para sellar los labios de Derek. Tras eso, con un ágil manejo de cuchillo comenzó a hacer tiras de piel del abdomen de Derek, arrancándolas poco a poco y degustándolas con repugnantes sonidos. A cada tira de piel que arrancaba, Derek se dejaba la garganta en producir un grito que, gracias a la cinta aislante, no lograba alertar a nadie que pudiera pasar por ahí... Aunque, de todos modos, era una casa apartada. Si nadie le iba a buscar, nadie le encontraría ni siquiera por casualidad.

De repente, un fuerte golpe alertó a la mujer. Derek miró al techo del sótano, ya que el ruido venía de la primera planta, del porche también. Acto seguido, sonó el timbre.

─No hagas nada. ─le advirtió la mujer mientras se vestía rápidamente y se limpiaba la sangre con un trapo. Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún tipo de resto de sangre o sustancia sospechosa, se dirigió hacia la puerta del sótano que daba a la casa.

En cuanto la mujer salió de su rango de visión, miró alrededor buscando una posible salida. Su abdomen dolía con cada estúpido y mínimo movimiento, pero apartó de su mente el dolor para buscar un método de escape... y de repente lo encontró.

                Las llaves, las que la mujer había usado para cerrarle las esposas y que se había metido en el escote, estaban tiradas en el suelo no muy lejos de su alcance. Debieron caérsele en el frenesí del orgasmo en el que Derek decidió que era mejor ver la esquina del techo. Tuvo que estirarse y moverse lo más posible. Sintió las esposas cortar las primeras capas de piel de sus muñecas, sintió el hombro que habían herido Las Calaveras resentirse... pero le dio igual. Finalmente logró alcanzarlas con su pie desnudo y arrastrarlas hasta sus manos. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró atinar la llave con la minúscula cerradura... intentaba afinar su oído para lograr averiguar quién había llegado y qué quería, pensar en cuanto tiempo tenía...

¡Click!

Las esposas finalmente habían cedido. Se incorporó lo más rápido posible y se subió los pantalones para no tropezarse. Se dirigió a la puerta del sótano por el que había salido previamente la mujer mientras se deshacía de la mordaza. Salió del sótano ignorando el dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo y fue en dirección a las voces que aún se escuchaban a la entrada.

─¿Y sabes qué más? ─decía la voz de una mujer que no conocía. ─¡Me han dicho que al viudo de Marceline lo han visto con una jovencita de la mano! ¿Y sabes lo mejor? ─seguía la mujer chismosa que se había ganado la simpatía de Derek por darle la oportunidad de escapar. ─¡Que tiene bombo! Sí, sí... como lo oyes... Cualquiera diría... un hombre de su edad en estos líos...

La mujer siguió hablando y Derek cogió uno de los atizadores de la chimenea, yendo hacia la entrada lo más sigiloso posible. Cuando escuchó que se comenzaban a despedir, dio un salto tras la pared y le arreó tal golpe a la señora Balvin que la dejó inconsciente. La otra mujer, en cambio, comenzó a huir de la escena con un grito de puro pavor.

Derek suspiró y salió de la casa, dejándose caer sobre el capó de su coche a la espera de la policía que, sin duda, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Llamaría él mismo, pero Ivana le había requisado el móvil cuando lo durmió con la droga, por lo que confiaba que la cotorra y aterrorizada vecina de la señora Balvin lo hiciera en su lugar.

Y no se equivocó, pues pocos minutos más tarde apareció el jeep de Stiles aparcando con un derrape. Tras el jeep azul aparecieron distintos coches de la oficina del sheriff con las sirenas y a toda velocidad. ¿A qué velocidad habría conducido el loco de su novio?

                Pero no le importó, al contrario. El peso que llevaba en su interior se desvaneció al ver bajar del jeep a un Stiles aterrorizado que fue a su alcance en cuestión de segundos. Al tenerle en frente le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo analizó, pero Derek le apartó las manos, tomando al muchacho un tanto por sorpresa.

─¿Qué...? ─comenzó Stiles, pensando que el gesto de Derek denotaba enfado.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, Derek entonces lo aprisionó con sus bien formados brazos y enterró su rostro en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño, que le correspondió el abrazo y le susurró palabras de aliento mientras le pasaba la mano por su espalda alta con intención de calmarle.

─Tranquilo, Derek... ya estoy aquí... ─comenzó Stiles, oliendo un olor químico destilándose por los poros del moreno, así como leves esencias confusas y entremezcladas entre sí: miedo, dolor, asco... junto con algo de alegría y alivio. ─Lo siento, Derek...

─Estás aquí. ─murmuró desde su escondite, odiándose por hacer sentir culpable a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. ─Lo siento... he hecho algo...

─No pasa nada, Derek... ahora tienes que tranquilizarte. Todo irá bien, ¿vale? ─dijo separándose para mirar con una leve sonrisa con la única intención de animar al moreno. ─Todo lo demás tiene solución... y estás conmigo. A salvo.

─Yo... he... ─comenzó el moreno, viendo con horror como una mueca cruzaba el gesto de Stiles.

El castaño arrugó el ceño al localizar un aroma que en su lobo provocó una reacción insólita, transformando sus garras sin previo aviso ni permiso. Garras que se clavaron sin piedad en los hombros de Derek, quien dibujó una mueca de dolor al sentir su piel rasgarse.

─Stiles, yo... ─comenzó a intentar explicarse Derek. ─Yo no pude evitarlo. Me drogó. Me intenté resistir pero estaba atado... ─dijo enseñando sus muñecas aún con cortes por las esposas.

Stiles entonces retomó el control y vio que había herido al moreno con sus garras. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo, pero entonces escuchó como su padre y el agente parrish esposaban a la señora Balvin mientras le leían sus derechos.

                Estaba enfadado. ¡Vaya que si lo estaba! Pero no con Derek... Con la repugnante mujer que se llevaban esposada. Y había herido a Derek por perder el control... cuando en realidad solo quería hacer trizas a la mismísima Ivana Balvin, quien sin duda alguna era la afamada Réplica.

Stiles no dejó de seguir con la mirada a la mujer causante de todo el dolor y terror a los habitantes de Beacon Hills y se imaginó de mil y una maneras distintas como sacarle las tripas y estrangularle con ellas. Se lo merecía. Ya no sólo por todo lo que había hecho el pueblo... es que esa mujer había osado meterse con **su** hombre. Le había hecho daño y había abusado de él... y por todo ello quería hacerle sentir el mayor de los sufrimientos con sus propias manos. No con las garas, no; con sus propias manos humanas. Si no lo hizo fue porque Derek supo leer su mirada, su mente y su aura, y no cortaba el contacto que hacían sus manos en los brazos de Stiles.

─Stiles ─llamó el agente Parrish llamando su atención. ─deberías llevar a Derek al hospital para que le curen... luego id a casa a descansar, ¿sí?

─La mataré. ─declaró al agente, quien negó con la cabeza y con seriedad.

─No. Tendrá un juicio justo y su condena será incluso peor que la misma muerte. ─aseguró seriamente el agente. ─Ahora haz lo que te digo.

─No. ─dijo con un arrebato, acercándose al coche patrulla en el que habían metido a la mujer, dejando a Derek solo sentado sobre el capó del Camaro en la misma postura en la que lo había encontrado.

En grandes zancadas, Parrish lo alcanzó y le obligó a girarse con una sola mano. Cuando Stiles miró hacia el compañero de su padre, vio dos ojos anaranjados rojizos brillar en su contra.

─Te vas a quedar con Derek. ─murmuró seriamente con una autoridad de la que nunca había hecho presencia. ─Te necesita.

Los ojos de Stiles se despegaron de la mirada rojiza del agente y volvieron a posarse sobre un ahora lejano Derek, que parecía hecho mil pedazos y con el alma por los suelos. Volvió a mirar al rubio y asintió.

─Dadle vinagre en vez de agua. ─dijo serio antes de volver por donde había ido y abrazar de nuevo a Derek quien, con silenciosas y descontroladas lágrimas se deshizo y desahogó antes de, tal y como le indicó Parrish, llevarlo al hospital para tratar sus heridas físicas.

                Ya se encargaría él mismo de curar las heridas emocionales.

Subieron al jeep después de llamar a la grúa e indicarle que llevaran el Camaro a la dirección del piso de ambos y fueron al hospital. No tardaron más de dos horas en estar de vuelta en el jeep conduciendo hacia la casa y, durante todo ese tiempo, no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra, aunque sí gestos y miradas de cariño y apoyo mutuo.

No fue hasta que Stiles abrió la puerta de la entrada y posó las llaves en la mesilla auxiliar de siempre, cuando la voz de Derek resonó.

─Voy a darme una ducha. ─dijo sin apenas levantar la mirada, yendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Allí se quitó la camiseta que la señora McCall le había llevado al hospital ya que sabía que necesitaría algo de ropa, se quitó los pantalones y las botas y abrió la mampara de la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y la fue calentando cada vez más con el del agua caliente. No le gustaba el agua caliente, pero se sentía tan frío en su interior que necesitaba algo cálido rozar su piel.

                Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

                Stiles estaba vestido pegado contra su cuerpo; con su pecho cubierto de una camiseta ya empapada chocando con su espalda desnuda y mojada. El castaño tomó la esponja y suavemente y con una delicadeza y cariño inusitado comenzó a limpiar toda la piel de Derek, que se giró de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Espero que esas lágrimas no sean más que de alegría. ─comentó Stiles con una sonrisa desgarradoramente triste. ─Porque si es de otro tipo tendré que golpearte contra los azulejos hasta que entres en razón.

─Tienes una manera extraña de animar a la gente. ─murmuró Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─He aprendido del mejor. ─sonrió algo más animado Stiles, acercándose para darle un beso suave pero tan inundado en cariño que podría haber reparado cualquier corazón roto. Y el de Derek no fue la excepción.

─No me lo perdonarás jamás. ─comentó triste Derek.

─Tú no hiciste nada, Derek.

─Sí lo hice.

─Te obligó. ─espetó Stiles, tras lo que vino una pausa en la que él reanudó su misión de limpiar el cuerpo del moreno, quien se dejaba sumiso. ─Lo huelo, Derek. Huelo la droga en ti, huelo y reconozco tus aromas... y te sentí.

─Pero tu lobo...

─Al cuerno mi lobo. ─dijo en voz tal vez demasiado alta Stiles.

─No, Stiles. " _Al cuerno_ " no es suficiente... ─se impuso Derek. ─Me reclamaste ayer y hoy mira lo que pasa... deberías estar enfadado. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Sé que lo estás! ¡Yo lo habría estado!

─¿Tú te habrías enfadado conmigo porque te hubiera drogado y abusado de mí? ─preguntó irónico Stiles.

─Sí. ─respondió Derek sin dudar, frunciendo el ceño.

─No. ─rebatió Stiles para acto seguido señalarle amenazantemente con uno de sus larguiruchos dedos. ─Y que conste que sí me enfade... pero no contigo. Me enfade con esa mujer asquerosa, me enfadé conmigo por no poder protegerte, por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta... Me enfadé por la idea de que, de haber llegado un poco más tarde tú... ─pero su voz se acalló al temblar en plena amenaza de ponerse él también a llorar. Tomó aire y siguió. ─Te quiero, Derek. Mucho. Más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida... y en eso te puedo asegurar que estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi lobo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Para mi yo humano y mi yo lobo. ¿Entiendes? Te amo.

─Doy asco. ─logró murmurar Derek algo sonrojado. Stiles en cambio frunció algo el ceño y sorprendentemente asintió dandole la razón.

─No pararé de frotarte hasta sacar ese olor de ti.

─Lo siento.

─Pues sí... deberías sentirlo... porque el olor a tristeza es todo culpa tuya. ─dijo Stiles comenzando a frotar la piel no herida del moreno, que lo miró agradecido y no pudo más que darle un dulce beso en los labios.

─Te quiero.

─Se que haces mucho más que quererme.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se limitaron a mirarse significativamente y a terminar de limpiarse.

Tras terminar con la reparadora ducha, ya era bien entrada la noche, por lo que Stiles se ocupó de que Derek cenara algo y se acostó a su lado. No durmió en toda la noche, pues todas las horas se encargó de cuidar el sueño del moreno.

─No sabes hasta qué punto me tienes enamorado, Gran Lobo Feroz. ─murmuró suavemente antes de darle un beso en la sien.


	35. Epílogo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza a tomar rumbo, la calma y la paz serpentean Beacon Hils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza!  
> Bueno, no... en realidad avisé :P
> 
> No os entretengo más, que sé de algunos que estáis demasiado ansiosos por saber qué pasará.  
> ¡Nos vemos en las notas finales!
> 
> PASEN Y LEAN

35\. Epílogo

El fin de los exámenes de Stiles supuso una gran cantidad de tiempo libre que pudo disfrutar al lado de su moreno preferido: Derek. Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de una buena y sana vida en pareja que, una vez superado el leve trauma del moreno de sentirse un traidor a Stiles a pesar de que este le restaba importancia, pudo empezar a degustar los dulces y también amargos momentos de vida conjunta al cien por cien.

Su compromiso, por otra parte, seguía siendo algo privado, nadie más lo sabía. No se avergonzaban y en realidad se morían de ganas por comenzar a llevar a cabo todos y cada uno de los preparativos, pero... ambos tenían claro un objetivo: antes de nada debían preparar el lugar en el que se querían decir "sí quiero" y en el que comenzar a formar una familia: la Mansión de los Hale-Stilinski.

                Y es que durante sus primeras semanas de vacaciones retomaron las obras que una vez hubiera empezado Derek junto con su futuro suegro y Parrish. En menos de dos semanas casi todo estaba ya preparado y comenzaron a divagar acerca de cómo podrían llamar a la finca, así como cómo y dónde hacer la ceremonia que tan ansiosos estaban los dos por notificar a sus familiares y amigos.

También estaba el asunto por fin finiquitado de La Réplica. Una vez se supo la identidad del asesino (ahora comprobado como asesina) en serie, se fue destapando toda la verdad y tras un juicio justo, fue condenada a cadena perpetua en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de California. Tamara, hija de la condenada asesina, huyó deshonrada y prejuzgada por el resto del pueblo y Oriana había encontrado el amor en una tatuadora que tenía un local cercano al suyo y, aunque Stiles había dejado de trabajar para ella, seguían siendo buenos amigos y quedando de vez en cuando para contarse sus novedades y su día a día.

Así fue que terminó julio sin siquiera darse cuenta: las notas de los exámenes de Stiles estaban finalmente publicadas. Y no solo las suyas... el primer día de agosto tuvieron uno de los mejores regalos y lo recibieron mientras terminaban de colocar el suelo del baño matrimonial en la planta de arriba.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó Derek mirando con el ceño fruncido a Stiles, quien se había tensado en un momento dado.

─No, no... todo bien... ─murmuró sin demasiado convencimiento.

─¿Me pasas la baldosa entonces? ─inquirió el moreno con una risa socarrona, viendo cómo su novio no terminaba de alcanzarle la siguiente pieza del suelo.

─¿Eh? ─musitó distraído aún. ─¡Ah! Sí, toma. ─dijo entregándole la pieza color azul que conformaba un bonito y sobrio mosaico en el suelo.

─Vete a ver qué sucede, anda... así no ayudas. ─murmuró Derek cogiendo él mismo la caja de estelas del mosaico.

─¿Seguro?

─Sí, sí... ¡Ve! ─insistió Derek.

El muchacho asintió y salió del cuarto de baño aún en obras. Él mismo sabía que era más incordio que ayuda ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo poner una baldosa y menos de instalar enchufes (así era que la mitad de los enchufes de la casa estaban del revés). No entendía cómo podía ser tan negado... tenía suerte de que Derek fuera un completo manitas. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado reformar su pisito él solo?

                Así que no protestó demasiado al ser echado de su misión de pasar baldosas. Por otro lado, Derek había insistido tanto en mandarlo fuera no porque le incordiara. No, para nada. El moreno adoraba la simple presencia de Stiles a su alrededor... simplemente seguía los pasos de un plan que Liam y Scott habían orquestado para sorprender al recién licenciado como veterinario:

                La manada al completo había acudido a Beacon Hills para pasar un verano juntos a esperas de ver lo que les depararía el futuro y, algunos como Scott, Liam y Kira habían decidido volver a Beacon Hills y buscar trabajo desde allí.

Derek sonrió imaginándose el rostro de Stiles cuando los viera a todos juntos y siguió colocando tesela a tesela el dibujo que conformaría el mosaico del suelo: un trisquel azul en un fondo gris oscuro y negro.

 

Stiles salió de la casa por la puerta trasera que conectaba el patio con la cocina y sintió el extraño olor que le había alertado desde el piso superior. Olfateó el ambiente y cada vez le picó más la curiosidad, guiándose incluso hasta la linde del bosque. Emitió un leve gruñido al localizar un olor ajeno y convirtió sus ojos para ver más lejos de lo que podría percibir con sus ojos humanos. Un nuevo gruñido retumbó desde su pecho al localizar un brazo y un costado sobresaliendo del tronco de un árbol como si alguien estuviera escabulléndose y espiando.

─Si no quieres que te parta en dos, sal de ahí. ─gruñó con voz sobrenatural Stiles.

Fue entonces cuando a su oído sobrenatural llegó una risa femenina que procedía del otro lado del claro que hacía las funciones de patio. Giró el cuello en esa dirección y de nuevo un olor sobrenatural pero no de lobo le golpeó en el hocico.

─Cálmate, perrito. ─resonó otra voz a otro extremo.

─Te vas a romper el cuello si siques así... ─dijo de nuevo otra voz.

Stiles ya estaba prácticamente convertido del todo. ¿Cazadores rondando su hogar? ¿Tan cerca de Derek? ¿Y si eran Las Calaveras y se daban cuenta de que ahora él era lobo y Derek no? El inminente sentimiento de peligro le puso aún más a la defensiva y estuvo a punto de degollar a la silueta que se le acercó por su costado.

─¿A quién te crees que amenazas, beta? ─dijo jocoso Scott, sujetándole el brazo sin esfuerzo.

El rostro de Stiles se relajó al instante. Tanto así que tuvo que agacharse para retomar el control y la respiración al ritmo que escuchaba la risa suave de su mejor amigo que se agachó con él.

─Vaya... lo siento, amigo. No pretendíamos asustarte tanto... ─sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. ─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó mientras Stiles escuchaba distintos pares de pies acelerar el paso en su dirección.

─Hijo de puta. ─murmuró Stiles, sonriendo suavemente. ─Pensé que erais Las Calaveras.

─¿Acaso insinúas que olemos como asquerosos cazadores? ─preguntó Ethan apareciendo en su foco de visión. A su lado un Argent con el ceño fruncido carraspeó, ofendido. ─No todos sois asquerosos, pero...

─Dejemos el tema. ─cortó el mayor, sin embargo con una leve sonrisa ladina. ─Me alegro de verte, Stiles.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y se encontró con el claro del bosque a rebosar de gente que durante mucho tiempo había añorado y, a pesar de todo el tiempo de ausencia, seguía considerando su familia. Estaban todos. Absolutamente **todos** : Scott, Kira, Liam, Ethan, Isaac, Chris Argent, Jackson... e incluso Lydia y Malía, quienes eran a quien más tiempo llevaba sin ver.

─Bienvenidos. ─dijo la voz de Derek, quien salía de la casa con un trapo quitándose restos de cemento de las manos. Stiles le miró incrédulo y le señaló ofendido.

─¡Tú lo sabías! ─declaró dolido.

─Claro que lo sabía. ─sonrió Derek.

─Serás... ─comenzó Stiles aunque realmente no estaba enfadado.

─No le culpes a él... todo fue idea de Liam. ─intervino Scott con una risa al ver y sentir el falso enojo de Stiles.

─¡Pequeño bastardo! ─gritó con claro tono juguetón Stiles a la par que se abalanzaba sobre Liam, que correteó feliz en dirección opuesta al castaño.

─Niños. ─murmuró con cariño Lydia al ver a los dos lobos más jóvenes perseguirse y terminando enzarzados en una pelea de cosquillas sin sentido.

─Lo cierto es que parecen de parvulario. ─dijo con una risa Isaac.

─Pues vosotros fingid que sois adultos... yo me uno. ─dijo Ethan quitándose la camiseta (cómo no) antes de unirse a los dos lobos.

─¡Y yo! ─dijo feliz Kira, expandiendo su aura de kitsune para poder estar a la altura de los lobos convertidos.

Los demás, divertidos, miraron la escena en la que dos lobos y una kitsune tenían inmovilizado a un Stiles que no paraba de reír, recibiendo cosquillas. Scott se acercó a Derek y le dio un abrazo de hermano.

─Me alegro de verte. ─musitó en el abrazo Scott.

─Se os echaba algo en falta...

─"Algo"... ─rió Lydia. ─Porque claro, eres un Hale y los Hale siempre tienen que mantener fachada de tíos duros aunque solo sea un humano.

─Tú calla, gritona. ─intervino Malía, claramente ofendida por el comentario contra los Hale.

─¡Arg! ─chasqueó la lengua la pelirroja antes de darle un abrazo a Derek. ─¿Ves lo que digo? La bordería va en los genes Hale queráis admitirlo o no.

Las risas inundaron el claro... las risas de todos menos de Malía y Derek, que fruncían el ceño como si de hermanos gemelos se trataran. Y es que Lydia en algo tenían razón, los Hale estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

Después de los recibimientos y los saludos, dieron tiempo a Derek y Stiles para que se ducharan y pusieran algo decente de ropa y se fueron a buscar al sheriff y a Melissa para ir todos juntos a un local que habían reservado en el centro del pueblo para tener una **gran** reunión familiar.

─Derek... ─comentó Stiles con una sonrisa que se expandía a sus ojos, feliz por tener a toda su manada alrededor; su familia. ─Este es un gran momento... ¿no?

─Me parece el mejor de todos. ─musitó como respuesta antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios que pasó inadvertido para todos ya que estaban en sus propias conversaciones.

Stiles se levantó para llamar la atención y que mantuvieran silencio. Y lo logró. Todos se quedaron mirando expectantes para escuchar lo que el castaño tenía por decir, pero **sorprendentemente** , el muchacho se quedó sin palabras y se volvió a sentar.

─Empieza tú. ─musitó Stiles, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de manchas rojas y blancas.

─¿Stiles sin palabras? ─comentó sorprendido Ethan.

─Esto debe ser el fin del mundo. ─asintió Jackson, quien recibió un codazo de Isaac para que se callara cuando Derek se levantó en lugar de su novio.

─Pues... Stiles y yo teníamos que comentaros algo y parece que ahora que es el momento más adecuado, decide sufrir un ataque de pánico escénico. ─dijo con tono humorístico Derek, intentando aliviar la tensión de su emparejado, que le miró sin ningún tipo de expresión.

─Y parece que es grave. ─musitó sorprendido Scott, quien jamás le había visto así.

─Que alguien le clave un cuchillo. ─propuso Malía, tan delicada como siempre.

─Malía... ¿qué hemos estado practicando en casa? ─intervino Lydia.

─Cómo sociabilizar con la gente. ─contestó muy segura la coyote.

─¿Y te parece que clavarle un cuchillo a Stiles es sociabilizar? ─siguió la pelirroja.

─¡Se curará en un instante!

─Razona de nuevo tu respuesta. ─siguió Lydia.

─Ehmm... No está bien clavarle cuchillos a las personas aunque se curen... ¿no? ─se aventuró la joven Hale.

─¡Je! He acertado. ─comentó orgullosa Malía, quien estaba siendo observada por **todos** los presentes. ─Pues entonces que nadie le clave un cuchillo. ─dijo entonces mirando a todos los allí presentes, que miraron boquiabiertos la escena.

─Stiles, aunque te parezca mentira, he avanzado desde que dejaste de impartirle clases. ─dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

─Lo noto, lo noto. ─logró decir Stiles aún con la cara algo pálida, pero al menos sin ronchas rojas serpenteando.

─Bien, pues... ¿qué teníais que decirnos? ─intervino ansioso Scott con una sonrisa mirando a Stiles.

─Ehm... pues... ─comenzó a balbucear Derek algo compungido al notar todas las miradas sobre ellos.

─¿En serio? ─ironizó Jackson. ─¿Ahora también te va a dar un ataque de pánico escénico a ti?

Derek miró al rubio y supo que tenía razón. Estaba ahí de pie con cara de estúpido buscando las palabras más bonitas y delicadas para soltar la bomba de que se iban a casar y sin embargo se quedaba paralizado. ¡Él no era el ducho en palabras! ¡Ese era Stiles! Él era de ir directo al grano, sin embellecedores ni filigranas... ¡A tomar por saco!

─Nos vamos a casar. ─dijo cogiendo la mano de Stiles y enseñando el anillo de pedida justo antes de volver a sentarse.

Los demás se quedaron mirándolos como si les hubieran salido tres cabezas. No, sin duda el "modo Hale" no había sido el más adecuado para dar la noticia pero, al menos, ya estaba dicho.

Tras mirar en shock los rostros de los dos comprometidos que ahora estaban callados esperando a la respuesta de sus amigos y familiares (en resumen, manada), miraron el anillo que brillaba en la mano de Stiles. ¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos? Más de la mitad de los allí presentes eran seres sobrenaturales y habían captado la esencia de Stiles en Derek (por lo que suponían que le había reclamado por la eternidad) y no habían sido capaces de ver que ese anillo, aunque podía pasar por un anillo normal, tenía un grabado y un estilo bastante típico de anillo de pedida...

                Bueno, en realidad los súper poderes ahí no jugaban gran ventaja... la mayoría eran hombres que pasaban de fijarse en esos detalles, Malía contaba como hombre y los súper poderes de Lydia y Kira no contaban con súper visión, así que... era normal que no se hubieran dado cuenta.

─Por fin lo decís. ─dijo entonces una sonriente Melissa, que se convirtió en el centro de atención instantáneamente. ─Estaba claro que ese era un anillo de pedida... pero como John no había dicho nada supuse que aún no lo sabía y, por lo visto, hice bien. ─sonrió la mujer al ver en shock al padre de Stiles. ─En fin... ─dijo ella rodando los ojos. ─Ya que veo que van a tardar un tanto en salir de su asombro desmedido, tomaré la iniciativa. ─dijo ella levantándose para acercarse a los dos y envolverlos en un dulce abrazo. ─Enhorabuena, chicos. Hacéis una gran pareja y os deseo lo mejor. ─dijo finalmente dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Por fin todos los demás parecieron reaccionar y uno por uno se fueron acercando para darles la enhorabuena. Tras los mejores deseos para los comprometidos, la cena se reanudó, esta vez con un tema central: La boda de los Hale-Stilinski.

─Escoged fecha de primavera o verano. ─dijo, o más bien impuso, Lydia.

─Sí, lo había pensado... como muchos os marcharéis lejos, nos gustaría que pudierais asistir conque...

─¡Ah, sí! Eso también... ─repuso ella pensativa.

─¿Por qué lo decías tú? ─intuyó hábilmente Stiles.

─Evidentemente por lucir bronceado y no tener que llevar abrigo. ─contestó la pelirroja como si fuera lo más evidente.

Todos los allí presentes miraron atónitos a la banshee. Si la coyote tenía déficit en cuanto a tacto y modos humanos, la pelirroja derrochaba la más pura superficialidad. Al final, tola manada al completo bufó, a sabiendas de que, a pesar de todo, Lydia tenía un corazón de oro.

─¿Y qué haréis con el apellido? ─preguntó el sheriff, pensativo, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

─No sabemos, no contestamos. ─rió Stiles, haciendo que todos rieran también.

─Es difícil... ─repuso Derek.

─Difícil no. Es un puto comecocos de los gordos. ─especificó Stiles. ─Derek Stilinski suena a patada en la boca; Stiles Hale suena a patada en las pelotas; y Stilinski-Hale es simplemente deleznable y un motivo de sacrificio humano.

─Hale-Stilinski no suena tan mal. ─colaboró Chris Argent.

─La palabra clave es " **tan"** mal. ─detalló Stiles, a lo que Derek asintió. Ya habían hablado del tema varias veces y no habían llegado a una opinión común porque todas las versiones eran horribles y deleznables.

─¿Entonces? ─pregunto confundido Scott. ─¿Mantendréis cada uno su apellido sin más?

─Hay otra posibilidad... ─musitó Stiles mirando de soslayo a su padre. ─Y es... recuperar mi nombre real.

─¡¡OH, NO!! ─se negó rotundamente el sheriff.

─Pero papá... es la única opción...

─¡Ni hablar, Stiles! ─dijo incorporándose y señalando a su hijo. ─Ni siquiera yo sé pronunciar ese dichoso nombre, no lo vas a empezar a usar por una gilipollez burocrática.

─No es tan feo... ─intentó sopesar Stiles, pero incluso Derek le miró de soslayo con claro gesto de "es horrible y tú lo sabes".

─¿Conoces su nombre real? ─preguntó atónito el alfa mirando a Derek, que asintió sin más. ─Es horrible. ─sentenció Scott.

─Da pesadillas. ─admitió el moreno.

─¡Derek! ¡Así no ayudas!

─Ya sabes que yo soy partidario de usar el apellido Stilinski. ─dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Me da igual que "no suene bien" ─dijo gesticulando las comillas─ Derek Stilinski.

─Ya te he dicho que no: se perdería tu apellido. ─negó rotundo Stiles.

─Malía es Hale.

─Aceptó Tate. ─rebatió Stiles.

─Cora es Hale. ─repuso rápidamente Derek, dejando sin argumentos a Stiles que empezó a balbucear sin sentido.

─Por esa regla de tres, Peter también lo es. ─intervino Ethan.

─¡No jodas, Ethan! ─refunfuñó Stiles mirando al gemelo, que se encogió de hombros.

─Yo en realidad tengo curiosidad por saber tu nombre real. ─repuso el hombre lobo.

─¡No! ─gritó Scott. ─Eres mucho más feliz sin saberlo.

─¡Que tampoco es tan horrible! ─se exasperó Stiles. ─¿A que no, Derek?

─Suena a especie de hongo venenoso. ─dijo con una mueca indescifrable.

─¿Pero tú de qué lado estás?

─Del lado de la coherencia. ─dijo tranquilamente.

Stiles abrió los ojos y después los achicó para mirar con rencor a su novio, prometido y emparejado. Después golpeó la mesa, se levantó y se fue.

─¡Ya no nos casamos! ─gritó desde la puerta.

Todos los presentes miraron a Derek un tanto compungidos por haber provocado una pelea entre los comprometidos, pero el moreno estaba tranquilamente sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando la copa de vino que acto seguido se tomó de un trago.

─Lo siento, tío... ─comenzó Isaac.

─No lo sientas. ─dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. ─Cuando se pone así lo mejor es darle cinco minutos, se arrepiente por comportarse como un tarado y cede en todo con tal de que le "perdone".

─¡Te he escuchado, imbécil! ─dijo la voz de Stiles desde la puerta.

─Cinco minutos. ─dijo moviendo tan solo los labios.

Y en efecto, cinco minutos después Stiles volvió a entrar en el restaurante y, si orejas de perrito tuviera, las tendría bien gachas. Se sentó en su sitio de antes, al lado de Derek, y con mirada de cachorrillo empezó a hablar en susurros con su prometido. Los demás fingieron no escuchar la conversación, pero ninguno pudo disimular llegado un punto.

─Stiles, ya te he dicho que lo que a mí me gustaría es mantener Stilinski.

─Pero...

─Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría... pero haz lo que quieras. ─dijo tranquilamente Derek, quien tenía la sartén por el mango claramente.

─¡Ay, vale! ─murmuró Stiles, sobresaltado por la sonora carcajada global. ─¡Dios! ¡¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos!!

Las carcajadas no hicieron sino triplicarse ante la escena protagonizada por Stiles Stilinski. Tras la agradable cena, Derek pagó la cuenta del restaurante como invitación oficial a la boda, y fueron juntos al local de moda en el que corrió una ronda en honor a Stiles y Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegados a este punto... ¿Cómo es el balance de la historia? ¿Os ha gustado? Uy uy... ¡¡NO!!  
> Aún es pronto para despedirnos... pues como muchos sabréis (por mi twitter) este epílogo no es más que el comienzo del fin JAJAJA Como no se abreviar y mantener el esquema mentar de las historias, habrá una segunda parte del epílogo que (ya no prometo nada en cuanto a fechas de publicación) a lo largo de esta semana intentaré publicar.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y muchas más a los que, incluso, os tomais el tiempo y la molestia de comentar!
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos prontito!! ;)  
> Si queréis manteneros al hilo de mis actualizaciones, no seais tímidos y seguidme en mi absurdamente patético twitter.  
> @BukyBuh


	36. Epílogo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos, siempre puros, se terminan adulterando con palabras que muy pocos afortunados logran codificar y que tan sólo la persona adecuada logra descrifrar en su totalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Admito que hace ya más de dos semanas dije que pronto subiría el último capítulo pero, sinceramente, tras 8 horas de jornada laboral plantada frente a un ordenador, lo que menos me apetece (y de verdad que lo detesto) es volver a empantallarme.  
> Lo siento, pero supongo que a esto se le llama "secuela profesional".  
> Aún así he logrado reunir los ánimos suficientes (y todo por vosotros) para escribir este último capítulo que espero que os guste y que haya merecido la pena.
> 
> Ya no os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Epílogo II

─¡Stiles, para ya! ─gritó exasperada Lydia, después de ver al lobo dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto que compartía con Derek.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja. El muchacho estaba pálido, con las pupilas dilatadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor se comenzaban a formar en su frente.

─Bien, Stiles... respira hondo. ─siguió diciendo más calmada la banshee, viendo que los ojos de Stiles cambiaban a su color sobrenatural. ─Debes calmarte...

─No puedo... no puedo... ─contestó él comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente al tiempo que temblaba completamente de pies a cabeza.

─¿Te está dando un ataque de ansiedad? ─preguntó casi en shock Lydia. ─¡No puedes! ¡Eres un lobo, Stiles!

─¿Intentas ponerme más nervioso? ─gruñó Stiles ya con sus colmillos y garras asomando.

─No... no te puede... No tiene sentido. ─comenzó a tartamudear la muchacha sin poder creérselo.

─Lydia, vete. ─logró gesticular Stiles al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos tambaleantes para alejarse de la banshee. ─Vete... ─repitió.

─¿Pero qué dices? Necesitas...

─¡VETE! ─gritó completamente transformado poco antes de saltar hacia la pelirroja, que logró alejarse y salir por la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo.

Segundos después apareció Scott por las escaleras y miró sin entender el gesto de Lydia, que con escasas palabras le explicó lo que había y aún estaba sucediendo.

─Vete abajo, con Malía. Ella está al tanto... te protegerá. ─dijo antes de tomar el pomo y entrar en la habitación.

La escena que encontró le dejó parado en la puerta. Stiles, su mejor amigo, estaba completamente transformado, arrinconado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar su respiración.

─¿Estás mejor? ─preguntó suavemente Scott, que fue el foco de la mirada dorada del lobo.

─No me... no... no respiro...

─Tranquilo, Stiles...

─¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Eso me pone peor! ─aulló Stiles mirando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a su alfa.

Scott asintió y se acercó a él para aflojarle levemente la corbata y, tomándolo por un hombro, lo acercó a la cama para sentarlo y más tarde acostarlo. Scott fue observado por el lobo, que no impidió sus gestos de comprensión y mucho menos impidió que se tumbara a su lado, mirando al techo.

─Tío... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos en todo esto? ─comenzó Scott. Stiles sabía lo que pretendía, distraerle. ─Hemos pasado años separados por miles de kilómetros y aún así, aquí estamos... ─dijo comenzando a reir suavemente. ─Soy el padrino de tu boda aunque, sin intención de desmerecer tu amor por Derek, sé que tú también me quieres... ─dijo girandose para mirar a su mejor amigo. ─¿Verdad? ─preguntó con unos ojillos de cachorro que arrancó una carcajada, signo inequívoco de que se comenzaba a calmar. ─No lo admitas si no quieres, pero yo lo sé. Al igual que tú sabes que no hay nadie en este universo al que aprecie más y al que yo le cedería mi vida.

─Eres un idiota. ─murmuró Stiles antes de soltar una risa, completamente recuperado y respirando con tranquilidad.

─¿Yo? ¿¡Pero eso a qué viene!? Yo abriendo mi corazón y...

─Vete a la mierda. ─siguió riendo el lobo, a sabiendas de que su amigo era, en efecto, un idiota. Pero el mejor y más perfecto amigo idiota que podría tener.

─¿A la mierda? ─preguntó alzando una ceja su amigo. ─No.Yo me voy a la horterada de patio trasero que ha organizado nuestra querida Lydia, a quien inconscientemente permitiste que organizara la boda entre tú y el "lobo maníaco" al que tú insistías en mantener lejos... Y que a pesar de intentar enseñarme pésimamente a controlarme, lo intentó.

─Ya... ─suspiró Stiles calmándose por completo. ─Cómo ha cambiado todo...

─Ya te digo.

─La chica a la que siempre quise es mi dama de honor, mi primera novia lleva las arras y el estúpido de mi mejor amigo el padrino.

─Y el inconsciente del novio el lobo al que temías.

─Sí, sí, deja ya de repetirlo, plasta. ─dijo Stiles haciendo que Scott soltara una carcajada.

─Simplemente no quiero que lo olvides. ─dijo dándole una palmada en el muslo como señal de que se incorporara. ─Y ahora, ─dijo comenzando a recolocarle la corbata. ─vas a bajar como el hombre que eres...

─Hombre lobo raro. ─detalló Stiles.

─Lo que tu digas. ─rió por lo bajo Scott sacudiéndole los hombros de la camisa, yendo a por la chaqueta de traje. ─Vas a bajar y te vas a casar con el hombre que amas. Así que se acabó el drama. Esto es lo que quieres, a por ello.

─Te quiero, tío.

─Sabía que tarde o temprano lo admitirías. ─dijo guiñándole un ojo. ─¿Vamos?

─Dios, sí. ─asintió sonriente Stiles, yendo tras su alfa hacia la puerta.

Scott fue delante de Stiles, quien se quedó esperando en la cocina a que apareciera su padre, junto al que caminaría a través de las mesas dispuestas para los invitados. Poco después apareció el sonriente padre del novio, mirando con dulzura a su hijo y estrechándole en un cariñoso abrazo.

─A tu madre le encantaría verte así. ─dijo en pleno abrazo, haciendo que Stiles tuviera que parpadear para controlar las lágrimas y el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. ─Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

─¿Por casarme con Derek? ─preguntó con sorna Stiles.

─Por todo. ─dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tras otro abrazo, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del patio trasero de la Mansión que, finalmente y tras muchas discusiones, había terminado por llamarse como antaño: La Mansión Hale porque, por una vez, Stiles había ganado una discusión.

_*flashback_

_─¡Te digo que no, Derek! ¡Ese nombre es absurdo!_

_─¿Absurdo? ¡No es absurdo!_

_─Sí que lo es._

_─"El Refugio" no es absurdo._

_─Me niego a vivir en un lugar que se llama así, como si hubiera tenido que escapar de mi país para ponerme a salvo de la guerra aquí... ¡NO! No quiero tener la sensación de vivir entre alambradas._

_─No hay alambrada._

_─¡Por eso! Esto no es un refugio antimisiles, ni un lugar de huída... ¡NO ES UN REFUGIO!_

_─Stiles..._

_─No. ─respondió tozudo Stiles. ─Si tú coges el apellido Stilinski, esta casa se tiene que llamar Hale, porque en el fondo, tanto tú como yo lo seremos._

_─No voy a llamar a esta casa como la casa que antaño fue y de la que guardo esos recuerdos..._

_─¿El qué? ¿Que tú familia murió aquí? ¡Sí! ¡Murieron por culpa de una puta tarada! Y serán muy malos recuerdos, pero ¡también tienes muy buenos recuerdos de antes! ¡Hasta yo los tengo! ─gesticuló Stiles frente al ceño fruncido de su prometido. ─Recuerdo intentar recoger mi pelota de la copa de ese árbol ─dijo señalando el árbol que aún permanecía en pie en el patio trasero. ─, recuerdo haber hecho los deberes a tu lado de pequeño en el jardín... ─dijo yendo hacia otra ventana y señalar el lugar que, en efecto, habían ocupado hacía tanto tiempo las mesas del jardín. ─¡Es nuestro hogar! Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, Derek. ─dijo señalando al moreno, que se quedó con una ceja alzada mirando el dedo de Stiles, que le amenazaba en ese momento. ─Y te digo una cosa más: no dejaré que mis hijos crezcan en un "REFUGIO"._

_Derek alzó las cejas y dejó de mirar el dedo para clavar sus ojos verdes en los castaños del moreno, que seguía con el ceño fruncido (rasgo contagiado por el primero)._

_─¿Hijos? ─musitó Derek sorprendido._

_─Claro, hijos. ─respondió tranquilamente Stiles. ─Quiero hijos contigo, ¿qué te crees, palurdo? Pero como te empeñes en llamarle así a nuestra casa... Te aseguro que rompo el compromiso y que te "refugies tú solito", cara culo._

_Sin embargo, y a pesar de los insultos, Derek sonrió como pocas veces, o mejor dicho nunca, había hecho. Stiles lo miró sin entender, mucho más cuando el moreno rodeó su cintura y posó sus labios sobre los suyos._

_─Creo que no lo entiendes. ─dijo Stiles separándose para mirar aún confundido a su prometido. ─Estamos discutiendo._

_─Ya no. ─sonrió embobado Derek. ─"La Mansión Hale" está bien. ─dijo volviendo a besar los labios del castaño que, aunque al principio extrañado, terminó siguiendo el beso con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era la primera discusión que ganaba y sabiendo que ese hombre era el amor de su vida. Y pensar que casi cedía en el nombre de la finca..._

_*fin del flashback_

Stiles alzó la mirada justo al mismo tiempo que Derek, quien ya esperaba frente al "altar" (o eso parecía esa cosa blanca con flores azules y verdes que Lydia había ideado). Sus miradas coincidieron en el mismo instante y poco importó ya la horterada de decoración tan propia de las bodas y de su amiga Lydia.

Caminó decidido aunque nervioso los metros que le separaban del moreno, caminando junto a su padre. Cuando llegó, el sheriff se apartó y los dos prometidos se comieron con los ojos.

Y no era para menos:

                Derek vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde botella que encajaba a la perfección con sus ojos y los gemelos que Lydia había puesto en la camisa de Stiles quien, a su vez, llevaba un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata también gris.

No se dijeron nada, sobraban las palabras. Entre ellos se creó un silencio que gritaba sin control; su empatía propia de emparejados les hacía corresponsales de las emociones del otro como tantas veces, pero tan claro como ninguna otra.

Las palabras del alcalde comenzaron a resonar en el patio trasero, claro del bosque, con contundencia y una emoción propia de las bodas. Y por fin, en el momento de los votos, los futuros esposos se cogieron de la mano y recitaron en alto lo que ya se habían dicho con sus emociones.

─Stiles, sé que no soy la persona más fácil del mundo y sé que muy probablemente serías mucho más feliz con otra persona. ─comenzó Derek con voz segura. ─Pero también sé que yo haré todo lo posible, todo lo que esté en mi mano y más aún, para que tus lágrimas solo sean de felicidad, para que cuando estés en la oscuridad, para que juntos construyamos una vida que acallen los tormentos del pasado. Porque tus penas son tus penas y tus alegrías, las mías. Llámame egoísta, pero te quiero y te quiero siempre junto a mí. Te quiero a pesar de tu verborrea, de tus nervios, de tus rarezas absurdas, de tus series de televisión sin sentido y de tu obsesión por disfrazarte e ir a la ComicCon. ─dijo Derek arrancando risas de los presentes y también de Stiles, que comenzaba a temblar, intentando contener las lágrimas. Lágrimas de pura felicidad. ─Te quiero. ─dijo el moreno.

El alcalde abrió la boca para seguir con el protocolo y permitir a Stiles decir sus votos, pero la voz de Derek volvió a resonar entre los árboles.

─Te quiero y por eso escucharé tus palabras incontroladas contándome detalles que a los demás les resultan absurdas, te calmaré tus nervios, soportaré tus rarezas y me contagiaré de ellas, veré tus interminables series de televisión junto a ti y me disfrazaré de _Dean Win-no-se-qué_ o de cualquier _Doctor_ que tú quieras. Iré de _Tardis_ si me lo pides o incluso de _Saylor Moon_. ─dijo haciendo que todos los presentes sonrieran y algunos rieran, apresurándose a borrar las lágrimas de la emoción. ─Y todo... porque sé que soy el hombre más afortunado por sentir lo que siento por ti y que tú me correspondas.

La voz de Derek cesó y le siguió un silencio en el que Stiles respiró hondo, ahogado por la mirada verde y sincera de Derek. Los asistentes le parecían tan lejanos... sentía que estaba solo frente al amor de su vida, a su otra mitad.

─Yo te prometo que lucharé por ti, por tu felicidad, por tu vida y tu respirar. Porque todo lo que tú sientes lo siento yo también y porque ambos sabemos que sin ti, pierdo mi norte. ─comenzó tembloroso Stiles. Improvisaba. Los votos que había preparado eran tan artificiales... prefirió dejarse llevar y plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras sinceras. Después de todo y tal como Derek había dicho, ese era uno de sus dones. ─Dices que me soportarás la verborrea y sé que aunque lo intentarás, no siempre lo soportarás porque ni yo mismo me soporto a veces... ─dijo Stiles riendo, junto con los demás. ─Y sé que eres un gruñón, así que comenzaremos a discutir y, como siempre, fingiré que no me doy cuenta de que siempre ganas. Pero ganas porque yo te lo permito. ─dijo haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos. ─Y sabes que podría argumentarlo con el comportamiento de la cucaracha asiática, pero creo que me lo guardaré para más tarde. Porque ahora lo importante es superar tu discurso... que realmente es sorprendente que fuera tan largo. Hasta el alcalde se sorprendió. ─dijo mirando al rechoncho hombre, que rió asintiendo. ─Pero mira... me viene que ni al pelo hablar de sorprenderse... porque yo mismo me sorprendo y a la vez lo veo tan normal... nuestra vida juntos. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Pasamos de amarnos a olvidarnos, de reencontrarnos, a odiarnos, protegernos y luchar el uno por el otro para terminar dándonos cuenta de lo mucho que éramos el uno para el otro. Cada día con más intensidad, cada día más cómplices y mejor compenetrados. Y es que lo único que me sorprende a día de hoy, y que por cierto me encanta, es que cada día tú eres más "yo" y yo soy más tú. Tú has soltado unos votos casi interminables y magníficos y yo me voy quedando sin palabras... porque no hay palabras que puedan siquiera llegar a soñarse para describir el sueño que vivo contigo. ─sonrió Stiles al ver el brillo en los ojos del moreno. ─Te quiero es decir poco y al mismo tiempo es lo más egocéntrico que puedo llegar a decir... porque si tú eres yo, simplemente estoy diciendo que "me quiero". "Te quiero ver feliz" es lo más egoísta que podría decir al simplemente estar diciendo que yo quiero ser feliz... Pero que me llamen lo que quieran, que entiendan lo que quieran porque yo sé que, al final del día, las únicas palabras que me importan son las tuyas.

Stiles dejó de hablar y el silencio dio paso a las palabras tan tradicionales a la par que necesarias, cuando un beso sella lo que para muchos es un trámite y para otro el sello eterno que termina de unir lo que los sentimientos entrelazan.

¿La última puntada? El aplauso que termina de coser lo que las emociones hilvanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente esta aventura ha llegado a su fin.   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y muchísimas más a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar. Si esto ha sido posible ha sido todo gracias a vosotros. El mérito no es del escritor, sino del lector que anima y sirve de musa.  
> Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Los que ya me conocen sabéis que me encanta saber vuestras opiniones e impresiones. Por favor, no seáis tímidos en comentar... me encanta saber vuestras reacciones con todos y cada uno de los capítulos.
> 
> También me podéis seguir y comentar en mi sensual y estúpido Twitter.  
> @BukyBuh


End file.
